Dragonball Rewrite Alternative Timeline
by dragonballAT
Summary: One major event alter's the course of history forever. What will become of the Z fighters in this new reallity? Who will live and who will die as things change for better or for worse? To find out these anwsers please read.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is the first story I started on nearly a year ago which I am going to begin to write again, I do not believe my first attempt did it justice so I have now decided to go back over and rewrite from the beginning and carry on from where I left off I hope you enjoy the read – Dragonball AT

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

50 Years before the start of Dragonball.

Fear and anger.

The only two emotions the young Frost Demon Lord Freeza could feel as he sat alone inside the dimly lit war room of his father's ship waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. The blackened scorch marks on the wall opposite him were all that remained of the unfortunate soul who had the misfortune to inform the lord of the destruction of his home planet Glacier. The deed had been committed by the ruler of the Southern universe whose vast army had been at war with the trade planet organisation for many years.

Smash! The Lord's tail pounded the floor behind him in frustration as tears began to form in the young demon's eye's. If only him and his father hadn't been away taking over the northern quadrant leaving only Coola to defend the planet. Surely with his father he would of had a chance to save the planet, to save his mother. Crack! His tail smashed into the floor again before he stood from his chair a dark purple aura surrounding his body as he tightened his fists. His patience was wearing thin and if his family, the last remaining survivors of his race, didn't arrive shortly he would set out alone and abstract the revenge he so rightly deserved.

Bang! The metal doors flew off their hinges and towards Freeza who quickly fired a Ki blast to destroy the metal object's before they could make contact with him. Looking though the smoke the lord could see the black outline of a tall slender figure walking towards him. As the smoke cleared the young Frost Demon could see the ever so obvious purple skin of his elder brother.

"Subtle as always I see Cooler" Freeza said spiting in disgust.

Without warning Coola fazed out of sight appearing before Freeza and sending a hard right handed punch into his younger brother's stomach.

"You should have been their!" Cooler cried out in rage, tears threatening to burst from his eyes at any moment. "You and father left me to defend the planet alone. I never stood a chance"

Freeza fell to his knees clutching his stomach desperately trying to gasp for breath as Cooler circled him. The purple skinned frost demon wore a smirk of deep satisfaction at the pain his brother was currently suffering at that moment in time.

"The pain you are feeling now is nothing compared to the pain I felt when I watched our planet explode right in front of my eyes" Cooler cried aloud before smashing Freeza across the face with his tail sending the younger frost demon crashing into the opposite wall.

"You know you wouldn't have been able to do that if I was in my true from Cooler" Freeza yelled angrily at his brother while wiping a bead of purple blood from his lips.

The young demon was literally shaking with rage.

"Maybe that's true you little runt" Cooler said while stroking his chin as if he was deep in thought, which in fact he was. Deep in thought about what he could do next to torture his little brother.

"However unlike me. You and father have not learned to control your true powers and thus you have to resort to use our races weaker primitive forms. I believe you should learn more respect for your betters Freeza otherwise you may have a little accident" The smirk grew larger on Cooler's face as he taunted his brother.

Bringing the younger boy pain was relieving some of his own.

Standing up with great difficulty his knees shaking due to the pain. Freeza looked up at his older brother defiance clear in his eyes. he would no longer allow Cooler to make a mockery out of him like this.

"You are only able to control your true form so easily because your full power is nothing compared to mine and father's when we are in our true forms. This is the only reason why you control your power so easily because there is barely anything to control in the first place. Father is even stronger than you in his second suppressed state. It just goes to show how much of a disapp…."

Freeza didn't manage to get the last of his words out as blood shot from his mouth and on to the enraged face of Cooler whose fist was currently embedded in his brother stomach. Freeze was helpless and could only watch as his brothers fist faze out of sight. The pain of the millions of blows being delt to him was causing the lord to scream out despite how much he hated showing weakness.

Crumpled on the floor Freeza looked up as Cooler placed his foot on the formers chest and pointed a single finger towards Freeza's head.

"Tell me brother if you are so strong how come you are unable to fight back" Cooler mocked as a pink beam of pure energy began to gleam at his finger tip.

"Good Bye brother."

A loud roar echoed around the room and within a second Cooler was abruptly pulled of Freeza and pinned against one of the many cold metal walls in the room. Freeza's and Cooler's father's large menacing hands where wrapped tightly around his son's neck blocking Cooler's airways and threating to snap it like a twig at any moment. A look of pure uncontrollable rage was stretched across King Cold's large face as he looked deep into the smaller Frost Demon's eyes.

"How dare you hurt him you sorry excuse for a Frost Demon!" King Cold bellowed. His grip tightened around Cooler's neck with every syllable. Even in his second suppressed state King Cold was more than a match for either of his two sons present in their current forms. "Our home planet was destroyed while you were meant to be watching it, keeping are people safe from harm which you failed to do! And now you have the audacity to come show your face in front of me; and not only that i find you have come to attack your brother and not even have the honor to wait for him to transform out of his sealed form!"

"He started it!" Cooler replied weakly his voice was gurgled as blood began to trickle from his mouth.

The grip was becoming ever so close to causing unsurvivble damage to the frost demon. Noticing this King Cold released his grip allowing his son to slump against the wall before smashing his fist into the purple demon's stomach.

"I don't care if he started it. He has every right to be angry with you. Our home planet has just been destroyed under your watch, of course Freeza will lash out at you. Ypu deserve it" King Cold hissed at his son "You are a failure Cooler, a complete and utter waste of space even Freeza a mere teenager could have done a better job than you, a fully grown up man, at defending our planet. But do you know the worst part?"

Cooler merely shook his head in response trying desperately not to throw up the mouth load of blood currently lodged in his throat.

"You ran away from battle, a crime I deem worthy of death"

With that Cold launched a powerful kick into Cooler's stomach sending the blood the demon was so desperately trying to keep in erupting out of his mouth and onto the metal floor painting the silver a crimson red. Holding back tears Cooler winced as his father wrapped his large hand around his face and lifted the demon off the ground before slamming him against the war room's wall creating a rather large Cooler shaped dent.

Freeza watched the beating Cooler was being given by their father with unresponsive eyes that had become used to seeing the abuse his older brother would suffer at the hands of their father on a regular basis. In fact if the rumours that the young lord had heard around the palace were true Cooler was in fact only his half-brother a result of an affair the Queen had with one of the palace guards when the King was away on "Business".

This fact was never confirmed by the Queen or King Cold however Freeza always suspected the rumour to be true because of the difference of how King Cold treated him and his older brother.

"I doubt father would ever attack me like this" Freeza thought to himself before the appearance of another being appeared at the door.

"Father stop this madness right now" Came the demanding voice of the new arrivial who had snapped Freeza out of his train of thought.

The young Demon couldn't help but gawk as his father paused in his beating of Coola in order to turn round and stare at the new arrival.

Freeza followed his father gaze already knowing who the new arrival was. There was only one person in the universe that was able to stop the proud King Cold dead in his tracks by merely speaking. In the doorway stood the eldest son of King Cold, Prince Sleet.

The six foot seven giant had his muscle bound arms crossed as he walked into the room quietly already in his true form. His silver skin and gold markings filled the room with a glistening glow of light that was almost blinding.

Sleet's brilliant blue eyes immediately made contact with his father's purple pupil's locking on to them. A lock that wasn't broken until Sleet had reached the middle of the room and allowed his eyes to fall on the blood trail leading to the mangled form of Cooler.

"He will need to be taken to a medical tank and quickly if he is going to live" Sleet commented off handily before he again made eye contact with his father.

Freeza felt his heart racing as a deafening silence echoed around the room. Nobody moved as Sleet looked each of his remaining family members up and down with critical eyes. Freeza couldn't help but stare at his oldest brother as mixture of awe and fear washed over his body. Nobody including his very own father had the same presence his brother had. It was as if his very aura gave off a mixture of reassurance and absolute terror at the same time. Sleet was a true Frost Demon Prince a cool sophisticated being whom could grace the many diplomatic halls of the universe without anyone batting an eyelid but could also quickly turn into a cunning warrior who would kill any foe who got in his way with neither mercy nor regret. Freeza's hero.

The silence droned on longer not even the beaten and bruised Cooler dared make a sound for fear he would incur his brothers wrath. Finally it was Sleet who broke the silence his deep monotones echoed around the room even though he spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Father, Brother's. " Sleet greeted "We shouldn't be fighting with each other in this way while the tyrant who is responsible for destroying our home is still out their breathing. The time for grievance is over we must now plan and prepare for war. But first we must get both Coola and Freeza healed " With that the prince took a seat and waited as his subordinates entered the room who quickly set about picking up the broken body's of both Cooler and Freeza before taking them to the medical bay.

~DBAT~

The plan was made by the Frost Demon's by the time the clock struck noon the very next day. A message was sent out to the Southen ruler declaring an intergalactic challenge demanding a battle between himself and the Frost Demon's and three of his chosen men on a derelict planet in the western quadrant with video footage being broadcasted throughout the civilised universe. The winner's would lay claim to all of the Universe and the gifts it had to sow. The losers would face Death! Or worse a lifetime of slavery to the winner.

Freeza found himself flying alongside his father and brothers as they raced towards the battlefield. Fear gripped at his heart as they slowly drew closer to the battle that would decide the fate of the universe. It was indeed the first time they had all gone to battle like this he couldn't even remember the last time he was in his true from let alone his father whose true form was crackling with the sheer amount of uncontrolled energy. His aura threated to destroy anything around it within an instant.

"Frieza are you listening to me?" King Cold bellowed at his son, over the sounds of his fierce cracking KI.

Freeza allowed himself to gulp before forcing his head to look at his fathers rage filled face it was obvious that his father was struggling to control his real power more so than Freeza and it seemed if the King wasn't careful he could blow himself up with his power or go completely mad and destroy everything around him including his sons.

"Sorry father I was focusing on the battle ahead" Came Frieza's meek reply.

King Cold shook his head in annoyance at his son's lack of attention before continuing. "As I was saying, we shall be arriving in a few moments and I wanted to make it clear what the plan is, understand"

Frieza simply nodded in reply.

"Good, now once we get there we will use are scouters to determine their forces power levels. Once we know the order of their strength, we'll attack accordingly. Cooler being the weakest of us will attack their weakest fighter and hold him off, until one of us can save his skin. (Cooler gave his father an angry glare, which King Cold seemed to ignore due to the importance of the situation, or didn't notice.) Freeza, you will take on their third strongest fighter and once you have defeated them you shall help your brother Cooler finish his fight. (Frieza gave his brother a visible smirk at this.) And I shall take on the Southern universe's ruler myself, while Sleet takes on…"

"Father I am the strongest of us shouldn't I be the one to first take on the Southern ruler?" Interrupted Sleet.

"No you see that's my plan. The Southern ruler will expect me, your father to be the strongest of us all." King Cold stated plainly before turning his head to face his son "I want to keep it like that until we have to reveal your true powers, you shall be our secret weapon. You'll join me as soon as you've defeated your worthless opponent and then together we shall destroy the one who dares to destroy the frost demon's home planet!"

Both Coola and Freeza roared triumphantly in agreement at this while Sleet merely nodded in acknowledgment to his father. It was after a very cunning plan which executed correctly would win them the battle.

~DBAT~

Finally the Frost Demons had arrived at the location prepared for their battle, mini camera's zoomed overhead as the scanned the area for their opponents. However there was just one, a solitary figure stationed on top of where the Frost Demon's landed. The Southern ruler had come alone.

"Fool" Freeza thought to himself as he looked up at the destroyer of his people "He has sealed his fate by coming alone he has no chance of defeating us all together" The last of the Frost Demon's took a moment to take in the appearance of the being that had destroyed their home world.

The Southern ruler stood over seven feet tall and his body was a mass of muscles with two huge wings protruding from his two shoulder blades. His spiked tail flopped lazily on the floor as he crossed his arms over his orange chest. If Freeza and his family had known of earth and it's creatures they may have described the Southern ruler as a humanoid dragon.

A silence echoed around the landscape as the warriors eyed each other, Cooler began to shake uncontrollable with fear as he remembered his last encounter with the tyrant who had manage to re-direct Coola's own death ball in to his home plant a fact the Frost Demon dared not to disclose to his family.

"Yes I came alone." The deep voice sliced the silence like a knife though hot butter. The Cold family just stared at the Southern ruler all dumbfounded. "Cheek your scouters if you don't believe me, just the five of us all alone, with this big planet, to host are little game."

As the beeping sounds confirming there was no other life forms faded, Cooler confidence grew, the Frost Demon spoke up.

"Fool you just sealed your own fate! Do you truly think you can take all four of us at once!"

The Southern ruler merely chuckled, as his eyes fixed on Cooler.

"Oh I don't think so!" The Southern ruler spoke calmly before fazed out of sight suddenly the powerful tyrant reappeared in front of Cooler. Before any of the Frost Demons could react the Southern ruler slammed his right fist into cooler's abdomen, causing a gasp of air to leave Cooler's lungs. Keeling over the weakest Frost demon clutched at his stomach as blood forced its way out of his gaping mouth. "I know so!"

After the word had left the Southern rulers mouth the rest of the Cold family joined the fray of battle. King Cold was the first to strike his right elbow connecting with his foes left forearm before the King found himself kicked aside by a powerful right foot. Sleet was the next to strike hitting the large being with a karate chop to the neck only to find himself being slapped aside by his opponent's huge orange tail. Frieza fired a death beam aimed directly at the Southern ruler's heart. Only to be left open mouthed in amazement at how easily it was dodged and in an instant was knocked into a mountain by a powerful left punch.

Flying slowly into the sky the Southern ruler aloud a smirk of amusement to cross his lips bringing his right arm forward to taunt his foes to come and get him. All of the Cold family looked back up at the orange tyrant with anger, their purple aura's washing over them in their rage.

Knowing that they were extremely outclassed by their opponent King Cold turned to his eldest son, a look of determination spread across his face.

"Sleet how long will you need to power up into your super form?" King Cold voice boomed around the landscape

Both Coolet and Freeza looked at their father in amazement both thinking the exact same thing. "A super form?"

Sleet gave a sly smile as he noticed the look on both of his brothers faces.

"It will take me a couple of minutes to power up in order to transform it's still quite new but I should have more than enough power to crush him. Do you think you can hold him off long enough?"

King Cold allowed himself to give a small chuckle at his son's challenge before immediately becoming serious again.

"Of course I can I am not the King of the Frost Demon's for nothing" King Cold roared before turning to his two younger sons'. "Freeza! Cooler! You two are going to help me fight this bastard until your brother is done with his transformation."

Sleet watched as his father and two brothers take to the sky in order to face the tyrant that destroyed their home plant. The Frost demon prince focused as his ki began to rise steadily as the transformation process began.

Fists and feet connected in mid-air as the second round over the fate of the universe began. Moving at speeds greater than that of light the Cold family quickly used their numerical advantage to great effect. This did not last long however as one by one the Cold's were expertly knocked aside by the Southern ruler. Freeza was the first, his lack of combat experience clearly showing as he was foolishly took in by a fake opening. He was rewarded for his stupidity with a broken arm as the Southern ruler dodged the Frost demon's right fist and brought his orange elbow down on Freeza's arm. This was followed up with a powerful kick to the head which sent Freeza's limp body rocketing to the ground.

Cooler was the next to fall as he sent a right kick at the Southern rulers rib's and found his leg caught by the Southern ruler's powerful arms. An unforgiving elbow quickly smashed into the purple skinned demon's knee causing it to smash into pieces. The forearm smashed that followed sent the Frost Demon sprawling to the ground blood gushing from his now broken nose.

"I shall not be beaten as easily as my son's!" King Cold shouted his purple aura blasting into life around him as he smashed his large white tail into his opponents face. The attack knocked the Southern ruler back a few yards before the tyrant stopped himself in mid-air lifting his left forearm up to his face the tyrant wiped the drizzle of blood from his lips.

"Oh you think so ? Such brave words, you know I respect bravery very much. I'll tell you what once I have defeated you and your family and shown you your place I shall let you join my army as generals"

King Cold gave out a roar in frustration his dark purple aura intensifying as the clouds above him were pushed away by the sheer power generated from the sharp influx of Ki. The Frost Demon King struggled to hold on to his sanity. The Southern ruler reacted quickly to catch the right hook sent his way as he looked into the crazed eyes of the Frost demon. A red aura appeared around the tyrant as he began to overpower the giant king.

"I …. Will…. Kill …you" Cold cried out barbarically his senses deluded him as he was overwhelmed by his own power.

"Now now…. Temper temper" The Southern ruler laughed aloud "No general in my army can have such a volatile temperament and they must fight with a cool calm head. I'll have to teach you the importance of keeping your emotions in cheek"

King Cold lunged forward with a left jab directed at the Southern rulers face. He replied by dodging to the left and kneeing the Frost demon in the stomach. He then proceeded to launch King Cold into the unforgiving rocks of the ground below.

From within the crater created by his fall King Cold stood up purple blood sprawling from his blue gem shoulders. He flashed a quick glance towards his eldest son. Sleet had nearly complete his transformation into his super form the king would have to simple occupy the Southern ruler for just a while longer. Building his ki around himself King Cold launched himself from the crater. His eyes set upon the Southern ruler his aura exploding around himself. The Southern ruler dived towards King Cold in turn. They meet in the middle fists hitting their mark with perfect accuracy. The barrage of punches that followed were either blocked or dodged by their intended target. The fight was almost perfectly even between the two until the Southern ruler decided it was time to reach within his own ki and began to power up. With a roar the red aura flared into life knocking King Cold back. When the Frost demon recovered himself in the air his eyes met the sight of the Southern ruler smirking at him his arms folded around his chest as a large red aura engulfed him.

"Come on my good general Cold do not be frightened I will not hurt you I merely want to test the true extent of your powers I will even fight you with just one hand if that will make you feel any better?"

King Cold roared in anger as his purple aura doubled in size. Nobody made a fool of himself and lived. He rushed forward only to be left standing opened mouthed as the Southern Ruler appeared before him his right fist clenched in anticipation. King Cold could not even see the barrage of punches that followed as his body burned from the punishment he was receiving, though the pain mercifully sub-sided when a tail slap sent into the rocks below.

The Southern ruler landed gently next to the broken body of King Cold taking a moment in order to admire his handy work a glistening black disk appearing in his right hand.

"You fought well my good general too well in fact that I am afraid that you may very well become stronger and try to fight me again. I believe the removal of one of your limbs will be enough of a reminder to you of your place. I guess you will not be needing your left hand dare I say you have enough power just in your right to destroy any being in the universe you wanted apart from me of course." With that the Southern ruler pulled his right arm back ready to launch his attack. However he found his progress stopped by a strong grip around his wrist. Turning to face the fool who dared to stop him the Southern ruler came face to face with Sleet.

Cursing himself for forgetting about the other Frost demon, the Southern Ruler took in the appearance of his new foe. something was indeed different about this Demon's appearance from what he had come to know from the destruction of the Frost demon home planet. His opponent's body appeared to be in its third suppressed state or alien form. However his body was much broader and spikier than he had ever seen. What was more perplexing was the fact the Frost Demon's face was exactly the same as his true form. The only difference was that on top of his head sat the crown of his third suppressed form.

"Leave my father alone!" Sleet cried, in a menacing tone, as a mask plate appeared over his mouth.

"Make me!" Came the Southern rulers reply.

With that the Southern ruler flew into the air with an explosion of purple aura Sleet faded out of sight appearing above his foe his fist raised in vengeance. The jackhammer to the stomach sent the Southern ruler crashing to the dirt. A smirk appeared on the tyrants face as he got up on his feet and dusted himself off before staring at the Frost demon that had managed to hurt him. Red and purple aura met in mid-air as the battle commenced. Sleet held the early advantage his fist piercing though the Southern rulers defences with expert ease hitting their targets with fast powerful blows.

Each hit that connected however was met with an ever so familiar smirk that was etched across the Southern rulers face. This angered Sleet who could only think about how much he wanted to smack the smug grin off his opponents face. Slowly, like a plague, anger took hold over Sleet's judgement. Before too long Sleet had completely lost his cool and his defence dropped as he constantly threw punch after wild punch at his foe, each fist becoming more sloppy and ineffective than the last. A wide grin crossed the Souther Rulers face the Frost Demon was playing right into his hands. Anger would be the Frost demon's downfall one more push and the battle would surely be his.

"I've made a decision." The sudden words from the Sothern ruler shocked Sleet enough to make him stop his assault. Standing motionless he waited to hear what the Southern Ruler had to say, his fist clenched in anticipation. With a satisfied smirk on his face the orange tyrant continued. "Once I have defeated you… your family will become general's in my army and my own personal bitches. You on the other hand will not have such an honor as to wipe my ass, you shall die here today under my feet!"

The scream of pure anger and rage could be heard in the next solar system over as Sleets purple aura burst into life around him. Launching himself at the Southern ruler recklessly Sleet attacked leaving countless openings which were all taken by the more experience leader. After a while Sleet slumped to the ground, exhausted his body was unable to move from the amount of damage inflicted by his opponent. He cursed himself as a fool for being stupid enough for falling for such a simple trick. Kneeling on the ground all Sleet could do was stare as the Southern Ruler slowly flew to the ground a smirk was clearly etched across his face.

Freeza awoke from his state of force sleep to find both his father and brother lying on their backs, purple blood covering both of their lifeless bodies. Ignoring the pain consuming his broken and bruised body Frieza stood up to see that back of the Southern Ruler. A gasp left his lips as he saw his eldest brother Sleet kneeling before him, a look of pure determination was etched across his brother's face.

"If you beg I shall make it quick and painless" The icy voice cut at Freeza's heart like a hot knife though cold butter. His brothers remained silent until a blood curdling scream left his lips as the Southern ruler broke his ribs. "Beg…."

Frieza couldn't take it anymore a large purple disk appeared in his right hand which was promptly launched at the Southern ruler with a cry of rage.

The Southern Ruler turned just in time to see the purple disk knowing the attack would surely cut him in half if he didn't dodge and kill him instantly. In an instant the Southern ruler prepared to fly into the sky.

A/N: In the normal cannon series Sleet manages to get up, and put the Southern ruler in a lock hold, similar to Goku's hold on Raditz. He sacrifices himself to save his family and to gain his revenge on the tyrant who killed his people. Cooler, King Cold and Frieza lived from that day and made a pact to honor Sleets sacrifice for them. It was stated that from that day forth they would never attempt to kill or hurt one another, and if one of them was killed or injured by another being the rest of the family would do their best to save their life or seek revenge upon their slayer. However here is where my story splits from Cannon. Sleet is unable to move due to his cracked ribs allowing the Southern Ruler to dodge the attack. Freeza could only stand and watch as his attack sawed his brother in half.

"Noooooooo!" The Southern Ruler watched in amusement, as the young Frost Demon screamed out in pain at his brother's death. A wide grin spread slowly across his face as he began to laugh humourlessly.

* * *

Well what do you think of that chapter then? I hope you enjoyed it :o) please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah power levels of the characters in this chapter, remember to take into account that this is fifty years before the beginning of Dragonball so they will be a bit less to take into account possible training the characters could have performed especially Cooler.

Power levels as followed in order of appearance.

Freeza first form: 450,000

Sleets true form: 200 million

Freeza's True Form 100 million

King Cold's true form: 190 million- 230 million max

The Southern Ruler: 250 million- (spoilers)

Sleets super form: 260 million


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

The story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. Sadly, they're own owned by someone else.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

"Gohan!"

Goku's voice was full or fear as he searched franticly for his son. If he did not find Gohan soon Chi-Chi would kill him or worse refuse to cook him dinner until the boy was found. Goku's stomach growled in protest at the thought he would have to find his son quickly it was getting dark and would almost be impossible to find his small son in the large woods he was in. "Maybe I should fly up in the sky and get an over view of the forest" Goku thought to himself.

"Nimbus!" The young Saiyan cried.

Within seconds the small yellow cloud flew down towards its owner without a second's hesitation Goku jumped aboard and took to the skies. The search for his lost son was on. Maybe Chi-Chi was right about not letting Gohan play in the forest by himself until he was a little older. Though Goku truly could not understand the problem of being alone he himself had lived alone at his grandpa's house for over a year until he bumped in to Bulma, though he was still twice the age that what Gohan was now. Maybe next time the Sayian would go with his son and watch him with that thought in mind Goku nudged the magic cloud to go faster.

~DBZ~

"Daddy help me!" The cry of a small four year old boy echoed around the landscape. Gohan held tightly onto a tree branch on top of a tall tree. He had only climbed the tree to gather fruit just like he saw his dad do on numerous occasions however now he was up so high Gohan was scared. This resulted in the Demi-Sayian being reluctant to climb down and was now holding onto the small branch for dear life.

. "Stupid tree stupid branch stupid fruit" Gohan whined allowed.

His whining was cut short however as a large crack echoed around the clearing. Daring to have a glance behind him Gohan saw that the branch he was holding onto had started to break under his weight. Crack! Gohan's eyes shut tightly as he prayed and waited for the inevitable impact of the ground which never came. Opening his eyes Gohan found he was swinging upside down his tail now wrapped tightly around a new branch above him.

"Ha ha well done tail" Gohan cried out with joy.

However Gohan's cry of joy was cut short when the second branch snapped in two and his head went crashing into the hard cold floor of the forest ground. Quickly recovering from the fall the boy sat up and began to rub the rather large bruise of his head.

"I want my daddy and I want my mummy now! Whhha" Gohan's shrill cries echoed around the forest alerting some of the most unwanted forest inhabitants of his presence. The demi-sayians sobs slowly died down as he noticed the huge mountain lion staring at him. It's hungry yellow eyes locked onto Gohan own onyx eyes, droll poured from its greedy mouth as the beast crouched ready to pounce on its prey. Gohan closed his eyes tightly praying to Kami that his dad would come and save him from becoming the lions dinner. Gohan's world went black as he felt the large claws slash at his face sending him flying into a tree.

~DBAT~

"Gohan… Gohan" The concened voice of his father caused Gohan's eyes to flash open. He was now safe in the strong arms of his father; his daddy had saved him once again. Curing up into a small ball Gohan looked up at the big wide smile upon Goku's face before promptly falling asleep soft snores leaving his open mouth.

Goku have a small sigh of relief as he held his son tightly in his big arms safe and sound. Maybe he would get dinner after all, Goku had arrived just to see the mountain lion claw strike his son viciously on the right side of the head. Fear immediately clung to Goku's heart as he watch his son fly towards a tree however instead of hitting the tree like his father thought he would Gohan's eyes swung open. Summersaulting in mid-air Gohan landed on his feet before disappearing from sight. Goku had looked around desperately trying to see where his son had gone only to stare in awe as Gohan reappeared behind the lion. Gohan grabbed its tail and began to spin the lion around before tossing it back into the forest. Goku chuckled when remembering the shocked look on the lions face.

"We better not tell your mum about you beating up that big kitty today huh Gohan?" Goku said moving his hand to the back of his head to produce his trademark son grin. "Gohan?"

Goku's eyes snapped open upon realizing what he had just done while moving his hands to the back of his head to perform the son grin Goku had accidentally released Gohan from his grip. His boy was now rocketing towards the ground. The word crap was the only thing to cross Goku's mind as he raced down to catch his son.

~DBZ~

"You have arrived on Freeza planet 89 " The space pobs computer system informed its occupant. "Accessing all known date" It continued as lights immediately sprang to life on the keyboard as the machine began to hum in anticipation.

"Accessing is complete what would you like to know sir" The females voice cut off awaiting for the occupants response.

"What is the atmosphere like on this plant is it breathable" The space warriors gruff tones echoed around the small pods confined walls.

"Accessing …. Nitrogen levels 78%, Oxygen levels 21% and Carbon dioxide levels 1% completely safe" The female voice replied.

"Good I hate wearing those observed mask it makes my face itch now what are the gravity levels of this planet"

"The gravity is one tenth of the gravity of planet Vegeta's sir"

"Very good this should make it very easy to move around here" The dark figure commented to themselves a small smile etched across his face. "Know mission information on the plant?"

"One moment please" The female voice replied as it accessed through the plant trade organisations files.

The alien warrior remained motionless as he waited for the loud beep confirming the correct file had been found.

"Mission number #1647924, mission information: training mission for the Sayian Kakarrot who was sent to planet over twenty years ago in order to eradicate the residents for sale to the Kitara race, Mission was completed sixteen years after arrival however disaster struck when Kakarrot's space pod crashed into the planets sun however the planet was successfully sold."

"That will be all" The alien finished his information gathering and clicked the exit button of his space pod.

As the door cracked open the large figure stood up tall his long hair which he had from when he was little fell to his knees as he took in his surroundings.

"Kakarrot!" He growled as he floated up from the crater his ship had caused. "You are a disgrace to the sayian race unable to complete your mission successfully you had to rely on our father to protect you and the planet you call home from the trade plant corporation. Wiping out the whole Kitara race single handily in order to make the story he created a reality you were indeed fortunate that this plant is so far out of the empire that it is never cheeked, but now it is time brother for you to pay back the debt you owe us I am coming"

With his monologue completed Raditz prepared to take off into the sky.

"Hay you"

Raditz turned round to the sound of the voice and immediately scoffed at the sight of the creature that dared addressed him. A fat humanoid appeared before the Sayian warrior holding in his arms a primitive weapon.

"Are you deaf or something I will not have any alien scum on my property so you better get off or I am going to shot" The farmer cried cocking his gun.

"I am Raditz a Sayian part of the greatest warrior race that has ever existed in the universe we are feared throughout the known universe and have been conquers of countless planets. But don't worry I am not here to conquer this sad excuse of a planet I am merely hear to find my worthless brother Kakarott now if you could just take me to him, I would be so greateful that I might just let you live" Raditz sneered.

"I do not care what you are doing on this planet or it you are Satan himself. I want you off my property right now!"

Raditz let out an angry growl of frustration he didn't know what this "Satan" was but it sounded weak. The man before him would pay for insulting his great race. Automatically Raditz clicked his scouter to cheek the power level. He nearly choked with laughter at the power level he was reading it turned out to be a measly five. However this laughter quickly turned into Angier as Raditz mental scolded his brother for his lack of ability to dispatch of the insignificant insects of the planet. What their father would think of him right at this moment Raditz could only guess however he discarded this thought as he strode forward towards the man who insulted him.

"I am warning you… I am going to give you to the count of three … or I'm goanna shoot" The farmer yelled. A smirk spread across Raditz face as he simple ignored him and continued his progress. "One ….. Two…. Threeee…."

**Bang**

The sound echoed around the landscape, The farmer slowly opened his eyes to see Raditz standing in front of him deadly still. The Sayian appeared to be holding something in his hand.

"What a nice little pellet you have how about you take it back"

With a flick of his wrist Raditz sent the bullet flying straight into the farmers heart the latter of which just felt a strange sensation of being punched in the heart before collapsing on the floor dead.

"Who's the Satan now?" Raditz chuckled, before promptly scouting the area for high power levels. After finding an exceptionally high power level to the south Raditz took to the sky; hell bent on finding his brother.

~DBAT~

"Bit Chi-Chi I'm hungry why can't I have dinner now?" Goku whined to his wife.

"No Goku you have begged me for months now to give Gohan the day off today from studying so that you can take him with you to Marster Roshi's reunion party. I will not let you be late now because of that black hole that you call a stomach" Chi-Chi plainly stated while rubbing her handkerchief across a non-existent smug on Gohan's chin.

Goku pouted silently at this response. Though he knew it would not help to argue with his wife over anything she was by far the most stubbornness person he ever met and he was lucky that he was getting dinner after all. Chi-Chi had been incredible angry over the fact Goku had wanted to take Gohan with him to meet his friends saying it would interfere with their sons studying and no matter how many time she said it Goku couldn't see how any of them could turn Gohan into a delinquent whatever that was. Though it must have been bad… really bad … like no food for a whole two hours bad. The mere thought almost made Goku shudder.

Noticing the sad look upon her father's face Chi-Chi felt a tang of guilt pull at her heart. Pocketing her handkerchief Chi-Chi strode over to her husband and gave him a big warm hug. As quick as a flash she pecked her husband on the cheek and nearly fell over into a fit of laughter at the shocked look etched across Goku's face.

"Listen to me Goku if you leave for Marster Roshi's house now I'll make you an extra special dinner tonight"

Goku's face lit up immediately as a huge Son smile etched across his face.

"Thanks Chi-Chi you're the best." He said, before promptly kissing his wife. With that he quickly grabbed Gohan and left the house.

Chi-Chi stood in the now empty house her face full of amusement over her husband's antics.

"Boys" She muttered, before setting about creating her husband's favourite dish.

-DBZ-

Crossed legged and levitating above the ground Piccolo began to focus his Ki on the boulder in front of him. Filling the stone rock full of energy the Namakien focused on his energy inside the rock and summoned it upwards towards the sky lifting it into the air without breaking it. He had been training like this constantly ever since he had lost to the fool Goku at the twenty third martial arts tournament. But thanks to the new technique he had recently mastered the green giant was more than certain that their next battle would turn out alot differently.

The sudden appearance of a large Ki heading in his direction snapped Piccolo out of his concentration causing the large boulder to come crashing to the ground, Piccolo turned crossed armed to face the oncoming Ki signal. It felt a lot like Goku's however it was tainted as though it had been bleached with evil something which Goku could never possible possess. The Namakian only had to wait a few seconds before the owner of the strange Ki arrived.

He appeared to be a human apart from the long tail brown wrapped around his waist similar to the one Goku had when he killed Piccolos father the demon king. The armour clung tightly around the being was nothing Piccolo had ever seen a human wear before but that was not what disturbed him the most it was the wide smirk etched across his face.

"Excuse me big green is it? I'm looking for my brother Kakarrot if you could be ever so kind as to point me in his direction I may return the kindness by letting you live." Raditz spoke in a mocking tone every word stabbing into the Namakian pride like a sharp dagger pirceing into his chest angering him. No one called him big green!

"My name is Piccolo I maybe green but at least I'm not some dirty monkey! I do not know who this Kakarot of whom you speak of is but even if I did know I wouldn't tell you" Piccolo growled before firing a Ki blast directly at the alien.

The blast caused thick black smoke to protrude from the blast impact. A smirk etched across his face Piccolo crossed his arms. The smirk quickly became a look of utter shook as the black smoke was quickly pushed away by a dark purple aura which surrounded a completely unscratched Raditz.

"I must congratulate you that attack manage to chip my armour" Raditz smiled pointing at the spot on his right shoulder. "As a reward for your effort however futile it was I am going to show you a trick" With that Raditz extended his right hand forward his palm facing the sky a ball of pure electrical Ki began to form in his hand. Raditz allowed Piccolo to take in the sight of the energy attack before lifting two fingers up the electrical ball moving to hover above them.

Piccolo was scared? No the Namakien reasoned with himself he was concerned deadly concerned about the power within the ball of energy the alien being held above his two fingers. It was unreal the amount of power generated within the ball and Piccolo knew he would have to act fast his new attack maybe enough to finish his new foe in one strike but the amount of charge time may be his down fall. With nothing to lose Piccolo began to charge his attack electricity began to crackle around his fingertips.

"Now" Raditz yelled with enthusiasm lifting the ball above his head. "Watch the birdie"

**Beep Beep**

The sound of Raditz's scouter stopped the Sayian in his tracks looking over his shoulder while the energy ball he had been about to throw distinguished in mid-air. Raditz smiled.

"So that's where you are my brother"

With that the Sayian took off into the air a purple trail following in his wake.

-DBZ-

Goku had just finished introducing his son to his old friend when he felt the large evil Ki heading towards the small island which his old Master called home. The young Sayian was not the only one to notice the evil presence heading their way.

"Get Gohan inside now!" Goku yelled at Bulma.

Bulma looked back at her friend with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. Why did her friends never inform her when something was up? The scientist thought to herself.

"You don't think that Piccolo do you guys" Krillin asked nervously his senses blown away by the amount of power he was feeling.

"If it is he's most defenantly doing some intense training" Master Roshi commented.

"What Piccolo's coming here?" Bulma cried out in surprise looking back and forth from her friends.

"Daddy I'm scared" Gohan whined hugging the leg of Goku's trousers.

"It's not Piccolo" Goku said suddenly causing all eyes to turn on him.

"Who is it then?" Bulma asked

"I don't know" Goku admitted "But whoever it is I don't think I can beat him"

The admittance that he may not be able to beat the new threat sent a chill down the spine of all those present.

"But Goku.." Krillin started only to be silenced by a glare from his friend.

"No but's I want you guy's to take Gohan and get out of here right now I'll hold off whoever it is as long as I can" Goku yelled aloud.

"Will you now and how long do you believe you can hold me off for I wonder"

The voice filled the earthliness hearts with fear as they all looked up at the being generating the enormous amount of evil Ki. Above their heads flouted Raditz who frowned down at them his arm's crossed scanning those below him. His eyes immediately met those of Goku's and immediately recognised earth's hero as his brother.

His appearance to father is uncanny Raditz thought as he flouted slowly to the ground. That was when he notice Gohan the small boy clinging to his father's legs. Raditz gaze made Gohan feel incredible uncomfortable the young boy hid behind his father using Goku as a shield.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku voice was demanding as he notice the new arrivals gaze on his son.

"Hello Kakarot I am your big brother Raditz" Raditz said his eyes unmoving. "And I'm here for your son!"

* * *

So the story begins, I hope you have enjoyied this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think :o).


	3. Chapter 3: The World's Strongest Team

**Chapter 3: The World's Strongest Team**

"Hello Kakarot I am your big brother Raditz" Raditz said his eyes unmoving. "And I'm here for your son!"

Goku looked at his older brother in shock.

"How do you know I have a son?" The young Sayian stuttered.

"Ha so it is true you do have a boy. Then the old man's vision might just be true he been right about so many other things it must be" Raditz mumbled to himself before turning his gaze on Goku. "Kakatrot your boy will come with me and become a true warrior, He will bring honor to our family and the Sayian race where you have brought only shame he will grow up to despise you just as I do"

The pure hatred that emmuated from Raditz towards Goku was felt by even Bulma who couldn't help but back away from its force.

"Daddy what's he talking about I don't want to go away" Gohan yelled out crying into Goku's leg. Goku placed his hand on his son's head and rifled his boy's hair a little.

"Don't worry Gohan you are not going anywhere" Goku said quietly before speaking louder at Raditz. "Listen you have the wrong guy my name is not Kakarot my name is Goku son. And finally no one is taking Gohan away to fight"

"You are denying your child the chance to fight" Raditz yelled out in a mixture of shook and rage. " I knew you were deluded Kakarot but to deny a sayian the chance to fight is like taking away his very soul even you must understand that"

"You're not listening to me Gohan is not a Sayian and neither am I we are earthlings" Goku yelled in frustration.

At that moment something clicked in Raditz mind and a look of understanding suddenly fell across his face.

"Tell me did you fall on your head when you were a child?" Raditz asked curiously

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Goku asked back.

"Another vision proven to yet again be true maybe there is something to the old timers visions of the future" Raditz exclaimed aloud before getting lost in thought musing at how much the information he had just discovered could affect him.

Goku meanwhile was starting to get angry with the man claiming to be his brother. The young Sayian earths strongest protectors fist clenched his mind clinging to one single thought. If he wants to take Gohan away from me then he will have to kill me.

"Hay Raditz are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there all day talking to yourself" Goku yelled aloud.

Raditz immediately phased out of sight reappearing before Goku faster than his younger brother could register. Raditz fist connected with Goku's stomach causing the young Sayian the bend over as he clutched his abdomen in pain. Raditz didn't let up and quickly grabbed onto Goku's hair lifting the Sayian up off the ground effortlessly with one hand.

"Oh did my dear little brother thought I had forgotten about him already" Raditz mocked as he quickly blocked two punches then sending a powerful knee into Goku's gut causing the latter to cough up blood and Gohan to run away in fear. "So eager to die after all the trouble our father went to protect you what a waste"

With that Raditz throw Goku into Kame house.

"You are not even worth killing scum" Raditz roared before making his way towards Gohan who was cowering behind Bulma.

Raditz yet out a growl of angrier at his brother as he walked towards his nephew. How could Kakarot raise his son to become such a coward, Raditz thought to himself as he continued his slow purposeful strides, It was lucky that I came now or otherwise such a great warrior could have been wasted and become a wimp.

The long haired Sayian's path was blocked however by the small figures of Marster Roshi and Krillin.

"If you want to get to Gohan you're going to have to go though us!" Marster Roshi yelled defiantly his stick held tightly ready to strike.

Raditz smiled as he continued to walk forward despite the old man's brave words he could tell the two earthlings where scared could see them shake in their boots. Suddenly the two charged him fists and stick respectively raised to strike. Raditz allowed a smirk to cross his face before releasing his power in a huge purple aura the force of which knocked his attackers aside in an instant. Both Kriillin and Roshi hit the floor unconscious.

Bulma held her hand to her side shielding Gohan away from Raditz. The long haired Sayian let out a snort as he merely flicked her aside nearly killing the blue hair scientist from the force of the tiny attack.

The little boy looked up at Raditz in fear tears glistening in the sun light as all the bodies of the adults that tried to protect him laid broken and bruised around him.

"Hello their kid I'm your uncle Raditz" He spoke in a mocking tone before grabbing Gohan and taking off into the sky.

"Nooooo!" Goku cried out after his brother trying to stand up before crashing to the ground hopelessly in pain. Their was nothing he could do his son was lost with no way of getting him back. The Sayian who claimed to be his older brother was just too strong for him. Tears trickled down Goku's cheek the impossible had happened Goku Son had given up.

"How dare you give up Goku…. To anyone but me" The familiar harsh demonic tones snapped Goku back to reality. Standing up doggedly as he locked eyes with the green figure flouting above him. Goku quickly dropped into a defensive stance.

"I have no time for you Piccolo my son's just been kidnapped and I've got to save him!" The words left Goku's mouth before he could think but they were true he could not let his brother take his son. Even if he would have to die in order to stop him.

"Kidnapping your son now that's a fun idea Ive never thought of" Piccolo chuckled enjoying the death glare Goku was giving him. "I have no intention of fighting you today Goku. I am here to defeat the alien that took your son"

A confused expression quickly made it's way to Goku's face. Piccolo wanted to save his son?

"You really want to help me save my son?" Goku asked with disbelief.

"Don't listen to him Goku he just wants to make you think that so he can…." The now conscious Krillin's mouth clamped shut by the glare he received from Piccolo.

"I would never do such a dishonourable thing as to attack Goku unguarded. I will kill him when he is at his best and he will never be at his best if he's worried about his kidnapped son. Besides I have unfinished business with his brother who has insulted my pride and I intend to regain it."

Piccolos gaze turned from Krillin and back to Goku.

"You and I both know that we cannot take him by ourselves he is much too powerful but together we may be able to defeat him. What do you say deal ?"

"Deal"

-DBAT-

The lights in the space pod sprang to life as Raditz typed furiously at the keyboard preparing to travel to Frieza planet 42 to meet his comrades. His nephew sat outside where he had thrown him moments ago crying and yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Power cells our too low to complete journey to Frieza planet 42 requiring six trillion(hours) to re-charge. "The automatic female voiced hummed much to the annoyance of Raditz. Getting out of his ship Raditz contemplated the crying boy in front of him before clicking the button on his scouter. Alien digits flashed across the screen before it fixed on a single number. Raditz jaw dropped with disbelief.

"Power level 750? But that's impossible for a kid born from a third class family" Raditz contemplated his nephew before picking him up by his hair and tossing him in his space pod. Glorious silence was all Raditz could hear when the pods door closed. He would have to beat that whining out of the boy once he got back to the others he was sure his nephew would thank him later.

-DBAT-

One hour later,

***BEEP BEEP***

"What!" Raditz cried looking to the east two power level were fast approaching his location. One was a power level of three hundred while the other was a power of four hundred.

"How could they possible find me so quickly? This planet should be decades away from having the technology to find me so easily."

Piccolo and Goku both landed in front of Raditz cutting off his own monologue in an instant death glares where exchanged between the trio before Goku finally spoke up.

"Where's my son Raditz? If you give him back to me now and promise to leave Earth in peace….. You can leave here today unharmed. But if you don't then I'm going to have to kill you" Goku slowly moved into a fighting stance as he said the last words.

Raditz threw his head back and laughed humourlessly for several seconds before looking back at his brother and replying

"My dear little brother you really are a miserable excuse for a Sayian. I was just going to take your dear little boy and leave you and this pathetic excuse of a planet in peace. But I now realise that I cannot allow you a disgrace to our family and out whole race to live to see another day. You will die here today Kakarot like the dog you are!"

"Enough of these family domestics!" Piccolo yelled throwing off his turban and cloak causing a crater in the ground were they fell. Raditz watched as the power level of the Namekian slowly began to rise on his scouter when he took the weighted clothing off.

"Wow you were wearing weighted clothing too hay Piccolo?" Goku said with glee before pulling off his own weighted clothing and began to do a variety of stretches. "Ok I'm ready let's going!"

The two arch enemies turned allies charged at their opponents both striking at the same time only to see their fists going through an alter image. For a single split second shock was visible on both Piccolo's and Goku's faces just before Raditz reappeared behind them striking an elbow to back of both of their heads.

Goku used the resulting momentum of the blow to flip over onto his feet in an instant the young Sayian turned to face his brother dropping into his old turtle school stance. Piccolo appeared next to him a few seconds later in his demonic stance. The both fazed out of sight.

Raditz tracked their rapid movements and lazily threw his fist up smacking the Namekian straight in the face who was trying to perform a sneak attack from behind him before slamming his elbow cruelly into his stomach. Piccolo kneeled over in utter pain clutching his stomach before being knocked aside by a bone crushing kick. Raditz quickly turned to his left quickly catching a kick from Goku with his right hand before tossing him over his shoulder to meet the unforgiving rock on the ground.

Gohan watched from inside the space pod tear streaming down his face as his father performed the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha wave on his uncle. Which Raditz dodged with ease before sending his own powerful Ki blast at his younger brother. Time slowed down for Gohan as he watched the events that followed the desire to help save his dad grew with every second. The green man had pushed his dad away from a powerful blast just in time to save him from death losing his arm in the process. They then began to talk to each other about something which Gohan couldn't hear. Gohan bashed his fists against the purple glass in front of him in frustration he just had to get out he had to help.

~DBZ~

Raditz fell to the ground in agony cursing himself for his own stupidity as his younger brother gleefully held onto his tail. How could he have fallen for such a simple trick? The scouter on his left eye beeped n excitement as the Namekian's power level rose. Raditz knew from the reading that if the attack hit him he would be as good as dead. There was only one option to trick his little brother to let go of his tail.

"Listen to me Kakarot" Raditz voice was croaked due to the intense pain he was feeling.

"Don't you dare listen to him Goku he will do anything to make you let go of his tail. Keep hold of him and don't let go" Piccolo demanded in a harsh voice.

"Please listen to me brother I never really wanted to take your son away. I was told by my leaser to do so. You don't understand the life I have had to live! I never wanted to be bad I was force to I'm … I'm sorry"

That did it Goku released his brother's tail without a second thought only to be met with a harsh kick to the gut by Raditz.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared pointing his fingers forward towards Raditz.

The long haired Sayian managed to dodge the beam but not fast enough as his shoulder got struck by the beam.

"Quite an impressive technique I must say …. If you'd hit me I'd be dead right now. It's a pity for you though that I am way too fast for such a slow attack to ever be effective. Now if you would excuse me…. I am going to teach my good for nothing brother a lesson about grabbing people's tails!"

Rage was the only thing the young Demi-Sayian could feel as he heard the screams of agony from his father. It was torture for Gohan as he heard his father as his ribs where cracked by devastating knee from Raditz. Gohan was enraged at the pod that kept him from seeing and helping his father. Enraged at his father for not being strong to save him. But most of all Gohan was enraged at the man that had taken him away and put him in the pod he was in and now was hurting his dad. Gohan couldn't take it anymore his head exploded with fury. His world went completely back.

~DBAT~

Gohan woke up next his father who was looking completely awe struck at his son.

"Gohan?" Goku asked in confusion reaching out his arm to his son.

Raditz clutched at his stomach in pain blood dripping out of the large crack formed by Gohans attack. Thoughts began to rush though the Sayians head. The kid has quite some power Raditz thought to himself. He actually managed to break through my armour and damage me? He cannot live to develop and control his powers such strength could easily destroy the entire Sayian race! Walking over to his nephew Raditz allowed his energy to stream from his right hand. Raditz paid his lasts respects to the young boy.

"You are a true Sayian warrior Gohan as such you deserve a death fitting for a warrior of your power an calibre I am proud to have you as a nephew"

In a flash Goku had Raditz in a tight grapple hold the older Sayian struggled desperately against his younger brothers grip as Goku yelled out to Piccolo.

"Hay Piccolo do you think you can do that attack of your one more time?"

The Namekian smirked before putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Of course I can Goku just don't release him again I only have enough energy for one more attack"

The next events where all seen by Gohan in slow motion he saw how his father desperately held his brother struggled desperately. Gohan looked towards Piccolo and knew the attack would cause his fathers and Raditz's death. Looking into Goku's face Gohan was shocked to see his father smiling at him.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll be back soon look after your mum for me" Goku said soothingly to his son.

"Daddy" The Multi coloured beam pierced right though Goku's and Raditz heart before Gohan could finish his sentence. The sight of his father's blood made Gohan weak at the knees and feels physically sick before he fainted.

~DBZ~

Piccolo stood next to the body of Raditz as Goku's friend mourned for their loss. Piccolo snorted he could never understand this sentimental side of humans. The feeling of loss for anyone including his father who was completely foreign to the Namekian. He only lived for two purposes: To defeat Goku and to rule over earth. His thoughts were interrupted by the laughter coming from the body of Raditz Turning around the Namekian could see the smirk on the Sayian's face.

"The heroic fool he will die with me and will never see his boy grow up" Raditz voice was weak due to the amount of blood lose.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that you see on this planet we have these mystical balls called dragon balls. They grant any wish you want and I am sure his friends will have him back to life in a week tops" Piccolo smirked as he spoke however the smirk quickly disappeared as he saw the smile on Raditz face.

"You fool! This device on my eye is not only used to indicates my opponent's power level it also works as a communication device. My father and his crew have heard every last word you have just said and they will come here in order to avenge my death. Then they'll bring me back to life with these Dragon balls! Your planet is doomed… They'll be here within the year! Hahaha" Raditz Chuckled before Piccolo quickly finished him off.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 3 I hoped you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think

For all thoese interested hear are the power levels of the Characters in this Chapter.

Goku weighted clothing on: 400

Piccolo weighted clothing on: 300

Raditz: 1,750

Goku weighted clothing off: 650

Piccolo weighted clothing off: 550

Goku Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-Ha attack: 1,300

Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon: 1,650

Gohan Normal state: 25

Gohan distress: 750

Gohan in uncontrolerble rage 1,200


	4. Chapter 4: End Of An Era

**Chapter 4: End Of An Era **

* * *

"Goku!" Krillin tearfully cried as he held on to his best friends hand.

"It's ok Krillin everyone has to die sometime" Goku said weakly giving his friends a small smile.

"Don't say that Goku you're going to be fine isn't that right guys" Krillin yelled turning his head back to look at both Marster Roshi and Bulma.

The old turtle hermit and the blue hair scientist both remained silent for a moment both holding back tears. It was Marster Roshi who stepped forward and placed a hand on the smaller man shoulder.

"Let it go Krillin there is nothing we can do for Goku now it is too late" Roshi's words were calm and considered showing the wisdom the old master usually hidden behind his perverted exterior.

"What about the senzu beans?" Krillin begged more than asked as the hot salted liquid ran down his face.

"Wouldn't work" Goku said calmly as all eyes turned to him.

"What!" Krillin yelled "But it healed you before when Piccolo pierced your stomach at the martial arts tournament"

"That was different" Goku replied weakly "Back then we had the senzu beans with us I don't think I could survive the journey to Korin's tower"

"Well then I'll go get it for you" Krillin jumped to his feet ready for action.

"No Krillin" Goku yelled though he grimaced in pain from the effort it took him. "It is too late for me but for Gohan you got to promise me to look after him while I'm gone ok"

And with that earths hero closed his eyes on the world for the last time.*

"I promise Goku" Krillin said before falling to his knees burying his head into Goku's chest hot tears streaming down his face.

Bulma froze at the scene before her too shocked to move single tear dropped on the ground in front of her before it was followed by many more tears that flowed freely.

Master Roshi stood silently as his two friends grieved over the loss of his greatest student though the old turtle hermit wanted to break down and cry himself he knew there was work to be done. Walking over quietly Master Roshi picked up the small figure of Gohan at that moment the body of Goku disappeared into thin air.

"What's happened?" Krillin asked in shook.

"This is Kami's doing he must want Goku to train in the next realm" Piccolo answered in his harsh tone as he approached the group.

With a roar Piccolo regenerated his lost arm much to the disgust of Goku's friends. The Namekian allowed himself a smirk at the look of horror spread across all the earthlings face. Stretching his new regenerated arm the green giant allowed his gaze to wonder over to the young boy sleeping in the turtle hermit's arms.

"Now I'll be taking that" Piccolo growled outstretching his right arm towards Gohan.

"No way" Bulma cried out oblivious to the fact Piccolo could kill her with a simple glare.

"Yeah we won't let you take him anywhere you'll probably eat him" Krillin roared in angier putting himself between Gohan and Piccolo. Though the small man was still shacking in fear.

"Fool I don't want to eat him I want to train him the boy has potential and power of which I have never seen" Piccolo's voice was demanding as he gazed at Krillin, He could of killed the small man easily but with the threat of the Sayians approaching the son of the demon king knew earth needed every able fighter it could get.

"Your wrong Gohan's not a fighter Goku said so himself" Bulma yelled angrily at Piccolo.

"And how would you know" Piccolo yelled his eyes locked on Bulma causing the blue haired genius to back away in fear. "I saw the boy attack his uncle and damage him with a physical attack where both me and Goku couldn't lay a scratch, it is my fault the fool was blinded by his wife and didn't train his son maybe if he had he would still would be alive today the boy has power, power which can help us fight the Sayian's when they arrive now hand him over to me so I can train him to unlock his hidden power."

There was a brief silence as no one made a sound before Master Roshi slowly walked forward towards Piccolo and handed over Gohan much to the shook of Bulma and Krillin.

"I'm sorry" The old master said solemnly "Piccolo's right we don't have a choice"

With that Piccolo soured into the air holding Gohan by the collar in his right arm disappearing from sight.

~DBZ~

The first thing Gohan felt when he awoke was the unforgiving cold of the lake water that filled his vision. The next was the lack of oxygen filling his lungs opening his mouth to gasp for air the Demi-Sayian swallowed a large amount of water. A strong hand with sharp knife like nails reached down from above the water and grabbed the top of Gohan's head. The hand pulled the young boy out of the lake who began to cough violently and gasped for precious air. Opening his eyes to see who had rescued him from an early grave though Gohan immediately wished he hadn't of opened his eyes. Piccolo looked at the boy with contempt and utter disgust he could not believe just what he was about to do.

Training the son of his nemesis was not something the Namakien had ever expected to do in his life. Hell the sole reason for Piccolo's existence was to kill the man that had killed his father who in fact was the father of the boy he was now going to train. Life is full of vicious irony Piccolo mused to himself. But why? The Namekian thought why did he want to train the boy in the first place? The Sayians seemed to have no quarrel with him in fact if anything Piccolo owed them thanks for helping him take down his arch rival.

The thought of Goku brought even more anger to Piccolo's heart. He had dreamed of killing Goku the sweet moment when his destiny would be complete and he could rule over the world with an iron fist. But what happened was a cheap kill Piccolo hadn't killed Goku in an honourable way not in a battle between the two of them where the fate of the world was decided. But now the Sayians had taken away his victory and for that Piccolo would make them pay.

Piccolo closed his free hand into a fist and glared at Gohan who was squirming trying to get out of the green giants powerful grip. With the right training the boy could become one of the most powerful warriors that ever lift a threat to Piccolo if he ever took over the world however the thought of how much of an asset the boy would become if he was turned into Piccolo greatest minion. How iconic it would be if the two of them raised from the ashes of their fathers deaths and become stronger than their two seniors could ever have imagined. This thought brought a smirk to Piccolo's face a smirk that was quickly ripped ack of again by the crying of Gohan.

"Where…where… where's my Daddy? I want my mummy and daddy" Gohan sniffed as tears feel from his face mixing in with the water from the lake.

"Shut up you little brat or ill tear you limb from limb!" Piccolo shouted, satisfied that these words would strike fear in the boy and shut him up … It didn't.

"The big ugly green man's scaring me Daddy help me!" Gohan shirked

Piccolo sweat dropped as his ears stung with pain from the boys screaming. As quick as a flash the Namkeian throw Gohan back into the lake. When the Demi-Sayian resurfaced he was silent as he looked up at Piccolo as he silently sobbed shivering from the cold.

"Now you listen and you listen good boy. Your dad is gone. Dead! But with the Dragonball's he will be brought back to life in no time. However that uncle of yours had friend and those friends appeared to be just as powerful as him if not even more powerful. Your father and I couldn't even take on your uncle by ourselves we would have lost if you hadn't attacked with the power you have bottled up inside you. So I have decided that I am going to train you so that you can fight alongside us when the Sayian's arrive. I'll be bringing out that power of yours one way or another now any questions?" Piccolo snarled at the boy.

"What power? What's a Saiyan? Why do you have to train me? I want to go home!" All Gohan's question can out at once.

Piccolo let a growl of frustration to escape his lips before answering the young boy's questions.

"A Sayian as far as I gather is an incredible powerful alien race which both your father and uncle belong too and which you are half off. I have to train you brat because you have this amazing raw untapped power which can be used in defeating the Sayians when they arrive to attack. Now allow me to show you your own power" Piccolo smirked before lifting Gohan out of the river and throwing him towards a large mountain range.

Gohan knew he didn't like the sound of Piccolo's voice when he said he would show him his own power. And that moment all of Gohan's fears where confirmed when he was thrown by the Namekian towards the mountain range. Closing his eyes tightly Gohan prayed that the crash wouldn't hurt him too much and that the mountain would just go away.

~DBAT~

Gohan opened his eyes to see that the mountain range had mysteriously disappeared in front of him. It had been replaced however with a rather large crater that stretched for miles a head in a straight line. Looking up quickly Gohan could see Piccolo's judgemental eye looking down on him.

"Did I do that?" Gohan asked his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes you did brat now take off your top and put it over their by those trees over their your training starts now" Piccolo snarled.

"But my mummy made this for me and if I take it off now I'll get cold" Gohan whined in complaint.

"You will do as I say and take that wretched top off right now or I'll blast you into smithereens" Piccolo roared causing Gohan to quickly rip his top off and toss it aside.

"So what are we going to do not Mr Piccolo?" Gohan asked innocently.

Piccolo allowed himself an evil smirk before he spoke a smirk that sent a shiver down the back of Gohan's spine.

"We are not going to do anything. I am going to leave you here for six months and then come back. Maybe living in the wilderness will toughen you up if you have survived if you haven't well then I guess I won't have to waste my energy training up a wimp" With that Piccolo took to the sky and flew away quickly all the while Gohan ran after him quickly begging him to stay.

It was at that moment a cruel stick tripped Gohan up causing the Demi-Sayian to fall face first into the mud.

~DBZ~

"…. So that is the reason why I have come here today to request permission for Goku here. To travel across snake way to seek the training with the great King Kai" Kami's voice jittered slightly with nerves as he talked to the pink giant ogre known as King Yemma.

King Yemma let out a sigh as he began to look though a large stack of papers in front of him on his mahogany desk. Goku turned towards the Kami of earth giving the dignity a hugh smile before whispering into the old god's ear.

"So errm who is this guy again Kami?" Goku asked innocently.

"This is King Yemma Goku the judge of souls he is the one who decided where you go once you have died. Be it down below into the fire of hell or pass on into the glory of heaven. In your case it is a bit more complicated because I have made a request to grant you special permission to keep your body so you are able to go train with King Kai" Kami whispered back in his constantly present patient voice.

"Oh I see" Goku said with a smile before yelling up at the giant ogre in front of him. "Hay King Yemma did my brother Raditz come through here yet?"

Kami couldn't help but face palm himself angrily at Goku's rudeness.

"Goku, King Yemma is an incredible busy man who does not have the time to answer such rediquilious questions"

Kami face palmed himself before angry replying to Goku. "Goku, King Yemma is a very busy man who does not have time to answer such requests."

"Was Raditz the little guy with the long hair and bad attitude" King Yemma's booming voice interjected before Kami could finish his sentence.

"Yep that's him." Goku chirped back happily

"Yeah I remember him" King Yemma mushed stroking his beard "He put up quite a fuss before I put him into my famous Yemma lock and tossed him straight into hell"

Goku looked up at King Yemma in a mixture of awe and excitement before turning back to Kami.

"Man King Yemma here is incredible strong!" Goku exclaimed excitedly "Forget King Kai I want to train with him"

King Yemma chuckled at Goku's response obviously happy that the young Sayian wanted to train under him instead of King Kai. What a very wise man indeed the Ogre mused to himself.

Kami looked at Goku wearily wishing that the Sayia would just keep his mouth shut to make everything easier. However nothing was easy when it came to Goku.

"Goku listen, King Yemma is a very busy man he simply doesn't have the time to train you" Kami said tactfully before whispering into Goku's ear. "Besides, King Kai is much stronger than King Yemma."

"I will remember that one Kami when the time comes when I pass judgment on your soul1" King Yemma roared at the god

Kami looked back at the pink giant with a mixture of shook and fear before bowing low and yelling.

"I am so sorry King Yemma sir I didn't mean to cause you any offence"

"Stop sucking up Kami" King Yemma chuckled "I was only playing you caused me no offence. Well now I have just been looking over Goku's record hear and he ddose have enough merit to his name to keep his body and attempt the trip on snake way. I will send for a guide to take him to the start of the bridge though I must warn you Goku it is a long hard journey. You must be prepared to put your body on the line and face challenges that you have never faced before"

"Thank you King Yemma." Goku called cheerily, starting to run off towards his guide before turning around "O yeah before I go where can I get food around this place?"

King Yemma and Kami both feel to the floor in amazement as Goku looked on confused.

~DBAT~

"I have gathered you all here today at my humble home above the earth because our planet is in deadly danger. As I am sure you are all aware Goku has sadly passed on from this realm thanks to his older brother Raditz. What you may not be aware of however is his brother had many allies that appeared to be even more powerful than himself. They are now all head here as we speak and their powers are beyond anything you or I have ever faced before. However the reason I gathered you all is so that I may offer you training so that you may fight these new foes of ours and save this planet. I know that I am asking a lot from all of you here some of which have already died to protect this planet and may more I am afraid may die during this fight. If you want to leave now please feel free to do so" Kami finished with a low sigh while he leaned on his stick. The old dignity could feel his end fast approaching but he felt that he needed to carry on for the sake of the earth.

Looking up Kami looked at all of earths hero's he had gathered onto his look out all of whom looked back at him with fierce determination.

Tien the tall strong three eyed Cyclopes stood motionless arms crossed his face stony as he looked at Kami with fierce concentration

Next to Tien floated the small white skinned and red cheeked Chiaotzu who despite his small stature was incredible gifted in the arts of telekinesis.

To the right of Chiaotzu stood the tall proud Yamcha though not as gifted as the others the scar faced ex-bandit was still an accomplished martial artist and his care free attitude was only out matched by Goku's.

Then there was Master Roshi the old turtle hermit may have been a lot weaker than his former students of his and his nemeses master Shen. The old man had decided to join the group when Yajirobe had come to inform Krillin of Kami's message believing he still had his own part to play in saving the world.

Talking off Yajirobe and Krillin the small man held tightly onto the fat samurai's belt as the latter attempted to sneak away from the group.

"We are ready to fight these Sayian scum" Yamcha confidently proclaimed smacking his fist into his out stretched hand. " Just tell us what we have to do and will do it"

"I'm in knowing Goku he's proberly already training in otherworld as we speak. There is no way I am letting him surpass me any further than he already has besides I haven't had a decent fight in years" Tien spoke calmly.

"Well if Tien is going to fight then you can count me in!" Chaotzu shouted with enthusiasm.

"I'm ready let's get started!" Krillin yelled.

"Don't you wiper snappers forget about me I might be old but I can still teach you a thing or to" Master Roshi chuckled.

Kami smiled at the determination presented in all of the "Young" warriors faces and mused to himfelf at how there was still some good left in the world of man.

"Very Good" Kami began slowly. "As you can all see I am too old and frail to be any use to you fine men however Mr Popo here will be more than capable of overseeing your training now Mr Popo is you please"

The black genie smiled at the fighter before he beckoned them to follow him. He lead the fighters down winding corridors towards a strange room that could alter time.

* * *

*We all know Goku is coming back it's just this line sounded too good to pass up.

Right I hope everyone liked that chapter special shout out to my first reviewer Ky111's who I would like to thank very much for the detailed review.

Now to business I would like you all to know that I am aware that Master Roshi never fought Nappa and Vegeta in cannon. However I thought this didn't make much sense because he was still a decent fighter and could have still been of some use to the Z fighters. However the difference in my story is there are more Sayians on the way I won't say how many due to spoilers but let's just say they will need every able fighter they can get their hands on.

Now I have decided that I am going to try and update this story at least once a week starting from now :o).

I hope you guys have enjoyied what I have done so far and will continue reading. As usual please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.

Power levels Gohan90 this is for you :o)

Krillin: 206

Master Roshi: 139

Goku: 400(If healthy) 25 (Since he's dieing)

Piccolo: 300 (Healthy) 230 (After regeneration, if Master Roshi and Krillin been braver at this point in time their combinded efforts could have proberly killed Piccolo)

Tien: 250

Yamcha:190

Chioutzu: 100 (Is physically weaker than Master Roshi but this dose not take into account his telekanises ability)

Yajirobe: 150


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm Approaches

**Chapter 5: The Storm Approaches **

* * *

_Six months have passed since the death of Goku and when the Z warriors learned of the Sayian threat heading to Earth. _

_Goku having faced many trials down the path of snake way made it to King Kais planet where he was challenged to catch the gods pet monkey and then hit his cricket friend over the head with a hammer before he could be trained. Having past the tests Goku found himself faster and stronger than ever and ready to begin his training to master the Kao Ken and Spirt Bomb techniques. _

_Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi have all made great progress with their training by using the time travelling room of Kami's lookout in order to fight against different members of the Sayian rac. We will join them later in the Chapter when Kami introduces them to a brand new training method that would give them more time before the Sayian's arrive._

_This leaves us with the Namekian Piccolo and his newly acquired student Gohan. Having left and trained alone for six months Piccolo returned to the wilderness where he had left Gohan and was surprised at what he found. Gohan had under gone a metamorphosis and transformed from the whiney child he had left behind and into a man at the precious age of just four years old. The boy had experience trials and grifes not even a fully grown man could overcome. _

"Get up Gohan! Today I am going to be teaching you how to control your K!" Piccolo growled at his student.

The sun had just risen in the sky showering the Demi-Sayian in its brilliant glow as Gohan awoke with a big yawn. He was still not use to his mentors early morning training routine. Piccolo would wake Gohan up at the crack of dawn and begin their morning training session up until Gohan's stomach would growl with anger and spit. This would be the queue for Piccolo to head off and bring back Gohan a hearty breakfast which the young boy would devour in glee. Piccolo had dually noted that like his father Gohan had to be kept well fed in order to keep his power and there was no point in starving the boy which would only lead to his progress being stopped.

Gohan had often wondered when the Namekian himself ate as he gobbled down breakfast but these though these thoughts were quickly pushed aside when their next training session began. This carried on until another food break with this pattern carrying on until the dead of night. At this point the young Demi-Sayian would collapse with exhaustion the last images of conciseness being his mentor using his own multi form technique in order to continue his own private training into the early morning hours. To Gohan it was if Piccolo never slept at all.

"Mr Piccolo why do we have to get up so early every day?" Gohan asked innocently

If it had been a few months ago Piccolo would have merely told Gohan to shut up and do what he was told however the Namekian was changing and as such he answered his students question a different way.

"Gohan do you believe your father would be resting right now at this second? If I know Goku like I think I do he would not be resting he would be training in otherworld none stop getting ready to fight the Sayian as we speak" Piccolo snapped at his student.

~DBAT~

In Otherworld on the plant of the great and powerful King Kia came a loud sound of snoring. Deep inside the house of the Norths Kia's home lay earths greatest hero Goku asleep on King Kia's bed snoring loudly as the dignity tried desperately to wake him up.

~DBZ~

That had done it a look of solid determination soon took hold of Gohan's facial expression. Piccolo smirked at Gohan while prided gripped at his heart but the moment was quickly push aside as Piccolo quickly reprimanded himself. Piccolo knew he was not meant to be getting close to the boy knew that he was merely meant to be a tool that the Namekian would use and manipulate to use for his own ends. But still Piccolo couldn't help but smile slyly as he thought of the reaction he would get from the boy when he showed Gohan his own favourite technique. One of the very few things Piccolos father had given to him.

"Listen up and watch closely I am now going to give you an example of how effective your Ki can be when you Mastered control of it. Now watch me"

Piccolo turned to face a large boulder in the distance before locking his hands above his head. The Namekian immediately began to focus his Ki into the palm of both of his hands. A yellow ball of pure red hot energy began to form in Piccolo hands. Satisfied with the power he had gathered into the attack Piccolo threw his hands forwarded and with a roar cried allowed.

"Masenkō-Ha"

A blinding light filled the surrounding area causing Gohan to put his hand above his eyes to shield them as a loud explosion could be heard in the distance. As the light dimmed in the distance Gohan put down his hand as his jaw dropped in amazement. In front of him Piccolo stood tall arms crossed in front of the creator that was once a boulder.

Piccolo allowed a smirk to cross his face at Gohan's amazement before quickly taking a hold of himself once again. "I will have to take more control of myself in the future, I'm beging to see the child as more as a son than as a minion and that will not go well with my plans" Piccolo's thoughts were quickly interrupted however as the Gohan began to stir into activity.

Piccolo watch with mild amusement as Gohan moved into the same stance he was in moments ago. The Namekian chuckled to himself as he thought aloud.

"The kid's defiantly got sprit he actually thinks he will be able to perform a technique like that on his first go? It took my father years to master it and even took me a couple of months after I was born to ….."

"Masenkō-Ha!"

Piccolos mouth hung open comically due to the shock at what he had witnessed before him. Not only had Gohan manage to master the technique on his first go a feat that was incredible impressive in its own. But he was able to produce a blast that was equal if not stronger than Piccolos own. Was there no limit to the boy's potential?

The Namekien continued to look on at the boy with pride and started to questions he had made regarding the boy's training he had made in the past.

"Was it really the wisest decision of me to leave the boy in the wilderness for six months instead of training him myself from the beginning? He certainly has come on very quickly since I've been training him who knows what that extra six months could have done for him" Piccolo mused to himself before continuing his internal monologue.

"No it had to have been necessary to leave the boy", Gohan had been a wimp a mummy's boy who needed to toughen up to learn to rely on anyone but himself much like Piccolo had to his own entire life. "Besides" Piccolo began to reason "I was their watching over the boy the whole time if I had saw any great changes in him I would have begun his training sooner"

But did Piccolo really keep a close eye on Gohan? The Namekian questioned again I his enteral struggle.

Gohan had shown great bravery and maturity when he tried to help save the orphans from capture and turned his back on his own in order to carry on his training with Piccolo. That had been where the Namekian decided to begin training Gohan. But could he have trained him earlier hadn't Gohan proven a couple of months earlier that he could rely on his own when he was surviving quite luxuriously in the wild even having the cunning to trick the T-Rex that would constantly be after him in order to get a slice of meat of his tail.

The T-Rex had been the very same one that Gohan fried had been killed by as the Demi-Sayian lay unconscious on the floor after being knocked out when he showed great courage when he rushed in to try and protect the dinosaur. Indeed before that Gohan had shown great compassion when he tended to the dinosaurs wound?

Compassion. That was something Piccolo had never really understood yet alone look for in his student but now the Namekian truly understood what the word meant and it went further than that Piccolo respected all thoses that processed the trait be it the young boy that was Gohan or the young man that was Goku.

Guilt was an emotion Piccolo was not accustomed to but right now guilt lay heavy on the Namekian's heart. He felt as if he had let Gohan down having to failed to see his strength sooner the Namekian had wasted precious training time something that could prove extremely costly and could even get killed.

Piccolo shook all the sentimental thoughts out of his head and clenched his fist's in determination the Namek made a vow at that moment to train Gohan as hard as he could and prepare the boy for the oncoming trial's he would face.

"I think it is time that we had another spar Gohan" Piccolo called to the boy his ice cold extort returning.

~DBAT~

Right Goku the key to the Kao ken technique is not to force the power out of you. You have to let it flow right through your body like a river as if it was as natural to you as Ki. Now watch me closely again while I perform it" King Kai spoke with a strong confident voice before bending his knees and pulling his elbows to his hips.

King Kia took in a big drag of air before yelling out to the heavens.

"Kao-Ken!"

With a roar a red aura engulfed the Kia increasing his power dramatically for a few seconds before it vanished into thin air.

It took the gods several seconds of recovery before he could muster the energy to speak to his student again though exhaustion was clear in his voice.

"Now remember Goku not even I the great and powerful King Kai can't hold the Kao-ken technique for more than a few seconds without finding it exhausting."

Ok I'll remember thanks King Kia" Goku chirped happily before dropping into a low stance.

With knee bent and arms to his hips the young sayian focused his mind and repeated his masters wise words though his head.

Remember the key is not to force the power but to let the power flow though you like a river.

Remember the key is not to force the power but to let the power flow though you like a river

Remnber….

"GOKU I CAN READ YOUR MIND YOU KNOW STOP REPEATING YOURSELF!" King Kai yelled in frustration

Goku flashed the high ranking god an apologetic grin before returning back into his stance a look of pure focus etched across his face.

"Kao-Ken"

The iconic red aura engulfed Goku immediately filling the young Sayian with it's incredible power. Goku stood up straight and turned to King Kai a huge smile was etched across his face at his own achievement.

"Hay King Kai it's not that bad"

As soon as those words left Goku's lips the red aura disappeared from sight as the young Sayian fainted due to exhaustion.

"Hay didn't he just last longer than you ever have King Kai?" Gregory asked innocently.

"I have a theory that Kao-Ken isn't as simple as multiplying the users power I believe it is more complicated than that. Instead of multiplying Kao-Ken is simple a way to release ones latent potential however it can appear to the untrained eye to be a multiplier" King Kai lectured cockily.

"I see" Gregory responded stroking his chin. "So that mean's Goku has a lot more potential than you do"

"I didn't say that" King Kai immediately shouted his pride hurt.

Oblivious to King Kai's frustration Gregory continued.

"And since Goku is already nearly as strong as you are that mean's he can become a lot strong…."

Whack! Out of nowhere King Kai had produce a large hammer out of thin air and smashed it down on the unsuspecting crickets head causing Gregory to join Goku in the land of the unconscious.

Walking away with his hands held behind his back King Kai was deep in thought over his newest student.

The boy certainly has come on more than even I could have predicted and he certainly has the potential to master the technique that not even I could perform. But maybe just maybe he can master the legendary Spirit Bomb technique.

With his thoughts finished King Kai set off towards his kitchen knowing that as soon as the Saiyan awoke from his slumber he would want feeding.

~DBZ~

The human fighters were all sparing on top of the lookout as Kami walked out of his palace towards the group. Immediately the Z-fighters stopped what they were doing and turned to face the guardian of earth who was curiously not being followed by Mr Popo.

"Hay Kami where's Mr Popo today?" Yamcha asked inquisitively.

"He is preparing the next stage of your training" Kami smiled as he spoke in his usual calm manner.

"What the next stage is of are training master" Tien asked bowing respectfully towards the god of earth.

"Please call me Kami" The guardian of earth chuckled before his face turned serious. "I have been thinking it over and normally I wouldn't suggest such an extreme method of training however the current situation has forced my hand. The Sayian's are fast approaching and I am worried that we may no longer have enough time to fully prepare for them. You have all become incredible powerful however I am fearful that it may not be enough."

The human fighter's remain silent they were all hurt by Kami's words. Each of them had made incredible progress with their training surpassing their previous limits to strength they previously could only dream about or like the case of Master Roshi developed new devastating techniques. To be told that all their efforts so far wasn't enough was devastating news to all those present. Noticing the dim mood Kami gave the earth warriors a warm smile before continuing.

"Don't misunderstand me I believe you are all very capable warriors and your resilient and dedication simple outstands me every day that is why I am going to offer you a form of training not even Goku could complete"

This perked all of the fighter's attention as they looked at the god with curiosity all thinking the same thing. What form of training couldn't complete? There was a mixture of excitement and worry in the group. Excitement over the fact that Kami thought they were able to complete training that Goku couldn't and worry over the thought of a form of training Goku couldn't be just how tough was it?

As if reading their mind Kami gave a warm smile before beckoning the fighters to follow him. The warriors followed as they walked through the lookout and to a door with a clock over his head. Turning to the group gathered before him Kami opened the door to reveal a strange room that seemed to stretch out for miles.

"This…" Kami paused "Is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Tien and Krillin you will be the first to enter"

* * *

Well another Chapter down in my re-write I hope you like the changes here.

I would just like to note that the idea for Piccolos thought process has come from a Ry111 and Gohan90 reviews where they mention about how they thought Piccolo should have trained Gohan from the beginning or saw him mature and thus train him quicker. It was a good idea and interesting and it is something I may look at in the future but I decided that I would use the idea to get some character development from Piccolo as he feels guilt over his decisions and to show he actually took note of Gohans achievements. I also wanted to show the change Piccolo is starting to make as he sees compassion now as a strength rather than a weakness and begins to respect Goku more I hope this was shown well :o).

I want to know what people think of my change to the Kao ken technique I know in Cannon it stated that the technique is a multiplier however if that was the case it made no sense why after Goku turned super sayian it was never heard of again. Now I can understand Goku not using it but the humans such as Tien who in fact trained with King Kia never used it and im sure they could of learnt so the potential thing is my way of fixing that plot hole :P.

So anyways I hope you liked this chapter though it was a bit shorter than previous please review and tell me what you think who knows I may incorporate your ideas into the story :o)

Power levels for this moment in time so you know how favourite warriors are are progressing: P

Piccolo: 1,750

Gohan: 500-2000 (escalates up and down there's no real set more down to how angry or emotionally pushed he is)

Goku: 2,500 normal, 3,750 as Goku can only manage a basic Kao-Ken (Training in ten times gravity is resulting in bigger increases in power than would normally have)

Yamcha: 600

Tien: 1000

Krillin: 950

Chiaotzu: 500

Master Roshi: 250


	6. Chapter 6: Piccolo's Choice

**Chapter 6: Piccolo's Choice**

The human fighters stood in front of the hyperbolic time chamber door in silence as they were overwhelmed by how far the room stretch across the horizon appearing to never end.

"This… "Kami paused "Is the Hyperbolic time chamber, Tien and Krillin you will be the first to enter"

The two warriors in question immediately strode forward from the group and towards the door however the smaller of the two still had a question on his mind.

"Not trying to be rude Kami but what does this room do? I don't want to go in just for a Sayian to grab my foot like last time I went into the room without knowing what was waiting for me" Krillin said cautiously.

Kami gave an approving nob before beginning to speak.

"But of course Krillin it is always wise for a warrior to know what he is getting into an access the situation rather than running blindly in" Kami began "However do not fear though the room is incredible dangerous you will not find any Sayian's awaiting to attack you."

"What do you mean dangerous" Choiatzu asked not masking the fear in his voice.

"As I told you this is an extreme form of training which Goku could not overcome when he was preparing to face Piccolo at the martial arts tournament. You see once you leave the living quarters and step into the training area the gravity immediately intensifies and the air grows thinner and the climate constantly changes. All this puts massive strain on the body of whoever attempts to train though it could be crippling if a warrior can over can overcome all these obstacles they can access incredible power." Kami finished his explanation allowing a pause for his students to speak.

"That sounds amazingly intense but I'm sure we can handle it" Yamcha spoke confidently. "But how comes you just want Tien and Krillin go in there I mean you said we don't have a lot of time left till the Sayian's arrive wouldn't it be better for us all to go in at once"

Kami gave a small smile of understanding before beginning to speak.

"That is a very good point Yamcha however I am afraid the Hyperbolic Time Chamber only has enough food to feed two people for a year not seven"

This comment immediately confused the Z warriors present as they did not catch what the god of earth was getting at.

"But master… I mean Kami why would we need a year supply of food? It's not like me and Krillin are going to spending a year in there is it" Tien questioned in his usual monotones.

"Aww but you see Tien that is exactly what you and Krillin will be doing you see I haven't told you about the Hyperbolic Time Chambers ability to bend time and space as such a year may pass in the chamber only a day will pass out here"

"Amazing" Roshi exclaimed "This room will give us more time to prepare for the Sayian's we can win this"

The old master excitement immediately infected the others of the group who were all eager to enter the room for their own training. With no time to lose Krillin and Tien moved to enter the time chamber however they were cut off by Kami.

"There is one more thing I have to warn you about" Silence fell as all the warriors listened to their master speaking. "You may only spend two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in one life time any more than that and the door connecting its world to ours will vanish trapping all those that remain in it for all eternity. Understand?"

Kami waited for all the Z warriors to nod their head in agreement before continuing.

"I also request that for now you only spend a one day each in the Chamber as I believe it will be more than enough time for you to train and we also know don't know if we need the chamber again later in the future"

With a nod of understanding both Krillin and Tien entered the chamber. As the doors closed the other warriors scattered across the look out each of them finding their own way to prepare for the obstacle that lay ahead of them.

All of whom apart from Master Roshi that stood back in front of Kami awaiting the god of the earth to address him. Noticing this Kami quickly asked aloud.

"What can I do Roshi?" Kami spoke in his normal calm voice.

"I have an idea that I wish to share with you" Master Roshi began

~DBAT~

The night sky was peaceful completely black with the odd scatters of stars here and their no moon was out as Piccolo had destroyed it several months before due to Gohan transforming into the legendary great ape. A lone figure flouted crossed armed above the landscape keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping boy bellow him.

Bruises of black and blue were clearly visible on the young boy's face marks revealing the almost torturous amount of training completed that day. However the famous son smile was still etched across his face revealing Gohan's sprit had not yet been broken.

"_How can the kid still be so happy after all I put him through?" _The Namekian thought.

The sight of Gohan's battered face still caused incredible amount of guilt to rise in Piccolo's throat no matter how much he tried to resist it but the same thought kept crossing the Namekian's mind. How can I possible hurt such an innocent person.

"NO!" Piccolo roared to the sky his purple aura bursting to life violently around him. "I shall not be controlled by such emotions I am the son of the Great Demon King! I am a Demon I should not care about this boy the son of the man that murdered my father none the less!"

"You are changing Piccolo even if you don't want to admit it and your wrong you are not a Demon" The new voice cut into Piccolo's ears like daggers.

Piccolo turned to face his others half Kami looking at him a bemused smile was etched across his old green wrinkled face.

"Explain yourself old man or ill blast you" Piccolo snapped

The old god allowed himself allowed himself to smile at Piccolos empty threat and waited patiently for his other half to calm down before continuing. Piccolo had made remarkable progress of late down the path of good and Kami did not want to hinder the process by aggravating him any further than he had to. As Piccolo's breathing pattern returned to normal the god started his explanation.

"You and I are both well aware of what happened to a person when they are killed by those of the Demon kind Piccolo. Their soul is blocked from moving over to otherworld and instead they suffer an eternity of darkness and pain. The ultimate torture that foul race conjured up in order to harm their victims long after their death" Kami spat in disgust.

It hadn't gotten past Piccolo the fact the god had said that race and not included Piccolo in it. However the Namekian decided to keep listening on for now rather than interrupt now that would be for later.

Kami took a long drawn out breath before continuing contemplating what he was about to say carefully it was a delicate matter one of which he had not foreseen.

"All those years ago when you cruelly killed your adopted parents who took you in I went to King Yemma in otherworld and requested to know if they had past though. He informed me of what I had feared to be true they did not get though meaning that you were indeed every inch of the demon your father was. However ever since your defeat at the hands of Goku at the world martial arts tournament I have sensed a change in you as though the grips of the demon in your heart was slowly losing its hold on you. I believe Goku saw this potential for you to become good and this is why he spared your life and I now think he was right to do so you see Piccolo. You killed both Goku and Raditz with your attack and both of them were sent to otherworld and if you want more evidence that you are no longer a demon you may only have to look at yourself now. You care about the boy Piccolo as you much as you hate to admit it and no demon is capable of such a feeling to nothing but their own kind" Kami finished with a sigh it was important for the plan that Piccolo realised how much he had change.

The silence was deafening only the light breathing of Gohan could be heard by the two Namekian's super sensitive ears. Piccolo and Kami glared at each other intently until Piccolo finally spoke.

"You might be right old man I have felt my demon side begin to slip away from me over the years. But do not be fooled I am still as cold hearted as I ever was and I can also read you like a book. I know you haven't come here to just have an idle chat about me becoming good as foolish as it sounds so state your business old man" Piccolo growled angrily

Kami's smiled fell immediately he didn't think Piccolo would realises he was after something else.

"Very well Piccolo as you wish" Kami began wearily. "As I am sure you a aware I am training many of the earth's greatest martial artist one of which is Mater Roshi Goku's first true master"

"Get to the point!" Piccolo yelled his aura exploding around him throwing Kami back a few yards.

"He has requested that you allow the boy to train with him for a while he believes he may be able to help the boy access and control his potential"

"What!"

Lightning cracked across the sky as Piccolo rage boiled over.

"I am his master I shall train him my way do you understand" Piccolo roared.

"We are only asking for one day Piccolo surely that wouldn't affect your training him that greatly" Kami reasoned "Besides if you were truly had his best interest at heart you would realised that having another teacher's influence could only benefit the boy I only ask you consider it"

Piccolo stood silent for a long time before he answered.

"I will consider it"

Kami smiled before hopping on to the magic carpet he had borrowed from Mr Popo satisfied with Piccolos response.

As Kami disappeared from sight Piccolo quickly flew down to Gohan looking around cautiously before nothing would be able to see what he was about to do. Carefully Piccolo placed a clawed hand on top of the young boys head.

"No matter what happens Gohan I will always protect you" Piccolo said calmly before taking off into the sky to begin his own training.

**~DBZ~**

Goku woke up to the sound of his stomach growling and the smell of King Kia's cooking wafting out of the window. In a flash Goku appeared at the dinner table as droll poured from him mouth and unto the table cloth with a splodge. The God placed the mountain of food he had just created onto the table and quickly had to use his Kao ken technique just to have the speed to withdraw his hand away from the Sayian's mouth as Goku dug into the feast.

It took exactly one minute and thirty seconds for Goku to finish his meal. As soon as Goku's chops sticks hit the table he was out of side ready to practice the Kao ken again. King Kia looked at his student with pride.

"That Goku he never gives up no matter how much that technique took out of him he won't let him beat him" King Kia beamed.

"Ahhhooo kaahhoooo" Bubble replied enthusiastically.

Over the next couple of weeks Goku continued his training with the Kao Ken technique after a month he had master it being able to flash into a basic Kao ken for five minutes at a time with minimal discomfort.

"Well done Goku you have taken this technique further than I could have imagined" King Kia spoke out to his student after a day of intense training.

"Thanks King Kia" Goku said with a smile before his face became serious "But it can still be taken further"

With a look of determination spread across his face the Sayian spread out his legs slowly before pulling his elbows to his hips rock began to lift into the air as a white hot aura bust around Goku. The planet shook slightly as the white aura turned to blood red as the young Sayian unleashed his Kao Ken power. But his power continued to steadily creep higher.

"What!" King Kia cried out in shock. "Goku what are you doing? The technique is not designed to go this high"

Goku wasn't listening he dug deep inside himself bringing more power to the surfaces his teeth clenching due to the amount of concentration.

Rocks were rising up more rapidly now rising about a foot of the ground before breaking into disk.

"I can feel it" Goku thought to himself. "This is more power I can access" Goku reached down within himself and grabbed on to the power her had just discovered and dragged it to the surface.

"Kao Ken times two!" Goku roared he didn't know why he said the times two bit but it felt right.

The almighty force that was emitting from Goku was enough to push King Kia back a meter the god in complete shock. The red aura around Goku was now darker and more intense it's spikes reaching out further and wavered in the wind.

"How are you doing this? The technique is not meant to be able to double your power" King Kia yelled over the roar of Goku's aura.

But the Sayian wasn't listening he was smiling to himself in satisfaction.

"I knew I hadn't reached the techniques limits" Goku said with a smile before falling unconscious.

~DBAT~

The lookout was quiet as Kami had sent all of the Earths fighters away to complete their training on their own a month ago. There was nothing more the Earths guardian could teach no more rooms with powerful tricks that could be used for effective training. Nope the Z fighters were now on their own the fate of the world resting on their shoulders.

Kami let out a sigh as he leaned on his staff remembering at how well the Z fighters had faired against the Room of spirit and time. It was as the God had feared none of the fighters had managed to complete a day in the intense room the best pair Krillin and Tien lasting eighteen hours over seven months before the room overcame them. But they were all stronger and this gave the god hope.

"You out here again Kami" A husky voice called from the darkness.

"Yes I am Roshi" Kami replied politely

Stepping out into the light of the Moon Master Roshi flared into view he had of course elected to stay on the lookout until Piccolo choice was made.

"You have done all you can Kami don't worry I have trained most of them boy's they will do us proud" Roshi said wisely.

"I know" Kami said with a smile.

It was then the clocked figured appeared a child clutched in his hands silently watching Kami and Master Roshi from a distance it took several moments for the two to realise they were being watched the two wise men looked up into the sky at the figure.

"Piccolo" Was all Kami said as his double swooped down and landed on the lookout before allowing Gohan to climb down out of his grip.

"I told the boy about your offer" Piccolo spat disgusted clear in his voice. "He wanted to train with the man that taught his father"

Kami allowed a moment of silence before looking up at Piccolo a smile etched across his face.

"Thank you Picc.." Kami began but was quickly cut off.

"I didn't say I agreed" Piccolo roared silencing Kami in an instant "But Gohan kept nagging at me so I have agreed as long as it does not interfere with our training" The Namekian sent a glance at his student who looked back smiling. "As I train by myself at night you can train the boy till sun rise but Gohan" Piccolo was now address the Demi-Sayian " I expect you to train twice as hard tomorrow"

"I will Mr Piccolo" Gohan said smiling brightly.

The Namekian grunted in acknowledgment before taking off into the sky.

"So master's" Gohan said with a polite bow "Where do we begin"

"Though hear" Kami replyied back with a smile " A room has been prepared for you to be trained by Master Roshi here"

~DBZ~

Krillin stood alone on top a rock in a forest his eyes were closed in deep concentration his breathing was slow and steady.

"Just one more time" Krillin said quietly to himself before raising his palm.

The ex-monks eyes flashed open as a white hot aura expanded around him. With excreting concentration Krillin summoned his Ki to the tips of his palm before manipulating the energy to spin slowly in a circular motion. The attack gained speed gradually before it appeared to become a buzz saw.

"Destructo Disk Haaaayaa" Krillin roared throwing the attack forward cutting though several trees before dissipating into thin air.

"That was good" Krillin said aloud to himself before closing his eyes and returning to his previous position. "But not good enough"

~DBAT~

The months had passed on King Kai's planet as Goku pushed the Kao-Ken technique to its limits managing to this point to hold a Kao Ken times three without too much difficulty. Though this was more likely due to the fact that the Sayian was currently occupying a none living body so the effects would only cause Goku to tire out and not be ripped to spreads like a living body would. King Kia had decided that Goku was ready to learn the ultimate technique one that he himself could not master the spirit bomb.

"Right Goku I am satisfied that you now have Mastered the Kao-Ken technique though I do suggest you don't go higher than a two times in your fight against the Sayian's though you are able to use a higher time's with your dead body you will find that your living body will be ripped to spreads by the sheer power you produce" King Kia warned while Goku merely nodded. "The next technique I am about to teach you is one that not even I can do. I can only guide you in the theory of and as such it is down to you to master it. With this attack you will be able to defeat opponents one hundred times stronger than yourself" Goku's eyes immediately widened with excitement clear on his face but he however chose not to speak instead he allowed the god to continue in his speech without interruptions.

"Everything in existence has Ki energy within them even if it does not show it the living animals of the plants the plant life, ocean the sun even inanimate objects all have Ki in their being. The spirit bomb calls forth to these being's calling for them to lend the users their power this energy can then be manifested into a ball of energy in the sky or appear in the users own hands it doesn't matter what does matter is it's used against all foe's with an evil heart. But be warned Goku only with a pure heart and good intentions can command the sprite bomb and its vast power. If there is even a hint of selfishness in your intentions when you are trying to perform the spirit bomb the energy will refuse to come to you. This is why I haven't been able to master it as I only want to be able to use it to show off" King Kia admitted before turning to hear Goku's response.

Goku Looked back at King Kia determination etched across his face he was ready to learn this technique no matter what it was. Not for his own shake no it would be for the planet earth his home and all its inhabitancies but most of all his friends and family he had to protect them. It felt almost natural to Goku as if the technique was designed for him as he lifted his right arm into the air. With great Focus the Sayian called forth the energy from all things on living or not on the tiny plant. It was as if Goku could perform the technique all his life but had just forgotten how he could have done it. Tiny balls of Ki appeared from every creases of the ground from the very air itself. King Kia looked on in amazement as the small Ki balls headed above Goku's head creating a blue orb of pure energy. He had done it the Spirt bomb was complete King Kia gave a wide smile before stepping forward towards Goku.

"Well since you have already mastered the technique on your first go we might as well skip straight into target practice. Gregory, Bubbles get out here now I have a job for you" King Kia yelled.

But it was too late the monkey and cricket where already running away with Goku right behind them.

~DBZ~

In the depths of space Bardocks space pod buzzed with excitement as it rushed towards it destination Earth. Suddenly a robotic voice called from the speakers awaking the pods occupants from hyperbolic sleep.

"Estimated time of arrival till the planet earth is five days seventeen hours sixteen minutes and thirty seconds and still counting. You have a message from the King urgency code black"

Bardock's eyes shot open as he heard this. It was very rare and unusual for the king of the Sayian race to call a group of warriors directly especially a group which was considered to be third class no matter how high their powers peak.

"Attention all Sayian warriors this is your king speaking I am herby ordering you to abort all missions upon my authority be it a Sayian mission or a planet trade one and head to planet Vegeta immediately we are going to initiate plan delta I repeat head to planet Vegeta immediately we are going to initiate plan delta"

The message buzzed off and Bardock heard the click of one of teams communicators buzz to life.

"What are we going to do Bardock the king has placed a direct order we should follow it" It was Toma

Bardock closed his eyes tightly and sighed thinking for a moment in silent contemplation over what his nexts move should be. If the king was calling for plan delta it could only mean one thing. He was planning to go to war with Frieza and his empire and if that was the case it was a mission destined to fail the only chance the Sayian race had now of survival in this battle was to obtain his grandson and pray that the visions of him becoming a super Sayian were true.

Flicking on the microphone Bardock leaned forward to speak to his crew who he knew were all holding their breath in anticipation.

"We are less than six days away from the planet the mission still holds with or without the kings blessing the boy is the only chance we have" With that Bardock turned off all communications on his pod and fell back into his chair and closed his eyes.

The Sayians were on their way and the protectors of earth where nowhere near ready for the battle and destruction that was about to unfold.

* * *

Well that's all for this week folks I hoped you enjoyed it :o). Just a few quick notes for this chapter I won't provide power levels as this will give spoilers.

I am glad my changes to the Kao Ken techniques where relatively well received. I would like to again thank Ky111 and Gohan90 for their kind reviews as they are what our helping to motivate me to write.

Anyways as normal please review and any questions or feedback is more than welcome.

Regards,

Dragonballat


	7. Chapter 7:The Sayians Arrive

This chapter is a little bit early but i'm so proud of it i couldn't wait to post enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Sayian's Arrive **

_Three hour's that was all the time that the earths fighter had to prepare till the arrival of Bardock and his crew. Deep in space just passing Pluto the buzzing of intercoms being switched on sounded in four out of the five space pods as the sayian's talked about their fearsome leader while his communications remained switched off. _

"What the hell is up with Bardock at the moment? Ever since he got his tail cut off on planet Rexon he's been he's been acting differen't" Fasha voice had a hint of concern which was unusual for a Sayain.

But this was not merely a group of third class warriors flung together to conquer planets in the name of Frieza. No this group was exceptional not only in power but by how much they genially cared and looked out for one another. This unique bond shared by the Bardock crew or their official squad name Sayian third division squad twenty-seven made them well known though out the Sayian and Planet trade organisation arm and one of the many reasons why they were feared.

Toma sighed before unfolding his arms and wiping an imaginary smudge away from his purple scouter. His right hand stretched out in front of him and pressed a red button to turn on his own microphone though Toma still took a moment more to complement his word.

He knew Bardock best out of group and would have been considered his best friend if the term had existed in the races vocabulary. He knew all of Bardock's secret's good and bad and he was deciding if the time was right to let the others know about their leaders greatest secret. The Sayians thoughts were interrupted however by the piggy snort produced from the speakers the snort Toma recognised immediately belonged to Shugesh.

"I know what you mean Fasha ever since that mission he has kept going on about how Freiza is going to destroy us all and how his grandson is the warrior of old the legendary warrior…. The Super Sayian" Shugesh fell silent for a moment as did the other Sayians as a sighed of respect before continuing. "He keeps going on about how he is the only one that can save us all from extinction. Don't get me wrong I respect Bardock the guy is extraordinary strong and could probably be classed as a second class warrior now but look at how weak his son's turned out to be. Kakarott was a disgrace to all Sayians by not being able to take on a puny planet whose average power level is four point six not only that but Bardock got us to kill the whole of the Kitara race in order to cover Kakarott's back. We risked being executed by the King and why? Because of a feeling Bardock had that his son would help out in the future. And what happens we send Raditz ahead of us to earth to pick up Kakarott's son and what happens he is killed by his brother. Let's face it bar Bardock the rest of his family are just weak and don't even deserve to be called Sayian's"

"I agree with Shuggesh on this one I am beginning to think Bardock is losing his mind he's always been a great tacticians when it comes to battle. Hell it's even like he knows exactly what the enemy is going to do before they even do it but he is wrong about this his grandson is just going to turn out just as disappointing as the rest of his runts. But I'm not complaining about going to earth this could be a good work out before we take on Frieza and the planet trade organisation" The giant Sayian Borgo's voice boomed over the intercom.

Rage was building over Toma at his colleagues doubt over Bardocks leadership and he could no longer hold his tongue it was time they learned about what happened all those years ago on the Planet Kanassa. With a ruff growl Toma drew all the overs attention to him.

"Listen up there is something I haven't told you about Bardock and it will make all his actions over the last year make complete sense. I can't believe none of you ever wondered why Bardock suddenly became a tactical genius after our attack on planet Kanassa all thoese years ago but I guess you're just all buffoons…." Toma began before going on to explain what had happened when the Kanassa warrior attacked Bardock and he had gained physic abilities that had not yet been proven wrong.

The group listened to the story intently a mutual expression of understanding grew on all of their faces it explained a lot about how Bardock seemed to have known they were going to be ambushed on planet wheel by their army of mercenary robots. How he knew what they were going to have for dinner that night and answered all of their questions just before they had even asked.

Bardock did not need to have his communicator to be switched on in order to know exactly what his crew where talking about. His curse/gift given to him by the Kanassa warrior had given him had not only allowed him to possess the power to see into the future but also other psychic abilities one of which allowed him to read the minds of those around him even if he didn't want to.

It was indeed a good thing his crew now knew of his powers rather than him have to explain his decisions them knowing about his visions would make things much simpler. Indeed his visions had shown him that not all of his crew would make it through this mission and in order to keep them alive they would have to listen to his every command.

Leaning back into his soft chair the Sayian crossed his arms and closed his eyes as black filled his vision. Bardock was reminded of his missing appendage his tail that had been lost on his squads mission to planet Rexon which consequently was were he had first seen the vision of his grandson becoming a super Sayian. He could remember it as if it was yesterday.

~DBAT~

The red moon hung ominously above planet Rexon red like the blood spilt by the planets beetle like warriors that desperately tried to defend the civilian occupants from the six giant apes that had invaded their planet.

Bardocks gleaming red eyes locked onto the five warriors that stood in front of him the Sayian had long ago been able to control his Oozaru thanks to his heightened mind gifted to him by the Kanassa warrior.

"You will not win" Cried one of the Rexon warriors.

Bardock's snout twisted into a cruel smile before he swung his head backed and laughed the sound echoing around the planet.

The Rexon warrior that addressed the Sayian growled with angrier before summoning a purple ball of electrical energy into his right hand.

"You think I'm a joke" The warrior roared "Take this Thunder blast-Ha!"

The attack connected directly into Bardocks huge chest causing smoke to bellow around the Sayian clouding him from view. The five warriors didn't stand ideal they had already saw what the monster in front of them was capable of. In unison the Rexon warriors balls of super charge energy into the smoke all of which exploded rising more black toxic smoke into the air.

"Very good you nearly hit me" A voice chuckled behind them.

Unimaginable fear gripped at all five of the warrior's hearts as they slowly turned around to afraid to look at the Sayian who had just appeared behind them. The last thing the warriors saw in the living realm was the giant ape's mouth open and a blinding white light coming towards them.

Bardock looked at the dust that was all that remained of his opponents and smiled. But his blood lust was not satisfied the transformation of the Oozaru demanding battle and as such the Sayian warrior turned his huge head to find a new challenger his red eyes focusing on Raditz battle with one of the Rexon warriors.

Raditz fired beam after beam at the warrior but none of the attacks hit as the warrior lazily fazed out of sight just before the beams would strike him. With boredom clear on his face the Rexon warrior kneed Raditz in the stomach keeling the great ape over in a single strike before launching an uppercut into Raditz jaw sending the now unconscious Sayian into the air.

Bardock watched eagerly as the Rexon warrior turned around to face him a serious scowl grew on the Rexon's face as he contemplated the Oozaru watching him.

"He know's" Bardock thought to himself "He knows I am over ten times stronger than the ape he has just defeated"

The Rexon warrior smiled he actualy smiled before bending his knees and drawing his elbows to his hips.

"Phoenix Fire" The warrior roared before flying off rapidly towards Bardock unsheathing a sword from his back as he charged.

Bardock smiled as he watched his new opponent charge towards him though the Sayian couldn't sense energy per-say he could still tell that the warrior was fast approaching was more powerful than any of the planets inhabitants he had faced so far.

Bardock opened his mouth ready to fire a beam of pure energy at the fast approaching warrior when it happened a vision of the future kicked in to his vision.

_Blue grass was all the Sayian could see as his broken and blooded face was slowly lifted up by a strong grip that turned Bardock to face its owner. _

_Though Bardock had never seen his final form he could tell it was Frezia who was holding up by his hair the frost demon's cold blue eye's piercing into his own like daggers. Behind Frieza slightly to the left lay the body of his king… Vegeta laying in a pool of his own blood. Though the Sayian king did not appear to be dead yet the Sayian warrior could tell he did not have long left. _

"_Look at me worm" Frieza cried slapping Bardock across the face. "Do you really think you can save your king now?! You can't even save yourself" _

"_No" Bardock heard himself spat in defiance spitting blood on to the frost demon's cheek which Frieza licked up sadistically. "But he can" _

_Bardock pointed to a smile child that stood alone looking on at the battle that had just taken place. _

"_Gohan has become the only thing that can defeat you… Frieza" Badock chuckled weakly "He is a super Sayian" _

The vision faded only to be replaced by another one.

_A boy who looked no older than thirteen stood alone in a rock mountain area looking down at Bardock a cruel smile on his face. Blue lightening crackled around his golden aura as his harsh teal eyes locked on to Bardocks own a lone bang of hair went over the boy's face whereas the rest of his golden locks spiked up high. _

"_Gohan finish this now" Bardock heard a voice similar voice to his own off in the distance. _

_Immediately the Sayians face turned only to be meet with sight of himself though without any facial scars. This shocked the Sayian incredible before a thought struck him. _

"_Kakarott?" Bardock asked in his head before the boy spoke again. _

"_No father Cell deserves to suffer for all he has done he will pay" _

_A pain like none Bardock could ever had imagined swept his stomach as the boy landed a solid right hand fist deep into his opponents stomach. _

Bardock was back to reality a single thought had attached itself to his mind.

"Kakarott's son is a super Sayian?" The Sayian warrior cried allowed before feeling an immense pain near his bottom.

Looking down behind him Bardock saw the Rexon warrior with the orange aura look back at him his sword afloat victoriously a large tail thudded down behind the Rexon freshly cut from the Sayian's body.

"I never thought it would be that easy" The Rexon warrior chuckled "We know of you Sayians and your transformations without your tail you will no longer keep this form"

Pain began to sweep though Bardock as he began to regress back to his normal state however this was numbed down by the pure unadultary rage the Sayian felt towards the warrior who had cut his tail off.

With an almighty push Bardock focused on himself completely retaining his Oozaru form long enough for him to open up his snout and shoot a beam of pure energy at the warrior vaporising the Rexon for existence.

~DBZ~

"Twenty minutes before arrival"

Bardock awoke with a jerk at the sound of the ships landing warning system though deep angrier was still within the Sayian's heart. He remembered well the Rexon who had taken his tail his pride but he had taken away something from that battle that made up for the mistake he had made.

Clenching his fist tightly Bardock was pleased to see the orange aura the warrior had use summon to his finger tips. The Sayian had lost use of his Oozaru state with the loss of his tail along with the increases of power it brought however with the Phoenix fire technique he learned from a distance by watching the remaining Rexon warriors fight with his squad he had learned a technique that could potential make up the difference.

~DBAT~

The Z fighters felt the presence of the Sayians on earth before their pods had even his the planet's surface. Their presence felt like a dark plague reaping across the land. Within a few moments of the Sayians arrival the Z fighter's felt over a thousand tiny Ki signatures flicker out of existence. It was as quick as a candle being blown out.

"You Barstards" Tien roared his white hot aura bursting around him as he flew up into the sky.

The three eyed martial artist was quickly followed by his small friend Chaotzu. Tien closed his eyes and focused scanning the planet for the Sayians Ki signature it took several long minutes of focus of pure concentration before Tien opened his eyes again.

"Where are they?" Chiaotzu stuttered fear consuming his shacking body.

"Their heading towards Piccolo and Gohan as we speak we have to hurry now Chiaotzu before it's too late" With that the two left their training ground blasting off towards the battle field leaving a thin trial of white aura in their wake.

~DBZ~

Both Piccolo and Gohan were ready and waiting in their fighting pose as they waited for the six extremely powerful Ki's heading their way. One was by itself very close to the west of them the others were all bunched together a far off distance to the east.

The two stood back to back both holding up their guard. Piccolo had told Gohan that the Sayians may have been using a flanking strategy to hit the two of them from both sides in order to overwhelm them. It was an old army trick he recognised from his father's memories when the Demon king faced up to the earths army.

"Why am I doing this" Piccolo thought to himself not for the first time. "The Sayian's have no quarrel with me I could just give them the boy and they will be on their way leaving me to rule this planet"

In the past this thought would have made Piccolo smirk and maybe even chuckle a bit but not now the Namekian had well and truly changed. The tall being looked down at the small boy behind him and his frowned deepened.

"You have done this to me Gohan" The Namekian mentally accused. "You're the one who's made me so weak and sentimental." Piccolo involuntarily spat on the floor disgusted at himself causing Gohan to look up at him in confusion. "Don't look at me like that you know what you have done to me you've made me care about you Gohan and proud to be your teacher you've become so strong"

It was true Piccolo had come back to collect Gohan from Kami's lookout in the morning after he had allowed Roshi to train the boy for the night and was shocked at how much the old man had been able to increases the boy's strength and fighting technique in merely a few hours.

Ever since then Gohan didn't look back and he had been steadily improved his power and technique since his time with Roshi under Piccolo.

"You have become a true warrior Gohan" Piccolo thought before looking up at the lone figure heading his way.

"Heads up Gohan someone is coming my way if we hurry now we can take them out before the rest of the group arrives.

Gohan nodded to show he understood before the two fazed out of sight.

~DBZ~

Krillin was flying at breakneck speeds towards Piccolo and Gohan he made it to within five hundred yards of where he felt the two of them before a powerful boot connected itself in the ex-monks jaw.

Krillin spun backwards involuntary for a few yards before he was able to steady himself with his Ki and look up at his assailant before letting out a sigh of relief.

Piccolo stood crossed arms glaring at the human he had just kicked a scowl across his face.

"Man you don't know how glad I am that it's you I thought you were….." Krillin began.

"A Sayian" Piccolo growled angrily. "If I were you I would worry more about me destroying you than a Sayian"

Krillin didn't know how to reply and instead moved back nervously before a small finger poked his back in an instant Krillin turned around to see Gohan standing behind him a small smile on his face.

"I remember you your my dad's friend aren't you" The small boy began.

"Well yes.. yes I am" Krillin said quiet taken aback by the confidence in Gohan's voice.

"Mr Piccolo told me a couple of days ago that you and the others have gotten a lot stronger than you were before" Gohan continued.

"Did he?" Krillin said with shock before sticking his chest out with pride. "well yeah I guess I have gotten stronger did he say anything else?"

"Yeah he did" Gohan began eagerly excited to have someone to talk to. "He said you must of trained really hard to get as strong of you become"

"Really?" Krillin chest was out at his fullest a smug grin on his face.

"Yep" Gohan replied happily. "He said he reckons you're about half as strong as me now if not close"

"What" Krillin chest deflated as he looked at the boy indignantly "But your only five"

Piccolo was enjoying the exchange between Krillin and Gohan even allowing himself a smirk when the boy had inadvertently insulted the ex-monk however the Namekian could feel the five Ki's fast approaching as such brought all attention back on to him with a simple growl.

"If you two weaklings are quite done we have five very powerful space warriors heading our way"

As the Namekian finished his sentence the five Sayian's whom they had been waiting for appeared before them. Silence echoed noisily around the mountain area as warriors from both sides measured the others up. Slowly they all descended the warriors feet making alight tack sound as they touched the floor. The three Z fighters glares were all placed on one particular Sayian amongst the crowd.

Bardock the father of Goku was the spitting image of his son apart from the scars scattered lazily across his face trophies of many victorious battles and his eyes. The eyes of a murderer cold and unforgiving, eyes that have watched countless civilians beg for mercy and then watch as their blood spewed from their dead bodies. Goku could never have eyes like that he was too pure to innocent to have the eyes of a monster.

The Goku look alike matched the Z fighters glare for several moments before opening his mouth to speak. His voice sounding eerily familiar to those present he sounded exactly like his youngest son.

"Let me introduce myself my name is Bardock I am the leader of this crew and I am in a hurry you all know why I am here I am here to collect my grandson. It is his destiny to join us and destroy the tyrant that controls are race hand him over now and you have my word that we will leave this planet in peace" As Bardock spoke both Krillin and Piccolo moved themselves protectively in front of Gohan blocking him from the Sayian's view.

"We will never let you take Gohan I've dealt with scum like you many times before and I know you never would keep you word you will have to take him over our dead bodies" Krillin cried with determination though this was ruined by his constant shaking.

Bardock merely foleded his arms and inclined his head forward as he considered the ex-monk's words. The Sayian had indeed decided to destroy the planet once he had abstracted Gohan and made it out of the planet atmosphere. Wiping the planet and the memory of his two failed sons out of existence for all eternity.

"As you wish Shugesh dispatch the weaklings now" The coldness of Bardocks voice was enough to send a cold chill down the back of Gohans spin.

The fat Sayian licked his lips as he strode forward confidently towards the Z fighters a loud thud echoed with each slow purposeful step. However Shugesh progress was interrupted however by the arrival of Tien and Chaotzu both of whom had rushed to the battle field.

"I see more of you weaklings have come to die I see" Bardock's voice was ice cold and he gazed at the new arrivals. If the Sayian was a snake he would of already of bite the new arrivals and injected them with his poisons venom.

Toma's eyes never left the face of his oldest friend a look of worry clear on his face. Never before had the Sayian heard Bardock speak like this usual the crews leader would be cracking jokes like the rest of them or just lazing around as the others took control usually with a long piece of strew in his mouth. But not now this was a serious side to Bardock that had not been seen by Toma or any of the other members of the crew.

"Now let's see" Bardock continued despite his friends gaze. "Since there are five of us and five of you how about we turn this into a little game a tournament as such, we will all fight one on one, one at a time. Last group standing takes all what do you say?"

Toma immediately worried over the health of his friend as he finished his sentence. Bardock never allowed the group to fight one on one no matter how many times the group begged him to do as he preferred to fight their enemies altogether as a team.

As though he could read his friends mind which of course he due to his psychic powers Bardock was quick to send a telepathic message to ease his friends worries.

"Don't worry Toma this is all part of my plan I haven't got mad yet my friend. I had a vision moments before we arrived showing me what would happen if we fight them all together at the same time. Only me and you would get out of it alive and the others will die. I can't allow that to happen fighting one on one is the best chance of survival our friends have at least until their number dwell a bit more and let's face it we need as many warriors as Sayianly possible in order to fight against Frieza"

Toma understood all too well now and quickly relished the crew would yet again be saved by Bardock's future sight what a valuable asset it had been all these years.

Clicking his knuckles in anticipation Tien stepped forward his three eyes glaring at the Sayians.

"Who's first" Tien said coolly before dropping into his stance a mixture of his crane school style and the turtle hermit style which he picked up from Krillin in the ROSAT.

Slugesh smiled at his Three eyed opponent and slowly started to stride forward again however this time the fat Sayian was interrupted by the Arrival of Yamcha.

The scar faced ex-bandit quickly walked up to Tien and placed a hand on his friends shoulder a smile was etched across his face as he began to speak.

"Hay I'm sorry to interrupt your fight and all and I know I'm a little late to the party but do you mind if I fight first? I've been working on some new moves that I really want to test out in battle and let's face it you're a lot stronger than me always have been. Their's no point letting one of our best fighters get tired this early on beside if I let you fight that means I won't get any fun"

Tien allowed himself a smile before respectfully standing back to allow Yamcha to face Slugesh. Both fighters quickly took to their stances killing intent radiating from their bodies.

In the moments before the battle started Fasha placed her right hand up to her scouter and clicked the button on the side. The scouter beeped as strange numerical figures sprang to life in front of the Sayian's right eye before coming to a stop at a single figure.

"Power level of five hundred hay well pretty boy your mine" Fasha mushed to herself before striding forward. "Hay Slugesh let me handle pretty boy here you can have your fun with the others."

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me when I am about to fight" Slugesh groaned before taking a step back in line with the others.

Even though the male Sayian was stronger than Fasha power levels wise he knew better than to piss the Sayianness off. Sayian woman where re-known for their aggressiveness in battle and in some cases were feared more than the men due to their viciousness.

A perverted grin spread across Yamcha's face as he stared at Fasha's chest. "Man she has a fantastic pair of …."

The ex-bandit's thinking process was immediately cut off by a powerful blow to his chest. Looking down Yamcha soon discovered that Fasha had covered the distance between them in mere seconds and had sent a right elbow into the middle of his chest.

Gasping for air as oxygen vacated his lungs via his mouth Yamcha could only watch as Fasha flipped backwards sending a right kick to the ex-bandit's chin sending the human flying through the air.

"Wow she's extremely flewible" Yamcha thought while in mid-air.

Yamcha landed on his feet perfectly and gave a smile to his opponent.

"Listen darling I was thinking instead of fighting I was thinking I could take you out for a cup of coffee"

"I can't actually believe Yamcha has just asked a super powerful alien warrior trying to kill him out for a date" Krillin bemoaned his friends antics while cradling his head in his hand.

Fasha's answer was a kick to the jaw that sent the ex-bandit back a few yards before he can regain his composer.

"Guess that's a no what a shame o well maybe in another life" Yamcha said cheerily before a serious expression crossed his face. "Just remember you asked for this. Wolf Fang Fist!"

A burning white hot aura burst around Yamcha as he launched himself forward. The scouter over Fasha's right eye sprang to life reading the human's new power level as he rushed forward towards her.

"It's over one thousand!" Fasha cried out in shock as Yamcha's fist connected with her nose.

~DBAT~

Bardock's eyes were fixed solely on his grandson the latter of whom gazes was fixed on the battle between the Sayian and the human. Gohan's eyes darted back and forward keeping up with the fight.

Bardock did not need to look he was assured that Fasha would indeed win against her opponent. Curiosity getting the better of the Sayian Bardock raised his hands to his scouter and gave the small button a click. The numerical digits immediately whirled with excitement before landing on its designated figure. Three thousand now that was a battle power Bardock could be proud of from one of his decedents. Indeed the young boy's power level had reached half of what the current King Vegeta had at the formers age and that without the kind of harsh excreting training the king had received. A smirk spread across Bardock lips as he considered the boy's potential.

~DBZ~

Fasha held a slight advantage over her opponent in terms of power but enough to completely overwhelm Yamcha who had so far been able to match the Sayian punch for punch.

Fasha threw a quick jab directed at Yamcha's neck only to see the strike pass right though the latters alter image. Shock managed to register on the Sayians face before her human foe sent a right elbow to the back of her head.

Going with the momentum caused by the blow to her head Fasha went into a forward roll all the while gathering Ki into her clenched fists. Once on her feet the Sayian turned rapidly and saw Yamcha launch at her fist raised his stomach completely exposed. An opportunity she couldn't miss.

"Flare Cannon!" Fasha yelled as the Ki exploded from her fist

The attack crashed into Yamcha's body ripping apart the right side of his training Gi in an instant. The force of the blast had also flipped Yamcha high into the air though he was spinning rapidly the ex-bandit still managed to face Fasha a blue orb slowly forming in his hands.

"KA-MA-HA-MA-HA!" With a cry Yamcha trusted his hand's forward firing the beam of blue energy.

Unable to dodge all Fasha could do was block and as such the Sayian raised her arms to cover her body just in time to take most of the damage from the blast however her armour was severally damaged cracks had appeared in several places revealing skin to the elements.

Panting due to exhaustion from both blocking and performing energy attacks the two foes merely faced one another a moment of meutral respect passing between the two before the battle commenced once again.

Yamcha charged forward recklessly throwing a Ki infused punch at the female Sayian which was easily blocked however the human didn't let up on the attack and immediately followed up his punch with a right kick aimed towards Fasha's face.

Fasha merely dodge to the left of the kick before sending her own unforgiving kick to Yamcha's exposed and venerable left knee. The cracking of broken bone echoed around the wasteland making Gohan cringe. But Fasha didn't let up her Sayian instincts sensing the advantage she had over her opponent the Sayian brought her right leg down to the floor using the leverage and the momentum of the previous attack to lunge forward and sent an overhead left kick squarely into Yamcha's head.

This sent the human fighter flying in the air before Yamcha feel into a mashed heap on the ground.

"Yamcha!" Krillien roared quickly taken off in the air to aid his friend.

However the small monk was stopped in mid-air by his beaten and bruised friend getting back up onto his feet. Though Yamcha's left leg was broken the ex-bandit placed all of his weight onto his right leg.

"Don't interfere Krillin this is my fight I would rather die than let this scumbag get the best from me" Yamcha called out from his friend before grimacing in pain.

Fasha looked at the pained expression on Yamcha's face and smiled she enjoyed seeing overs in pain it gave a her a thrill nothing else could.

"Well then I guess you're just going to die then but don't worry little man you will get your chance to fight soon" Fasha's voice deranged almost psychopathic as she spoke.

Reluctantly Krillin joined the rest of the Z fighters he would now not interfere with the fight no matter what happened it was Yamcha's decision and it was out of respect for his friend that the ex-monk stepped aside.

"Will see about that I still have one last trick up my sleeve" Yamcha retorted back before bring out his hand. "Sprite ball!"

Yamcha stretched out both his hands forming two large balls of pure blue energy.

"Let's see if you can deal with this attack"

The blue balls immediately flew towards Fasha who quickly flew into the air to dodge the attack.

"Ha you missed worm" The Sayian cried victoriously.

As soon as the words left the Sayian's lips Yamcha smiled and moved the balls behind Fasha before launching them at the Sayian's back causing Fasha to tumble to the ground. Yamcha chuckled to himself as he summoned the two balls back into his outstrectched hand's.

Fasha looked up at the smirking human angrier clearly visible on her beautiful face. Spitting blood from her mouth the Sayian arose back on to her feet.

"These are no ordinary Ki balls I can control them to follow you wherever you go you can't merely dodge them" Yamcha informed the Sayian much to the annoyance of Fasha.

The human sent the two balls flying towards Fasha who again dodge in the air however the Sayian was wise to the move and quickly dodge to the left as one ball whizzed past her. The other ball slammed right into the back of Fasha who had moved right into the ball's path.

Yamcha moved his arms with expert position sending his attacks slamming into his Sayian opponent.

Every part of Fasha hurt as the Sayian curled up defensively in the ball to try to protect her from the stinging Ki balls besieging her. The Sayian was desperately trying to come up with a plan in order to incapacitate the annoying human who was causing her so much pain all the Sayian wanted to do was tear the human limb from limb.

That was it the way she could stop the Ki ball attacks. A white hot aura surrounded Fasha as the female Sayian launched her Ki outwards the force of which momentarily pushed the attacks away.

Immediately Fasha concentrated her Ki and formed a Ki blade on her right hand similar to an attack she had seen one of Coola's elites perform in battle.

With her hand now a purple Ki dagger Fasha easily despatched the Sprit balls formed by Yamcha by cutting them in half.

With his attack defeated and unable to move due to his broken leg Yamcha was forced to watch as Fasha flew towards him the killing intent that was radiating off the Sayian froze the human in place.

The dagger was plunged directly into Yamcha's chest severing his heart and major arteries. The Ex-Bandit clutched at his stomach an expression of fear just managing to appear of his face before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Yamcha was dead.

Fasha laughed hysterically as the blood poured from Yamcha's chest and onto her out stretched arm. The blood seeped though the fabric of her gloves and onto the flash of the Sayian's finger tips.

Fasha's laughter was cut short however when a yellow beam pierced though the right side of her stomach. The female Sayian dropped her pray to look down at the blood beginning to seep from her stomach a confused expression etched across her face.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien called again.

The human fired four more beams which pierced though Fasha's knees and shoulder blades. The Ki dagger disappeared into nothing as the Sayian fell to the ground unconscious.

Tien rushed forward quickly to deliver the finishing blow only to be kicked away moments before he could strike.

Looking up all Tien could see was the back of Goku's father as the Sayian bent down and gentle lifted his fallen comrade into his arms.

Slowly Bardock flouted into the air with the wounded Fasha before turning to his fellow Sayian's in order to issue his last order before heading off to take the female Sayian to the safety of her space pod and send her back to planet Vegeta in order to be healed.

"I want you to deal with the rest of these fools while I'm away when I return I expect them all but the boy to be eliminated. Remember no transforming into an Oozaru none of you three can control yourself and we need Gohan alive" Bardock bellowed his instructions to his men before flying off.

The three Sayian's that were left waited for their leader to disappear from sight before Slugesh step forward a sick smile was upon his face.

"So I guess it's finally my turn to fight so who wants to die first? Or would you rather wait until I finished my snack" Slugesh snorted indicating the body of Yamcha.

Krillin step forward his fists quivering in suppressed rage however Tien waved the small man back.

"No Krillin it's my fault Yamcha died if I had refused to let him fight first and forced him to wait as I had my battle he would still be here right now. No this is my responsibility my debt to pay and I must deal with the consequences of my actions"

His speech finished Tien stepped forward and resumed his turtle hermit mixed with crane school stance.

"Sorry I'm late I got here as fast as I can" Master Roshi called as he entered the scenery "What did I miss?"

The old mans paused in his stride as he saw the dead body of his old student.

"Yamcha?... Oh Kami no!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter not trying to be cocky but I think this is the best chapter I have written so far :o).

Just a few quick notes the Phoenix fire is a technique taught to warriors of the Rexon race which is passed down from generation to generation. However it originally comes from West Kia who after hearing about the creation of the Kao-ken technique by King Kia sorted to creat his own technique that would trump it.

Phoenix fire allows the user to multiply their power like the Kao-ken without the drawbacks of having to focus or risk getting your body ripped apart by your own sheer force this technique is a lot more stable and safe to use.

The draw backs to the technique are as followed the amount of multiplication to the users power is based solely on the race that uses it so it really just depend solely on your bodys design how effective the technique is. The Rexon warriors could only get a 5x boast to their power when they used the technique.

Another drawback is though almost anyone can use this technique with a bit of practice it takes a lot of time to actually master it as such someone like Badock who has just discovered how to use the technique won't be able to use its full potential meaning the multiplication of his power will be less than it would be if he used it.

Another disadvantage is the technique does not allow you to perform Ki attacks as it focus all off your bodies' energy in its physical states.

I think that's it as normal all feedback is welcome and I will answer all questions asked :o)

Power levels for those that our interested in order of appearance.

Bardock Oozaru: 180,000

The five Rexon warriors: between 6,000-8,000

Raditz Oozaru:15,000 (He receives a small zenki of around two hundred thanks to the blow from the Rexon)

Rexon warrior who floored Raditz: 17,000

Rexon warrior who floored Raditz while using Phoenix fire technique: 85,000

Fasha: 1,900

Yamcha: 1,700

The rest our spoilers :oP


	8. Chapter 8: Death Of Friends And Foes

**Chapter 8: Death Of Friend's And Foe's**

* * *

Bardock was flying as quickly as he could his white hot aura leaving a white trail in the sky in his wake. The Sayian was heading towards the area where he and his comrades had landed earlier upon which the huge Sayian Borgo's had blown up half of the city his reasoning was for it to be a warning shot to those that opposed them.

Gripped in Bardocks strong arms lay the unconscious Fasha whose life force was flowing away as swiftly as the crimson blood was leaking from her wounds and drenching her armour. If the experience Sayian warrior had taken the time to examine the injuries inflicted on the female Sayian he would have notice that all the wounds were fatal if not properly treated and would have noted that the earthlings were indeed deserving of respect at least as far as taking them as a serious threat.

But that didn't matter to the Sayian for the moment not when Fasha's life hanged in the balance. Bardock knew he had to get her to her space pod as quickly as possible and hook the wounded Sayian up to the pods many life support systems before sending Fasha off to planet Vegeta to be fully healed.

It was risky sending the female Sayian to a planet whose occupants were soon going to declare war on the planet trade organisation empire but Bardock had no other choice there was no any safe healing planet for a Sayian now other than planet Vegeta and Fasha couldn't wait for her collages to finish the battle with the earthlings before leaving as with each passing second she risked permanent damage.

With speed off the essence and a burst of Ki Bardock flew faster causing clouds to turn into blurs. The Sayian kept this speed up until he went head long into the Earths military defence sent by the ruler of earth himself King Furry to stop the alien threat. The Planes began with firing rockets before the pilots unclicked the safety off their guns and realised a hells fire barraged of bullets down at the alien invader that was flying towards then.

On any normal occasion Bardock would of simple headed straight forward forwards the oncoming fleet brushing aside bullets like mere pebbles before launching a Ki ball at the fleet. However this was not a normal occasion and with Fasha in such a weakened state in his arms Bardock was forced to dodge the onslaught or risk worsening the female Sayians condition further.

"This may take a hell of a lot longer than I first thought" Bardock growled before nose diving down towards.

Two small planes followed the Sayian plight to earth however the pilots reactions weren't as quick and as the Sayian pulled up they didn't. The sound of explosions echoed around as the planes crashed into the ground.

~DBZ~

Tien stood arms crossed as he stood before the Sayian named Slughes the humans three eyes locked on the to the Sayians two as both warriors awaited the others first move. Crack! The sound echoed around the landscape as Tien's right elbow collided with Slughes left. Crash! The two warriors quickly sprung their free fist at each other which collided again causing a small shock wave. The two foes launched a array of rapid punches at one another without success as the two merely dodged the attacks or blocked the blows before they made contact.

"Just like we thought dead even" Bordos commented taking his huge right hand away from his scouter.

"Yeah this battle will come down to skill and technique" Toma replied not taking his eyes off the battle.

The three eyed man launched a right kick at the short plumped one the latter of which flipped back with surprising ease for one of his stature. Landing on his feet Slugesh smiled wickedly before charging at Tien closing the distance between the two within seconds.

Having much experience fighting a smaller opponent during his many battles Tien knew it was to his advantage to keep his opponent at a distance as close combat would prove to be a disadvantage to the taller fighter. As such Tien took to the sky keeping out of range of his opponent's short arms and legs.

Shugesh continued his charge flying up into the air after his human foe however the Sayian quickly figured out the earthling's strategy of trying to keep him at a distance.

"Coward" Slugesh thought to himself before open his mouth wide.

"Eresa Cannon" The Sayian cried shooting forth a powerful yellow beam from his mouth.

The attacks striked its target with devastating accuracy piercing right though Tien's stomach and out though the other side. However there was no blood coming out of the human as their ought to have been and as the beam finally subsided the Sayian saw there was no physical damage on the human as well.

"What?!" Slugesh cried in confusion as he looked at Tien who was looking back at him a smug grin on the humans face. "This is not possible"

"Above you" Toma called out to his friend.

Crack! It was too late as Tien alter-image disappeared from sight the real Tien reappeared above Slugesh his leg was swung back before it lashed out landing on the Sayian's right shoulder sending the small man hurtling to the ground.

The Z fighter watching expected to hear allowed thud when the Sayian landed however they watched as the Sayian landed on his stomach softly and bounced up back up onto his feet. The Sayian looked back up at his three eyes opponent unharmed a small smile upon his lips.

"That tickled" The Sayian said mockingly. "You're going to have to use a better trick to defeat me"

It was a bluff at least that what Tien thought it was as he looked down at the Sayia who was smiling back up to him a shored to try and intimidate the three eyed man and provoke him into wild combat something of which the Sayian could easily win. However Tien was more composed than that and deception was not something that could get passed the calm warrior.

The only problem was Slugesh wasn't lying the attack hadn't hurt the Sayian warrior what Tien wasn't aware off was the genetic mutation the Sayian had that set him apart from others in his race. Slugesh was fat that was clear for all the warriors to see however if Tien had been more informed about the genetic makeup of an average Sayian he would have been questioning how comes this particular Sayian appeared to be fat when it was genetically impossible for a Sayian to be fat their high metabolisms burning off energy far quicker than most races in the universe. The Genetic mutation caused the Sayian to store energy around his body much like a human would store fat. Though the energy bloated the Sayian out as though he was a miniature sumo wrestler it didn't affect his speed and agility one bit instead it acted like a natural shield to the Sayian lessening the damage off attacks sent his way.

"You want a better trick eh?" Tien finial responded after a moment's silence. "Why don't you try this on for size"

With that Tien crossed his arms and closed his two normal eyes in focus however his third eye remained open locked on to the Sayian making sure he was not attacked. A white aura slowly appeared around the human as he prepared for his old technique something he hadn't used in battle since the 22nd World martial arts tournament against Goku however he had long since improved it thanks to the sparring he had with Krillin in the Rosat. Tien eyes flashed open as he throw his hand to his side.

"Four Witches" The human yelled to the heavens.

As the words left his lips two new arms sprouted from out of Tien's shoulder blades. Slugesh stepped back in shock he had never before experienced a technique like this that allowed the user to grow extra limbs. However the Sayian had faced four arm opponents before and as such he was confident that he would manage with this one. Slughes got low into a stance waiting for Tien to attack him.

The Sayian didn't have to wait long the human launched himself at his smaller opponent his four arms launching an array of attacks at the Sayian. Slugesh was able to block the first two hit but not the third and fourth. The right handed fist connected with the Sayian's noses sending his back a couple of yards. Slugesh composed himself and regained his stance quickly enough to cross his arms over his head. As the human launched a double handed Jack hammer towards his head however the Sayian wasn't expecting the double upper cut to hit his unguarded stomach launching Slugesh into the air.

Slugesh spat blood as he looked down on his human opponent angrily he didn't understand all the four arm fighters he had faced arms worked in parallel to each other and weren't able to operate as a single limb which the humans could.

"How" The Sayian began. "How are you able to use all four of your arms separately"

Tien allowed himself a small smile before replying. "I have my training with Krillin to thank for that and I suppose Kami for pairing him with me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber if I hadn't I probably would never of thought to use this technique let alone master it so I have control off all my limbs"

"Hyperbolic what?" Piccolo asked in confusion looking down at Gohan who looked back guilty to his mentor.

Gohan had so badly wanted to tell his Namekian about the room he had spent a good six months with Masrter Roshi but Kami had made the boy vow not to tell his teacher a vow Gohan had kept.

Piccolo question was left answered however as Slugesh's aura burst into life around him the Sayian was growling with frustration.

"You think you have won this battle isn't over yet" The Sayian roared before stretching out his hands in front of him.

Two balls off energy formed one red one blue each growing bigger by the second as the Sayian charged his Ki energy into the attack.

Watching on Tien crossed his arms and closed his eyes in waiting as if he had already accepted the attack. Much to the confusion of Gohan who turned inquisitively to his mentor Piccolo.

"Mr Piccolo why is he waiting for the attack shouldn't he be dodging?" Gohan asked remembering his first ever training session with the Namekian.

Piccolo let out a half-hearted growl before taking his eyes off the battle and looking down at his student before answering.

"Unlike you Tien is an experienced and exceptional skilled warrior he will not allow fear cockiness or any other emotion cloud his judgement if he is standing still like that he I've believes he can take the attack head on or he already has a plan" Piccolo finished turning back to the battle.

The human Z fighters looked at the Namekian slightly shocked at the fact he had complimented one of their own was not something they had ever expected Piccolo to do.

Master Roshi however notice the concern still in Gohan's eyes and as such moved over to place a comforting hand on the boy shoulder. The Demi-Saian looked up at the old man who had a confident smile on his face.

"Don't worry kid Tien knows what he is doing just watch maybe you can learn something" Master Roshi said cheerily.

Gohan nodded up to his other teacher and turned to face the battle.

~DBAT~

The two balls in both Slugesh hands had grown to the size of basketballs and now electrical yellow energy crackled around the two. Tien had still yet moved appearing to be in deep meditation. The Sayian moved his hands to the side of the red and blue Ki balls before slowly pushing them towards one another. As the two balls of energy meet in the middle they crackled while merging together to form a larger purple ball with crackling blue and red elasticity running along the outside off it.

"Thanks for waiting for me to charge my attack" Slugesh said with mild amusement. "I wouldn't bother dodging now like your friends this attack will follow you till it hits you."

"Crusher Ball!" The Sayian cried before pulling the energy ball over his head and launching it at the human below him.

Gohan watched worriedly as the ball slowly closed in on its target as Tien still refused to move from his position. Seconds seemed like minutes as the ball moved closer and closer to the three eyed fighter who had yet to open his eyes the young boy made a move to push Tien out of the way of the attack but was stopped by Piccolo's strong hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked up at the Namekian who shock his green head letting the young boy know he was not to interfere with the fight.

Before Gohan could look back onto the battle field the ball connected with its target exploding on contact and brought up a dust cloud that obscured the on view of those watching the battles view of Tein.

Slugesh lifted a heavy hand to his scouter and clicked the button scanning the dust clouded for life signals just in case the human had managed to survive the attack. When the scouter came up negative the Sayian allowed a smile to etched across his lips before he swung his hands up victoriously as he stared down at the Z fighters.

"Do you see what happens to those that dare challenge the might of a Sayian warrior" He called cockily.

"I would get to ahead of yourself" A voice said behind Slugesh before two strong arms locked themselves around the Sayian pinning him in a full nelson.

Slugesh struggled relentlessly against Tiens strong grip with little success the Human quickly coiled his own legs around the Sayian preventing him from moving at all.

"It's funny how someone who declares they come from a warrior races how easily you are tricked by the alter-image technique" Tien stated dryly before pulling his free hands against the Sayians back connecting his thumbs and forefingers to form a triangle.

"You see a true warrior knows to conserve his energy and only use his most powerful attacks when he knows his opponent has no chance of dodging" As Tien finished his second statement a white aura flashed around him as his grip on Slugesh intensified.

"You're finished" Tien stated simple as Ki crackled in between the triangle the Human had created.

"Tri-Beam Cannon"

The blast hit Slugesh directly in the back knocking the Sayian flying from the humans grip and towards the floor smoke bellowing from his back. As Slugesh body connected to the floor he bounced before comically flopping onto his front.

As sweat licked down from the three eyed humans head Tien allowed himself a smile of satisfaction as he breathed heavily due to the taxing effect of the technique he just used slowly the human landed on the ground facing his friends.

Krillin, Chioatzu and Gohan cried out cheers of joy and congratulations to their comrade however these cheers where cut out by Tomas powerful voice.

"This battle isn't over yet"

As these words left the Sayian's lips a yellow beam struck Tiens back causeing the human to be launched forward and unto the floor. Tien pushed his hands down and quickly got back on to his feet in time to see the smiling Slugesh back on his feet close his mouth after launching another powerful mouth blast.

"You missed me" Slugesh cackled before dropping his stance.

Though the Sayian appeared to be injured he still appeared capable of fighting and with Tien exhausted after the Tri-Beam attack the battle was still very much in the air.

"How were you able to survive a direct hit from that attacked?" The human questioned.

The Sayian chuckled before pointing at his large overall belly seeing the confused look on his opponent's face he decided to give more information.

"It does more than keep me warm you know it also works as a protective layer it's like carrying six layers of body armour with me at all time"

With his explanation finished the Sayian charged forward while Tien charged simultaneously towards him the two warriors exchanged blows equally now the humans four arms no longer being enough to completely overwhelm his opponent due to his great fatigue. Like a pit bull Slugesh kept his assault on his opponent slowly wearing the human down the stored Ki around his body was not only brilliant for protection but could also be called upon as a second source of energy allowing the Sayian to have a larger stamina that was unnatural for a warrior of his power. As he slowly began to slip though Tiens defences the Sayian grew cocky once again.

"See even with all your trickery and techniques you are unable to defeat me at the end of the day my Sayian body allows me to fight long after you are worn out"

It was only a brief pause from his assault that Slugesh took to mock his opponent but that was all Tien need to gain some breath and raise his hands to his head.

"Solar Flare" Tien yelled allowed as the Zfighters covered their eyes from the blinding light that followed.

Slugesh was not as fortunate the bright light momentarily blinding him the Sayian stepped backwards defensively but it was too late. Seeing the unprotected appendage out in the open and knowing it was the races greatest weakness Tien took hold of the Sayians tail.

Immense pain shot forth from Slugesh tail bone and right up his spine to his brain which immediately shut off the Sayian's movements in an instant. Flopping to the ground on his back Slugesh slowly regained his vision only to see Tien standing above him his was in one of the humans right hands as his three other hands were pointing at the Sayians heart.

Slugesh let out a cry of horror as a small crackle of Ki appeared around the human warriors outstretched fingers.

"Triple Dodon Ray" Tien roared before three beams left his finger's piercing the Sayians heart.

Slugesh pupils turned white as he died instantly.

A ear splitting roar emitted from the Giant Borgo's as the white hot aura rocketed around the Sayian before he launched forward towards his friends attacker. The huge Sayian was too quick for the tired Tien to react and as such the human found his breathing was restrained as Borgo's held his friends killers in a head lock the human's neck threatening to snap at any moment.

~DBZ~

It had taken Bardock a while more than the Sayian had anticipated slipping past the earths military and getting to Fasha space pod. But not the Sayian could let out a long sigh of relief as he began to fasten the pods harness around Fasha and then hooking up the female Sayian to the pods life support system.

Pressing a number of buttons of the pods control panel Bardock was able to bring forth a holographic display of the female Sayian vitals. The male Sayian examined the display closely taking in the information presented on the screen.

"Heart rate has dropped well below normal levels but that is nothing unexpected considering the amount of damage she's taken" Bardock mumbled to himself.

What was worrying the Sayian more than anything was the amount of blood lost Fasha had suffered due to the golf sized holes located though out the Sayians body which was still spewing blood albeit slower now than before.

With another few taps on the pods control panel Bardock activated the pods emergency medic kit located to the right hand side of the pods chair. Picking up the brief case like object the male Sayian broke the seal off the container revelling the contents of the case to the open air.

Ten multi-coloured syringes lay flat in the case all of which glistened brightly in the earths sun light. Bardock hesitated for a moment for another quick glance at Fasha's vitals before picking up the syringe with the blue coloured liquid within it. The syringe was quickly plunged into Fasha's right arm injecting the Sayian with the liquid. This caused the female to convulse for several seconds before she lay still once again her wounds now sealed with colligated blood.

"Razy liquid not half as effective as the stuff they use in the healing tanks but it's enough to keep you alive until your back home" Bardock said confidently before picking up a syringe with purple liquid within it.

Without a second thought Bardock injected the liquid into the left shoulder off his patient before looking back at the vitals being displayed. Bardock gave a satisfied smile as he saw Fasha's blood levels slowly be replenished.

"It's funny we owe Freiza a lot for all this technology he has given us at least half of our race would be dead by now without it I don't understand why the King would chose to rebel now" Bardock mused aloud before typing in the co-ordinates of Planet Vegeta into his ships navigational system.

After typing in the co-ordinates Bardock gave the life support system another quick cheek before pressing the ships ignition button. Stepping back out of the Pod quickly the Sayian watched as the door closed slowly before the ship took off into the sky.

"See ya back home sis I guess will find out about Vegeta's reasons when we get back" Bardock yelled after the pod before turning round.

Rows upon rows of tanks had been behind the Sayian all of which had a row of heavily armed Soldiers in front all of whom clocked their guns as the Sayian clicked his knuckles.

"I no longer have any more patience with any of you pesky earthlings" Bardock growled before rushing head long into the oncoming bullets.

~DBAT~

The Z fighters watched in horror as Tien struggled to free himself from the chock hold Borgos had around his neck. A white hot aura surrounded the human as he grabbed hold of the Sayians arm with three of his arms trying to pull it away while his other arm was sent towards the Sayians kidneys for a vicious elbow strike. However this lone attack was caught by Borgos free arm before it could land.

Crack! The sickening sound echoed around the mountain plain as Tiens arm lay limply at his side.

"Now now play nice little one or daddy is going to have to punish you" The giant Borgos cackled with laughter before smashing his knee into Tiens back.

Blood sprayed from Tiens mouth as he felt his spine nearly break from the impact his Ki quickly evaporating into thin air as he felt the Sayian move back to launch another devastating knee to his unprotected spine.

Smash! Chioutzu's bald held smashed into the Sayian nose. Causing Borgo's to stumble back in shock and lose his grip on Tien the latter of which feel limply to the ground.

The three eyed human could only turn his head slightly to watch as his small white faced red cheek friend stood before the Sayian covered in a blue energy. The small human dodge a strike from the Sayian quickly using the opportunity to latch on to Borgo's back.

The Sayian twisted and turned furiously trying to dislodge the small human with no success.

"Please forgive me Tien" Chioutzu spoke telepathically to his friend as the Sayian launched himself at a rock face in order to smash the small man off. "But this is all I could think off to do I couldn't let you die and if I have to protect you then I will"

"But the Dragonballs" Tien mentally called back to his friend. "You have already been revived once they won't be able to revive you"

"I know you will be able to find a way back for me but for now goodbye my friend" With that Chioutzu cut off all telepathic communication with his friend.

Boom! The sound echoed around as smoke engulfed the area Chioutzu and the Sayian had been moments before.

"Chioutzu!" Tien roared to the heavens as hot tears trickled down his face.

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter I hoped I answered a few of your questions in your reviews in this chapter and a big thank you for all those who reviewed in the last chapter I have never gotten so many for one in any of my stories so far :o).

So what will happen next chapter eh? You have to wait and see ;o)

As usual please review and tell me what you think or ask any question you want.

Power levels for those interested.

Slugesh: 3,000

Tien: 3,000

Slugesh using Eresa Cannon: 4,000

Slugesh using Crusher Ball: 5,000

Tien using Tri beam cannon: 6,000

Borgo's: Spoiler so not saying

Chioutzu: 1,000

Chiotzu suicide attack: 2,500


	9. Chapter 9:The Student And The Master Of

**Chapter 9: The Student And The Master Of The Turtle School**

Warm tears dripped from Tien's faces as he looked up at the smoke cloud in front of him caused by his best friend's suicide explosion. The three eyed warrior was trembling as he slowly got to his feet the human uncontrollable shock as his grief consumed him.

"Chioutzu ?" Tien called weakly knowing he wouldn't hear his friends reply.

"Come here son it's over there's nothing more you can do for him now" Master Roshi's calming voice called out from the side-lines.

Tien was in a daze as he turned to face Roshi the two arms grown from his back withdrawing back into his body as he took his first few steps back towards the others. Luckily the arm Borgo's had broken was not one of the humans actual limbs.

"Where do you think you're going you three eyes freak" The cackling voice said within the dust cloud.

Tien turned just in time to see the dust cloud disperse revelling Borgo' the Sayians armour was cracked and completely destroyed in most places the giant had come though the attack with only minor scratches and bruises. The only hint of Chioutzu left was the little hat clutched in the right paw of the Sayian.

All three eyes of the human were on the hat the last precious piece of his friend in existence in the world at that moment right there in his enemy's hands.

"Give it to me" Tien growled.

Borgo's looked from the hat to Tien and back to the hat again before replying.

"What this musky old thing? Here catch"

With a flick of his wrists the large Sayian launched the hat into the air at which point Tien shot of to catch it. However as the three eyed human stretch out his hand to grip the hat a Ki blast consumed it blasting it to ciders which fell limply onto Tien's out stretch hands.

"Hahaha oh I'm sorry I couldn't help it I thought the look on your face would be priceless and I was right" Borgo's cried out before falling into a fit of laughter.

_Chioutzu…._ Tien thought as he clenched his fists around the last fabrics of his friend's hat a white aura began to burst into life around the human and veins began to bulge around his body.

"I SHALL AVENGE YOU!" Tien yelled to the heavens as his eyes grew wide.

The earth began to shake slightly as rocks began to lift into air as if drawn to the human like metal to a magnate.

"Grarahhaaa" The human cried again as the white aura doubled in size and his blood began to pump round his body at twice the normal limit it could take.

Borgo's scouter was having a fit as it tried to pin point the human's power increases.

" 4,000… 5,000 …. 6,ooo and still rising" the giant Sayian exclaimed.

Tien's thumb and forefingers had joined together to created a triangle shape as he locked onto his target. Energy crackled within the shape as the human pumped every last one of his energy into the attack.

"You fool!" Roshi cried out. "You're putting all of your life force into that attack not only is that suicide but with attack that powerful directed at the Planet you can cause some serious damage or even blow it up!"

This caught the attention of the Z fighters and Sayians alike who all knew if the planet was destroyed it was game over for all of them.

"Tien you've got to calm down were all angry about what happened to Chioutzu but you got to let it go your judgement is clouded … you're going to kill us all"

Krillin's plea feel on deaf ears as Tien's being was focused solely on Borgo's who had still not moved from his spot probably due to fear. The Sayian was simple looking up at the human opened mouthed in obvious amazement at the three eyed warriors power.

"The way I see it you have two options. One you take this attack full on or two you attempt to dodge this attack which will blow up the planet either way you are going to die" Tien cried over the roar of his aura the human had obviously being driven mad by grief.

"You forgot about three copy the move you used against Slugesh . Sneak up behind you and kill you quickly before you have a chance to launch your attack" A familiar voice said behind Tien.

Before shock could even register on the three eyed warriors face a Ki ball hit his back drilling into his body before ripping out the other side. The white aura vanished and the power being charged evaporated into nothing as Tien instinctively clutched at the gaping hole in his chest.

Blood poured from the wound soaking the three eyed warrior's hands colouring them red. Crack! Borgo's back handed the human swatting him away as if he were a mere insect.

Tien was dead before he hit the floor.

~DBZ~

"Coming to you live from ZTV headquarters I am Zac Fuller and this is an emergency news flash" Zac the news anchor man said allowed before he began shuffling his papers in front of him.

"As you are all aware today a great tragedy occurred East city was completely destroyed in what authorities say was a gas explosion. However many of you the members of the public have come forward and told ZTV that you saw five UFO's heading towards the city before it's destruction and saw five who we are to presume to be alien life forms leaving the area. We were as shocked as surly you the views at home are now when we heard the news and we were quiet sceptical till one of our brave camera men filmed one of the aliens fleeing back to the ships. We must warn you the following footage you are about to watch may cause distress to those of you at home"

The TV screen switched to footage of Bardock rushing the injured Fasha back towards the space pods they had arrived in. The Sayian dodged thousands of bullets from the air planes above him before appearing in front of the camera shoot.

"Get out of my way human" Bardock roared before firing a beam from his mouth.

A blinding light was all the camera could see before it cut out.

The shot turned back to Zac in his studio as he scratched the top of his nose with a paw.

"As you can see from the footage communication between us and the Camera man were cut short we believe what caused this was the camera being destroyed by what we can only describe by a concentration of believe this energy also killed the camera man Steven Monaghan I would like to ask you the viewers to join me in a minutes silence as we think of Steven and his family and all those other souls lost today" Zac bowed his head and twiddled his thumb for a minute as the world remained silent.

"Thank you as you can tell these aliens are extremely dangerous and we advise our viewers to stay at home and only go out if only absolutely necessary. I know this is dark news for you all to take in on this sad day however we have discovered hope with us in the studio today giving ZTV an exclusive interview is Mr Yajirobe who claims to be the leader of the earth's Special Forces who have been sent out to dispatch of the aliens"

The fat samurai sat arms folded opposite the news anchor man his sword glistening in studios lights.

"Now Mr Yajirobe could you please tell us who exactly the Earth Special Forces are?"

"Well first off their not called the Earths Special Forces" Yajirobe rudely pointed out. "I told you before they are called the Z warriors"

"I'm sorry" Zac said backtracking. "Could you please tell the viewers at home why your group is called the Z warriors "

"Very well you see Zac the letter Z is the end of the alphabet and these warriors I have dispatched are the Earths last defence when all else fails, they are powerful warriors and they are all what's left between us and otherworld hence the name Z warriors"

"Very cleaver" Zac said nodding "And could you please tell us who is within the group and what your motivations are?"

"Oh we have all the best fighters ever to leave the world martial arts tournament. For example we got Krillin Semi-finalist of all but one of the three tournaments he has entered, Tien winner of the 22nd world marital arts and semi-finalist in the 23rd and finally the legendary figure of martial arts the man who in his battle in the finals of the 23rd martial arts tournament nearly retired it to the dump heap the one and only Goku Son"

Beep. Bulma turned off the TV no longer able to watch Yajirobe boasting his own ego by claiming to be the Z warrior's leader instead of fighting the alien invaders himself.

~DBAT~

Silence echoed around the landscape as Borgo's slowly flouted down to the ground before turning towards the Z fighters a large grin across his face.

"The way I see it you should actually be thanking me otherwise we would all be dead right now" Borgo's called over to the Z fighters.

"Tien was bluffing he would never have destroyed the planet" Piccolo retorted back revelling his fangs.

"Whatever, so who's next?" The Sayian asked impatiently eyeing the Z fighters up expectantly.

"I am" Krillin said aloud stepping forward his arms by his sides.

"No you don't you young wiper snappers have had all the fights so far it's time you let the more experience fighter have a turn" Master Roshi immediately retorted stepping in front of Krillin.

"Hay no way I've let too many people come in front of and 'I've watch them all die I won't let you"

"I am your teacher"

"Why don't you two wimps fight me at the same time" The third voice bellowed.

The Z fighters looked at Borgos who had his arms stretched over head boredom clear on his face. The giants headed turned to his comrade to address him.

"You don't mind do you Toma?"

The other Sayian gave a quick glance at the Z fighters before replying.

"That's fine you can have these two but I'll have the Namekian to myself remember the last ones we fought who tried to protect the inhabitancies of what we now refer to as Frieza planet 101 exceptionally powerful warriors they were" Toma stated looking directly at Piccolo.

The glance didn't go unnoticed by the Namkeian who growled angrily before responding.

"I don't care if you want to fight me I happily except the offer however I must let you know I'm not a Namkeian. I am a Demon you will do well to remember that" Piccolo yelled at the Sayian.

Toma straight face turned into a smirk before he held his head back and bellowed out laughing the Sayian even had to hold his stomach to prevent being hurt by how much he was laughing.

"Oh god the Namkeian thinks he's a demon this is brilliant" Toma cried allowed.

"Enough" Borgo's voice boomed.

Toma's expression became serious again.

"Your right these insects are responsible for killing Slugesh you better take care of your opponents quickly Borgo's I want to abstract my revenge before Bardock gets back"

At this the Giant Sayian stepped forward towards Krillin and Marster Roshi both of whom had adapted the same turtle hermit stance.

~DBZ~

Kami hung on to his stick tightly almost falling over in shock after hearing the news that he was in fact a Namkeian. The guardian of earth always knew he was an alien but now he finally knew where he came from.

"Kami are you ok? What happened?" The black genie Mr Popo asked his master.

"I'm fine Popo just fine" Kami replied smiling.

~DBAT~

"You ready Master" Krillin asked from the right of Master Roshi.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Master Roshi replied.

The two quickly fazed out of sight before appearing either side of Borgo's both of whom were ready to strike. Bang! Krillin's right foot connected with the Sayians left elbows as Roshi's right fist connected with Borgo's right elbow.

"Rahhhaaa" The Sayian roared releasing a white hot aura bursting into life around him.

The pure power generated by Borgo's was enough to fling Master Roshi away however the old turtle hermit used his hands to flip back onto his feet safely before any damage from hitting the ground could be caused to him.

As Roshi was pushed away Krillin went on the attack sending right handed jabs out towards Borgos in order to test the Sayian's guard. Borgo's chuckled at the martial artist attempts to strike him before bring his left arm back which he used to quickly back hand the Ex-monk away.

Roshi watched as Krillin skidded across the floor and realised that in order to survive a single hit from the Sayian warrior he would have to power up to his maximum. Clenching his fists tightly the old master brought his elbows to his hips as he bent his knees a white aura burst around the old man as his muscle mass increased dramatically so much so it ripped the top he was wearing apart. Now topless Master Roshi watched as Borgo's turned around.

"Is that really your maximum 1,200 units? Even Raditz could defeat you with ease" Borgo's said mockingly before raising his right arm to the sky a large Ki ball formed and hovered slightly above his hand. "This should be more than enough to destroy you"

The Sayian quickly aimed the Ki ball towards Master Roshi the latter of which had just finished powering up. "Here's your ticket to otherworld though it's a one way kind of deal"

Crack! Krillin's left foot connected with his opponents cheek knocking Borgo's off balance slightly which was enough for the blast to be fired harmlessly out of the way. With a roar the Sayian went to strike the ex-monk however his fist went through Krillins alter imagine.

Appearing at his Master side the small human looked up to address the older man next to him.

"This one isn't like the other two we've faced so far he is much more powerful I think he's even stronger than both of us put together!" Krillin exclaimed.

"That may be true Krillin but remember what I taught you there is more to winning a fight than raw power alone our techniques are just as likely to win this battle for us than his strength is for him" Master Roshi lectured his old student.

The ex-monk nodded his head at this to show he understood before dropping into a low stance waiting for the Sayian to make the next move.

Borgo's stared at his two opponent's boredom was clear on the giant Sayians face. His patience was wearing thin and in an attempt to spring his human foes into life he fired a small Ki blast in front of them which caused a small dust cloud to cover both Krillin and Marster Roshi from view.

"Come out worms" Borgo's roared.

"As you wish" Krillin yelled from within the smoke.

"Multi-form!" Both Krillin and Master Roshi then yelled in unison.

In an instant the two human fighters burst out of the smoke towards the Sayian were they threw rapid punches faster than a normal human could keep up with however Borgo's easily blocked each of the strikes effortlessly.

"What's this you're planning? To beat me by attacking me head on even though you already know that I am stronger than you are such a cunning strategy" Borgo's voice was drenched in sarcasm.

"Nope where just the distraction" Krillin said chuckling before flying up into the air followed by Master Roshi.

As the two clones flew into the air they revealed another set both of whom held their hands cupped by their sides.

"HA" They yelled throwing their hands forward.

The two blue beams went forward and struck the unsuspecting Borgo's directly in the chest pushing the Sayian several yards back before he could move his hands in a position to catch the beams.

"Ghraaahhhaaaa" The Sayian roared pushing his hands forward before taking a single step forward.

It was slow process but with each passing second the Sayian was moving closer and closer to the two firing the beam a small smile etched across his face.

"See even with all your tricks you're still nothing compared to me" Borgo's roared.

"Who said where out of tricks just yet" Master Roshi called out with a wide smile.

"Ha!" Two beams crashed into the Sayian from the right.

"Ha!" Another two beams struck the Sayian on his left side.

Pain actual pain a feeling the Sayian hadn't experienced for a long time shot up his arms as the blasts connected. With no other option available to him Borgo's crossed his arms in front of himself in an attempt to shield his body.

Boom! Smoke bellowed as the attacks met their mark clouding the Sayian from view after several moments the blue lights faded as the Krillin's and Marster Roshi's felt slightly drained after their extensive energy use.

"Raaaaahhh" The Sayian roared within the smoke which was quickly pushed aside by a large white aura.

Borgo's flew forward at break neck speeds and closed lined the two warriors directly in front of him to the ground upon which they disappeared from existence. Confusion registered on the Sayians face before two Krillin's appeared before him.

The Sayian easily blocked the human's punches and kicks with his massive arms before launching his own counter attack in the form of two basic Ki blast. The Krillins had quickly put up a block to defend themselves however it was not enough to stop them being blasted away several feet before landing on the floor were upon which one of the Krillins faded out of sight leaving only the original Krillin.

The ex-monk quickly got to his feet and entered a low stance anticipating his opponent's next attack. Borgo's walked slowly and purposely towards his smaller foe a cocky grin was spread right across the Sayian's face.

"I must say you humans do have some neat tricks and interesting abilities but that doesn't matter in the end after all your efforts you have barely even made a dent in my armour. You are simple too weak to hurt me" The Sayian chuckled as he drew even closer to the ex-monk.

A look of defiance crossed Krillins face as he looked up at the large Sayian who was slowly making progress towards him.

"You Sayian's are all the same you put so much stock in your power you never once consider you could lose to someone weaker than you. In fact you focus so much on power you have ignored one of the most skilled fighters alive on this planet and instead you focus only on the warrior with the strength closest to yours me." Krillin stated coolly before adding. "And that is how you have lost this battle"

"Thunder Shock Surprise!" Two voices yelled either side of the Sayian before lighting struck him.

Though the attack wasn't exactly powerful the electricity running though Borgo's body caused his muscles to lock out which was enough to keep the Sayian restrained to the spot.

"You gave us this opportunity you should of finished us off at the beginning when you had a chance like a true warrior however you brought your own demised by your cockiness" Krillin continued.

"Grreaahhaaa" Borgo's cried out in rage his eyes bulging in pure fury.

Krillin raised his arm above his head and laid his palm flat while he gathered Ki to his hand like he had practice on many occasions. In several seconds a small disk had formed above his hand and was buzzing rapidly ready to be launched.

"Destruto …."

Crack! Piccolo's fist connected against Toma's face sending the Sayian flying away from Krillin whom he had just been about to kill with a Ki blast.

"Oh no you don't like you said before. Your fights with me!" Piccolo said with a snarl as he launched another attack which was blocked by Toma.

"Disk"

With a roar Krillin launched the attack forward towards Borgo's the latter of which could only struggle in vain against his bonds before the disk cut right though his middle. With a thud the top half of Borgo's and his bottom half fell to the ground simultaneously.

"Barstards" The Sayian yelled at his enemy with his last breath.

~DBZ~

Kami's eyes shot open as he sensed Goku fast approaching the cheek in station in otherworld. The old Namekian gave a sigh of relief and smiled as he felt the battle on Earth below him. The fighters he had trained had done well better than he had expected of them as they had killed two and brutally injured the other. However there was a price to pay the deaths of Yamcha, Tien and Chioatzu hung heavenly on the old guardians conscious however they could all be brought back with the Dragonballs.

Even Chioatzu who could not be brought back by the earths Dragonball's had a chance of being brought back to life that is if the god of earth's suspicion of his home was correct and indeed if his home world was still intact.

Kami was brought out of his thoughts as he sensed Bardock making his way back to the battle field with no time to lose the Guardian of Earth disappeared from view as he teleported to the otherworld cheek in station leaving his stunned servant Mr Popo in his wake.

~DBAT~

Gohan turned his head away from Borgo's mutilated body as blood seeped from it turning the brown of the dirt into a crimson red. No amount of training could of prepared the boy for this blood bath though his confidence had grown considerable thanks to his training with both Piccolo and Master Roshi the young boy was still not immune to fear. He stood still unable to move fear causing him to stick to the spot as he watched the battle between his mentor Piccolo and the Sayian Toma unfold.

"I am going to make you all pay for that" Toma roared.

Crack! The Sayian's left handed upper cut connected with Piccolo's jaw sending the Namekian back several yards. Toma went to seize the advantage and rushed forward with the intention of jack hammering back to the ground however his path was blocked by both Krillin and Marster Roshi both of whom began to send a barrage of punches at the Sayian.

Toma dodge the blows with ease before slipping into Marster Roshi guard and sending a devastating right handed fist in the old man's stomach causing the latter to keel over and cough up blood before reverting back to his none muscular form and fall to the ground beaten.

The Sayian turned his attention to Krillin head butting the small human directly in his nose drawing blood an audible clicking sound informed Toma that he had broken his opponents nose.

Crack! Piccolo had extended his right arm and punched his Sayian opponent in the cheek however a strong grip caught the Namekians wrist before he was flung over Tomas shoulder and onto the ground.

Krillin smashed into the Sayian trying to land a solid blow before being knocked aside with ease by a right hook.

"Gohan….." A voice called within the boys mind as he watched the battle. " Gohan you got to help them."

The young boy turned to face the old Master his broken body lay in a heap however the old man was staying conscious by will power alone.

"But I'm afraid" Gohan said aloud to the Master as a sonic boom sounded overhead. "This isn't like training this isn't fun"

"It never is son it never is but sometimes we have to do things that aren't fun"

"Like killing someone?" Gohan replied back tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I don't want to kill anything its wrong"

Master Roshi was stunned for a moment and silence was emitted between the Master and the student while the battle over head raged on. Krillin and Piccolo were putting up a good fight against the Sayian however it was obvious that he was far superior to the two in both speed and strength and unlike the other Sayians he didn't underestimate the two and attacked furiously.

"You are so much like your father Gohan" Marster Roshi finally said causeing the still sobbing boy to look up at him. "He too doesn't like killing. Goku would never hurt a fly but he knows sometimes you have no other options other than to fight to protect the ones you love that's why he sacrificed himself for you Gohan. Why both Piccolo and Krillin are fighting now they are protecting this planet"

Gohan looked up back at the battle and watched as Krillin got back up after being battered away and re-join the battle blood glistened across the young man's face. Piccolo's fist hit out at the Sayian crashing into flesh however it caused no physical damage to his monstrous opponent.

Blood was dripping from the Namekian as he was launched away from his opponent the green man's eyes locking onto Gohan's before he stopped himself with his Ki and launched himself back at the Sayian.

Something in the Demi-Sayian mind clicked into place the Sayian's were there for him their leader who claimed to be his grandfather even said as much even offering to spare the planet if he was handed over. But instead the warriors had chosen to fight laying down their lives to protect the boy so he may live on the planet in peace to have a childhood. Yamcha, Tien and Chioutzu had all lost their lives while Gohan had looked on not doing anything to prevent it. Deep down Gohan knew he had the power to help to prevent their deaths but he didn't he was too afraid to kill to become a monster like one of them. As if reading his mind Roshi responded to Gohans thoughts.

"It is not a sin to fight for what is right as long as your heart keeps it's pure intentions you will never become the monster you fear you could be" The wise words of the master faded into nothing as the old turtle hermit lost consciousness.

Gohan looked from Marster Roshi and then to a battle his minded was clouded with thoughts. "To many people have died to protect me" As this thought entered the young boys head his fist began to clence. " Yamcha' Tien, Chioutzu even my own dad have died while I've done nothing"

"Well no more!" Gohan screamed aloud a white aura bursting around him drawing all those still fighting attention to him. "I won't let anyone else be killed for me!"

Bang! Gohans fist connected with Toma's stomach causeing the Sayian to keel over in pain a look of shock was etched across his face.

* * *

Well what do you think of that guys I hope you enjoyed it :o) I want to just take a moment to thank you all for your continued support and address a few things.

Tien wasn't actually going to blow up the earth he was just bluffing a bluff which did indeed fool the Sayians and most of the fighters but that didn't matter as Borgos was quick enough to kill Tien before he had a chance to launch the attack.

Borgo's was indeed a lot more powerful than Krillin and Marster Roshi. If he had taken the fight seriously to begin with he could of easily killed the two of them however he only took them as a serious threat when he was trapped and as such it was to late.

I know I haven't shown Piccolo fighting mush so far and I have given the human fighters their chance to shine but don't worry he still has a role to play in this story and will get his chance to shine I just wanted to use this opportunity to show off the humans abilities before the opponents facing the Z fighter become ridiculously powerful and also to do a bit of character development of Gohan.

My Girlfriend is taking me to Barcelona next week on holiday so I do not know when ill next update this but it shouldn't be too long :o).

As normal please review to tell me what you think of the story so far how I can improve and any questions you might have :o).

For those that are interested here are the power levels for this chapter.

Tien full power/life force Tri beam Cannon: 7,000

Borgo's: 6,000 (If he had allowed the Tri beam to hit him he would have died)

Krillin: 3,000

Roshi: 500

Roshi maximum: 1,200

Krillin multi form: 1,000

Roshi multi form: 400

Krillin and Roshi multi form Kamahamaha wave: 2,100 (Was only able to push Borgo's back due to him being unprepared)

Roshi Thunder Shock Surprise: 1,000 each (Only restrained Borgo's due to the electricity impact on his muscles)

Krillin Destruto Disk: N/A (It's not really a power oriented attack more like a buzz saw so I can't really think of how strong it is since it can cut though anything really and only can be stopped by someone with better telekinesis than Krillin)

Toma: Spoiler !

Piccolo: 6,000 ( Much stronger than in cannon due to sparring with Gohan who is stronger and not having to focus as much time on training him in Ki control thanks to Marster Roshi training in the Rosat) note: he could off killed all the Sayians other than Toma with ease Borgo's would have given him a little trouble but he would of won in the end.

Gohan: Spoiler !1


	10. Chapter 10: To Late To Help

**Chapter 10: Too Late To Help**

Gohans small fists rammed rapidly into Toma's stomach the latter of which was unable to block the first ten blows due to the fact he was taken by surprise by the Demi-Sayian's sudden and swift attack. However the Sayian didn't allow Gohan momentary advantage to last and in an instant before the young boy could deliver his eleventh blow the Sayain formed both hands together and jack hammered Gohan down away from him.

Just as Toma was about to catch his breath Krillin appeared in front of him before unleashing a furious furry of jabs the ex-monk was trying to take advantage of the fact the Sayian was distracted by Gohan. However Toma's warrior instinct and sharp reflexes were enough to block all of his human's opponent's punches before sending a punch of his own which caught the small man squarely in the jaw sending him sprawling away.

Just as he had dealt with his latest opponent a Ki blast crashed into Toma's back knocking him forward though the air a few centimetres before the Sayian stopped himself with his own Ki. A sharp kick from behind caught Toma in the cheek sprung the Sayian around full circle. Piccolo sent an upper cut towards the Sayain's chin who was now facing him however the latter grabbed the Namekian's fist and quickly elbowed the green giants forearm.

Piccolo gasped out loud as pain shot though the nerves of his arm and into his brain however the gasp was cut short as a fist to the stomach knocked all the air out of the green giant's lungs another punch to the jaw sent him flying through the air.

Crack! Gohan's small fist connected with Toma's jaw drawing a little blood via a cut lip but no other damage was visible. The Sayian reacted in turn kneeing the young boy in the stomach but before he could kick him away Krillin was upon him again this time a ball of Ki energy in hand the small ex-monk smashed the blast into the Sayian's face before retreating with Gohan at a safe distance.

Toma knew he was in trouble though his power level of nine thousand was considerable higher than his opponents the closest being the Namekian at Six thousand. The Sayian began to feel himself get tired due to the Z fighters constant attacks he knew he couldn't win fighting them all at the same time however picking them off one by one was well within the Sayian's abilities he just had to make every attack count and pick a target to go for first.

While blocking the attacks being delivered by Piccolo towards him Toma took in all of his opponent's power levels and conditions and was quickly coming up with a plan of action. The old man (Marster Roshi) was still down for now and did not seem capable of getting up at that moment in time so Toma didn't think of him as an immediate threat and put him low on his priority list. The Namekian Piccolo was strong, quick and obviously skilled and would take a while to overcome a challenge the Sayian was eager to take after he got rid of some fat. Gohan was next to be scrutinised the young boy was currently just getting up from a Ki blasts the Sayian warrior had sent into him before and though the Demi-Sayian was incredible powerful for his age he lacked the skill and fighting experience the other warriors around him had something the more experience warrior could exploit with ease.

Krillin was the last the small human hovered away from the battle taking a moment to quickly catch his breath. The Ex-monk was obviously tired after excreting so much energy in such a short space of time in his battle against Toma and before that Borgo's. he was also the weakest out of the current fighters who was still able to fight an easy target.

His plan set in motion Toma head butted Piccolo Square in the nose sending the Namekian sprawling back before quickly dodging a strike from Gohan before kicking the young boy away. The Sayian charged towards Krillin his fist pulled back ready to be launched the ex-monk was able to dodge the attack however he was unaware he was falling into the Sayians trap.

As Krillin turned his body to the right to dodge Toma's left fist the Sayian struck with a mighty right knee that smashed into the formers back. Bending the small humans into an arch shape as his spine snapped and several muscles and ligaments tore from the places.

Krillin screamed in pain and terror before his body went completely numb helplessly the small man began to plummet to the ground helplessly no longer able to use his Ki to keep him aflout. The last thing Krillin saw before he faded out of conciseness was Toma's gaping grin as the Sayian stretch out a hand towards him.

"Good bye" The Sayian chuckled as he took aim with his attack.

Smash! Gohan shoulder connected with the back of Toma's spin sending the latter away from his friend. With a white aura rushing around him the Demi-Sayian rushed down to try and catch Krillin in order to prevent the ex-monk landing on the hard rock ground.

Gohan was six feet away from catching Krillin when Toma struck the Sayians fist connected imbedding itself into the young boy's stomach causing the Demi-Sayian to cough up a little bit of blood.

"Gusto blast Ha!"

The red sphere of energy shot from Toma's hand and connected with Gohan sending the small boy flying away a smoke trail following in his wake.

Slash! Piccolo slashed his claws at the Sayian's cheek opening up a nasty cut which sprouted crimson red blood which dripped down Toma's face.

"You're going to regret that Namek" Toma growled.

The Sayian gripped Piccolos wrist before pushing his right leg into the Namekians stomach with a mighty pull Toma was able to rip the green man's arm right out of his socket. Piccolo screamed out in pain as purple blood gushed out of his shoulder at the joint were his arm used to be connected.

The Sayian didn't stop there he began to quickly and ruthlessly send punches crashing down on the Namekians abdomen causing Piccolo to double over in pain as purple blood projected out of his mouth. But the assault didn't stop not for a second the moment Piccolo's head involuntarily moved forward to meet the eagerly awaiting elbow of Toma.

Piccolo was sent flying backwards by the force of the strike currently unable to stop himself the attacks had come in fast and were so vicious he was unable to regenerate his minor injuries let alone his missing right arm the joint of which was still guzzling blood. A sharp pain shot up Piccolo's spin as a knee connected and sent the Namekian high into the air.

"You know I'm quite disappointed with you" Toma began as he started playing a sort of pinball game knocking Piccolo away a few feet before reappearing and striking again. "The Namekian's I faced before were a lot stronger than you in fact Bardock had to step in and beat them"

Crack! Another kick to Piccolos jaw sent him flying high into the air.

"You know they could even regenerate lost limbs? We thought it was a trait all your race shared obviously not since you regenerated your arm"

Smash! A jack hammer sent Piccolo flying towards the ground while Toma fazed in ahead of the Namekians fall.

"Your boring and not worth a moment longer of my time" Toma said nonchalantly as he raised his fist aiming at Piccolos stomach. "Hell's Cannon"

Green circles of Ki radiated from Toma's outstretched fist and hit Piccolo directly in the stomach tearing though flesh and bone leaving only a football sized hole in its wake. Blood dripped from Piccolos mouth as his eyes went white with a quiet thud the Namekian hit the ground.

"Two down one to go" Toma muttered to himself as he turned around to see were Gohan was.

~DBZ~

Sweat was pouring from Bardock's face as he rushed back towards the battle field as fast as his body would allow. He had a vision of Toma's death at the hands of the last remaining Z fighters during his fight with the earths military. After the vision had faded the Sayian warrior had quickly incinerated the last remaining forces with a single Ki blast before taking off into the air.

He knew both Slugesh and Borgo's were dead a quick cheek of his scouter had confirmed the Sayian's fears. Bardock was sure that by changing his strategy like he done so many times in the past he would prevent the deaths of his comrades however this time they had still fallen and worse still Toma life was very much the line.

"The Dragonball's " Bardock said allowed.

Why didn't he think of it before? It had been so obvious in his vision on the space pod journey to earth Bardock has seen the Sayian's victory over the Z fighters and the claiming of Gohan. However both Fasha and Slugesh died in the fight a fate Bardock couldn't expect. It was the reason why the Sayian had decided to allow his crew to fight the earthlings one by one thinking the more controlled battles would allow his comrades to overcome their adversary's with little risk to their lives. However by trying to save them all Bardock had done was hand the advantage to the Earthlings who had so far had feared much better than his predictions predicted.

If only Bardock had thought of the Dragonballs earlier he could have acted out his vision exactly how it was set out and then quickly use his grandson to find the balls and make the a wish to revive his comrades.

However this revelation mattered little to Bardock at the moment he still wanted to get back to the battle field in time to save his best friend though he still knew with the Dragonball's Toma could be revived but he still did not want his death to be on his conscious.

~DBAT~

"Noo!" Gohan's screams filled the air as a white hot aura burst around him.

The boy had only been able to look on as Toma's attack tore through Piccolos stomach before the Namekian landed heavily on the ground the Demi-Sayian was sure his mentor his friend was dead.

"You killed Mr Piccolo how could you?" Gohan cried again as he looked at Toma.

Clenching his fists tightly as rage consumed him more of Gohan's power his Ki bubbled to the surfaces as the Demi-Sayian began to loosen the restraints on himself. Rocks pebbles at first and then boulders flew in the air as the violent power was beginning to be released from the young boys body.

Toma's scouter buzzed into life as digital numbers flashed in front of his eyes the Sayian's mouth hung open in surprise at how powerful the boy had become in a matter of seconds.

"7,500 but that's impossible for a kid not even King Vegeta had a power that strong at this age. I can't believe Kakarott could have a son with such power. Maybe he truly is a …. A Super Sayian like Bardock predicted" Toma exclaimed fear gripping at his heart.

Crack! Gohan delivered a right kick directly into the older Sayian's wind pipe forcing all air out of Toma's lungs as he doubled over in pain. Smash! Gohan's right fist connected with the Sayians jaw causing it to shack from the force.

"AHHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAA" Gohan screamed as he smashed his fist with lightning speed into Toma's body the Sayian too shocked to react. "How …. Dare… you … kill…. Mr … Piccolo" Gohan cried out each word with every punch he delivered.

"Calm down Gohan" Marster Roshi tried to mentally call out to his student though it was in vain the young boy would not listen his mind was clouded by rage. "You may have got the upper hand for now but if you don't use the advantage well and waste this opportunity you will hand the victory to him"

Gohan didn't care about winning the fight he didn't care about saving the world or being taken away by the Sayian if he lost. All he cared about was delivering pain to the older Sayian to make him suffer like he himself was inside. Gohan hated fighting he feared becoming a monster and hurting over people but seeing Piccolos death in front of him was too much for the boy to handle. It was the straw that broke the camel's back after watching the Z fighter suffer and some of which die at the hands of the Sayians.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gohan roared pulling back his hands above his head as tears trickled down his face.

Though rage clouded the Demi-Sayians mind and the warrior within called out for revenge and the death of the Sayian in front of him a small part of Gohan's unconscious mind still did not want to hurt the man in front of him. This little thought was enough for the Demi-Sayian to hold back a portion of his power as he charge his attack which was enough to stop the attack killing Toma out right instead it would just cause the Sayian great pain.

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan roared throwing his hands forward the yellow beam devouring Toma.

Smoke covered the battle field in a haze of dust. Krillin lied alone his body broken unable to move as his vision was clouded but the ex-monk could still feel Gohan's sorrow, rage and horror at what he had just done. "We should never have gotten him to fight" Krillin thought to himself. "Gohan he's just a kid he shouldn't be put in these life and death situations at his age no amount of training can prepare him for this he should be back at home with his mum" Krillins thoughts were cut short however by the return of the Sayian.

Toma's armour was heavily damage and smoke was bellowing from the Sayian's cut and bruised littered his body however he still appeared to be relatively unharmed with no major injury present.

Seeing the Sayian alive weakened Gohan's resolve the Demi-Sayian dropped to his knees as his rage was replaced by fear as he believed Toma had just taken the full extent of his power like it was nothing. What he didn't realise was he was still holding himself back the whole time.

"You little brat!" Toma roared as orange electrical Ki glowed menacingly in his hands.

"This kid is way more trouble than his worth he is powerful but he can't control it he won't join us and he is too accustomed to these earthlings to be reformed into a Sayian warrior I need to silence him for good now before it is too late" Toma thought to himself before slamming his hands together.

Taking them apart slowly a crackling orange ball of Ki began to engulf his fists with energy "Say good night brat" He cried as he prepared to fire the blast.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

The beam pierced right though Toma's heart causing all of his Ki to disintegrate from his fists. The Sayian fell to his knees as blood poured from his gaping wound and onto his armour staining it crimson. His eyes meet those of Gohans who looked easily confused as the Sayian felt.

Toma feel to the ground to revel Piccolo behind him the Namekian's his newly regenerated arm was pointed out and the hole in his stomach was no longer visible.

"You know what they say never underestimate a Namekian" Piccolo spoke aloud a sly smile etched across his face.

Bardock had arrived too late his best friend lay dead in front of his very eyes at the feet of his grandson. The Sayian slowly flouted down next to the body of Toma taking no notice of the Z fighter around him who stood motionless around watching gauging how he would react. Bardock held Toma's head in his hand as he looked at the remains of his men littering around the battle field "I have failed them all" Bardock thought before untying Toma's white ribbon from the latter's arm before soaking it in the Sayians blood before tying it around his head like a bandanna.

"I am sorry Toma, all of you I let you down we should have never of come here" Bardock talked as if he was speaking to shadows.

The Sayian gently placed his friend head on the ground before standing up and faced Gohan. Angier filled the Sayian heart as he laid all the blame on his grandson.

It was his fault they had come to this planet to retrieve him, his fault that he didn't co-operate and come with the Sayians as soon as they arrived his fault that Fasha was injured. His fault that Toma now laid dead at Bardock's feet.

There was no reasoning with the Sayian now his next action were pure instinct furled by his rage. Bardock raised his arm and aimed his hand at Gohan taking a moment to look on the boy's face before launching a massive wave of destructive energy towards the boy.

Piccolo immediately noticed that the attack would wipe Gohan out if the attack hit the Demi-Sayian head on. Without thinking the Namekian rushed towards his student his aim was to protect the boy from the blast no matter what even at the cost of his own life.

The next events happened in slow motion to Gohan as an unexplainable calmness washed over the young boy triggered by the blast making its way towards him. Gohan had been trained in the Rosat by Marster Roshi to deal with life threatening situations such as these if they occurred in battle and the Demi-Sayian had taken to it like a charm as it didn't involve hurting others instead it focused more on keeping one alive.

The technique was also simple to remain calm to enter a meditated like mind set to make it appear as time was slowing down around you so you could take details in to examine what was around you and react accordingly. This technique allowed you to take what seemed like minutes to plan your next move while merely seconds passed in real time.

Gohan got to his feet and examined the blast knowing instantly that he was unable to dodge it even at his maximum speeded. Looking slightly to the left the young boy saw his mentor rushing to aid and relished what Piccolo was intending to do. The Namekian was going to sacrifice himself to protect him again and that was something Gohan would not allow to happen. But the Demi-Sayian needed a plan he need inspiration that's when his eyes sat on Marster Roshi and the boy remembered a story about his father the old turtle hermit had told him while tucking him into bed one night after a hard days training.

"Piccolos going to be surprised when he sees this though it's what daddy did to him" Gohan thought to himself.

"Ka-Ma-HA-Ma" Gohan began to chant to himself however his did not cup his hand's to the side like someone who was using the technique normally would.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as the blast shot out of his feet and onto the ground launching the Demi-Sayian into the air and out of the way of the blast.

* * *

I'm back from Barcelona! It was a good trip really enjoyable but I'm not flying for a long time so who missed me ? :oP. So what did you guys think of this chapter I hoped you liked it and I threw a few surprises in their. It's shorter than my last couple but it was kinda building up for the fights ahead :o) please tell me what you think of the chapter and just a note if anyone is interested in betaing this story just let me know :o) as I'm thinking of getting one to help.

Power Levels for those interested.

Gohan powered up restrained: 5,000

Toma: 9,000

Toma hells cannon: 12,000

Toma Gusto blast: 10,500

Gohan full rage no restraint: 7,500

Gohan full powered Masenko (Though self-consciously held back) : 10,000 (Note if he hadn't held back it would have been 12,000)

Piccolo special beam cannon: 10,000

Bardock: Spoiler


	11. Chapter 11: Father And Son Reunion

**Chapter 11: Father And Son Reunion**

Piccolos mouth hung open in pure shock as he watched Gohan fly high over Bardocks blast and into the air. The Namekian couldn't understand how it was possible that his student had not only learnt how to perform his father's signature technique but use it in exact way his father did many years ago. Adaptability was a trait it would appear ran in the son family. However Piccolo was no fool he knew something wasn't quite right there was no way the boy could alter the technique in such a way without prior practice and since the Namekian knew Gohan hadn't practice under his watch there was only one way he could of learned.

"I will have to chat with Gohan about what exact training he did with Roshi whatever the method it's effective" Piccolo mused aloud to himself.

Though outwardly the Namekian appeared to be his normal non emotion self on the inside he was joyous and full of pride at his students' progress. Gohan hadn't saved his own life with his cleaver manoeuvre but the life of his teacher who had been more than ready to sacrifice himself.

The Demi-Sayian pulled his arms above his head as the blue beam of energy disintegrated from his feet. A white powerful aura burst around him as a yellow ball of Ki began to glow in his palms radiating with power.

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan roared launching his arms forward and firing the attack down on to Bardock.

Seeing the attack bearing down on him Bardock merely crossed his arms in front of himself intending to take the blast full on. Gohan's Masenko hit its target dead on causing a blinding light to simmer for a split second before smoke exploded outwards clouding the scenery from view.

The Z Fighters eyed the smoke cautiously they could all still feel the Sayians Ki within the cloud however they couldn't pin point it's exact location so all held their breath as they waited in anticipation.

Gohan turned his head from left to right trying to gain sight of his grandfather in vain. It was clear the Sayian would let his presence been known when he was ready to.

"Gohan look out behind you" Piccolo tried warned his student.

But it was too late Gohan turned around in time just to see Bardock's left boot before it delivered a powerful kick to the formers jaw. The force of the blow sent Gohan flying backwards though the air. The Demi-Sayian cried out in pain his jaw felt as though it had been smashed to pieces. Blood was spat from the boy's mouth as he desperately tried to gasp for aie.

Bardock didn't let up fazing into sight above his grandson the Sayian held his hand's above his head ready to jackhammer the latter to the ground.

Smack! Piccolo had used his ability to extend his arm in order to punch the Sayian away from Gohan from the ground. It had halved worked the Namkeian did indeed get a direct punch onto Bardock's chin.

However this proved to be unaffected the Sayian merely brushed the attack off before grabbing hold of Piccolo's wrist. Effortlessly the Namekian was lifted off the ground and was spun round multiple times before the Sayian released his grip. With a loud crunch Piccolo slammed into a mountain range cracking right to the centre before it gave way tumbling on top of the Namek and pinning him to the floor.

Normally Bardock would have commented mocking his opponent about their lack of ability and worthless strength the Sayian was silent a serious expression was etched across his face. This was just business to him now personal and he would see to it that each and every one of the remaining Z fighters would suffer.

A soft tack sound of someone landing nearby caused Gohan to look up the boy was still on his hands and knees desperately trying to recover from the blow dealt to him by Bardock. The latter of which was now standing by the side of Gohan a scowl etched across his face.

"Get up" Bardock said coldly his eyes piercing into his Grandsons.

Gohan shook with fear the killing intent radiating from Bardock was too much for the Demi-Sayian to handle it made him freeze to the stop unable to move despite how much he wanted to run away.

"I said get up!"

As if to make his point clearer Bardock lashed out sending a powerful kick to Gohan's rips sending him up into the air slightly before crashing down a couple of yards away from his original spot.

The Demi-Sayian was clutching his stomach whivering in pain before throwing up a sizable amount of blood. The boy had never felt this much pain in his life despite the ruthless beatings he had received from Piccolo but this was different Gohan was mature enough to know that this time if he gave up and lost the battle the punishment wasn't going to be a little kicking and no dinner for that night. No if he lost this battle and gave up now the punishment would be worse much worse **Death. **

Bardock looked at his grandson and was pleased to see his ribs were broken probably piercing the boy's lungs by the amount of blood he was throwing up. The Sayian walked forward slowly despite his eagerness to subject the boy to more pain Bardock allowed himself to go slowly in order to really enjoy it.

It was when Bardock got within a foot of the Demi-Sayian when Gohan finally got back up on to his feet though it had taken a great deal of effort and the pain in his ribs caused him to grasp the area with his hands the boy still looked up at the older Sayian defiantly.

A smile spread across Bardocks lips as he gazed down on the boy with a tinge of pride welled up in his chest.

"At least one of my decadence knows what it means to be a true Sayian" Bardock said allowed to him. "Such a pity you killed my friends"

Smash! Bardock's fist connected with Gohan's nose which immediately broke as the boy feel back down to the floor.

"Grrraaaahhhhhaaaaa!"

Bardock turned around as he heard the roar coming under the pile of rubble which had covered Piccolo. Beads of light was beginning to shine though the gap's in the rock as the ground shook.

"Grrrraaaaahhhhhaaaa!" Piccolo roared again as the rock's evaporated around him.

A purple aura as tall as a skyscraper was burning around the Namek as he made eye contact with the Sayian who had beaten his student to the ground. Vains were protruding from Piccolo's body as he dug deep inside himself for every scrap off power he had within pushing his power past his previous limits.

Piccolo felt his muscles bulge outwards as they were infused with Ki.

Bardock's scouter beeped to life excitedly producing a shocking figure which if the Sayian hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't of believed.

"It's over nine thousand!" Bardock said stunned unable to move due to the shock.

Piccolo's roars died down as his aura grew smaller until it hung around him closely. The Namekian's muscles and veins however were still bulged out such was the strain of this new found power on his body. It was dangerous and destructive threatening to rip Piccolo apart at any moment but he didn't care.

Phasing out of sight the Namekian appeared in front of the still stunned Sayian.

"Don't you ever…" Piccolo began as he smashed his right hand into Bardock's stomach doubling the Sayian over and causing him to spit out salivary.

"Hurt….." Piccolo grabbed the back of Bardock's hair before kneeing him in the face.

"Gohan…" An upper cut to the chin sent the Sayian up into the air.

"Again!" Piccolo roared releasing a multitude of Ki blast at the Sayian.

Smoke bellowed around Bardock's frame clouding him from Piccolo's view but the Namekian didn't let up angrier clouding his judgement kept firing Ki blast after Ki blast into the smoke. The Namek didn't stop until his whole being ached from the excursion from the attack. Exhaustion took hold as his muscles lost their mass and returned to their normal side.

The Sayian didn't wait long before revealing his fate. With a burst of his powerful white aura Bardock separated the smoke like a hot knife through butter. Piccolo had to step back and regain his footing as he was pushed back by the raw power the Sayian warrior processed.

Crack! Bardock's fist connected with Piccolo's left cheek forcing the Namekian's head to snap violently to the right. Crunch! A powerful left knee smashed into Piccolo's stomach doubling him as his ribs cracked. The Namekian couldn't help but fall forward onto Bardock his head resting on the Sayian shoulder as he coughed up purple blood which stained the Sayian's armour.

"You know this armour is expensive to clean" The Sayian couldn't help but mock as he placed an open palm on Piccolo's stomach. "Luckily I'm not the one who has to pay the bill"

Piccolo's eyes flashed wide open as he relished exactly what Bardock was about to do but it was to late. The Ki blast ripped through the Namekians torso splattering the Sayian's armour with purple blood not that its owner cared.

Piccolo flew into the air several feet before collapsing to the ground in a heap. The Namekian was as good as dead.

Marster Roshi and Krillin wanted to scream out in rage but they couldn't both of them were lying on the floor crippled unable to open their mouths let alone help their friend's. They had been following the bloody fight by feeling out the fighters Ki signatures.

They felt the pain Gohan received cringing over the fact they were helpless to do nothing as the boys ribs were broken and he was knocked aside effortlessly by the Sayian. Then there was Piccolo.

Their old enemy turned out to be their last hope as he produced a valiant display of power never of which the Z fighters had currently ascended to and though he fought with everything he had the Namekian was quickly overwhelmed by the Sayian's might.

"Dam" Krillin though inwardly "After all this time of training all those sacrifices the achievements and it end's like this"

Tears began to form in the ex-monk's eyes as he lost all hope and dwelled in misery he had tried his best but it wasn't good enough.

"Calm yourself Krillin there is still hope" Marster Roshi's voice yelled out in the ex-monks mind. "Goku"

His friends name immediately swelled up hope in the ex-monk who immediately stopped crying and looked up into the sky.

"Please hurry Goku"

Gohan stared at his master's shacking form with wide eyes though the Demi-Sayian was still clutching his stomach but he felt no pain his body was numb.

"G-G-Go-han…" Piccolo said weakly the Namekian had lost a lot of blood and his strength was going.

The young boy looked at his mentors eyes and was shock to see tears forming in them. Piccolo never cried. Tears began to form in Gohan's the liquid streaming down his face.

"Hay kids don't cry I thought I taught you better than that" Piccolo sobbed before his resolved strengthened.

"Kid you have taught me more over this past year than I have taught you and one of the many things you have taught me is how it doesn't matter if you win or lose the battle as long as you protect those you care about." Piccolo had to pause for a moment to catch his breath.

"I want to thank you Gohan. Everyone else in the world from the moment I was born looked at me as if I was a monster an evil person and for a long time I believed myself to be exactly that but. But you gave me a chance to change you showed me a different path I could follow you are my only true friend in this world and I am forever in your debt" Piccolo nearly broke down at that moment his tough exterior cracking and showing glimpses of a much softer side to the Namek.

But Piccolo stayed strong he had to for the kid he would have to get his last message across.

"Gohan I care about you and that is why I don't want you to revenge me I want you to run away Gohan. Get somewhere safe"

Bardock who had been listening to Piccolo's speech with irritation finally spoke up.

"Enough of this nonsense it's time to end this"

With a flick of his palm the Sayian fired a powerful Ki blast towards Piccolo. The Namekian saw the bright light coming towards him and closed his eyes. He was ready to embrace death.

"Good bye my friend"

Boom! The explosion echoed around the landscape as smoke bellowed around the spot where Piccolo had been.

Bardock allowed himself a smirk. "That's one down and three to go I shall have my revenge".

The Sayian turned away to pick his next target deciding to kill his grandson last so he may have to suffer watching his friends die first. Bardock had just decided to attack Krillin next when he heard it.

That was when the Sayian heard it the unmistakeable swishing sound of an aura behind him Bardock turned around slowly his eyes meeting those of his grandson's.

Gohan was panting heavily both of his outstretch arms were still smoking from successfully blocking the Ki blast from hitting Piccolo. The Namek in question was unconscious behind the boy his life force rapidly depleting.

"I've had enough" Gohan roared as he brought his elbow to his hips and clenched his fist.

Gohan's aura intensified as he powered up the Demi-Sayian was desperately trying to ignore the pain in his ribs by listing off all the crimes the Sayian's had committed since they had arrived on earth.

"First you destroy a city, then you kill Yamcha, Tien and Chioutzu then you hurt Marster Roshi and Krillin and now you have killed Piccolo. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore raaahhhh"

A flame had ignited in Gohan's heart it had started out as just a tiny spark but now it was a furious fire. Ki radiated uncontrollable from the boy's body as his rage knocked down the barriers to his power and released it in one uncontrollable tornado. At that moment in time the Demi-Sayian didn't care what he did as long as it resulted in Bardock lying dead at his feet.

It was this thought that Gohan would look back on after the battle and grow fearful off his powers believing they turned him into a monster.

Gohan flew towards Bardock his right hand held back ready to strike white energy forming and weaving its way around his body. The Demi-Sayian's face was torrid with angrier glistened constantly with fresh tears that still streamed freely from his eyes.

Crunch! Gohan's fist smashed against Bardock's nose before the Sayian could defend himself causing a slight bleed.

Bang! Gohan had fazed in behind Bardock smashing a powerful knee into the Sayian back causing him to arc back.

Crack! Gohan delivered an upper cut to Bardock's chin though the Sayian's head lurched back though he didn't fly though the air.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gohan launched a flurry of vicious attack his fist pounding at every bit of Bardocks body he could get at.

The Sayian was defenceless the Demi-Sayian was attacking so quickly and unpredictable it was to much to keep up with. Bardock would lash out a punch which Gohan would duck under expertly and counter with an upper cut. Try to kick the boy away? Gohan would merely jump over the leg and punch Bardock in the face.

The only thing that was going for the Sayian now was that though Gohan's attacks were powerful they were still not enough to cause serious damage they caused pain yes but Bardock could still fight.

Flipping back away from Bardock Gohan lifted his arms above his head to perform the attack his master had taught him so many months ago.

"Masenko-Ha!"

The blast was powerful smashing into Bardock ripping the right side off his armour clear off his skin. Nasty cuts and gashes began to form all over the Sayian's body it was unreal the amount of power that the boy was able to launch at him but still it wasn't enough.

As the light faded Bardock stood tall his arms uncrossing as Gohan's aura faded out of existence. The Demi-Sayian dropped to his knees exhausted his energy spent in that single attack. The pain in his ribs returning crashing down on the young boy like a mountain.

Slowly but surely Bardock step towards the boy a new found respect having being formed due to Gohan's fighting sprite and power. But those two traits were the reasons why the Sayian had to put an end to his grandson life quickly and effectively.

Gohan watched as a small orb of energy formed in Bardocks out stretch hand but refused to close his eyes he wanted to be brave like Piccolo.

"I must say you were a challenge my young Grandson I must say you have earned my respect. But I am afraid you are a danger to your own people and it is my duty as a Sayian warrior to protect my people no matter what"

Bardock now held his hand in front of him aiming the blast towards Gohans frail body. The Sayian remained eye contact with Gohan wanting him to have an honourable death for his feat of bravery despite the fact the boy had cost him the lives of his closest friend.

"Good bye Gohan" Was all Bardock said before he fired.

The ball was closing in on the Demi- Sayian who looked on with wide eyes. Gohans body was trembling with uncontrollable fear.

Smash! A fist surrounded by a red aura smashed into Bardock's face knocking to the Sayian to the floor instantly. The new figure quickly turned his attention to his next target Gohan.

"Kao-ken time's two!"

The aura around the figure intensified as the new arrival burst forward with new speed and power moving past Bardocks attack effortless before scooping up Gohan in his arms before taking off into the sky.

"Goku" Krillin thought joyously as he felt the presence of his friend.

Almost immediately a grin spread across the ex-monks face as a warm glow shot though his body renewing him with hope.

Everything was now going to be ok now. Well that's what Krillin thought at least now that his best friend had arrived at the battle field.

All Gohan knew was he was in someone's strong arms that felt familiar and safe the young boy's mind immediately turned to Piccolo but that was impossible not only was Namekian was on the floor dying and what's more he had never held him like that.

The Demi-Sayian looked up excitedly his heart skipping a beat as he saw his father's smiling face looking down on him. Happiness filled the boy's heart as he cried out in joy.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked weakly

"Yes son it's me" Goku said softly a large smile on his face. "Here take this"

Goku placed a senzu bean into Gohans mouth and made sure the boy swallowed. Immediately the Demi-Sayian felt all his wounds heal as his energy got renewed.

"Can you fly by yourself while I look after the others?"

Gohan nodded and immediately flew out of his father's grip. Immediately Goku set about helping the others out within seconds Marster Roshi, Krillin and Piccolo were all standing up stretching off their wounds completely healed.

"Man I love Sensu beans" Krillin cried allowed happily beating his chest happily .

Goku smiled at his friend before turning his head towards Piccolo a serious expression etched across the Sayian's face.

"Piccolo you took my son away from his mother and left him in the wild" Goku stated plainly

The Namekian did not know what to say. Before his reform he would of laughed and taught Goku about it but now. Now was different Piccolo respected Goku more than he could ever have imagined the man's kindness was second only to his son.

"I'm sorry" Piccolo said weakly.

But Goku held up his hand to silence his former enemy.

"You took him away taught him how to fight showed him how to protect himself and whenever he couldn't you were prepared to sacrifice your life for him. For that I am thankful" Goku bowed deeply much to the shock of his friends.

Piccolo was stunned he didn't know what he expected when Goku returned but he never expected this.

Goku stood up from his bow and faced Piccolo a smile was etched across the Sayians face.

"Now I need you to do me another favour I want you to take Gohan and the others and get out of here ok"

"But Goku you don't understand how powerful that guy is. His friends killed Yamcha, Tien and Chioutzu and he's even stronger" Krillin stated to argue but was stopped by an hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it son" Marster Roshi said calmly " Goku know's what he's doing"

Though reluctantly and with much debate Krillin finally gave in picking Marster Roshi up in his arms the ex-monk flew off into the air. Piccolo flew up to Gohan who immediately hugged the Namekian the former of which allowed it.

"My dad's going to beat him up isn't he" Gohan said aloud a massive grin upon his face.

"Yes he is" Piccolo replied ruffling the boy's hair. "But we have to go ok will just get in your dads way otherwise"

Gohan nodded before flying off with Piccolo.

Goku watched with a smile as his son and friends left before turning to look at his father.

Bardock was still sitting were he had feel his eyes locked solely on his son who was in front of him.

"Take this" Goku said after a moment's silence.

The young Sayian tossed the older a senzu bean the latter of which eyed it suspiciously.

"What this poison" Bardock said angrily "I'm not a fool you know"

Goku ignored the accusation and merely looked his father up and down.

"So you're my father huh"

"Yes of course I am you fool" Bardock retorted back angrily.

Goku stroke his chin as though he was deep in thought before declaring aloud.

"You know what it's funny I thought you would be bigger"

"What!" Bardock yelled out angrily getting up onto his feet. "Is that your way of insulting me? Kakarrot you are a disgrace to me, our family's ancestors and to the whole of the Sayian race. You never knew how hard I had to work in order to cover up your dishonour how much I risked just keeping our family's prided. And I didn't come for you I let you live on this rock of a planet you call home in peace call me sentimental but unlike most I don't believe in killing my own. How do you repay me for my kindness? By killing your brother when he comes to retrieve my grandson to protect our race and then when I come to collect him myself you have your friends and son wait for us kill my crew! And where are you? Hiding in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to strike. You have no honour or pride I will make you suffer at my hands boy!" Bardock roared with angier his fist clenched as a white aura burst around his body.

Goku merely looked back at his father calmly before speaking.

"My name is not Kakarrot my name is Goku if you want to fight me then do so otherwise leave Earth, my son and my friends in peace and never come back" Though Goku didn't raise it his voice was loud and threatening.

Bardock took a moment to take in Goku's words before throwing his head back and laughing.

"You would seriously let me go as well wouldn't you? You are not a Sayian after I am done with you I will kill your son and friends and then blow this planet to smothering and I don't need this bean to do it"

With that Bardock flew the Senzu bean into the air before blasting it to ashes.

Goku watched his father's actions a frown upon his face he didn't understand what had made him be like this but he knew one thing. No matter what his father was not going to win their fight.

Father and son stood across from each other on their battle field. The fate of the planet Earth and in fact the entire universe was about to be decided in this one fight.

* * *

Well that it guys what do you think? Things are really heating up now in this battle and up next will be the battle you have all been looking forward to Goku vs his father who will win? Guess your just going to have to find out ;o)

As normal please review.

Power levels for those interested.

Bardock: ? Spoiler?

Goku: ? Spoiler?

Piccolo pushed past his limits: 9,500 (This was kind of like ascended super sayian but on a smaller scale Piccolo just furled his muscles with lots of Ki and grabbed every ouch of his power.)

Gohan first Masenko: 10,000

Gohan uncontolerble rage: 10,000 (This is straining for him and literally throwing anything at this point in time his power which he could use maximum without pushing his body to it's absolute breaking point is 8,000

Gohan second Masenko: 13,000


	12. Chapter 12: Kao-Ken Vs Phoneix Fire

**Chapter 12: Kao-Ken Vs Phoenix Fire **

It was the silence before the storm the two opponents Goku and Bardock stood opposite each other sizing the other up. One was a harden warrior who had fought many great wars under the rule of an intergalactic tyrant the other a martial artist from earth ready to sacrifice himself for the ones he loves.

A soft breeze swept up father and son's hair, it was strange to Goku how at peace he felt before the battle especially with the dead bodies of his friends scattered around the battle field mangled and broken.

Smash! Bardock struck first his left punch being blocked by Goku's forearm though the blow was blocked the younger Sayian felt a jolt of pain travel up his arm just via the force behind the blow.

Despite the pain a smile made its way to Goku's lips his father was powerful and the Sayian knew he would have to fight at his absolute best if he was going to stand a chance it was a challenge which excited him despite the severity of the situation.

Bardock sent a couple of quick jabs at his son testing his opponents speed probing to see just how powerful his second born had turned out to be. Goku dodged the attacks his father going at speeds he could more than handle ducking under one right handed punch the younger Sayian sent an upper cut towards the elders chin.

Thud! The older Sayian caught his son's fist and began to crush it. Goku felt the power of the hold around his fist and knew instantly his hand would be crushed if he didn't get out of it quickly a left jab towards his father cheek was caught as well.

A white aura burst around Goku as he tried to overpower his father but Bardock's pure strength was too much and despite the intense effort the grip held firm.

"Arrhh" Goku let out a slight gasp of pain when an audible click escaped his right hand.

"Had enough already? God you really are a disappointment" Bardock said angrily his rage building along with his disappointment at his son's display of strength. "You know they say with each generation of Sayian's we grow stronger but it seems to be different with my children both you and Raditz are both worms you don't deserve to bare my name"

"Fighting it's all about strength" Goku breathed ignoring the pain signals being sent to his brain from his fists. "And I wouldn't want to bare your name anyway you are no father of mine"

"What!" Bardock exclaimed angrily his grip tightening a white aura beginning to form around him. "How dare you it is I who disown you not the other way around you little runt"

Goku ignored the insults and pain in order to look his father straight in the eyes.

"I know what you are I can see it clearly now you're kind I've met them many times before you take the lives of millions just to save your own you're a coward and what's worst you don't even know it."

Bardock was momentarily stunned by shock his son had just called him a coward. Shock was quickly replaced by angrier and the older Sayian immediately decided to break every bone in Goku's body starting with his hands held. However before Bardock could do this a red aura replaced Goku's white as the young Sayian cried out to the world.

"Kao-Ken times two"

Bardock's scouter buzzed into life revelling Goku's power level to have doubled within an instant. With his new strength Goku was able to quickly release his hands from his father's grip before unleashing a barrage of punches towards the latter.

Bardock dodge the attacks marvelling at his son's new found speed and strength. "Maybe he isn't so weak after all?" Bardock though before stepping past a left handed hook and sending an elbow up into his son's rib rage.

Goku was bent over by his attack air quickly gushing from his lungs his red aura quickly demising along with his power a fact which didn't go unnoticed by his father who was informed of the event by his scouter. Bardock grabbed the back of Goku's hair tightly with his hand's pushing the latters head down as he brought his knee up.

Crack! Goku tasted warm blood in his mouth and instantly knew his nose was broken due to the knee that had smashed into it and was now bleeding freely. The young Sayian spat out the mouth load just before a fist connected with his right cheek sending him fly away from his attacker.

Before his face hit the ground Goku put his arm forward and flipped onto his feet before turning to face his father who was looking back arms crossed a bored look on his face. The young Sayian raised a right hand to his nose and didn't even squirm when he clicked it back into place ripping off a bit of fabric from his shirt Goku processed to wipe the blood away.

"All clean?" Bardock questioned "I know you want to look pretty when I send you into the next dimension"

Goku ignored the jibes that were intended to provoke him and merely smiled. He radiated calmness on the outside but on the inside he was buzzing in excitement even though he was losing the fight in fact deep down Goku knew the fact he was losing made him that bit more excited it was this urge for a challenge that remained within his Sayian genes despite the knock to the head when he was a baby. What he livid for.

Goku loved being pushed to his limits by an opponent and then overcome them to become stronger to reach new levels of power not for his own gain so he could show off or take over the universe etc. but just for the sake of it. It was just fun.

Dropping into his old turtle hermit stance Goku prepared himself for round two of the battle already prepared to push the technique he had been taught by King Kia passed the limits his teacher had told him.

"Kao ken times three"

Goku moved faster than Bardock could anticipate catching the older Sayian off guard. One moment the young Sayian was standing several yards away unmoving the next he was in front of his opponent the familiar red aura surrounding him pulsating with power.

All Bardock do was though up his arm's in defence as the array of punches were sent his way. His elbows stung when his son's fist connected sending slight pain signals though his neurons. Goku didn't waste a beat he wasn't a brawler he was an expert martial artist and as soon as his father raised his guard to block his fist from connecting with ever his head or body. Goku went for the legs quickly dropping down and sweeping his father's two legs from beneath him.

As the older Sayian feels his Ki reflex's allowed him to stop his fall by merely flouting in the air. However by being diagonal it felt a small opening in his stomach an opening Goku expertly took.

A right fist to the kidney sent Bardock reeling his arms protectively moving to the spot without the Sayian thinking leaving his chest open to assault. After a five punch combo Bardock was thrown back by the force of the punches. Goku was fast approaching the Sayian desperate to carry on his assault while he held the advantage.

Bardock knew he was in danger the technique his son was using mirrored the one he had discovered on planet Rexon. Though he knew he should be concentrating on finding a way to stop his son's next attack Bardock's thoughts were pushed aside by an odd feeling within himself a little tingle of pride. The Sayian shock his head he couldn't let sentiments take over now he had a job to do and a battle that needed to be one. His son may have been more powerful at the moment but the older Sayian had more battle experience especial against more powerful opponents in his past.

Bardock allowed himself to carry on flying backwards letting the chard that he was not in control of his flight remain a while longer until he saw an opportunity to strike. It can when Goku appeared behind him the formers arms above his head ready to jack hammer the latter down his stomach completely unguarded.

Bardock sprung round rapidly a Ki blast already formed in his hands.

Boom! The attack connected sending Goku flying back away from Bardock the former of which seeing he could take control of the fight quickly moved in for the kill. Faster than lightning Bardock appeared above Goku and sent his fist flying into the younger Sayian's stomach.

Bardock got several blows in before his son was able to block the blows. Knowing if he kept on the physical attack that his son would soon take over the fight again Bardock sent a fist towards Goku who went to block before the former opened the first up before sending a burst of Ki out from the palm.

The attack caught Goku of guard knocking back far enough so he was merely inches from the ground before he could stop himself.

Crack! Bardock had sent a beam of Ki towards the sky using the momentum of the attack to launch himself down towards the ground his foot outstretch. The foot connected with Goku's stomach smashing him down to the ground.

He couldn't help it Goku gasped out in pain as his arms moved to his stomach the red aura that was surrounding him had vanished. A powerful hand found its way around his neck and lifted him up into the air.

The grip was powerful and it stopped all the air getting into the young Sayian's lungs as he desperately sorts to release himself from the hold. His father merely smiled as he tightened his grip.

"I must say you are a lot more powerful than I gave you credit for you would defiantly smash Raditz any day of the week with that technique of yours. But as you said power doesn't win you the fight it helps but I have got more experience than you could ever possible imagine I've been battling before you were born" As he said this Bardock tightened his grip.

The Sayian could literally feel the pulse in his son's neck slow down as It struggled to get though in order to get to the brain it would only be a matter of time before Goku blacked out due to lack of oxygen and then death would be quick and painless. Bardock considered this to be a parting gift.

~DBZ~

They could all feel it as they flew away from the battle field. They had been monitoring the fight ever since it had begun being concerned at the beginning and then ecstatic when Goku Ki sky rocketed and they felt him toss his father about like it was nothing.

But now something was wrong. Goku's Ki signature had dropped dramatically and it seemed like his very life force was hung in the balance at that very moment.

"What do we do guy's? " Krillin asked looking back at where they had come from.

The ex-monk was scared he believed that Goku could win the fight single handily the last hope of the world. But it was painfully obvious he was losing and Krillin was conflicted his fear and self-preservation was telling him to run while his loyalty and the warrior within him was telling him to go back to save the day.

"We have to go back"

It was Gohan who had answered first much to the surprise of the adults. The small boy was looking back at the direction were his father's Ki was faltering a look of determination etched across his face.

"He would do the same for us if he was in our situation now"

Piccolo placed a strong hand on his students shoulder and gave a rare genuine smile when the small boy looked up at him. The Namekian was proud of Gohan the boy was starting to mature and would make a great fighter when he was older.

"You heard him where going back now" Piccolo barked out to Krillin and Marster Roshi before taking off back to the battle field Gohan following closly behind.

The two remaining human Z fighters hesitated for just a second before they too took off in aid of their friend.

~DBAT~

Bardock's scouter buzzed to inform the Sayian that the four Z fighters had turned around and were now heading back towards him. But the Sayian didn't care for at that moment he had over matters to attend to.

Goku's had nearly blacked out his consciousness was about to leave him. The young Sayian's vision was blurred as he felt his friends coming back for him. A smile crossed over his lips. "Thanks guys but I think it might be too late for me" Earths hero thought to himself.

It was true Goku needed a miracle to escape his father's grip. A miracle that came in a form of a vision.

Bardock released his hold on his son's neck as his head burst out in pain his hands immediately being used to clutch at his head as though it was about to exploded and they were the only things holding the explosion back.

"N-no…. not …. Now" Bardock grumbled before the vision took hold of his conscious mind.

~DBZ~

Bardock's body was broken as he lay slumped on the floor his top half being lifted up from each elbow by two unknown figures. The Sayian took a quick look around himself to get his bearings seeing giant pictures on the wall to the right of him displaying his races history in paintings done by the great artiest of the northern quadrant and the great display of priceless artefacts to the left of him. Bardock immediately knew where he was.

The palace of the Sayian king was the talk of legend amongst the Sayian people few had been in to witness it's beauty and even fewer had left with their lives. The only reason why Bardock had previously seen the throne room was because he had been ordered to personal escort Frieza there for one of his many "Business" meetings with the King.

"Look up at your King" A voice to the left of Bardock gruffly said before a hand grasped the Sayian's chin and forced him to look up a flight of stairs upon which stood a throne made from pure gold embedded with diamonds and padded with the finest material the universe had to offer.

Sitting upon the throne sat a Sayian that was slightly smaller in height for the average Sayian but was no means less powerful. In fact he was the most powerful of his kin in living memory second only to the Sayian of legend the Super Sayian.

Vegeta wore a black shoulder less armour with gold trimmings the royal family crest delicately crafted over his heart. A red cape hung from his back completely covering his left arm from you a trait he had developed from his father before him. Underneath the armour Vegeta wore a black skin tight jumpsuit that clung on to his toned and defined muscles tightly.

The king was currently looking down on Bardock like he was scum something the Sayian was very used to due to his third class routes.

"Why have you brought this rodent in here Nappa? I had just gotten the carpet clean and the stench and filth he brings will stain it for months" Vegeta addressed the man to the right of Bardock whom the latter of which could not see.

"You highness sir this third class Sayian disobeyed your direct order to abandon all missions and head straight back to our planet" The tall bald headed Sayian replied.

"So?" Vegta spat in response obviously irritated in having his time wasted by such trivial things. "You are the head of the royal guards the most highest ranking general of the Sayian army surely you should feel you have enough authority to deal with these matters without deserving me from my training I have a war to plan for you know"

"But your highness he says he knows of a way to win the war he says that he knows of these things called dragonballs that grants any wish you make"

Vegeta looked directly at Bardock the king was obviously interested but he was doing his best to hide it.

"You have three minutes to explain over wise your fried" Vegeta said calmly before raising his left arm a Ki ball immediately glowing in his palm. " Your time starts now….."

A blinding blue light filled Bardocks vision as he was snap back to the present by an attack from his son.

~DBAT~

As soon as Bardock had relished his grip from Goku's neck the Sayian was gasping for air breathing it in and filling his starving lungs with as much oxygen as he could take it. It was several moments before Goku had regained enough strength to take in the situation he was in.

His father was screaming out in pain grabbing onto his head for some unknown reason. The younger Sayian looked on with curiosity for a moment before it struck him how open his father was at that moment in time. With a well-placed blast he relished he could finish this fight off quickly and get back home to his family.

It was however a cowardly move and not something Goku would want to resort to so the Sayian was hesitant at first before a flash back of how his father had easily dispersed his advantage and nearly killed him moments before.

"I can't allow myself wanting a fair fight to cloud my judgement theirs too much at stake for me to waste an opportunity like this" Goku said allowed trying to convince himself.

"I know you will see this as a cheap shot but I'm doing what it takes to win for my family" Goku said aloud to Bardock however this feels on deaf ears.

"Kao-Ken times three" The red hot aura burst forth from around Goku as he bent his knees and cupped his hands to his side.

"Ka…" A small blue orb of light began to form within Goku's cupped hands

"Ma" The light grew in intensity as the Sayian channelled more Ki for the attack.

"Ha" Goku knew he only had one shot at this the amount of power he was putting into the attack would seriously drain him.

"Ma" But it would do the job at least he hoped it would still the Sayian wished he didn't have to end it like this he would rather of won by a fair fight.

"Ha" Goku swung his arms forward as he fired the attack the blast engulfing his defenceless father.

Boom! The blast exploded outwards causing black heavy smoke to cover the area. Goku's red aura had evaporated the Sayian was hunched over taking in a great gasp of air. He was exhausted due to the strain of the Kao ken technique the constant use was taxing on the user especially when combining it with powerful Ki attacks.

Goku just hoped that his attack was enough.

~DBZ~

"You fool!" King Kia yelled out his fists tight with angrier. "I warned him about using a higher multiplication of power and he didn't listen now he's exhausted himself he stands no chance"

The small blue god bowed his head he already knew that Bardock had survived the attack in fact the only reason the Sayian had arrived was due to the fact was Goku had held back. Though it was unintentional and King Kia fully believed that the young Sayian had fully intended to defeat his father their and then. The god knew better.

"Damn you Sayian's and your need to take on a challenge I swear for a race that pride themselves on being ruthless warriors they saw as hell want to make sure they win their battles fairly".

~DBAT~

Bardock was furious the top half of his armour had been blown to pieces by Goku's attack opening up nasty guts and burns all over his body. His trousers were torn and ripped several patches were stained red with blood but what angered the Sayian most was the fact that his son had attacked him while he was defenceless it was something he would of expected if he was fighting another race if he was attacking their planet.

But attacking a fellow Sayian while their back was turned was just wrong it was not the way the race worked. They would torture and use every dirty trick in the book against enemy's off planet but when it came to a battle with one of their own their was certain amount of respect between the combatants an unspoken vow to have a fair fight an honourable fight.

"You have no honour Kakarott" Bardock thought to himself as he clenched his fists tightly. "I will make you suffer for you disrespect"

"Phoenix fire!" The Sayian roared from within the black smoke.

An orange aura burst around Bardock pushing the black smoke that had surrounded him away in an instant. The sky it's appeared to bend to the Sayian's power as it turned pitch black both thunder and lightning roaring/cracking across the sky respectively.

Goku felt the power of his father sky rocket and immediately knew he would have to react quickly or face being beaten within seconds. Despite his great exhaustion the Sayian raised his guard his aura burning red around him as he yet again called upon the Kao-Ken technique still not pushing it further than a three times multiplication.

Great pain shot though the young Sayian's body as he finished powered up the technique was starting to get dangerous the strain becoming too much for Goku's body however the great man, earths greatest hero didn't let a grunt leave his lips not allowing any weakness to appear on his face he was waiting, waiting for his father to make the first move.

Crack! Bardock sent a chop towards Goku's neck the latter of which blocked the formers attack with a chop of his own. However Goku stepped back defensively as pain shot from where his wrist connected with his father's own wrist.

Though the movement backwards was minimal it did not go unnoticed by Bardock who immediately relished his son was very much on the defensive. Taking advantage of this fact the older Sayian sent a vary of punches all of which were blocked by the younger of the two however the latter was slowly but surely was being pushed backwards as his power was slowly being drained as well.

Thud! An elbow flew past Goku's defences cracking into his right rib's pushing the Sayian slightly to the left at the perfect angle for the follow up punch to come crashing into his stomach.

Red crimson blood was spat on Bardock's topless body as his son keeled over in pain. The older Sayian didn't let up and quickly withdrawal his hand out from where it had been imbedded allowing Goku before slightly forward before smashing an elbow on top of his head.

Dust filled the young Sayian's lungs as he desperately tried to spit out the mouthful of mud he had nearly swallowed due to the force of which he had hit the ground. The Kao-ken's red aura was still around Goku as he tried to get back up onto his feet it remained due to the seer concentration and effort the Sayian had put to keep it up.

However the red aura quickly disappeared when a powerful boot came crashing down on the back of Goku's spine. He couldn't help it the hero screamed out in agony as pain shot up his spine. It felt like it had been broken into but that was not the case since the Sayian could still fell the tips of his feet. Still the damage was done and his spine was extremely bruised and fragile and would require weeks of bed rest before it would full recovered.

Time of which the Sayian couldn't afford at the moment a kick to the rib's rolled Goku over on to his back making look up at his father who was leering down on him. Bardock's eyes were cold as he raised his hand with the intention of finishing what he had started. The orange aura around the Sayian vanished along with a significant amount of his power as he began to charge a Ki attack with the intention of finishing his son.

However as always the tacitly aware when it came to fighting the fact his father had to stop using the Phoenix fire technique in order to use a Ki blast based technique intrigue Goku as he looked on unable to stop the attack at the moment but figuring out his father's techniques weakness all the same.

As if to confirm his thoughts and his ideas of the weakness the Phoenix fire technique had King Kia voice entered his mind.

"Goku I have to tell you something the technique your father was using against you is called the Phoenix fire technique it was invented by one of my fellow Kia's as a rival technique to the Kao-ken. I don't know how Bardock could of learned it but that doesn't matter at the moment what dose is that technique multiplies power like the Kao ken technique however the difference is it doesn't drain the users power or strain their body"

"I thought as much" Goku thought back. "Why didn't you teach me that technique instead of the Kao-ken it seems to have less of a weakness than my father's technique?"

King Kia was taken aback by Goku's response and took several moments to respond however when he did the god was obviously annoyed.

"If you must know the main reason is you are my student and as such I have taught you my techniques which for a start you should be incredible grateful…." King Kia began.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Goku quickly responded relishing quickly that he had caused offence however the god quickly cut him off.

"And secondly although the technique is safer it has one serious flaw it only increases the strength of one's physical aspects not Ki flow so your fathers speed and strength may greatly improve but he cannot increases the strength of his Ki based attacks like you can with you Kamahamaha. What's more he seems to be fairly new to the technique and as such appears unable to use any Ki based attack while he is in that form that is his weakness. If you can keep him at a distance you can win"

"Errm theirs just one problem with that" Goku thought back to his teacher.

"And what's that?" King Kia replied.

"I'm kind of out of energy fighting with the Kao ken technique has really tired me out"

"And whose fault is that!" King Kia snapped back. "I warned you about using a multiplier higher than two but oh no you didn't listen I suppose you won't listen to my suggestion now"

"I'm sorry King Kia I really am but it was the only way I could have possible of kept up with the battle but seriously if you have any suggestions I would take them I'm starting to run low on ideas"

"The sprit bomb" King kia said simple. "I wouldn't normally advise it but it's your best chance however you must remember you can only use it once"

"Thank's King Kia one shot is all I need"

With that Goku cut off the telekinetic connection between him and his teacher beginning instead to draw the energy from the planet towards him and up to the sky. It was going to take a while however for the young Sayian to gather up the significant energy he would need in order to finish his father. Time that had quickly ran out.

Having gathered a significant amount of Ki to the palm of his right hand and having formed it into a ball Bardock took one last look at his son's face. The older Sayian had had his right foot placed securely on his son's chest though out the duration of Goku's chat with King kia in order to keep him pinned down long enough to charge the significant energy to wipe him out with one attack.

Bardock was not taking any chances in fact he had pulled forward more energy that he thought was necessary to destroy his son out from within his body. The Sayian had underestimated his son's ability time and time again however with his attack ready to launch Bardock drew back his right hand above his head ready to launch.

"Any last words before you die" Bardock said cockily as he looked at his son's ever so calm face.

"Destructo disk!"

The voice hadn't come from Goku in fact it had come from behind Bardock whose scouter buzzed in excitement. The Sayian turned around just in time to see a razor sharp disk inches away from him.

Bardock reacted instantly trying to move away but it was too late the attack had hit it's intended target. The right hand of the Sayian landed on the floor with a soft pouf.

* * *

Well what do you think of that chapter then guy's? I hope you enjoyed it and it kept you on your toes. Please let me know what you think of the chapter in a review :o) good or bad it's all appreciated.

Power levels for those interested.

Goku normal: 8,500

Goku Kao ken times 2: 17,000

Goku Kao-ken times 3: 25,500

Goku Kamahamaha (slightly held back) 30,000 note Bardock only survived this purely due to the fact deep down Goku he didn't want to kill him. At least not when he was obviously to able to defend himself an fight properly as such and without even knowing himself Goku sent a majority of attack up into the sky hence why Bardock's top half received a lot more significant damage than his bottem I hope you all find this a legitimist answer.

Bardock: 20,000

Bardock Phoenix fire: 30,000

So what is going to happen next chapter any guesses ? :o)

I hope you all stay happy and well over the next week before my newest chapter.

Until the next one

Regards

Dragonballat


	13. Chapter 13: Bitter Sweet Victory

**Chapter 13: Bitter Sweet Victory **

As soon as Bardock's right hand fell to the floor the Sayian knew he was in trouble and needed to react quickly. Forming a Ki ball in his left hand and firing it the experience warrior managed to cauterize the open wound that was already spraying out blood. It hurt but at least Bardock wouldn't die from blood lost.

With the nasty burnt stump now replacing his right hand the Sayian turned his attention to his attacker. Krillin took an involuntary step back as he received a death glare from the now enraged Sayian.

"I am going to rip you limb from limb" Bardock growled before disappearing from sight.

The small human looked left and right trying in vain to find the Sayian before he could strike. Fear was gripping at the ex-monks heart as he knew Bardock would make him regret his surprise attack. As if to confirm his fears the topless Sayian suddenly appeared before him.

Crunch! Krillin couldn't even attempt to block the powerful right kick that smashed into his ribs. The attack was fast, precise and devastating the ex-monk could feel his bones pop out of place before snapping like twigs. The jagged ends pierced his lungs causing him to bleed internally.

The ex-monk crumbled to the floor gasping for breath blood beginning to pour from his nose and mouth. Bardock smiled to himself taking in a moment to enjoy the human's pain the Sayian truly intended to make Krillin suffer.

Pop! The sound echoed around the area as the Sayian cruelly popped the small man's shoulder out of its socket.

"graahhhh" Krillin's screams were gargled due to the blood lodged in his throat.

"Thunder Shook Surprise" Marster Roshi cried allowed as he joined the battle.

Electricity shot though Bardock's body as the attack took hold painfully constricting and unconstricting the Sayian's body constantly. It was however only a minor nonsense to a warrior of his experience and pain thresh hold much like how the old martial art marster who had produced the attack was becoming a minor nonsense.

It took Bardock exactly one point three seconds for the Sayian to turn around and fire a Ki blast towards the turtle hermit whose hands were ablaze with lightning which was twisting and twirling around the formers body. But the Ki blast that Roshi didn't even see coming hit strong and true it ripped right though the old Marster's body the heat of Ki cauterizing the veins and flesh before a single of drop of blood was spilt leaving just a gapping whole.

Immediately the Sayian felt the sting of electricity leave him as the old turtle hermit fell to the ground all life having left his body. "Well that was fun now back to business" Bardock thought to himself as he turned back to Krillin.

~DBZ~

Goku felt the sudden rise of Marster Roshi's Ki and felt it's even quicker descent until it was nothing. "no"

"No!" Goku screamed out in rage hot wet tears beginning to stream down the Sayian's face.

His old teacher his master the one who taught him almost everything he knew was dead and it was his entire fault. If he had just been stronger a better fighter the maybe he would have defeated Bardock before the others came back meaning that Marster Roshi would still be alive and they could all go home happy and healthy.

But no things didn't work out like that Goku hadn't been strong enough to defeat his father in fact his father had basically beaten him bruising his back so he could barely move a muscle his only hope had been the sprite bomb and even then it was too late. It was all too late.

The young Sayian could no longer focus on drawing the energy from around him into the glowing blue orb high in the sky. His focus had been snapped away from him as an internal battle began to commence deep within Goku's soul.

Never before had he been so powerless unable to help others to be so helpless. It was strange something he had never felt before and it unnerved the Sayian it was a feeling which Goku swore from that day he would never feel again.

But at that moment in time the Sayian didn't have a clue what to do he was too injured to move and the sprite bomb was nowhere near ready to be used and his focus was all over the place. It was an impossible situation to be in.

But at that moment when all hoped seemed lost, when Krillin yet again screamed out in pain after yet another torturous attack by Bardock did hope arrive in the form of two individual Ki levels rising dramatically.

~DBAT~

While flying towards the battle field the Z fighters had come up with a plan on how to defeat their enemy. It was decided that Krillin would distract Bardock allowing Marster Roshi to get into a position where he could use his Thunder Shock Surprise technique on the Sayian in order to pin him in place long enough to charge a Special beam cannon to finish the battle off. Gohan was around just in case things went wrong and they needed extra support.

And boy had things go wrong. At first everything seemed to be going according to plan Krillin successfully distracting Bardock from Goku and even chopping off the Sayian's right hand as an extra bonus. The Sayian had reacted angrily like the Z fighters had anticipated he would and rushed to attack Krillin.

It took Gohan every last ounce of his restraint to stop himself from helping out the small ex-monk but the plan required Bardock to be unaware of their presence a feat that was helped by the fact the Sayian's scouter had long sinced been broken thanks to Goku's Kamahama attack.

Marster Roshi had been dropped off further away from the battle by Krillin before the small martial artist took off to engage the Sayian. The old martial arts master had made the last leg of the journey on foot and quickly got into position hiding behind an upturned boulder awaiting an opportunity to strike. Seeing one the turtle hermit jumped out and used the lightning based technique.

It appeared to work for a few moments before Bardock was able to quickly spin round and fire a beam into Roshi's chest killing the old man instantly. It was at this point Gohan really began to lose his cool.

Exactly two hundred yards above the battle flouted both Gohan and Piccolo the latter of which was busy charging his special beam cannon attack a purple aura was surrounding the Namekian as he focused on his attack. However this focus was broken as he heard a low growl escape Gohan lips.

"Gohan you have got to calm down the plan could still work the Sayian's still focused on Krillin" Piccolo ordered.

"But …. He killed Marster Roshi … and he's hurting Krillin" Gohan stuttered as he tried to take control of his rage.

"I know but you must remember they both knew what they were doing. They are incredible brave warriors which you must be right now you must restrain yourself and stick to the plan. Your grandfather might only have one hand left and be tired from his fight with your father but he is still a great threat to us all" As Piccolo finished his sentence the Namekian turned his attention back to charging his attack.

"Dam if only I could charge this attack faster after this battle I must figure a way to use it effortlessly" The Namekian thought to himself.

Gohan had bowed his head after hearing his Master's words. The Demi-Sayians fists were clenched in rage but he was controlling himself for now despite the constantly being antagonised by Krillins screams of pain.

~DBZ~

Below Bardock had been taking his time over torturing the small earthling who had been responsible for taking his hand and why not? His son was incapacitated thanks to the bruising to his spine the threat that had presented itself with Marster Roshi had been quickly dealt with and there was no sign or hair of his grandson or the Namekian.

So far the Sayian had been focusing on the human's arms dislocating Krillins left shoulder before breaking his left wrist before moving on to his right arm. Slowly and surely all bones were broken and even more muscles ligaments were torn. The small ex-monk was almost unconscious now the pain and blood lost slowly shutting down his brain functions it would only be a matter of time before he was dead but Bardock was determined to make sure the human's last moments of life would be nothing else but pain.

"Now now don't fall asleep" The Sayian mocked slapping Krillin across the face. "You're not allowed to die yet not when your legs are still intact"

With the Bardock stamped down on Krillin's knee snapping it in two. The ex-monk involuntarily lunged forward blood projecting from his mouth as he screamed out in pain. Tears were falling down his face now as he just wanted it all to be over but Krillin knew he couldn't allow himself to die. Not yet the world was still in danger and he was distracting the Sayian while Piccolo was charging up his attack and still needed more time.

So Krillin still desperately clung on to life allowing himself to be tortured beyond what a normal man could take. The man could no longer see his vision had long since blurred into shadows as the pain and loss of blood took its toll.

"Argghhhaaaaa" Unbelievable pain swept through Krillin's body as Bardock stamped down on the centre point of his groin.

~DBAT~

Gohan could no longer take it his grandfather's last cruel attack had been the straw that finally broke the camel's back. The Demi-Sayian began to shack uncontrollable as rage took over his senses making his lose all his senses. A white aura burst forth around the tiny child's body as his power radiated from him.

Piccolo knew that he didn't have long before Gohan went on the attack and desperately tried to calm his student down before he did something they would all regret.

"Gohan you have got to calm down now I'm nearly ready to attack if you move now you will make Marster Roshi's and Krillins sacrifice pointless."

But it was too late the boy had lost all the restraint he had and now his power was bubbling to the surface like an unstoppable typhoon. Gohan's head swung back as he screamed out to the sky his eyes had lost their pupils.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore" The Demi-Sayian screamed before charging towards Bardock.

Bardock had heard Gohan's roar and had quickly turned around and immediately noticed Piccolo charging the attack and the oncoming boy. The Sayian quickly took the initiative to fly up into the air and away from his grandson.

"Shit!" Piccolo swore as he watch Gohan take after his Grandfather.

The Namekian had almost been ready to use his special beam cannon technique which he was sure would of finished Bardock for good. But now not only did he have a moving target but he feared using the attack for the fact it could hit Gohan.

Piccolo withdrawal his hand from his head and clenched it into a fist reabsorbing the energy he had taken so long to charge up.

"Dam it Gohan you fool your angier has killed us all"

Bardock was staying on the move changing direction constantly in the air in order to stay as far away from his enraged Grandson as possible. Without his scouter the Sayian was completely in the dark over the level of power the young boy processed and since he wisely no longer underestimated the power the warriors from earth processed.

"Dam how I could be so foolish I have relied too much on my scouter for too long" Bardock cursed himself angrily. "Yet these weaklings seem to have better control over their powers than us Sayian's we have relied too much on technology for too long there must be a better way to detect ones strength"

But these thoughts were quickly pushed aside to be explored another time right now the Sayian had to deal with his grandson and then finish the rest of the Z warriors off. To him the battle had drawn on for too long and it was time to end it all for good.

"No more holding back" Bardock mumbled to himself before clenching his left fist. "Phoenix fire"

The orange aura roared around the Sayian filling him with renewed strength and power it felt amazing to Bardock his tiredness evaporating in an instant.

Crack! The small moment in time it took Bardock to perform his newest technique was all Gohan needed to finally catch up with his grandfather and smashed a right fist into the older Sayian's nose. The young boy quickly followed up on the attack in one flowing movement by smashing his right elbow into Bardocks face. A kicked followed doubleing the Sayian over as he held his rib's gasping for air just as Gohan pulled his hands to his sides.

"This is for Marster Roshi" The young boy had enough sense to yell as he charged his attack.

"Ka-MA-Ha-Ma-HA"

The blue beam struck true connecting with its target dead on knocking Bardock flying to the ground. But Gohan didn't let up rage was filling his attack with power and with an almighty growl he drew more power from within and shot it forth down to the ground. It was not as big or as powerful as the one Goku had performed while using a Kao-ken time's three but it was still an impressive display of power from someone without the use of a Kao-ken boost.

The onslaught of energy shock the planet violently rock and debris spraying everywhere the sky had darked as if it too had added its energy to the attack or merely ran away in fear. It was only a short while until the attack distinguished but it felt like a life time for Piccolo.

First the Namekian was fearful that the young boy had lost control and his attack was about to destroy the planet killing them all. After a while however Piccolo relished Gohan still had some conscious control over himself though it wasn't a lot it was enough to prevent his power from blowing up the planet which was a great relief to the tall aliens mind. The last feeling before the attack had finished was pried at Gohan's power which had managed to climb above his own.

"I'm proud of you kid" Piccolo said with a smile as he watched the fireworks. "But don't let that make you think you will get off easy in fact I want to have a spar with you right after we defeat this Sayian menace I will become stronger than you again"

The Namekian's voice was not full of malice quite the opposite it was the only way Piccolo knew how to show his affection.

As the blue light from his Kamahamaha began to fade and the smoke beneath him bellowed were the attack had connected with the floor. Gohan's pupils returned to his eyes as his rage and power evaporated from him. The young boy was exhausted and he was shacking in fear.

Fear of his own power. Gohan looked down as the smoke disappeared revelling a large creator embedded in the ground.

"Did …did I …. Do that" Gohan stuttered nervously not really believing what just happened.

Bardock was gone his body was nowhere to be seen. The young boy flouted to the ground slowly his hands and knees making a soft toking sound as they hit the bottom of the creator. Hot tears began to wet the dry earth as sadness gripped at Gohan's heart. Piccolo had quickly come to the top of the creator and was now looking down on the boy with concern. The Namekian was confused he didn't understand why the Demi-Sayian was so upset he had just won the battle for them a great achievement.

As if reading the Namekian's mind Gohan began to speak. Though his voice was only a whisper Piccolos superior hearing picked up every word.

"I didn't…. mean to do this I… just wanted to stop you… hurting my friends….I'm sorry" The young boys head hit the ground as he sobbed uncontrollable.

Piccolo was dumb struck he couldn't understand why his student was acting the way he was at that moment in time. The boy was a hero he had saved the planet from those that sought to destroy and here he was crying as if he had committed a terrible crime.

"Gohan…" Piccolo began trying to find the right words to comfort the ball.

That's when he heard the soft rumble from beneath Gohan and the influx of a powerful Ki. A muddy and bloodied hand shot out from under the earth and wrapped itself around the Demi-Sayian's neck blocking the boy's air ways. With an almighty roar the earth shattered from breath Gohan revelling an injured but very much alive Bardock.

The Sayian's orange aura buzzed around him as he gripped Gohan tightly around the neck. The Demi-Sayian initial struggled at first before exhaustion and lack of air took hold and he eventual blacked out.

"Hahaha you really thought I was dead did you?" Bardock chuckled "You cried like a baby over your dear old granddad how touching"

Smash! Bardock's right elbow smashed into Piccolo's stomach the latter of which had been trying to attack from behind the Sayian. The Namekian keeled over clutching his stomach in pain before the Sayian smashed his elbow down upon his head.

"You really think that would work you fool" Bardock's eyes were ablaze with angrier as he looked down at Piccolo who lay at his feet.

"Destructive wave" Piccolo roared as he quickly twisted around throwing the purple ball of energy at Bardock's chest.

The Sayian lost his grip of Gohan as he was thrown back by the force of the blast. The Demi-Sayian fell with a thud to the ground completely unconscious.

With everyone else down for the count and being the only one left standing the Namekian warrior knew he was all that stood between Bardock and the rest of the world. It was ironic how the son of the demon king who had once promised to destroy a city once a year at random on "King Piccolo day" Was now the planets last line of defence.

"How things change" Piccolo thought to himself as he charged forward.

The two proud warriors meet each other in the middle of the battle field and exchanged blows. The earth shook as the clashed in mid-air shock waves being produce when attacks meet their targets and cracks in boulders appearing when they missed.

It was obvious that despite his weakened state Bardock still held onto the strength and speed advantage however Piccolo had two working hands compared to Bardock's one and only a fact the Namekian quickly took advantage off.

Jumping back as he dodged a left jab Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest focusing his power.

"Multi-form" The Namekian cried as not one but two clones were produced from his body.

Bardock looked at the now three Piccolo wearily the Sayian was unaware of the technique the Namekian had just used draw back was it split the users power between themselves and their clones and instead thought he was facing three foes with a higher power level than they had.

The Sayian positioned himself so his left side was facing the Nameks and his right handless side was faceing the opposite direction. His fist was ready in anticipation as he awaited the Piccolos to make the first moves. His orange aura hugged tightly to him now as he clung to every last ouch of energy he had left.

Purple aura's surrounded all Three of the Piccolo's as they powered up to their maximum levels before they charged two taking the front and Bardock's only working hand the other going round the back to his handless arm. The Sayian was very much aware that he was being out flanked but there was very little he could do about it.

Crash! The shock waved echoed around the landscape as Bardock blocked one of the Piccolo's kick with his left hand and another once punch with his right stump. Pain immediately shot up his arm as his nerve endings screamed out but the Sayian held strong not budging an inch. The last Piccolo had gone for the open stomach unprotected due to the owners hand's already being occupied. The knee was swung strong and true dead on target however it was slow painfully slow.

Bardock could see the attack coming and quickly swung his leg forward catching the Namekian square in the cheek. Piccolo's head flew off of his body before his being disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"One down" Bardock said to himself as he blocked the swift attacks sent his way by the two remaining Namekian's "Two to go"

The Sayian swung round his left hand open as a ball of blue energy formed in his hand. Bardock ignored the blows being delivered to the back of his neck finding them to only be a minor annoyance as he took aim and fired. The attack vaporised the Piccolo in front of him instantaneously. Another blow smashed into the back of the Sayian's neck however this one was more powerful and actually caused him pain.

Bardock sprung round in time to see Piccolo throw his hands forward from their previous position above his head.

"Masenko-ha!"

The yellow beam shot forward and towards its target. Without a moment to lose Bardock throw his left hand in front of him and focused his Ki into the palm of his hand. A black ball formed quickly expanding in diameter until it was the size of a basketball purple lightning crackled around it as the Sayian prepared to fire.

"Death blaster Cannon!"

The yellow and black beams of energy connected in mid-air sending shock waves flying though out the area. Krillin's broken and abused body was hurtled away for several yards before it came to a rest out of the danger zone.

Both attacks crackled as they clattered together each taking turns to push the other back as their two owners kept pushing more of their own power into their retrospective beams in order to win the power struggle.

"Grraaahhh" Piccolo roared as his muscles grew twice their previous size due to the influx's of Ki the Namekian forced his body to produce.

Slowly but surely his yellow Masenko beam made its way down towards Bardock as it gobbled away at the Sayian's own attack.

Sweat was protruding from every pour of Bardock's body as he drew more energy from within himself and channelled it into his beam. However despite the intense effort it was proving to be useless.

"No" Bardock thought to himself as he literally felt the heat of Piccolo's attack burn his face. "I am a Sayian warrior I shall not be beaten like this"

Grrarraaahhhaaaahhhaaaaa" Bardock roared as his orange aura intensified yet again gifting the Sayian precious new energy.

With this Bardock's black beam doubled in sized and shot up towards Piccolo. It was the Namekian's turned to struggle as he desperately tried to keep the beam away. Veins budged out becoming clearly visible around his body as sweat dripped from him. Every ouch of Piccolos strength was forced into the Masenko attack but it wasn't enough it was obvious for all those to see that the Namekian was about to lose the energy struggle.

With his life in the balance and time off the essence Piccolo knew he had to react quickly or faced being completely engulfed by the Sayian's energy blast. It was a desperate time and desperate times call for desperate measures. The Namekian quickly pulled his right hand out of powering his Masenko attack leaving only his left hand holding the beam as he aimed his right hand out to his right side.

"Destructive wave" Piccolo roared.

The Namekian shot towards his left just as his Maskeno blast as completely engulfed by Bardocks Death Blaster Cannon.

"Arraaahhha" Piccolo couldn't help but scream out in pain as he felt his entire right side minus his head get ripped from him before being vaporised several yards behind him.

The Namekian was now flouting in mid-air with just his left side in take as purple blood poured from where his right limbs should have been. Piccolo was focusing intently on regenerating his limbs hoping that he had brought himself enough time.

But Bardock had other ideas and knowing full well about the Namek's regeneration's abilities sought out to destroy the green warrior once and for all. The Sayian sent out a large generic ball of powerful Ki towards Piccolo with the aim to vaporise him before he could regenerate.

With most of his energy being used up in the process of trying to regenerate lost limbs Piccolo had hardly enough to be able to move out of the way of the oncoming attack. The Namekian finally accepting defeat at the hands of the Sayian closed his eyes as he focus on sending once last telekinetic message to his student Gohan.

"Gohan I'm sorry I failed you please don't di…."

Boom! Piccolo's eyes shot open only to see smoke bellow in front of him. Down below Bardock looked up with an open mouth not believing what he had just seen. His attack had been so close to finally finishing off yet another of the Z fighters until another ball of pure white energy smashed into his attack exploding on impact.

"Who the hell is it now" Bardock cried with frustration as he looked in the direction from which the ball of Ki which destroyed his own had come from only to be met by a powerful fist.

~DBZ~

Goku had followed the battle between Gohan and his father though out its entire course desperately wishing he was able to get up and help his son. However it appeared that the young boy didn't need his father's help as he quickly overwhelmed his adversary before launching an incredible powerful Kamahamaha attack.

"That's my boy" Goku thought to himself as he felt Bardock's power level fade into nothink.

A smile found its way to the young Sayians lips but was quickly replaced by a sad frown as he felt his son emotions shift from an angrier to a state of pure shock and fear.

"Gohan?" Goku tried to telepathically connect with his son but it was no use the boy's emotional upheaval had clouded his mind making telepathic contact impossible.

Goku yearned to get up in order to go comfort his son but was prevented to do so by his bad back. Frustrated and angrily with himself all the Sayian could do was lie their while he waited for one of his friends to arrive and pick him up.

His senses searched out for Krillin's Ki signature trying to see if his friend had survived his terrible ordeal. It had been tortures for Goku not being able to help his friend while his father delivered an incredible amount of torture upon the small man.

A small smile again found its way to Goku's lips as he felt the tiny flicker of Ki from within his friend's body. It was small and fading in and out but it was their friend was alive for now but needed medical attention soon otherwise he wouldn't live for long.

Goku's mind wondered to how long it would take Gohan or Piccolo to carry Krillin to the nearest hospital before he felt it the flicker of Bardock's Ki re-emerging as the Sayian regained his conciseness.

"Gohan no!" Goku thought but it was too late within several moments the young Sayian felt his young sons Ki drop and Piccolo rise.

Goku followed Piccolo and Bardock's fight intently longing to be able to get up and fight he had been on the side-lines for way too long it was time for him to act. But every move he made to get up was prevented by the sharp pain in the base of his spine.

As Piccolo and Bardock began their beam struggle and after many attempts to get himself back up on to his feet. Goku found himself still flat on his back looking up at the sprite bomb he had formed what seemed like a life time ago still hovering in the air.

The Sayian knew the white ball of energy was still nowhere near ready to destroy his father in fact if Bardock still had his scouter the ball of energy would only boast a power level of several thousand such was the lack of time Goku had to form the attack.

"If only I hadn't focused on the battle and focused on you instead maybe I could still help decide this battle" Goku thought up to the ball in the sky.

"It's a shame when I could use every scrap of power you're up their being wasted…."

It was at this moment realisation dawned on Goku as an idea found its way into the Sayian usually empty mind.

"No absolutely no way" King Kia mentally yelled down at his student as he read Goku's thoughts. "I will not allow it no body apart from you has ever mastered both techniques let alone combined the two it's two dangerous I can't allow you to do it."

"With all due respect King Kia how are you going to stop me you are all the way up there in heaven and I also don't see what other options we have left I can tell Piccolo can't hold on much longer I have to try every possible solution" Goku responded back.

"Goku I swear if you do this I will make sure Yemma sends you to hell when you come back to other world"

King Kia's threats fell on deaf ears or more accurately on a deaf mind as Goku focused his entire being entirely on the task at hand. Much like how he had focused on drawing energy from around the earth into the sprite bomb did he focus on drawing the energy from the sprite bomb to himself.

It had taken several moments to work out the exact process but slowly but surely the energy from the sprite bomb above him flowed down and into Goku. Filling the Sayian with renewed strength and healing his previous battle wounds.

"Spirte Ken" Goku roared as a pure white aura surrounded his body.

The young man was finally able to stand just as Piccolo's right side had been torn off from the Namekian's body. He watched as his father fired a ball of energy with the intention of wiping out his new friend from existence and acted immediately.

As quick as a flash Goku fired his own ball of Ki this one however was pure white instead of his normal yellow. It rushed forward and connected with Bardock's blast explonding on impact and saving Piccolo's life.

Goku watched with mild amusement as Bardock moved to turn towards him. Moving quicker than the eye could see Goku appeared before his father before sending a Ki infused punch crashing down onto Bardocks nose.

The older Sayian was thrown backwards from the force of the blow his orange aura distinguishing as he lost his focus. Without missing a beat Goku disappeared from sight yet again before reappearing behind his father kicking him up into the air.

The pin pong game continued as Bardock was tossed and pulled across the scenery before he came crashing the ground courtesy of a jack hammer being derived to his back. The older Sayian didn't know how it was possible maybe it was his extreme tiredness, injuries or even just pure luck but somehow one of his sons had been able to pass him in strength.

As his father lay on his back broken and bruised Goku slowly made his way to the ground. The combination of the sprite bomb and Kao ken technique had increased his power above that off his father in his current state though it wasn't as powerful as Bardock's full power or Goku's Kao-ken times three. The Sayian still preferred this method of powering up his Ki flowed more naturally around his body unlike that of the Kao-ken which made it rush around faster and intensified. Also it had the added advantage of not causing a strain of his body meaning he could maintain it for longer and also unlike the Phoenix fire technique Goku still found himself able to fire Ki blasts.

Though Goku knew this was probably going to be the first and last time he combined the Sprite bomb and Kao ken technique together. It was simple take too long for him to gather the energy required to form the Sprite bomb before being able to absorb it. Though this didn't stop the Sayian being a little bit proud of himself.

"Kill me"

The sound of Bardock's voice snapped Goku out of his train of thought as he looked down on his father.

"Kill me" Bardock said again more determinedly. "You have defeated me in combat and I wish to die a warrior's death"

Goku considered his father for a moment before raising one hand a small ball of white light energy began to form as he aimed his palm down at his father. The latter of which had closed his eyes ready to embrace death and join his crew in the afterlife.

"No!" Goku said harshly before firing the blast into the sky. "That would be all too easy I want you to suffer for your crimes you have committed you deserve to live until you see the area of your ways"

Bardock opened his eyes and met his son's cool calm gaze it was surprising how cold the peace loving Sayian's eyes could be.

"Get off this planet now father I never want to see your face again"

The voice was forceful a filled with so much authority that Bardock couldn't help himself. Slowly and painfully the Sayian reached into his pocket and pulled out a remount that had surprisingly remained undamaged despite the intensity of the battles he had just been in. A few seconds after clicking the button did his space pod appear next to him the hatch door opening.

Slowly but surely the Sayian warrior made his way to the pod and climbed in the co-ordinates were already set for planet Vegeta so all Bardock had to do was press on the ignition key. Immediately the pod shot into the air and into the vacuum of space.

Goku followed the pods progress until it disappeared before all his attention feel onto Krillin the ex-monk needed hospital treatment and fast if he was going to live to see another day.

~DBAT~

Passing by Mars in the safety of his space pod Bardock was brooding over the decision of his son to spear his life.

"How dare he take my honour away from me like that" Bardock thought angrily as he gingerly placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. "I swear to you Kakarott for as long as I live I will find a way to take my revenge on you and your son"

* * *

_Cue dramatic ending music_

Wow that is the end of the Sayian saga I didn't get further than this in my last time I wrote this last time around so this is reall a significant moment for me :o). I really hope you enjoyed the story so far and especial enjoyed this chapter. The Namek Saga will be begging shortly now and I tell you it will be completely different than it was in Cannon however I hope you will enjoy it and find what I write to be realistic for the situations I have placed the characters in.

So anyone dare to guess what is going to happen next Saga ? I wonder if anyone of you will get close to what I have in mind.

As usual please review and tell me what you think.

Power levels for this chapter will be split up into differen't sections due to the variety of power Bardock processes though out this chapter.

Bardock vs Krillin

Bardock: 17,000 (Slightly lost energy since last chapter due to Goku's Kamahamaha)

Krillin:3,500 (Same as before since he is only human but energy was fully restored by the Senzu bean. It's also a point to note that Bardock could of killed him at any time it was only since the Sayian decided t torture Krillin is how comes he manage to live)

Roshi Thunder Shock Suprise:2,000 (Due to how powerful Bardock is compared to Roshi this attack had hardly any effect)

Bardock vs Gohan

Gohan uncontroalble rage: 10,000 (Recieved a Zenki from Senzu bean healing which added incressed his previous power by 1,000)

Bardock flashing into Phonix fire: 25,500 (Note was knocked straight out of this as Gohan made him lose his focus reverting him back to 18,000)

Gohan full power Kamahamaha: 15,000

Bardock Phonix fire after taking damge when strangling Gohan: 15,000 (A majourity of his power in his normal form has been wiped out due to excerting so much energy to stop Gohan's attack so without Phonix fire he is now only at 10,000)

Bardock vs Piccolo:

Piccolo: 6,000

Bardock: Same as last stated above (Note whenever Bardock fires a blast his power reverts back to base in them moments i just didn't show that as he would constantly be shouting Phonix fire the whole time to power back up)

Piccolo Destructive wave: 9,000

Piccolo multi form three clones:2,000 each (Hence why bardock easily blocked two blows and destroyed one)

Piccolo multi for two clones remaining: 3,000 each

Piccolo full power Masenko: 11,000-13,000 (Taking into account incress and decressing power)

Bardock Death Blast Cannon: 12,000-16,000 (Remenber he is reverted back to 10,000 as he fires the blast if he could add the Phonix fire boast this attack would have been much stonger and overwheled Piccolo with ease)

Goku Vs Bardock

Bardock max: 15,000 (Energy was depleteing rapidly)

Goku Sprite Ken: 17,000 ( The spirt bomb energy restored Goku back to 8,500 and the Kao ken tecnique multiplyied doubled his power. If he had done this at the begining of the fight the Spirt bombs energy would have worked as an addition adding whatever energy it had to Goku's base stregth while the Kao ken would Multiply it by two(It would be unable to multiply it any higher since the Spite Bomb energy is not Gokus own natural energy so it would Literaly destroy him))

Regards

Dragonball at

P.s. I am still looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please message me back


	14. Chapter 14:Aftermath

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

Beep beep beep. The sound of the life support machine currently attached to Krillin as the small heavily bandaged man lay on a soft hospital bed. Sitting around him scattered across the room were his friends and fellow warriors. Goku sat next to his son and wife on a large couch situated near the door that lead to the hospital corridors the Sayian was constantly hiding behind his wife Chi-Chi due to the fact nurses kept walking in and out of the room carrying large needles. This scene made the Ox King who was sitting on an undersized chair by the window that allowed patience and visitors see West city below them chuckle slightly at the angry glance his daughter would send Earths strongest hero. The blue haired scientist Bulma sat next to Krillins bed beside her was Pura and Oolong the two shape shifters of the group.

"Come on Pura don't cry we can still revive Yamcha with the Dragonball's" Bulma said soothingly as she tried to comfort the blue cat.

Truth be told the scientific genius was aching inside the death of Yamcha ran heavy on her mind the black bags under her eyes gave away the long sleepless nights she had been having over the last couple of days and the blood shot eyes showed that she had been crying though out the tie as well. However Bulma resolve was strong and see had decided to appear strong in the presence of her friends the deaths had been hard on all of them.

"Yeah Bulma's right" Oolong said kindly as he placed a hand on Pura's back. "Yamcha has never died before Marster Roshi and Chioutzu on the other hand well…."

The humanoid pig was cut off by a death glare sent his way by Bulma which told him to shut up.

"Well I for one am just glad that my baby came back ok" Chi-Chi said aloud as she clung Gohan close to her chest one hand playing with his hair. "I don't know what you were all thinking allowing him to go face off these monsters anyway what about if he had turned out like Krillin or even worse"

The son matron's words made the whole group feel guilty as they all feel silent. It was true no of them had gone after Piccolo to reclaim Gohan back and they all allowed him to battle the Sayian's despite the danger. But it had been necessary.

"But Chi-Chi we needed Gohan in fact if he didn't fight we all wouldn't have made it" Goku tried to reason with his wife.

Upon hearing his dad's praise off him the young boy looked up at his father with a small smile upon his face. Gohan hadn't come out of the battle completely unharmed the young boy had been sent straight to hospital and was bandaged up he had been staying with his parents a few doors down away from Krillin. At first the hospital had said Goku and Chi-Chi couldn't stay with their son however after the latter had a few "choice words" with the doctors they were allowed to stay.

"You can't talk mister" Chi-Chi said angrily to her husband "I still haven't forgiven you for abandoning me for a year!"

"But Chi-Chi I was dead…" Goku tried in vain to reason with his wife but was quickly cut across.

"And I don't see you hurt as bad as poor Gohan here what did the nurse say? Only minor injuries how could you stand aside while your son was getting hurt"

"Chi-Chi will you calm down everyone here has had a tough time not only you a lot of our friends were lost recently this is not the time to be fighting" The Ox king voice was soft and kind.

Chi-Chi immediately crossed her arms and feels silent however the son matron still had a pout on her face which let all those present know that this wasn't over.

"Well anyway" The Ox king continued bringing the group back on topic. "What are we going to do about Marster Roshi and Chioutzu they can't be brought back with the Dragonballs and I am sure Tien wouldn't want to be brought back to life without Chioutzu those two have such a strong bond their inseparable"

"Maybe I can answer that for you" A new voice said from outside the window.

Immediately everyone in the hospital room's attention apart from Krillin who was still unconscious fighting for his life feel onto Kami who was currently flouting outside the window on a carpet his servant and genie Mr Popo was standing next to him. A huge riot cascaded though out the hospital as patients, nurses and guest moved to look out their windows at the two flouting men.

"Kami" Goku said with a smile as he stood up from where he sat and went to greet his old mentor "It's really nice to see you again we didn't really get to talk when I came back because I was rushing to get to the battle"

"I know" Kami said with a smile. "You were in such a rush you left before I could suggest you take Mr Popo's magic carpet here to the battle as it can instantly take you anywhere around the world. But no matter what's done is done I suppose anyway back to business do you mind if I come in its cold out here"

"Sure no problem"

The Ox king quickly stood up from his chair and opened the window wide open allowing the god of earth to flout in before he landed with a soft tack on the cold hospital floor.

"Ahh that's better nice and warm in here I also no longer have to talk to you all telepathically" Kami said cheerfully before taking the seat offered to him by the Ox King and sitting down.

"So wait you can talk to us though are minds that's amazing I didn't think that was possible" Bulma exclaimed as her scientific mind whiled into gear all thoughts of sorrow being brushed away for those brief moments.

"I don't know why talking to people though their mind is so amazing to you Bulma" Goku said while scratching his head in confusion " I've been able to do it for years ever since Mr Popo taught me how to use my Ki properly and sense energy"

"What" Bulma whirled round looking at one of her closest friends in utter shock . " What you have been able to communicate telepathically with people for years and you didn't tell me!"

"I thought it wasn't a big deal" Goku tried to defend himself "Can't everyone do it"

"Not a big deal? It has only been the focus of a scientific study I have been under taking the past three years you know a device to enhance brainwaves so people can communicate without the use of mobile phones" Bulma said exasperated

"Mobile phone?" Goku questioned looking confused.

"It's a device that you can put in your pocket which allows you to communicate with anyone else that has one or a normal house phone anywhere across the world" Bulma explained off handily before continuing. "Well anyway I manage to invent a device that can manipulate your brain waves so you can send signals to other people's brains but so none have heard any audible words in fact when I used it apparently all the lab rat could hear was static. It was then were we shelved the project because we figured it would take someone with an enormous unnatural amount of brain power to full operate it …"

That was when Bulma stopped herself from speaking as she realised what she had just said the young genius eyed the orange clang fighter up and down seriously consider whether or not it was possible for Goku to have a higher amount of brain power than her and if he did. God save them all.

Bulma thoughts were interrupted by a chough from Kami which brought everyone's attention back to him.

"I am sorry to interrupt but what I have to tell you is off great importance it may be the only way to bring all your friends back to life" Kami's voice was husky showing signs of his old age.

"Yeah of course I'm sorry" Bulma said humble before remaining quite.

"No need to be my dear no need" Kami said with a smile before turning his attention to Goku. "During the battle with the Sayian's I couldn't help but over hear one of your father's friends tell Piccolo that he and I in fact Namekian's an alien race"

Silence ensured as everyone took in the information that earth's guardian was in fact an alien like Goku and realised they should have worked it out before due to the obvious green skin and antenna's on top of his head.

"Wait so you come from another planet!" Goku suddenly exclaimed causing everyone apart from Kami to fall around him.

"I can't believe I even considered that fact he could have a high powered brain function" Bulma bemoaned at herself.

"Yes Goku I come from another planet" Kami said with a small smile. "It's a fact I've known for a long time you see…."

Kami then went on to explain his past and how he came to be on earth and was told to wait by what everyone present suspected was his father. All the z-fighters and their friends listened intently taking in every detail.

"But anyway I am not here to talk about my past I am here to talk about helping your friend." Kami continued after his long speech. "You see I created the Dragonball's from memory it was like I had known it from long ago like my very being demanded that I create them and since the revelation about where exactly I come from I couldn't help but think that maybe everyone in my race has the ability to create dragonball's and if that's the case all you would have to do is go to my home planet and find them…."

"And then we can wish back Chioutzu and Marster Roshi" Bulma exclaimed cutting the god off. "Kami you're a genius"

"I do try" The old god replied back with a smile.

"But how to get their" Bulma began as she stood up and paced the room. "It would take years to build a ship capable off intergalactic flights and even then we don't know where Namek is it could be anywhere in the universe but I suppose what we could do is wait till Earth's dragonball's are ready to be used again and wish ourselves on Namek."

"I wouldn't use the dragonball's for that" Kami said sadly drawing confused looks from the others before he explained. "You see I am not sure if my home planet still exists you could make the wish to Shenron and he could send you to the spot to where Namek used to be or if I am wrong and I am indeed the only one that can create dragonball's out of my species you will be stuck their until you can be wished back again by the dragon. I think it would be much better if you used a space ship."

"But how we don't have one" Bulma said with a sigh looking at the ground.

"No Bulma we do" Goku suddenly declared causeing all eyes to turn to the Sayian. "Don't you remember what Kami told us he took a ship to Earth if it's still here we can use that to get to Namek"

"Of course" Bulma said clicking her fingers "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Goku beamed proud to be of help in the intellectual department for a change.

"Is your ship still around Kami" Bulma asked excitedly her eyes shining like they hadn't done over the last few days.

"Yes I do I was just going to suggest you use my ship myself but Goku beat me to the punch. However it is very old and is in need of great repair but I am sure a genius like you could fix it Bulma" Kami said kindly.

"Yeah I guess I could but I am not making any promises guys I need to access the ship first before I can be sure. So where is this bad boy?" Bulma asked.

"It's in the Yunzabit heights where I grew up" Kami said calmly.

"The Yunzabit heights?" Bulma exclaimed "But that's uninhabitable there's no way I could get up there and reach the ship without a plane or something"

"Oh getting there won't be a problem Mr Popo can take us there on his carpet can't you" Kami said looking at his black genie companion.

"Yes of course Kami sir" Mr Popo said with a bow before beckoning both Bulma and Kami on to his carpet.

Kami was the first to move towards the window claiming though and jumping onto the magic carpet with his friend.

"How many times must I tell you Mr Popo you are not my servant there is no need to call me sir"

"Sorry sir"

Kami rolled his eyes to this and then turned to Bulma who still hadn't moved from where she stood.

"Aren't you coming?"

Are you sure that thing is safe?" Bulma ask obviously frightened.

"Yes of course it is my dear now if you please I have a feeling time is off the essence"

Though still obviously cautious about the safety of the carpet she was about to get on the scientist reasoned with herself that god was there and he wouldn't let anything happened to her. So without further ado Bulma stepped onto the carpet which disappeared in an instant.

"Wow" Goku exclaimed running to the open window and looking at were his friends had just vanished like a wide eyed child. "Man I wish I could teleport to anywhere I wanted instantly it would make life so much easier"

~DBZ~

Bulma, Kami and Mr Popo appeared on the carpet on top of the Yunzabit heights mountain range. Snow was pouring down from the sky layering the already white tips of the mountain with another layer of snow. The sky was pitch black littered with bright light stars though the moon was notable missing destroyed by Piccolo months previously. It was beautiful one of nature little diamonds which would stop even the busiest man or woman in their tracks as they stared at the wonder. But what would really catch someone's attention if they had so happened to be wondering by which they wouldn't due to the deadliness and how inaccessible the mountain was but if they did they would of seen a huge although damage space ship right on the tip of the tallest peak. It was almost invisible due to its white exterior which blended in with the white of snow however it's purple tinted windows stuck out like a sore thumb once you had gotten close to it.

Bulma shivered her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to keep warm. The scientist had been wearing summery clothes due to the warm weather of the west city and the fact she hadn't expected the trip resulted in the genius wearing completely inappropriate clothes. Kami noticing Bulma shivering turned to face her with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I always seem to forget how you humans are so sensitive to the cold here please take my cloak"

With a quick florid motion showing signs of the martial arts expertise the old guardian possessed the cloak was thrown off Kami and wrapped tightly around Bulma within a split second. Surprisingly warm under the thin layer of cloth the blue haired scientist followed Kami as he hopped off the carpet and towards the ships entrance hatch. Kami raised a hand to the ship as if deep in concentration and then opened his eyes wide.

"Piccolo!" Kami roared causing Bulma to jump out of her skin and look around franticly for the tall green Namekian.

However all what happened was a large hole appeared in the ship as its hatch opened up.

"Please after you" Kami said with a smile gesturing to the circler sphere in front of them.

Bulma stepped on it and so did Kami after her and immediately feel on here back side as the hatch lifted up and took them back into the ship.

"Wow" Bulma exclaimed excitedly as she looked at all the high advanced technology before turning back to the old Namekian beside her. " So where's the ships main control panel?"

~DBAT~

It had been exactly half an hour since she had left to examine the spaceship that would take her and a few of her friends to the planet Namek. But just at that moment Bulma had reappeared outside the hospital window where she had first stepped on the magic carpet. The earthling nearly just her balance and threatened to fall of the carpet as they reappeared but was stopped by the strong hand of Mr Popo.

"Thanks'" Bulma said genuinely grateful for the genies help.

The blue haired scientist then allowed Kami to help her back through the window from the carpet before disappearing from sight as he headed back to his lookout the Earth's guardian couldn't leave his post for an extended amount of time.

As soon as Bulma's feet touched the marble floor of the hospital room then she was bombarded with questions.

"So how did it go?"

"Is the ship able to operate?"

"How long do you think it would take to get in up and running?"

"Did you bring me back anything to eat?" (A:N/I'm going to give you three guesses who said this)

The scientist merely raised a hand to silence her friend's intending to answer all their questions in one go however before she could her phone rang. Quickly picking up the mobile device the blue haired woman placed it to her ear.

"Hello Bulma Brief's speaking who is it?" Bulma voice was girly and sweet well practice to sweet talk the big chief executives she was used to dealing with.

"Hello sweetie it's your father here I just rang to have a quick word with you about something" The familiar voice of her father Docter Briefs came though the speakers of Bulma's phone.

"Well yeah sure dad but why aren't you using your own phone or the home phone? It came up unknown on the caller Id"

"Yeah that has something to do with why I am calling you. You see I am currently at area fifty-three at the moment…" The older scientist was cut off by his daughter's gasps of amazement.

"I thought that was only a myth what you doing their dad?"

"I was getting to that, well you know the Sayian's that invaded they came in these pod like space ships"

"Yeah?"

"Well after Goku's father left the planet the government quickly acquired the remaining Sayian's pods and brought them to area fifty-three to be tested and examined however their scientist have hit a snag and phoned me up. To cut a long story short they have agreed to allow one of the Pod's to be transported to Capsule Corp so we can do our own test and studies and tests out the results if we are successful it could lead to a government grant and a significant investment in space travel technology. And since you had such success with the Sayian's scouter I am putting you in charge of the project"

Bulma was silent for a moment before a broad smile etched across her face.

"Yeah that will be brilliant dad thanks a lot but could you do a big favour?"

"What's that sweetie?"

"Could you prepare a team to come with me to Yunzabit heights I need to obtain something form their"

"Well sure I can but what could you possible obtain from their?"

"It's a surprise dad anyway I have to go now"

"Ok honey bye"

Beep. The convocation was over and Bulma turned to face her friends a smile light upon her face brighter than it had ever been in a long time.

"Well that make's things a lot easier" Bulma finally exclaimed.

"What does?" Oolong snorted rudely. "In case you haven't notice Bulma not all of us our mind readers here we do need to be told what's going on every once in a while"

"Hay doesn't be rude you pig" Puar squealed "I'm sure Bulma was just about to explain."

"Don't start on me fur ball" The pig retorted back.

The two shape shifters bearded their teeth at each other growling trying to intimidate the other into submission. They were pulled apart by the strong hands of Goku.

"Hay guys listen there is no need to fight" He said calmly before turning to Bulma. "So what's going on Bulma?"

"Well you see I checked out Kami's ship and it seems like everything is in order apart from some areas that need minor repair but otherwise it's a good fit. What's the best part is the navigation system is still in take which means I can hook into the ships travel logs and locate where Namek is … and you're not following a thing I'm saying are you" Bulma finished with a small pout her arms crossed over her chest.

"No not really" Goku admitted with a smile. "so what did your dad want?"

Bulma's eyes light up again as her excitement clearly showed.

"Well that's another thing you were getting round to you see Capsule Corp have been given access to one of the Sayian's pods which I am going to have a look at as soon as I get home. Who know's maybe i can incorporate it's technology with Kami's ships"

"Cool sounds amazing" Goku said with a smile. "Do you think you could make a training room on the ship that can increases gravity? "

"I'm not sure why?" Bulma asked confused at Goku's request.

"Well because on King Kia's planet I weighted ten times the amount I did on earth and it really helped me with my training so if I had a room that can increase how much I weigh further then my strength should increase to"

Everyone in the room froze in utter amazement even Puar and Oolong the two of which had been half-heartedly been struggling against their friend's gripped stopped what they were doing and looked up. Each and every one of them all thought the same thing at that moment. "Wow that has to be the smartest thing Goku has ever come up with"

Bulma shook her long blue hair as if to refocus herself before she spoke again.

"Yeah I kind of got that bit I was just wondering why you wanted to build it on the ship?"

"To train of course" Goku said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "On the way to Namek" He added when everyone continued to stare at him.

"What" Chi-chi roared dislodging Gohan from her lap before standing up onto her feet the fiery woman then rounded on her husband an accusing finger pointed at his chest. "You are not going anywhere Mr Goku son but home. You have been away for over a year and now just when I get you and Gohan back you're going away again"

Goku was literally speechless the Sayian didn't have a clue what to say. It was Gohan who cut the tension as he spoke up.

"I want to go to Namek too"

Silence echoed around the room as all eyes turned to Chi-Chi to see how the woman would react the son matron turned around to face her son but instead of angrier being on her face. Hot tears were running down her cheeks.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked softly her voice merely a whisper "You want to go to Namek instead of staying at home?"

Gohan nodded his head slowly his eyes not able to meet the gaze of his mothers.

"Why?"

"Because I want to help the others out they died trying to protect me" Gohan said quietly before forcing himself to turn to face his mother eyes. "I'm sorry mum I have to do this"

Chi-Chi was silent the strong headed woman merely feel to her knees and pulled her son in to a tight embraces.

"Why do you have to be so brave" The mother said as she sobbed into her sons shoulder.

"If Gohan's going so am I" A new more ruff voice declared.

The group turned to a darkened corner of the room the majority of which squealed in horror and hid behind Goku as they saw him appear. Chi-Chi however stood protectively in front of her son her fist raised ready for combat.

"Stay away from Gohan you monster" She roared.

"Calm down Chi-Chi" Goku said kindly as he placed a hand on his wife shoulder. "It's only Piccolo"

It was true the clocked turban wearing Namek stood tall in the hospital room his eyes looking the earthlings up and down before his eyes meet that of his young student.

"Hi Mr Piccolo" Gohan greeted with a smile from behind his mothers legs.

"Hi Gohan" Piccolo replied back allowing himself a small smile.

" Gohan don't talk to that man" Chi-Chi scolded her son angrily.

"Chi-Chi calm down Piccolo's…." Goku began however he was silenced by the voice of who he was talking about spoke in his head.

"Goku don't bother it is pointless your wife won't be willing to accept me for a while and I don't blame her. I did many terrible things I nearly killed you at the martial arts tournament in front of her eyes. I actually did kill you in the battle with Raditz and then I kidnapped her son. No she has every right to be angry at me"

"But that's in the past you've change I know you have I can feel it you're not that type of guy anymore" Goku tried to mentally argue back.

The two former enemies just stood still for a moment eyeing each other up and down before finally Piccolo responded.

"That may be true Goku" Piccolo said finally conceding to the fact that he had joined the side of good for the first time. "However some people aren't as forgiving as you. Your wife is a good person she is only protecting her son I respect that I have no problem with that and I know my presence is a burden on her that is why I have been hiding in the shadows this whole time. Maybe in time I will earn her forgiveness but for now I am unforgivable. I am going to take my leave but I would like to ask one last favour from you."

"Sure anything friend" Goku replied back a smile etched across his friend.

Piccolo paused as he stared at the Sayian in front of him the man who had killed his own father. The man whom he had previously swore to kill in order to avenge his father's death. The man whose son he had kidnapped and then grown so close to. The man the hero Goku had just called him a friend. The Namekian wasn't a big believer of second chances but already he could see one opening up to him a chance to redeem his previous crimes to step into a bigger, better more meaningful life. Piccolo intended to grab this opportunity.

"I…i.." Piccolo mentally stumbled before regaining his composer. "I would like it if you taught me the Kao-Ken technique its ability to increases one strength intrigues me and I would like it if you taught me"

"Yeah sure no problem" Goku replied back. "We can start tomorrow"

"Thanks" Piccolo mentally said back as he began to fly out the window before looking back at his once sworn enemy. "Friend".

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter it was a lot less action packed than the last couple but that was to be expected the next couple now will be building up ready for the Namek sage. This Chapter I had originally planned to make longer but I think this ending were Piccolo is finally converted and confirmed into a fully fledge good guy was a nice ending :o). Next chapter I will be focusing on the one and only King Vegeta so stay tuned to get a load of back story and character development for your favourite anti-hero :oP. I want to give a shout out to both Ky11 and Plasmic the two of whom are constant reviewers and would like to thank them for their continued support, another shout out to Kid Goku Forever who has recently been reading this story and reviewed all the way though I would just like to say I appreciate the time you went to do that and it didn't go unnoticed.

As always please review and tell me what you think of the story so far good or bad :o).

I notice a few questions being asked in the reviews here is a Q&A for you guys.

Q: Are you going to keep on with the power level scale even when it gets to super Sayian?

A: Yes I am I have already worked out what I am doing with the frost demon's and as for the Sayian's I have a good idea what I will do and its influence abet by another fanfic her called the Bringer of death.

Q: Will Bulma and Vegeta get together?

A: Maybe wait and see

Q: Will we see Vegeta?

A: Yep next chapter.

Regards

Dragonballat


	15. Chapter 15:The Real King Vegeta

**Chapter 15: The True King Vegeta**

Three months after the events of the Sayian sage in section forty-two subsection D of the northern universe flouted a planet five times bigger than a size of Earth with gravity ten times greater. The Planet's current name was Frieza Planet Thirty-Three however it used to be called Planet Vegeta it was home to one of the greatest warrior races the universe had ever known the Sayian's. In the middle of the Planets main capital stood a tall tower, at the very peak of the tower was a grand throne room that used to belong to the Truffle Kings of old before they along with the rest of their race were wiped out in the Great War many years ago. Now the throne room belong to the King of the Sayian's and the pictures across the wall where now decorated with stories and legends of the Sayian's races past one of these being the story of the ultimate warrior the Super Sayian.

However not everything was always this peachy with the Sayian race. Straight after they had finished the war with the Truffles a civil war broke out between the Sayians. One faction sub coming to their primitive urge for bloodshed and violence started to attack one another and other Sayian's. Vegeta one of the seven Sayian tribal leaders and the tactical genius that won the war for the Sayian's against the Truffles saw the pointlessness of the infighting and sorted to stop it. His vision for the Sayian race was to create an organised military force like the Truffles but with the power to crush others to dust. He dreamed off a time off one day were his race would rule the universe. Gathering a group of exceptionally powerful Sayians who were loyal to him Vegeta launched an attack on the Sayian's who were in fighting and quickly dispatched off them. The survivors of this culling were from then on known as third class the lowest of the low too weak for Vegeta's forces to even bother killing. Vegeta's men were also referred to as the elite guard of the Sayian's preventing their task being to stop more out breaks of in fighting to occur. This started the bases for Sayian law and order bring making their society somewhat more civilised but still as blood thirsty as ever. As for Vegeta the Sayian who caused this much changes to occur in the race in only a short few years. He quickly became regarded as the races true leader and as such the tribes were combined under his role and the title of King was then formed. Instead of the old tradition of the most powerful Sayian in the tribe becoming the leader of the group it was decided that the King's first born would take over the lead once Vegeta died. Thus the royal bloodline was born.

The current King of Sayian's turned away from the taprasy he was reading about his father rise to power and turned to face the great throne atop a tall stair case which was where his father used to sit, where he now sat when addressing his subordinates.

Vegeta wore grand battle armour made from light but very strong material. This armour was a gift courtesy of his business "partners" the Trade Planet Organisation how hired the Sayian race as mercenaries in order to purge planets in the northern ready for sale. It was this galactic organisation run by Lord Frieza and his family who were the ones that first presented the Sayian's with the space travel technology that allowed them to do battle across the universe. It was an investment.

Most Sayian's believed the partnership with the Trade Planet Organisation to be a very successful move on the part of their former King which really propelled the race forward and it did appear to be a very good agreement indeed. The Trade Planet Organisation provided the Sayian race with space travel technology, healing chambers, advanced training technology and teaching that greatly advanced the race with all the organisation wanting in return is for the Sayian's to do what they did best. Kill and destroy. It was a win-win situation for all those involved and almost all the Sayian's only saw Frieza as a minor annoyance that they could deal with as long as they had their supple of battles. Even being so docile towards the intergalactic tyrant that they allowed him to change the planets very name it was after all just a name why would they care?

Vegeta was an exception to the rule. He was the Sayian's king and the greatest warrior produced by the race in living memory boasting a power level of one hundred thousand. He appeared to be living the high life not only being given only the most challenging missions the Trade Planet Organisation had to offer and as such he was richly rewarded with the best training technology available. But the real jewel in the crown in the gifts he received was the ship he had been given personally by none other than Lord Frieza himself. This ship was quickly named the Bringer of Death a name that stuck fear into the entire civilised universe.

All these gifts however where not given out of kindness it was to serve a purpose. This purpose was to woe Vegeta and keep him docile allowing the Trade Planet Organisation to not only control him but his entire race. It has been shown many times though out history of how even the greatest rulers of nations or race fall to the age old trick of manipulation. Manipulation one of the deadliest tool in the universe when used correctly this ability to get others to do what you want without them realising could get you anything one's heart desired. And what Frieza's heart desired was revenge.

Though it appeared the Sayian king was truly under the tyrants thumb he wasn't really being controlled he was merely binding his time awaiting just the right moment to strike just like a cobra creeping up on its prey. Vegeta was too proud to be controlled by anyone he could see past all the gifts he received and could see the real reason why they had been given. But with the Planet Trade Organisation out matching his race in power he had no choice but to accept all the gifts gracelessly and appear to be falling under Frieza control. Vegeta had to lower himself so much he felt physical sick with himself and in the end it would all be worth it once he took his rightful revenge.

But had he made his move too early? Vegeta still had his doubts over whether or not the time was right to launch his planned attack on the Trade Planet Organisation. Yes his power in his Oozaru form was greater than Frezia own level.(A/N: This is only in Frezia's first form Vegeta does not know about his transformations)The King knew the tyrant Frieza was sneaky and cunning a truly dangerous and worthy foe.

Vegeta's eyes still didn't leave the throne which he still did not believe was rightfully his to claim. Not yet anyway the Sayian king did not feel like he had earned his title. All he had done in his reign so far had allowed himself and his subjects to be controlled by a tyrant that used them like puppets. For all his strength he was powerless to do nothing other than stand aside and allow it to happen for fear if he interfered his race would be destroyed. It was incredible hard pill to swallow. Vegeta's fist clenched as he began to sub-come to the angrier building up inside of him a white hot aura bursting forth around him as the immense power hidden within the Sayian was brought up to the surface.

"Why haven't I discovered it yet" Vegeta said allowed to himself. "I have arisen above the power of a normal Sayian broken past the limits of power most only can dream to surpass and yet it is not enough. If it is my destiny to arise to the Status of a Super Sayian then why haven't I achieved it yet."

The Sayian King shock his head vigorously he couldn't allow self-doubt to cloud his judgement he would have to focus his mind back at the task at hand. Closing his eyes Vegeta though back to the reason why he was doing all this. He thought back to the last meeting he had with the only man he ever respected his father.

~DBZ~

A young prince Vegeta roughly around age of six walked down the long corridor of his home towards his father's chamber. The young boy was flanked by two guards one on either side of him not that Vegeta needed their protection the prince already had the power to take on most of the Sayian race single handily. However it was protocol for royalty to have security and the young boy liked to have people to boss around.

"So Turnip you understand what I want you to get for me once I have finished my meeting with my father" Vegeta voice was demanding as he addressed the Sayain to his left.

Turnip who was at least four times the size of Vegeta with a Mohawk hair style looked down immediately at his young charges smug face and immediately wanted to launch a right hook into the boy's nose. But the older Sayian resisted he knew the younger boy was more powerful than he was and not only that his father the King wouldn't be too happy.

Vegeta saw the internal battle his guard was having within himself and allowed a smile to cross his lips he just loved winding people that were weaker than him up.

"What's the matter Turnip? Gat got your tongue?"

The taunt seemed to snap Turnip out of his train of thought and as such the Sayian responded with an elegant but somewhat threatening manner.

"Sorry my Prince I was merely going through everything you wanted though my head" Turnip's teeth were gritted as he tried to contain his rage.

Enjoying the mind games he was playing and the reaction of Turnip Vegeta decided to carry on winding the older Sayian up.

"Yes of course it all makes sense now" Vegeta began in his cool elegant manner that he grasped from watching his father speak. "It should have been obvious that your small intelligence couldn't handle all the information I gave you do you want me to repeat myself"

Vegeta looked on with satisfaction as a vain began to buldge in the older Sayians neck a sure sign that he was sub-coming to his angrier. But Turnip was a professional he was used to dealing with the prince being assigned to be the boys personal servant since the prince was born what annoyed the Sayian most though was the lack of abuse his partner and fellow guard of the Prince got.

The tall bald headed Sayian Nappa was looking forward eyes set on the direction they were heading but the smile upon the Sayian's face spoke for itself he was enjoying this just as much as Vegeta was.

Knowing he was losing face Turnip knew he had to react to the situation or know he would be disgraced.

"There is no need my prince I remember your order completely I just want to know why Dairy queen and not Spaceys?

"Oh that's simple Dairy queen have the best milkshakes I have ever tasted."

~DBAT~

It only took a little while longer before they reached the doors of the King's chamber. Vegeta stood forward and reached up to the door handle before he quickly gave a glance to Turnip.

"Don't you need to be somewhere? I want my order as soon as I finish this meeting you know"

Turnip angrily stomped off much to the amusement of the Prince who quickly turned the door handle in his hands. An audible click confirmed that it had opened and the young boy entered the room.

"Your late" His father's voice bellowed before the door behind Vegeta closed.

"I know but I was held up in other affairs father" Vegeta replied using the lie he had practice many times previous to the meeting.

King Vegeta rose from his chair and faced his son a disapproving look upon the old Sayian's face.

"How many times must I tell you punctuality is a must when you are a royalty like us and as my heir it is important you learn the lesions I have been teaching you one how to rule."

With that the King turned his back on his son looking out the bay window that occupied the room which allowed one to see the busy streets below the tower. Vegeta bowed his head In shame knowing that he had disappointed his father.

"I am sorry…." Vegeta began but was quickly cut off.

"Don't be sorry never be sorry a great leader makes his decisions and sticks to it no matter what the consequence of his actions you must appear strong no matter what. If your subjects see even a hint of weakness In you they will revolt and try to overthrow you. Even your own guard will turn if they believe their more powerful such is the way of our race."

The prince stood in silence taking in every last bit of wisdom he could from his father's words. It was not often he would be in the presence of his father let alone have the king speak to him. It always appear that the older Sayian would keep his distance from his son. Not that Vegeta minded he liked having the freedom and power this presented to him he would just have liked to spent a little more time with father in order to learn a lot more.

"Do you know why I have brought you hear?" The king of Sayian's asked as he turned his head to address his son without taking his eyes from the window in front of him.

"Of course father" Vegeta began as he dropped into his fighting stance. "You want a spar in order to test how much more powerful I have become and let me tell you I'm sure you'll be impressed."

"No"

This response took Vegeta completely by surprise it was an unexpected turn of events that couldn't be foreseen. Ever since the boy could remember the routine was the same the prince would meet his father receiving advice and teachings for future reference before engaging in a spar. It was the king's way of keeping tabs of his son's power to see how far he progressed since the last time.

"But why?" Vegeta asked still stunned and slightly disappointed he really wanted to make his father proud of his strength and was sure he would do it now.

The king merely looked at his son stoned face before gesturing his hand towards two comfy looking chairs with a table between them.

"Because they are more pressing matters to attend to now sit with me my son"

Now Vegeta was curious his father never usually referred to him as son more often than not the king would refer to his child as his heir or on more aggressive occasion's brat. The use of the word son was very compassionate by the King's standards and as such the young prince moved to take a seat opposite his father without further question.

Silence ensued as father and son eyed each other up and down scooping one another out if you didn't know better you would say the child and the man were strangers who barely knew each other. It was the king who broke the silence.

"I saw the latest scouter report on your power level I see you have increased your strength to six thousand units"

Vegeta looked up at his father excitedly his mind racing as he thought he was about to get the recognition and praise from his father which he had longed for such a long time.

"I know I am stronger than most of the royal guards now." Vegeta said with a beaming smile. However this smile faded when he saw the scowl on his father's face.

"You think that is impressive? Your power is nothing you know I recently ordered for a child a mere baby with a power level of ten thousand to be killed. Frieza's own level is even higher the last time I checked he was around six hundred and fifty three thousand."

Vegeta was silent he didn't know what to say how to respond it was as if all his dreams were crushed all in an instant. It seemed as though his father's approval had moved further out of reach. Noticing his son's demeanour the King spoke again this time with a few more words of encouragement.

"I am not telling you this to discourage you or because I think you are weak. In fact I am telling you this because I want you to see the amount of power you can possess. You see cockiness is a man's greatest down if you are content you are the strongest in the universe then you will not grow stronger you will merely grow mellow and weaker until one day another will step forward and claim the title for themselves"

Vegeta nodded his head to show he understood but couldn't look up to meet his father's gaze he still felt as if he had shamed his father. He felt shame of the fact that a baby who couldn't be more than a month old was stronger than he was it made him feel weak and he hated feeling weak.

"Do you know why Freiza is so interested in the Sayian's? Why he treats us so much better than the other races he recruits to join his army? Why he is so interested in the legend of our race the super Sayian? King Vegeta said again while still staring intently at his son.

Vegeta looked up at his father and merely shook his head showing that he didn't know. All the previous cockiness was gone from the young Sayian his father having managed to cause the boy to become solemn in his presence.

"Then I suppose you don't understand why he is very interested in you?"

Again Vegeta shook his head. The King stood up beginning to pace up and down the room it would appear to the unknowing that he was merely pacing the room. But instead the monarch was looking for bugs making sure the conversation with his son was completely private.

"It is a fact I should have known from the beginning but I was blinded by my arrogance" The King began as his son listened intently. "It was too good to be true all the technology we could ask for and all we have to do is fight something our race is universally renown ….. but that is in the past what done is done I cannot change what happened back then and what is about to happen but I can change your future the future of our race"

Vegeta saw his father's face turn towards him and meet the king's fierce brown eyes with his own. The boy wanted to question to pry for more information but he knew from the glare he was receiving it was not his turn to talk it was his turn to listen. It was only a few more moments before the older Sayian continued.

"It never made sense to me before why Frieza a powerful tyrant would be so interested in the legend of the Super Sayian. At first I thought he was scared of the power of the Sayian of old that he feared what we may become and as such I prepared a plan if he should ever attack us though I believe if he did attack we would have lost." The king paused again letting the information sink in before continuing. "But he never attacked he didn't even appeared to have fear of the legend instead he seemed to embrace even going as far as to give special training equipment to the Sayian's in order to increases our strength it that was when I realised that there must be a force above Frieza and his family."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Vegeta asked impatiently he wanted his father to get to the point of the story and quickly.

"Always the impatient one isn't you my son" The King said almost fondly before carrying on. "But it is important to know the little details so then the facts become a lot clearer. You see the reason Frieza doesn't fear the super sayian is because he wants to use them in order to defeat whoever is above him. Which leads me to you why Freiza pays special attention to you at times and always nice and polite and appears to go out of his way to show his kindness is because he believes you will become the legend a Super Sayian"

Vegeta was stunned unable to believe what he had just heard. Even coming from a frost demon point of view it was a great honour to be considered to have the potential to become a super Sayian. Pride within him swelled up within the young boy.

"And what about you father do you think I could become a super Sayian?" Vegeta asked eagerly hand clutching onto the arms of the chair he was sitting on.

The king contemplated his son before looking away and giving his answer.

"Not if you keep fooling around and acting like a spoilt brat I have seen you abuse your power however small it is. You are too cocky my son you must lose this I won't be around much longer to protect you"

Silence echoed around the room neither speaking after the king revelation. The only nose was the slight crackling coming from the roaring fire produced from the fire place.

"What do you mean?"Vegeta asked breaking the silence. "You are the strongest Sayian on the planet you're the king how can you not be around longer"

"Because Frieza will have planned to kill me" The king stated coolie before turning his attention back on to his son. "And you are not to retaliate until you have become a super sayian!"

~DBZ~

Bang! The doors to the throne room burst open crashing into the walls before coming off their hinges. Vegeta turned immediately to see both his closest guards Nappa and Turnip move into the room between them slumped in their arms was a Sayian who had obviously taken a beaten with his right hand missing from its socket. The king sat down on his throne and looked down on his subjects.

The three arrivals made their way to the middle of the room before Turnip grabbed the chin of the Sayian he was holding and forced it up to look at Vegeta.

"Look up at your King"

Vegeta saw the Sayian look up at him as if he had been in this situation before. And returned the glare with a look of disgusted while thinking. "Who the hell do you think you're staring at scum"

"Why have you brought this rodent in here Nappa? I had just gotten the carpet clean and the stench and filth he brings will stain it for months" Vegeta addressed his balded headed guard who was currently holding on the right arm of Bardock.

Immediately the giant let go off his captives arm and moved into a bow placing his right hand upon his arm.

"You highness sir this third class Sayian disobeyed your direct order to abandon all missions and head straight back to our planet" The tall bald headed Sayian replied.

"So" Vegeta spat he was levied that he had been interrupted from his thoughts for such a trivial thing. "You are the head of the royal guards the most highest ranking general of the Sayian army surely you should feel you have enough authority to deal with these matters without deserving me from my training I have a war to plan for you know"

"But your highness he says he knows of a way to win the war he says that he knows of these things called dragonballs that grants any wish you make"

This peaked up Vegeta's interested and immediately he stood up from his throne and took a few steps towards the stairs leading down to the floor.

You have three minutes to explain over wise your fried" Vegeta said calmly before raising his left arm a Ki ball immediately glowing in his palm. "Your time starts now….."

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter guy's I hoped you enjoyed it. I thought that having the end of Badocks vision was a nice way to end the chapter so it kind of winds up and brings to a close everything. I know the last couple of chapters are abit boring but it has to be done to set the stage for the next sage otherwise it won't make sense. I also hope this explains to some why Frieza didn't wipe out the Sayians race and Vegeta's reasons for rebelling and why he has been waiting for so long to take action now. I hope you guys like the story so far and what ive done this chapter. Next chapter we will have a bit more about Vegeta and what he is going to do now he knows the dragonballs. And maybe a bit about Friezia after next chapter we will be onto the Namek Sage :o).

As usual please review and tell me what you think so far.

Q+A:

Q: (Not really a question but wanted to address it) i dont understand why people keep making goku dumb... where in any of the anime of manga do they even sugest him beeing dumb... i would like to see you grow up in the wilderness and then have a clue about social norms and technology...

A: I don't think Goku is dumb as a character he is just extremely uneducated. And as such he would appear to other characters that have had a better education than him. E.g. Bulma. As if he's dumb. But he most certainly isn't dumb and has been shown to develop a more better understanding of the world as he got older. I also would like to point out an instant where I have shown Goku to be quite intelligent and that was where he combined the Spirt Bomb and Kao ken technique. I don't think a lot of characters would have been able to master let alone combined both of them together. So again I don't think Goku is dumb just uneducated but I write the other characters as if they think he's dumb because that's how he appears to them.

Q: Will Bardock's hand grow back if he died and brought back to life?

A: Depends how soon he dies from when he lost his hand. From what I've seen from cannon Dragonball z injuries that have been sustained recently before death e.g. Tien losing his arm with his fight with nappa and then it being completely healed when he was brought back. But then things like scars that have been around for years won't be removed even when you have had your body completely destroyed. So to answer your question yes it will come back if he dies within a year of losing it or there is a specific wish asking for it to be reformed.

Regards Dragonballat.

P.s. The person who responded on becoming a Beta you didn't post your e-mail could you post your fanfiction name instead thanks.


	16. Chapter 16: WE GO TO NAMEK

**Chapter 16: WE GO TO NAMEK !**

The glow of the Ki ball formed in Vegeta's hand slowly faded from view as he heard about Bardocks explanation of the dragonballs being on earth. Placing his right hand on his chin the King of the Sayian's mused for a second before responding, His next course of action would not only decided the fate third class Sayian before him but the fate of himself and he rest of the Sayian race.

"Was there a Namekian on Earth?" Vegeta asked after a while of silence.

"Wh-what?" Bardock coughed still in immense pain due to his injuries.

"Is not a hard question really" Vegeta continued his menacing eyes locked onto Bardocks features. "Let me rephrase the question so that you may understand did you see a tall green man with antenna's sticking out of his head?"

The father of Goku looked up at his king as his body began to shack uncontrollable due it's need of nutrition and the fate he had lost a lot of blood But this didn't matter to Bardock. He knew he was being mocked openly by Vegeta being ridiculed in front of his own kin. This hurt the warriors pride deeply more deeply than any injury he had suffered had ever had.

"I don't need a description I know what a Namekian looks like" Bardock spat though gritted teeth. "I was just inquiring to why it was important…. Oh and by the way a please and thank you hear and their wouldn't go a miss as well Vegeta"

Bardock smiled as he looked up at Vegeta's stunned face taking it in all the enjoyment he could from it. The third class warrior knew he was about to be given a kicking for his rudeness but he was happy to expect it just for that precious moment when he had got the upper hand over the King.

Crack! Thud! Smash! The blows rained down heavily on Bardock's weak injured body as Turnip and Nappa assaulted the defenceless Sayian.

"How dare you address the King by anything other than his title you third class scum" Nappa roared just as he lifted his foot up above Bardocks head ready to crush the Sayian's skull.

Bardock closed his eyes welcoming death he would go out as a third class hero defiant to the last not allowing the upper class to strip him off his fighting spirit. Lying their though still awaiting death Bardock had one regret that being he had failed and was unable to save his race from their inevitable destruction as the hands of Freizia.

"Stop!"

Bardock's eyes flew upon at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Turning his glance slightly above him the Sayian spied Nappa's giant boot inches from his face inches from taking his life away from his for good.

Vegeta began his slow descent down the stairs leading to his throne and down towards the three Sayian's below him. The king's eyes where fixed on Nappa the latter of which visible gulped in fear.

Silence filled the room as the King made his progress down the stairs everything remaining still apart from his as he moved. At the foot of the stairs Vegeta paused taking a moment to observe how with a single word he had not only silenced and made the Sayian's before him go motionless but also indulged himself with the idea that time itself had stopped. That his power and will alone could influence the entire universe around him. That was the dream which Vegeta reasoned would not only become true but would be achieved very quickly once he became a Super Sayian but first the matter at hand would have to be dealt with first.

"How much of an imbecile are you Nappa?" Vegeta asked eyeing his subordinate his voice lashed with Venom.

"I don't know how much of an Imbecile am?" Nappa asked unaware he was being asked a rhetorical question.

Without a moment's hesitation Vegeta fired a Ki blast at Nappa. Sending the giant Sayian flying across the room before the metal wall halted his progress. Pain shot up Nappa's bare and burnt chest as he looked up at Vegeta hesitantly preparing himself to be attacked again.

The attack never came however as Vegeta merely wore a smug grin as he spoke allowed to know one inpaticular.

"Well that let off a bit of frustration I tell you disrespect and an idiotic fool are two things I can't stand." Vegeta said calmly before swiftly picking up Bardock effortlessly by the scruff of the neck.

Turnip very wisely backed away he knew better than to stay close to the king when he was in one of his moods.

"You should feel very honour that I am touching you with my hand's you scum" Vegeta emphasized every word by tightening his grip around Bardock's neck. "Normally I leave the dirty work to Nappa who strangely enjoys dirtying himself with that work"

As his King was speaking Nappa gingerly made his way onto his feet his right hand was clutched to his still stinging chest but his eyes were fixed on Vegeta who was still holding onto Bardock's neck tightly.

The father of Goku struggled in vain as he felt all the air leave his body. Darkness started to seep into the Sayian's vision as Bardock felt sick and dizzy.

Vegeta smiled as he felt the Sayian in his hand begin to go limb knowing that Bardock would black out in mere moments the King of Sayian's waited till the last possible moments before releasing his grip allowing Bardock to fall to the floor and take in great mouthfuls of air.

"I bet you are wondering why you still alive" Vegeta said sternly as he bent over to peer down at Bardock. "This thing is I would very much like to kill you. You insulted my honour when you dared to call me by my name and you would be dead now if you didn't have information that I want to know. Now!"

Vegeta grabbed Bardock by the hair pulling him up into a sitting position before staring deep into the other Sayian's eyes.

"Answer my simple question; was there a Namekian on Earth?"

It was silent as Bardock contemplated his options he knew he could simple say yes to the question and it would all be over and done with. But his pride wouldn't allow him to do it even at the cost of his life Bardock was prepared to fight for his honour. This was no longer about giving a message to save the Sayian race from its destruction no it had become more than that now. This was about challenging the very infrastructure of the Sayian race to show that the lowest of the Sayian's wouldn't back down to an elite just because of their rank alone.

"Fuck you" Bardock roared before spitting at Vegeta's face.

It was a message that rang loud and clears to the King of Sayian's and Vegeta knew immediately that he was dealing with a Sayian that would not just bow down to his every command. Bravery was a trait Vegeta valued and respected almost as much as power and rank but that didn't stop him being lived at the blatant disrespect that had been shown to him.

Though inside he was a volcano of rage and fury on the outside Vegeta kept his cool calm demeanour as he wiped the spite of his face with his sleeve. The King had chosen to remain calm in this little psychological battle he could of very easily of blasted Bardock away with one single thought but that would have given him no such pleasure.

Releasing his grip of Bardock's hair and standing up Vegeta turned his gaze over towards Turnip who was still standing further away.

"Send for his sister" Was all Vegeta said as he turned his gaze down towards Bardock a smirk had spread itself on his face.

At this Turnip immediately left the room glad for the chance to escape the king's wrath.

Fear flooded into Bardock system as he began to panic though the Sayian didn't care for himself at all he cared deeply for his crew especially for his sister a fate well known though out the empire and indeed the Sayian race.

"What can Vegeta be planning?" Bardock thought inwardly before being drawn out of his thoughts before he heard a familiar voice.

"You sent for me my lord"

Fasha had stepped into the throne room before performing the traditional Sayian bow in front of her King. The female Sayian kept her gaze low avoiding eye contact with Vegeta and sparring herself the sight of her brothers broken body which lay at Vegeta's feet.

"To your feet" Vegeta ordered.

Fasha stood up and was immediately reeling in pain as a blast vaporised the left side of her body forcing the female Sayian to spin round before falling on the floor. The black tiled floor quickly began to turn red as the crimson liquid which was Fasha blood began to pump out from her arm socket. If the Sayian was conscious she would have been screaming in pain.

"Now" Vegeta roared as he pulled Bardock up by his hair. "Answer my simple fucking question or the rest of her goes"

To illustrate his point further Vegeta lifted his left hand up and summoned a purple ball of Ki forming in his hands.

Bardock knew when he was beaten the Sayian simple couldn't allow himself to let his sister the last renements of what he considered to be his true family to die because of him.

"Yes there was a Namekian on Earth" Bardock finally said his voice wearily his old age being shown for the first time.

"See that wasn't hard was it" Vegeta said with a smile before firing the blast into Bardock's stomach.

The father of Goku's body catapulted forwards smashing into the wall above the door before rebounding down onto of his very own sisters body.

"Now" Vegeta said turning his back on the third class Sayian's bodies before beginning to walk back up to his throne. "Take the dirt out of my throne room and shove them in some healing tanks we still need every single person we can get for this war with the Planet Trade Organisation then I want you to send someone to clean up the blood of the tiles and then send a message for every warrior to be outside the palace by noon tomorrow ready to be given their orders understand."

Nappa nodded his head vigorously before scooping up the bodies of Bardock and Fasha. The bald Sayian knew at this moment in time it would be unwise to question the King's decision.

Vegeta sat down upon his throne and began to contemplate his findings.

"So the legend of the Namekian race and their mystic Dragonballs are true." Vegeta though to himselves. "If what I heard about the balls are true and they really do grant any wish you such desire then the Namekian's could have simple restored their planet after its great climatic shift. I guess Frieza like me presumed that the Dragonballs were just a legend or he could have just presumed the entire race was dead anyway"

A smile spread across Vegeta's face when he began to think of all the wishes he could have granted all of his wildest dreams suddenly becoming a possibility right before his mind's eye. But then the kings rational mind caught up with him he knew he was constantly being monitored by Friezia and the withdrawal of the Sayian's from all their missions would certainly have gained the attention of the Frost Demon.

"Damm" Vegeta cursed aloud. "I am so close to achieving everything I long for but I can't reach out and grasp it in case I get caught just before I can get it. If I even had in Namek's direction Friezia will know what's up and will try to cut me off their and if he somehow defeats me in battle he will have complete access to the Dragonballs"

Vegeta began to shiver at the thought of the idea that the Frost Demon could gain immortality and spend eternity in the leadership of his race. It was at this moment when all hope of gaining the dragonball's seemed lost that a new more cunning idea entered Vegeta's mind.

"But Frieza does not know about the Dragonball's on Earth if I head to Namek with an army of Sayian's behind me he will not notice if I send one or two men to Earth"

With that thought in mind Vegeta sent about formulating a plan. He didn't have long he had a speech to give the next day.

~DBZ~

The Sayian army had assembled in front of the Palace all awaiting the king's decoration of war on the trade planet organisation the elites had pushed into the front of the crowd deciding that the most "important" warriors of the race should be at the fore front of everything. There were murmurs small whispers at first which grew louder as time passed on.

The plan on going to war was an unpopular decision with the warriors of the Sayian race who had all so far enjoyed the partnership they had with the Trade Planet Organisation and were very much content with how things were. War seemed to be unnecessary and despite the races natural lust for battle self-preservation of the race was still at the fore front of the Sayian's mind. There was no honour in a pointless death and that is what all the deaths the Sayians would face if they lost the war with the Trade Planet Organisation. They were outnumbered ten to one and in some cases out muscled though still all they needed was to be persuaded that this battle was worth fighting that this war would finally shape the universe to the way the Sayian's decided it seemed fit.

Vegeta knew all this as he stepped out from his place to the roar of the crowed as he elegantly stepped up to the podium. He had the plan formulated now all he needed was the people and to do that he would have to go against everything he believed in. He would have to embrace or appear to embrace all those before him as his equals. The crowed silenced once Vegeta reached the podium,

"Brothers and sisters" Vegeta began. "My people, I know some of you today pounder my decision to go to war with the Trade Planet Organisation and I say to you that you are indeed right to question. Indeed I myself would also question if you were in my position but trust me when I say this you do not know all the facts."

The king of Sayian's paused as he allowed the murmurs that he had already anticipated to subside. When It was finally when silent reined over the crowd that Vegeta began to speak again.

"Frieza has been using us he always has been he does not want to be our partners in fact if he ever decides that we are off no use he will kill us in an instant and you are a fool if you think differently"

Silence no one present had a response to that since they all knew deep down that it was true.

"I take your silence as a confirmation that you know what I am saying is true however if you need more convincing about if it is right to go to war then I will tell you something that only I have known for all these years. As you are all aware my father and mother died on a mission to planet Meat however what you don't know is the manner of his death. What Friezia told you is lies the planet was not struck by a meteor no it was blown up by the tyrant himself"

As Vegeta finished a screen flouted down behind him and played his father's last message to his son which revelled Frieza high above the sky powering a death ball before throwing it down into the earth the transmission was stopped soon after.

The Sayian's crowed around the small area began to cry out in rage despite their indifference to the new King they had all loved his father and respected the man. To see him wiped out by the tyrant and then have his death get covered up ignited the flame within their hearts. Vegeta smiled to himself knowing that he had truly one over his people and that they would fight by his side loyally.

"I can see that you are eager for a fight just as much as me my brothers and sister in arms so let me get straight to the point. In an hour we will set off for the planet Namek this is where will set up base I have decided that it would be a wise move not to fight Freiza on this plane since as you saw on the video he is more than capable of destroying it something I'm sure none of you would want. Now be gone pack your armour get you food supple and prepare for war".

~DBAT~

One hour later in an intergalactic space ship in the outreach of space.

The tyrant Lord Frieza sat in his hover chair nursing a glass of cool red wine in his left hand. The small horns of his first form protruded from his head. The Frost Demon was currently eyeing a monitor currently displaying tiny dots scattering out of a planet all of which unusually heading in the same direction.

"Franco" Frieza snapped at a small blue yellow alien in front of him. "Have you heard anything back from the Sayian's about why they have abandoned their missions returned to their planet and why they are now leaving?"

The one named Franco was currently holding a bunch of papers which he dropped once he was addressed. The small man turned shacking knowing his master would be unhappy with his answer.

"M-my l-lord the S-s-s-Sayian's have not responded" Franco stuttered

"I thought so" Frieza said calmly before raising his right metallic hand.

In an instant the poor unfortunate Franco's head exploded spraying the other crew members and the ships dashboard and flooring with green blood.

The Frost Demon lowered his metal hand back to his side and slowly turned his chair around to face another one of his crew members one of which he hadn't bothered learning their name.

"Dispensable minion number one will you please take are poor dear departed Franco to the chief I am in the mood for steak tonight and while you're at it could you be a dear and send a droid to clean up this mess" Friezia voice was sweet disguising the evil within him.

The minion the Frost Demon referred to immediately rushed about carrying out his orders.

"Zarbon, Dodoria will you come here please"

Friezia's two closest and most trusted minions appeared by his side immediately ready to do whatever ordered he wanted them to carry out.

"As you can see we have what I would like to call a situation here. The Sayian's have abandoned their missions and are now headed for an unknown destination. Now with that information can you connect the dots and work out what I want you to do?" Freiza voice was full of politeness as he spoke.

"You want us to find out where they're going" Dodoria answered after a long moment of silence.

"Very good now get to it now you don't want to keep me waiting" The frost demon's voice carried a hint of malice as he said the last part making it perfectly clear exactly what would happen if they were not finished with their job soon.

The two loyal minions bowed and went to move out of the room down towards the Trade planet Organisation tracking bay which logged and showed all TPO'S space ships flight history and current flight destinations. However they were stopped just before they reached the door by Freiza soft voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot Zarbon I recently got the phone bill from my father and it was quite interesting reading. I must say you must be very fond of this Chuck fellow after ringing up one thousand credits up. I forgive you this once as I am fair and let you off with a warning but if you do this again I will have to ask you to give me a hand paying for the bill" As Friezia finished he made sure his right metallic hand was visible illustrating to his green skinned henchmen exactly what he was implying.

"Yes my Lord" Zarbon replied with a bow before leaving the room.

The Frost Demon looked around at all his scared henchmen scattered around the room and let a small smile cross his lips.

"Why the long faces? Don't look so glum I've got some exciting news were going hunting for monkeys and your all invited" Freiza said aloud before chuckling wildly.

~DBZ~

On Earth the day before the Z fighter's departure to Namek in a clear field near Goku's home.

Piccolo clenched his fist as he bent his legs a white hot aura burst around him as the Namekan began to bring out the depths of his Ki. "Today" Piccolo thought to himself. "Today I will finally do it"

"Come on Mr Piccolo" Gohan called out to his teacher as he stood next to his father.

Goku smiled at his former enemy and now friend as he struggled to perform the Kao-ken technique. It had been three months since the events at the hospital and two and a half since they had begun their training.

Himself, Piccolo and with a lot of sneaking about Gohan had all been training together in preparation for the upcoming trip to Namek while Bulma spent her time repairing and upgrading the ship Kami had given her ready for space travel.

There had been a lot of debate over wherever or not the Demi-Sayian Gohan should be taught the Kao-ken technique or not. Goku thought it was a good idea to teach his son the technique so he would have access to more power if he ever needed it in battle. But Piccolo disagreed he reasoned that the boy was still not able to control his natural powerfully let alone learn to control excess power which could literally rip the boy's body apart. So instead Gohan was taught the art of meditation in order to gain better control of his Ki.

"AHHHAAAA" Piccolo roared veins were popping out of his body as the white aura around him intensified. "Kao-Ken"

Rocks and dust whirled into the air as the iconic red aura burst forth around the Namekian's body. He had finial done it after two tortuous months of hard work and training Piccolo had finally was able to perform the Kao-Ken technique.

"Way to go Piccolo you're getting this quicker than I managed to" Goku said with a smile.

Piccolo looked up at the smiling Sayian with a smirk of his own before his eyes went white. Moments later the Namekian fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mr Piccolo" Gohan cried out worry clear in voice as he rushed over to the Namekian's body.

"Don't worry" Goku said calmly placing a hand on his sons shoulder. "He's just sleeping he'll be fine."

"Oh" Gohan said still unsure of what to do before looking up at his father. "Does this mean it's are turn to train?"

"Yeah it dose" Goku said with a chuckle before sitting cross legged opposite his son. "You ready?"

"Yep"

* * *

And that draws this chapter to a close and the end of the in between Saga. In the next chapter we will officially be starting on The Namkek sage wooo! :oP. Anyways I hoped you like this chapter I'm not as happy with it is a normaly would be so I may go back over it and rewrite it in the future so any suggestions on improvements will be greatly appreciated.

Power levels I'm going to keep quiet about for now but please feel free to guess what strength of Goku, Piccolo and Gohan.

Q&A

Q: are you gonna have vegeta and goku rivalry still or isit gonna be father and son instead?

A: No Vegeta and Goku rivary is one of the reasons why I loved the show and still do so I am going to keep it in this story.

Regards Dragonballat


	17. Chapter 17: The Journey Begins

Chapter 17: The Journey Begins

If a traveller had managed to get past the security personal and avoided all the high security measures in place at the Capsule Corporation and on the off chance decided to go to the back lawn behind the main dome right next to the family dome they would see a peculiar sight.

In the middle of the lawn was the newly repaired and significantly upgraded Namekian space ship which up until recently had belong to the guardian of Earth Kami until he relinquished ownership for the remaining Z fighters mission to retrieve the dragonballs of his home planet.

The young genius Bulma had made many adjustments to the ship on of which was to create a second floor percificly for Goku and Piccolo to continue their training while they were traveling through space. With the help of her father Mr Brief's ,Bulma was able to create a device which could increases and decrease the gravity in the training room as per Goku's request. The training room was not the only addition made to the once broken and derelict ship.

The female scientist had decided that a bit of privacy and luxury was in order so as such she built three bedroom attachments a bathroom and a lounge area were recreational activities could take place.

All in all the ship was a magnificent sceptical for any passing traveller to see. Outside this grand stood the many friends and family of Goku son who were seeing the friendly Sayian, Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo off.

"…and you have to do your homework every day and brush your teeth and eat well" Chi-Chi lectured to her son while passing the variety of luggage she had been packing for a week into the strong arms of her husband.

"Hay don't worry so much I'll make sure he does all that stuff" Goku said to his wife with a kind smile.

"I'm sure you will dear but it's in every mothers Instinet to worry about her son" The Son matron replied while rubbing an invisible smug of Gohan's face. "Especially with him around".

It was obvious who Chi-Chi meant all of those gathered were aware of her disliking towards Piccolo and not a single person blamed her for it. No mother was after all expected to forgive their sons kidnapper.

"You don't have to worry about me when Gohan's concerned" Piccolo replied as he stood crossed armed away from the rest of the group.

"Not worried you kidnapped him you monster" Chi-Chi yelled as she launched forward to deliver a jab to Piccolo's face.

The son matron was however stopped in her advance on the Namekian by Goku's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Chi-Chi I know your angry with Piccolo but do you seriously think I would let him anywhere near Gohan if I thought he was going to hurt him" Goku asked his wife calmly.

Chi-Chi looked at her husband with a glare of utter angrier before tears began to swell up in her eyes the daughter of the Ox King then buried herself into Goku's chest the latter of whom wrapped his arms around his wife and brought her close to him.

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to Gohan I know you wouldn't. It's just the thought of not seeing him and you again for another year like last time I can't bear to think about it"

"Hay now don't worry will be back before you know it" Goku whispered into his wife's ear. "I love you Chi-Chi"

Chi-Chi tears burst out louder as she tightened her own grip on Goku before a tug on her shirt. Releasing her grip from her husband the young woman looked down on her son who was looking back up at her concern clear in his eyes.

"Are you ok mom?" The Demi-Sayian asked.

This single question seemed to snap Chi-Chi out of her sadness and immediately the woman gave a warm smile before wrapping her son into a tight hug and lifting him off of his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little upset to see you and your dad go that all"

"Oh"

Chi-Chi saw the guilt in Gohan's face as he looked down away from her and onto the ground. With a deep sigh the son matron placed the boy on the ground before kneeling down beside him.

"I understand why you're going you want to help out your fathers friends. I just wish you wasn't so brave Gohan but you truly are your fathers son he's always helping others. It's just….. Gohan I want you to know that I love you and proud of you ok"

Mother and son the hugged each other for what would be the last time for another year. The crowd around them stood in silence all allowing the two to have their moment while all holding back tears. Some thought however were of Krillin who was still wrapped up in a hospital bed it had been initially said to postpone the expedition to Namek for a week until a senzu bean was ready so he could join them on their travels. However the ex-monk had insisted they left as soon as they could so that they may wish their friends back to life quicker.

Goku looked at his wife and child smiling; this was of course the moments that made all the battle to the death and suffering worth it to him. Yes he enjoyed fighting loving the challenge of strong opponents knowing deep down that he would do anything to maintain a fair fight even if it meant risking the world but still these precious moments of peace still meant the world to him. The Sayian raised on Earth glance then turned to Piccolo who was looking down on his wife and son with an expression of confusion.

Noticing Goku's gaze Piccolo looked up at his former foe his normal unreadable face returning to his features as he spoke.

"I don't think I will ever understand these acts of emotion" Piccolo remarked before turning and entering the ship behind him.

As soon as the Namekian's frame disappeared into the bowls of the ship was were upon Bulma appeared from out of her house a trail of luggage hanging from her arms.

"Well I see Piccolo already ready to go you guys set" The blue haired scientist asked her gaze on Goku.

"Almost" The Sayian replied gesturing with his head to Gohan and Chi-Chi who were still hugging each other tightly.

Releasing her grip Chi-Chi looked her son up and down one final time before standing up.

"Well I suppose it's time for you to go now"

"I promise I'll be good and stay safe" Gohan said to his mother while looking up.

"I know you will"

The time had come for the adventures to make their leave. The party gathered wished the hero's a hearty goodbye while they made their way onto the ship before watching the shuttle take off into the sky.

Chi-Chi watched the craft until it was no longer visible in the sky before her strength left her were upon which she fainted.

~DBZ~

Three hours into the flight just outside the Earths solar system.

"Are we there yet?" Goku asked for what was to be the fifth time of asking.

The Sayian was initially excited about the flight rushing around like an hyper child within the first hour before slowly getting bored with the flight and deciding to take a seat behind Bulma as she piloted the craft into the reaches of space.

The blue haired scientist gave an irritated grunt before switching the craft on auto pilot and swivelled her chair around to face Goku.

"I already told you it will be about a month before we get to Namek were only about three hours into are journey we are long way from being even close to getting their yet" Bulma snapped a solitary finger poking into Goku's stomach.

"I know but it's so boring in here can't we make the ship go faster I thought my idea of boasting the ship along with a Kamahamaha!"

"Ok Goku one I have already explained why you can't do that you simple cannot stick your head out of a space ship in space without a space suit on it's not possible also even if you did put a space suit on you could end up knocking us further of course by doing it. Secondly if you are so bored why don't you go play with Gohan? He seems to be keeping himself occupied"

"He can't play at the moment he's doing his homework" Goku said with a sad pout on his face.

"God Goku you're like a child you can be so frustrating at times" Bulma cried out.

But despite sounding angry the blue haired woman couldn't stop smiling to herself. It was just like old times her and Goku off on a grand adventure searching for the Dragonballs.

Noticing the sad look on Goku's face due to her shouting Bulma decided to take pity on the Sayian and come up with a useful suggestion.

"Hay I got an idea why don't you go do some training in the gravity room I built you? You know test it out and stuff. Just don't go firing any blast in their the walls are sturdy but they are not that strong the room is built for physical training only"

Smiling at the suggestion Goku quickly rose to his feet and tightened the blue belt of his orange Gi around his waist.

"You know what that's a good idea I completely forgot about the gravity room" Goku chuckled to himself before racing off up the stairs of the ship. "Thanks Bulma"

The blue haired scientist shook her head smiling to herself before heading on over to the bath room to freshen up deciding to take a nice warm shower before it was over taken by Goku after his training.

~DBAT~

Goku rushed into the gravity room only to find that Piccolo was already in the room. The Namekian hovered above the ground cross legged deep in meditation his white aura expanding and compressing in size in a rhythmic flow before he opened his eyes upon sensing Goku's presence in the room.

The Sayian raised a hand to the back of his head before delivering a trademark Son smile.

"Hay Piccolo you don't mind if I share the room to train in do you?" Goku asked politely.

Piccolo merely nodded indicating that he didn't mind sharing the training space with the Sayian before resuming his own training. The Namekian was currently trying to gain a better control over the Kao Ken technique and as such was rapidly increasing and suppressing his natural Ki in order to get his body use to the fluctuation to his Ki multiplication technique caused.

Humming to himself Goku walked over to the gravity control panel and eyed it curiously. It was a simple enough machine to use just press the arrows up or down till you got the multiplication of Earth's gravity you wanted and then press the green button next to the arrows to get the machine to implement it.

Goku started pressing the up arrow button while watching the number on the screen increases slowly. "Hmm what gravity should I start of at? I know King Kia's planet was ten times heavier than Earth and I've gotten stronger since then from my training with Piccolo. But I don't want to go to high just in case" The Sayian pondered to himself.

Deciding that fifteen times Earth's normal gravity was a safe place to start Goku pressed the green button and stepped back from the control panel as the machine before him sprang to life bracing himself for the extra weight that was about to be put on his body.

Thud! Piccolo being unprepared for the large increases in the rooms gravity slammed painfully and rather embarrassingly onto the floor. The Namekian growled in annoyance as his white aura burst around him he arose onto his own feet.

"I wish you would off warned me that you were turning that dam machine on if I had known you were about to do it I would have been prepared" Piccolo growled.

"Sorry I kind of forgot to tell you" Goku said with a chuckle his hand raised behind his head. "Though you must admit this had to be good for training right I mean we both have to use some of our power to even stand in this let alone train"

Piccolo merely grunted before returning to what he was doing previously. Flouting cross legged in the air the Namekian couldn't help but agree with Goku over how could the room would be for not only his own but Gohan's training. "The extra gravity makes even a simple excise like rising and decreasing the Ki in my body that much harder since I have to focus a lot more of my energy into staying a flout I can only wonder how sparing in such conditions would progress us all" With that thought in mind Piccolo continued his meditation he was desperate to Master the Kao-Ken technique faster than Goku had.

~DBZ~

"98…99…100" Goku stood up after finishing his one handed push up's he had been doing. "Well that's enough of a warm up what's next?"

Both Piccolo and Goku had been in training in Fifteen times Earth's gravity for about half an hour before Gohan entered the room. The young boy having finished his studies for the day had decided to join his father and mentor in their training for the rest of the day.

Upon entering the room the Demi-Sayian was taken quickly by surprised and much like his mentor fell onto his back side. Laughing Goku quickly walked over and reached out a hand to help Gohan back onto his feet.

"Wow dad I feel a lot heavier in here than I did outside that must mean you're using the gravity machine right?"

"Yeah we are but I can turn it down if you like I'm sure you're not use to higher gravity like I am" Goku said with a kind smile.

The Sayian was surprised however when his son shooked his head and smiled back up to him.

"No your wrong I've trained in higher gravity before with Master Roshi in the Room of Spirit and time ….."

Gohan's hand went over his mouth as he said the last words the young boy cursing himself for not being able to keep the secrete away from Piccolo the latter of which eyes had shot upon on hearing details on the young boy's training with Master Roshi. The Namekian had long wondered how the boy had got so strong within six hours of training with the turtle hermit and now he his attention was fully focused on the small boy in front of him.

Goku's expression was one of shock and disbelief he himself had gone into the time chamber many years ago in preparation for the martial arts tournament however the Sayian had only lasted about three months inside the room before being overcome by the severity of the training and forced to leave. He could never have imagined that his son at such a young age could possible train in the room.

"How long did you train inside the room?" Goku asked his face deadly serious.

"About three months but then Master Roshi said we had to leave before Mr Piccolo came back" The young boy replied back his eyes darting back and forth from Goku to Piccolo.

Goku closed his eyes before kneeling down to his son's level while placing a hand on his son's head.

"That's pretty impressive son I'm proud of you" Goku said with a smile.

Gohan smiled back at his father. This father and son moment was ruin however by the gruff tones of Piccolo's annoyed voice.

"That's impossible he couldn't have trained for three months I only left him with the old man for six hours"

Goku's face turned serious as he stood up to face Piccolo the former enemies meeting each other's gaze.

"You don't know about the time chamber?" Goku asked inquisitively.

The Namekian crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the Sayian in front of him.

"Does it look like I know what it is?" He replied.

Ignoring Piccolos attitude towards him as to not cause an argument with the Namekian in front of his son Goku instead decided to explain what the chamber.

"Well you see on Kami's look out theirs a door that leads you into a room were time moves much quicker than it does outside it. I think it was called another dimenceion thingy"

"Dimension" Gohan corrected his father trying to help.

"Yeah that's right Dimension" Goku nodded with a smile before continuing. "Well anyways I'm not sure how it works but basically for every day that passes out here a year passes in the room. It's a useful place if you need extra time to train up for threats and if I remember correctly it was a really intense place to train. Its gravity got larger the further you went in I think I could only stay by the side of the steps because I weighed twice as much when I stepped out"

As Goku finished he couldn't help but notice the angry glares Piccolo was sending Gohan's way and instinctively stood in front of his son.

"Why didn't you tell me about the room Gohan?" Piccolo finial asked after a long silence.

The young boy looked back at his teacher from behind his father's leg's and moved forward towards the Namek.

"I'm sorry but Mr Kami and Marster Roshi made me promise not to tell you they said you would be angry" Gohan meekly tried to defend his actions.

Piccolo stared down at the boy as a new emotion flooded though him for the first time in his life the Namekian felt betrayed. It pain unlike any other he had felt not physical yet it hurt far beyond any punch he had ever been dealt in his life time. He had trusted Gohan more than he had trusted any other person he had in his life and the boy had shattered that trust by keeping a big secrete away from him a secret that could of cost him his life.

Piccolo turned away from both Gohan and Goku getting back into his meditative stance before continuing his training in silence.

The Demi-Sayian moved to go over to his teacher to comfort him and apologising for keeping the secrete from him. Gohan was stopped however by the strong grip on his shoulder looking up he saw his father shake his head before motioning Gohan to follow him out of the gravity.

Reluctantly the young boy left with his father leaving his mentor behind as the latter stewed over his feeling of betrayal.

~DBAT~

A week after Piccolo found out about Gohan's training in the hyperbolic time chamber and the Namekian still hadn't moved from his meditative position in fact the only difference that had appeared was on the third day was when his aura changed from white when it expanded to a deep shade of red and back to white again when it was supressed again. No doubt the Namekian was trying to Master the Kao-ken technique by constantly using it in short spurts so his body got use to it. If Piccolo hadn't had his regenerative ability or his mental discipline he would not have been able to perform this level of stressful training but since he had both he could.

Goku had questioned Gohan about his training with Master Roshi and found that his old teacher had taught his son most of the turtle hermit fighting style and the Kamahamaha wave technique but wasn't able to teach him his thunder flash surprise technique to Gohan due to time restraints. A sparing session with the young boy showed the Sayian that Gohan used a mixture of Piccolo's demon style and Master Roshi's turtle hermit style during combat which Goku named the demon turtle style.

Father and son trained together while keeping a watchful eye on Piccolo. Goku was constantly reassuring his son that his mentor would be ok and that Gohan should stop worrying about it since Piccolo would forgive him soon.

But the young Demi-Sayian could no longer wait for his friend to forgive him and as such got up early one morning before his father was awake and set out to talk to Piccolo alone.

Entering the gravity room Gohan released a small span of white hot aura as he drew out some of his Ki in order to with stand the twenty times Earths gravity of the room. The boy was sure that his father would have been able to with stand a much higher gravity but was currently stunting his own training to help his son. But that didn't matter now what mattered to Gohan was getting his friend back.

Timidly and slowly Gohan walked up behind Piccolo getting as close as two feet away before the Namekian sprung round and stood to face him. Piccolo had felt the boys presence ever since he entered the room his keen Namekian hearing picking up every foot step the young demi-Sayian made.

"What do you want Gohan?" Piccolo asked with a scowl his arms crossed as he looked down on his old student.

"I-i j-just w-wanted to see if you were ok" Gohan replied stuttering a little as his nerves began to show.

"I'm fine. Now leaving me alone to carry on my training" Piccolo spat angrily before turning his back on Gohan.

The Demi-Sayian complemented his friend wondering what to do next. It was obvious to Gohan that Piccolo was still upset with him over the time chamber incident and would probably react badly if he kept asserting himself onto him but that didn't matter. No all that mattered was getting his friend back again.

"Mr Piccolo I'm…."

Boom! A hot red aura exploded around Piccolo the force of which was so great it knocked Gohan flying backwards for two feet before the young Demi-Sayian could reignite his own aura and steady himself in the air. Piccolo didn't bother turning around instead he turned his head slightly back to look at Gohan with one eye and eye that was sending daggers at the boy.

"I told you to leave me alone" The Namekian warned again bearing his teeth before his aura disappeared and he yet again faced the wall.

Flouting back down the gravity room floor with a small tut Gohan eyed his friend tears beginning to form in his eyes. The Demi-Sayian turned his back on the Namekian beginning to take the short journey back out of the gravity room.

"No…" Gohan thought to himself "I can't go I have to be brave"

Turning around the Demi-Sayian took a few calming breaths before closing his eyes. Gohan rushed forward at Piccolo Ki signature all the while shouting out an apoligy.

"Mr Piccolo I'm sorry about not telling you about the room on Kami's look out but I promised not to tell you and I have to keep a promise"

A sharp strong tug of his shirt lifted Gohan off the ground. The young boy found himself being turned knowing full well Piccolo was probably turning him around to face the Namek face to face. Slowly but surely the Demi-Sayian opened his eyes to see Piccolo glaring back at him.

"Your stubborn just like your father" Was all Piccolo said before tossing Gohan on the ground.

Now sitting up on his bum the young boy looked up at the green man in front of him fully prepared to take any beating Piccolo seemed fit to dish out. But the beating never came instead the Namekian looked the young boy up and down as if he was contemplating something before speaking in his normal gruff tones.

"How are you supposed to train seriously without any weighted? Your dad has been too soft with his training I guess of just got to re-take that softness out of you"

With that Piccolo extended a white beam of energy shooting out hitting Gohan in the chest before it flashed around the young boys body. In a matter of moments the clothes he was wearing had vanished being replaced by a smaller version of Piccolo's own outfit Turban and all. The extra weight nearly caused the small boy to fall over before he could steady himself. But despite all this the young boy couldn't help but smile up at his tall friend.

"I don't know why your smiling" Piccolo snapped though a small smile had found its way on the Namekians lips. "The first thing were going to do is spar and I got a technique I've been dying to test out. Kao-Ken"

Goku watched from the door way of the room as his son and former enemy spared a small smile was on the Sayian's face. He had kept his power suppressed as he watched the exchange between Piccolo and Gohan his presence was their just to make sure no ill will would happen to his son. But seeing Piccolo forgive the boy and start training him again. The Earth born saying turned away from the door walking away down to have a big hearty breakfast all the while thinking one thing.

"I'm proud of you Gohan".

~DBZ~

Krillin was on the floor of his hospital room his right arm was still heavily bandage and so was a lot of his body. But despite this the ex-monk was performing one handed push –up's with his good left arm.

"Come on ten more remember Goku probably would do hundreds of these things" The obnoxious pig Oolong said while sitting upon the Earthlings back.

"Y-you know if you keep t-talking like that I'll make pork chop's tonight" Krillin panted in between push ups.

"Hay don't threaten me cue ball you're the one that asked me to keep count while you this"

"Who you calling cue ball…."

The brief argument was interrupted when Krillin's door swung open revealing an angry doctor accompanied by an even angrier nurse.

"See I told you doctor Cooper he won't listen he keeps on doing this despite my warnings of what damage he could be doing to himself "The big nurse said while her hands were placed on her massive hips.

The doctor twiddled his grew bearded while looking down on Krillin who continued his training work out seeming to ignore the two new arrivals.

"I see what you mean Nurse Joy it is quite a remarkable sight" The doctor replied to his colleague before crouching down in order to face Krillin. "Please do tell me what gym you go to my wife wants me to gain a bit more muscle"

The nurse's mouth hung open in absolute horror as Krillin stood up to respond to the doctor.

"Oh well you see I don…"

"DOCTOR!" The nurse roared causing the old man and Krillin to back away slowly. " He's are patient how could you be more concerned with what gym he's going to than his actual well fair."

"errrmm w-w-well y-you see" Doctor Cooper began nervously twiddling his thumbs as the huge woman began to draw closer to him.

"Hay am I interrupting anything" A voice called from the window.

All eyes turned to see the owner of the voice to see Korin the white cat flouting on a soft puffy yellow cloud just outside the window.

Thud! The Earth shook as nurse joy fell back to the ground unconscious. Krillin was ecstatic and quickly rushed over flinging Oolong across the room to open the window to let the cat in. Now in the warmth of the hospital room the cat upon up a paw to Krillins face revelling five small beans.

"Here you go just plucked them off the tree this morning don't go around using them all at once they take a hell of a lot of time to grow you know" Korin warned.

"Hay don't worry about it" Krillin replied happily sweeping the senzu beans out of the cat's hand. "I'll be sensible"

With that the ex-monk threw a bean in the air catching it in his mouth as it fell before swallowing. Immediately his body expanded the magic bean restoring the broken bones and organs in his body in an instant.

"Man I do love those Sensu beans" Krillin chuckled happily while he set to work getting his martial arts Gi back on. "Thanks' Korin you're a life saver"

"No problem" The cat replied with a smile. "So what you going to do now"

Krillin looked back as if he was contemplating his next move before a new smile resumed itself on his lips.

"I'm probably going to go stay at Master Roshi's place to keep turtle company while he's away. While I'm their I'm going to train Goku's really gotten a whole lot stronger since coming back from Otherworld and if I'm not carful I may never catch up" The ex-monk said with a smile before taking a running jump out of the window and taking off into the sky. "Anyways see ya later!".

Korin watched Krilin fly towards the horizon next to both Doctor Cooper and Oolong before he shook his head ittitatedly.

"Kids" He muttered "Always running off"

* * *

Hay folks! Hows everyone? Just wanted to say I've got some big news for you Timmylaw has agreed to become my beta so lets all give him a big warm welcome :o) he's already re-done the first chapter for me and will most likely be going though my old ones first and then once he's caught up will beta the new chapters before they go out.

Now **IMPORTANT MUST READ IT WILL CHANGE THE STORY FOR EVERYONE.**

One of my reviewers asked if I will be having Goku's mother in the story now I'm not going to lie originally I was planning not to have her in the story since she was never in cannon and I don't want to cause arguments. But I will reconsider this if enough people want Goku's mother to be in a story so please vote in the reviews and tell me if you want here in the story or not. I must warn you though she will be weaker than Bardock since I don't want to make Goku's parents to strong overwise it would ruin the whole from weak beginning to ultimate super power trait that Goku's has. I just want you guys to know this is the sole reason why since I don't want to be excused of being sexist since all woman's sayians have been weaker than males so far but don't worry I will change that soon. ;o)

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter please tell me what you think of it :o)

Q and A

Q: Is it cyborg Frieza that you are using?

A: No it's just his right hand that is metallic a present from the Southen Ruler you might say.

Q:How old is Bardock?

A: He's about Fifty years old he's still in his prime thanks to his Sayian genetics he had Goku when he was twenty six years old and Raditz when he was eighteen the age difference is really huge due to the fact Bardock was busy with his missions and so didn't have much time to procreate if you get what I mean.


	18. Chapter 18: The Rescures

Chapter 18: The Rescuers

Vegeta gasped for breath but felt his breathing restrained by the strong tail coiled around his neck blocking his airways. The Sayian King felt himself being lifted into the air by the strong tail around his neck. His armour was broken his cape completely torn to shreds from battle, blood was seeping from the various cuts all along his body down onto the blue grass beneath him. But the worst part of all was the loss of his tail which had stolen his ability to change into the mighty Oozaru and ultimately lost him the battle.

Opening his eyes slowly the three hot suns causing the King to blink a few times till his eyes adjusted to the light, It was at this point the true horrors of what had taken place in that short hour long battle came crashing down upon Vegeta.

Hundreds of bodies of Sayian men and woman bodies lying in their own blood were scattered around the landscape before him further than the eye could see. Slowly Vegeta felt himself being rotated as if to see the full scale horror of what had just happened he could see a few of Freiza's own solders now mixed in with the Sayian dead but not nearly as half as many as the warriors the King himself had left to battle.

"Take it all in you fool you see what happened to those who defy me and stand in my way? They all die"

Frieza cackling voice cut into Vegeta like a knife though hot butter sending a chill tingling though the King's spine all the while he thought of how much of a failure he was. He couldn't complete his father's wish to become a super Sayian he couldn't keep his own race alive even after all his father had scarified in order to make sure they lived. But worse of all Vegeta had lost his pride his honour something he could now never reclaim.

The Frost Demon still in his first form licked Vegeta's blood of his lips as it slowly dripped down on his face all the while he still maintained his wicked smile obviously enjoying the Sayian's torment.

"Zarbon" The tyrant suddenly snapped turning his face to his heavily injured but miraculously alive right hand man immediately stood to attention.

"Yes my lord" The timid beauty conscious minion replied.

"Be a dear and get a camera I want to make an example to the whole empire of what happens to thoese who defy me and dare challenge my power. But also make sure you keep a copy which I can watch again and again"

Zarbon merely bowed before quickly dashing away to run the errand.

Vegeta let out a soft groan as his injuries stung him like a bee, This noise redrew Frieza's attention the small maniacs smile growing even more bigger and brighter than ever before. Painfully slowly the small frost demon turned Vegeta around so he could see the look in his eyes as he mocked him.

"Tell me filthy monkey are you in pain? Do you need your daddy? Or maybe your mummy would be better?" Frieza cackled as he eyed Vegeta's broken body up and down.

The Sayian King did not warrant the tyrants question with an answer instead he merely looked back into Friezia's eyes making it perfectly clear that he would be defiant till the end. Upon seeing this the Frost Demon's smile turned to an annoyed frown.

"Don't want to talk eh Vegeta? How about a little bit of opera instead?"

With a mischievous grin Friezia placed a finger on on Vegeta's right hip and fired a death beam right though the Sayian's body. Vegeta twitched in pain but did not allow a single sound to escape his lips he had already lost his pride and Honour but he was determined not to lose his dignity.

Then the Frost Demon placed an index finger inside the open wound wriggling it about like a worm while inside Vegeta. The King of Sayian's tried as much as he could to stop himself from screaming but the shock wave of vibrating though out his body was too much to handle.

"AHHHHGRRAAAARAAAHHHH" Vegeta cried out his head snapped back while he screamed out to the sky.

Frieza merely swished his metallic right hand around in the air like an orcasestra conductor while he listened to Vegeta's screaming. After about thirty seconds the tyrant was satisfied and thus pulled his left index finger out of the gaping hole he had created before uncoiling his tail from around Vegeta's neck.

The King of Sayian's dropped to the floor with a small thud before trying desperately to get back up on to his hands and knees before falling back down the effort to great for his body to muster. The sound of clapping reached the ears of the Sayian slowly and painful moved his head to look up only to see Frieza looking back down at him a smile was upon the tyrants lips while he continued his slow clapping.

"Bravo Vegeta a most marvellous performance I dare say" The Frost Demon chuckled before noticing Zarbon's arrival with the camera. "What wonderful timing turns it on?"

Zarbon complied pressing a button on the camera before pointing it to Frieza and his victim.

"Friend's colleagues" Frieza began his arms stretched out as if he was embracing everyone who was watching in his arms. "I have some bad news it seems are friend the Sayian's started a little rebellion in a futile attempt at my life. We have here beside me their King Vegeta I'm sure you will all know him. Now Vegeta do you have anything to say for yourself"

The Frost Demon leaned over placing his head right next to Vegeta's looking the Sayian king right in the eye. Vegeta was absolutely furious at Freiza for humiliating him in front of what was most of the civilised universe but unable to dismount the beating he so wanted to dish out on the tyrant he did the only thing he could possible do. With one movement hot wet salivary was spat out of Vegeta's mouth landing on Frieza's cheek.

Frieza's mouth twisted into a furious scowl as his eyes began to twitch in angier.

"Cute" Was all the tyrant said as he stood back up. "As you can see Vegeta still believes himself to have fighting spirit left so I am going to beat it all out of him until he loses it and then kill him in a utterly painless way let it be known that I am merciful."

Crack! Vegtea screamed as Freiza's tail smashed down onto his back before being tossed in the air before being smashed down on to the ground this time though he landed on his back. In a mere moment he was straddled by Friezia the frost demon drawing his hand back before slapping the Sayian across the face.

"You. Are. .Disgusting. Monkey" Frieza roared saying each word after every slap he performed.

"Ha"

A blue beam of energy slammed into Frieza knocking him off Vegeta and into the air. The Frost Demon flipped for several feet before he could steady himself already cuts and bruises had appeared on his skin.

"Who has the balls?" The tyrant roared looking at his attacker.

Vegeta also wondered who had attack Frieza and painfully moved his head to spy a glance his "Saviour" and was instantly stunned.

Their standing before him was a tailless Sayian who looked exactly like Bardock the Sayian who had first told Vegeta about the dragonballs however his face was devoid of facial scars. The mysterious figure also wore garments of clothing Vegeta had never previously seen before a blue under shirt was covered by an orange top that had a small insignia over his heart. The curious man also wore orange trousers.

"He looks like a clown" Vegta muttered to himself before the figure before him spoke.

"Frieza your tyranny over the universe ends today" The mysterious figure roared.

The Frost demon was initial shocked at the newcomer's words before a smile crept over his lips.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that?" The frost demon taunted.

The mysterious new comer instead of making a comeback crouched his knees and bent his elbows to his hips. With a roar a red aura exploded around the orange clanged man before he suddenly grew in height more and more hair began to scatter around his body but instead of being black it was golden.

The Golden ape gave a roar to the sky as it turned its red eyes towards Vegeta.

"No" Vegeta whispered before he screamed the word out again "No!"

It was impossible a strange Sayian who just appeared out of know where had just achieved the form of super Sayian right in front of the King of Sayian's eyes.

"No!" Vegeta screamed again as he sprang up onto his feet only to fall on his front again.

"It should be me" The King cried as he punched the ground with a fist. "It was my birth right my legend to fulfil I have royal blood inside of me I should be the one who is a super sayian not this … this clown"

Tear's ran down the king's face as frustration and angrier took hold of his body making him shack uncontrollable.

"No" Vegtea murmured again as he looked down at his hand. "I will not allow this fool to have the power that is rightfully mine if I can't have it then no one can HAVE IT!"

Spinning round the King of Sayian's launched a massive purple blast of pure energy up at the Golden ape just when the former opened his own mouth to fire a beam. The two attacks connected in mid-air and Vegeta smiled as his attack immediately held the advantage.

"See I am the strongest of the Sayians" The king chuckled.

Just then the golden ape roared and it's beam tripling in size as it crashed down though Vegeta's own beam. The King's eyes were wide with fear as the beam came closer and closer to him.

"no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!" Vegeta roared.

Boom! An explosion echoed around the room as glass and healing liquid rained down on Vegeta's bruised body.

"Warning, warning explosion in royal healing pods one" The computer voice echoed around the room.

Vegeta's eyes were closed all he could see was the whirling red of strobe lighting that filled the chamber in front of him. Slowly the King of Sayian's opened up his eyes to see the metal walls opposite him.

"w-whhere ammm i?" Vegeta asked his voice muffled due to the oxygen mask placed on his face.

Disorientated and confused the King took off his oxygen mask and stood up before stepping out of the healing pod and on to the chambers cold metallic floor drips off water caused puddles besides his uncovered feet.

"Arrhh" Vegeta moaned as a sharp pain ran up his body from his tail bone. "What?"

Tilting his head to the side the King Of Sayians was able to see his exposed back but not the sight of his tail.

"What the fuck!" Vegeta roared a white aura surrounding him immediately evaporating the remaining liquid on his body. "Where's my fucking tail"

"What's happened my lord" A voice said from the door way.

The naked Sayian spun round in the door way to see his loyal bald headed body guard Nappa bowing to him in the tradition Sayian way.

"What's happened? What's Happened!? My fucking tail is gone that's what happened" Vegeta roared indignantly using all his restraint not to attack Nappa there and then.

The older and taller Sayian grimaced knowing full well that his ruler would not like the answer he would give him.

"You … you lost it my lord"

"Well I can see that!" Vegtea snapped angrily "You would have to be blind not to see that I don't have a tail. What I am asking is how have I lost it I presume someone hasn't snuck up on me and cut it off with a pair of scissors"

Nappa eyed the King curiously before diverting his eyes away from Vegetas naked form.

"You don't remember" The brut of a Sayian asked.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back Vegeta's aura exploded as he charge forwards and quickly grabbed the collar of Nappa's armour lifting his up by the wall next to the door way.

"Of course I don't remember do you really think I would ask an unintelligent bamboo like you what happened to my tail if I knew what happened to my tail"

The spit which was launched from the kings mouth splatted on Nappa's face as he eyed the small sayian cautiously.

"No"

"Exactly now tell me what happened to my tail now or ill come up with a theory on how I lost my tail and test it out on you" As he spoke Vegeta glared menacingly at Nappa as if daring him to say another stupid thing.

The bigger Sayian gulped in fear knowing full well Vegeta would go through with the threat if he kept the king waiting any longer.

"You were training in the gravity manipulation room when you shot an over powered Ki blast at one of the ultra Saibaman during your training and blow a hole in the ships hall the doctor said you must have created a barrier a force field over the hole to prevent yourself from being thrown out into space. But you must have been drained from your training since when me and Avocado got into the room to help you nearly unconscious. I then put up my own smaller barrier around the door way while Avocado got you out and then…." Nappa trailed off not wanting to get his fellow Sayian in trouble or possible killed.

"And then what" Vegeta roared his memory was slowly coming back he pictured everything what happened as Nappa spoke.

"Your tail was stuck under some roofing that had caved in… and we didn't have time the air lock procedure was in process we would have been stuck in space. So Avocado he cut of your tail in order to save us all"

Vegeta's eyes grew wide in sudden shock and rage.

"He did what!"

Smash! The King of Sayian physically throw Nappa though the metal wall of the medical room before turning his back on his royal guard the former of which was now looking up wondering what his king would do next.

After a while of silence Vegeta final spoke his measured calm voice seemly having returned.

"Nappa I want you to bring Avocado to me and I will make sure he get's the rewards he so richly deserves for cutting off my tail…. And saving my life."

Nappa stood up and began to walk off to grab his friend or what he should say former friend before being stopped by Vegeta's voice following after him.

"And bring me my clothes"

~DBZ~

At first it started as a small shudder and then the whole of the Namekian ship shook violently as the ship rocketed into the planet's atmosphere. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan all paused in their three way spar the deafening humming of the gravity machine currently running at sixty g's wasn't nearly load enough to block out Bulma's shirking voice over the intercom.

"Get your butt's down here right now guys" The scientist screamed before a loud beep signalled the intercom message had finished.

Instantly like a well-oiled machine the three Z fighter rushed out of the room and down to the bridge were Bulma was already strapped into the driver's seat her hands steadily manoeuvring around the dashboard making sure that the crew would have as stable landing as possible.

"Sit down now" Bulma instructed not bothering to look behind her at the fighters who had entered the room.

Gohan and Goku both immediately complied strapping themselves into seats next to Bulma's own. However Piccolo stood motionless his arm's crossed over his chest with his usual scowl on his face.

"That means you to buster" Bulma snapped as she turned her head back to make sure everyone was sitting down.

Piccolo merely grunted in response but the Namekian's eyes was on his home world which was growing closer and closer by the second. Despite himself Piccolo was excited he couldn't wait to see where he had come from to see what his people were really like was just intriguing. Though outwardly he still kept his cool calm demeanour never displaying the slightest bit of emotion on his face.

It was all over in a minute the ship had landed set safely on the surface of the new world. Immediately like an excited puppy who hadn't been outside for months Goku leapt out of his seat and ran out of the space ships door.

"Wait Goku" Bulma screamed franticly worried for her friend. "I still need to perform an atmosphere scan we don't even know if the air is safe to breath"

But it was too little too late the Sayian was already out running around on the blue grass doing back lips and cartwheels on the blue grass.

Gohan was the next to leave the ship going over to join his dad the latter of which lifted his son onto his shoulders and began to run around in circles. Bulma left the ship a small frustrated smile on her face as she set about configuring the dragon radar in her hand.

Piccolo was the last to leave the ship. The Namekian exited slowly stepping a few meters away from the ship before stopping dead still. The soft breeze of his home world swept over the large Namekian's body. It was cool refreshing but it felt strangle familiar the smell of rich flowers hung on the air so ever bitter sweetly. Eyeing the area Piccolo took in the blue grass and the green seas around him which appeared so similar yet at the same time different to Earth which he now called his home. The Namekian then tried to imagine himself living on the planet as a child back when he was fused with his other half Kami yet he couldn't picture. It didn't seem right it didn't seem natural it was to quite to tranquil the world at self-seemed at peace and at this point Piccolo knew he didn't belong on the planet.

"My soul is way too torn and broken to ever live in a place like this" Piccolo thought to himself.

"Stay were you are scum"

The four from Earth turned to the voices to see one purple alien with a snake like head and one slightly bigger pale blue alien with a busy white beard pointing blasters at them.

"This planet has been conquered by the great lord Friezia" The purple tyrant continued his blaster aimed at both Goku and Gohan.

"Look Recardo they have a ship they must no doubt be trying to escape maybe their taking a dragonball with them" The blue alien suddenly said his eyes fixed on Piccolo.

"We can't let that happen" Recardo screamed as he moved his aim to the ship.

The end of the minion's blaster glowed a luminous yellow as it was preparing to fire. Just before it could however Piccolo had appeared before the purple alien and with a swift chop broken the weapon in half. The Namekian's eyes then turned to Goku as Recardo looked at his now broken weapon fear obvious in his eyes.

"Goku where you really going to just let him blast a hole in the only certain ride we got" Piccolo asked in his regular gruff tones.

The full bloodied Sayian pulled his hand to the back of his head nervously as he smiled at his own lack of foresight.

"Well… I thought you had it covered" Goku replied thinking quickly.

Bang! The blue aliens blaster was smoking after firing a full powered beam into Piccolo's back. However the Namekian was completely unharmed the only damage that had appeared was the giant hole of his now smoking cape. Piccolo turned around his eyes narrowed as he stared at the blue man in front of him the latter gulping nervously upon seeing the death glare.

"That was my favourite cape" Piccolo said with a growl.

The blue horned alien moved to shoot his gun again but it was too late Piccolo was upon him in an instant. In one powerful grip the Namekian successfully crushed the aliens blaster and his right hand before sending a relatively weak but never the less devastating right knee into the blue man's stomach.

This cause Frieza's hence men to double over in pain blood leaking out of his mouth due to his lungs being punched by his now broken ribs. Piccolo then allowed his opponent to fall to his knees before the latter collapsed to the floor.

"Hmm how disappointing" Piccolo muttered to himself.

"Wow" Goku exclaimed as he rushed over to his old foe. "I'm glad were on the same side now Piccolo" The Sayian chuckled.

"Look his friend's running away" Gohan exclaimed still on top of Goku's broad shoulders.

Goku followed to where his son finger was pointing and saw fleeing Recardo zooming in the air.

"Oh well guessed he must have been scar…." The Sayian trailed off as a sudden beam off energy flew after Recardo the purple alien not being quick enough to dodge was engulfed being evaporated into nothing in an instant.

Goku's eyes quickly shot to Piccolo's whose arm had just moved back across his chest after having recently firing a blast.

"You didn't have to kill him he was running away"

"And what?" Piccolo replied turning his back on Goku as he removed his now useless cape. "Let him go back to his boss Frezzer or whatever he's called? So he can bring back up? No I won't allow him to put Gohan's life in danger whoever his boss was he knows about the dragonballs and is searching for them that makes him our enemy and we can't afford to get sentimental"

Goku was about to reply until he heard a voice enter his mind the voice being his master King Kia.

"Goku can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can King Kia how is Marster Roshi and the others?" Goku asked aloud as he looked up into the sky he had only heard a couple days ago that his friends had made it to King Kia's planet on snake way.

"They are fine" The god of north replied. "But I am afraid that there is a grave danger on Namek an evil power so great that you cannot possible imagine the true magnitude of it's might."

Goku listened to his masters warning about this evil force on Namek and was quickly growing excited at the prospect of fighting such a powerful foe. It was at this point a thought occurred to him.

"Hay this great evil foe doesn't have anything to do with a guy called Frieza right?" Goku asked innocently.

"Yes Goku it has everything to do with Friezia him and his family are the leaders of the Trade Planet Organisation which has been responsible for the genocide of over a hundred species many of which Frieza personally wiped out himself. He is a dangerous man and I am not surprised you have heard of him" The god said solemnly.

"Well actually King Kia I didn't hear about him until today when two of his solders tried to attack us"

"What?" The dignity shouted. "Are any of you hurt?" how many dead"

"Naa were all fine Piccolo killed both of them so it's no biggy" Goku responded calmly now only starting to notice the strange looks he was getting from Piccolo and Gohan both still not completely used to the fact the Sayian would converse out loud to a god.

There was a moments silence before King Kia booming voice rang though Goku's head so loud the Sayian instinctively covered his ears to try and drown it out.

"NO BIGGY, NO BIGGY WERE TALKING ABOUT ONE OF THE MOST DANGERIOUS AND STRONGEST WARRIORS IN THE NORTHAN UNIVERSE HERE! AND YOU JUST KILLED TWO OF HIS MEN. GOKU I AM ORDERING YOU AS YOUR TEACHER TO LEAVE THAT PLANET RIGHT NOW. YOU CANNOT FACE FRIEZA HE IS SIMPLE TO POWERFUL"

In other world Tien, Chioutzu, Yamcha and Master Roshi all stopped in their pursuit of Bubbles as they listened to King Kia yell out in rage all of them confused over why the god the protector of the north was telling their friends to leave the planet and not revive them.

Back on Namek Goku was still holding his head in pain as Bulma let out a shocked gasps causing all eyes present to turn to the blue haired scientist. To explain herself the genius moved the Dragon radar so Goku, Gohan and Piccolo could see the four dots blinking close together about twenty miles away from their present location to the south east.

Upon seeing this Goku quickly moved over to take the radar of Bulma and signalled for Piccolo to join him. Gohan readied himself to join the two warriors however was stopped by Goku's hand on his shoulder.

"No Gohan you can't go not to day I need you to stay here with Bulma and protect her and the ship"

The young Demi-Sayian opened his mouth to argue but upon seeing the seriousness behind his father's eyes decided not to. Moving back over to the ship entrence to guard it the young boy watched as his father and mentor took into the air. The two of which quickly became two small dots on the horizon.

~DBAT~

Moori looked into the evil eyes of the tyrant responsible for destroying three of his races villages and killing its occupants. The old village leader felt the two younglings Dende and Cargo clinging to his legs both trembling with fear before the small man flouting in a chair.

"You know the other villages elders also refused to hand over the dragonballs to us and do you know what we did to get them" Freiza asked lazily his hands resting on his chair's arm rests as he looked at the three Nameks before him.

Moori didn't answer he knew immediately by the tone of the evil twisted strangers voice what he intended to do if he didn't hand over the dragonball's and instantly moved his hands in front of the children by his side as if obscuring them from view would protect them.

Freiza saw this movement to protect however subtle it was and smiled wickedly knowing full well that another push would gain the rewards that he wished to reap.

"Still no answer? Cui you know what to do"

The purple alien with holes for ear's Vegeat's rival in another universe step forward a sadistic smile was upon his face as he clicked his knuckles preparing himself for another satisfactory kill. Beep! The green scouter on Cui's right eye burst to life as three power levels approached from the west.

"Hmm this could be amusing" Cui muttered to himself as he looked at the directions the power levels were coming from.

Moori noticed how the strange creature reacted when the machine that he and the other tyrants that had killed his villages wore. When it beeped and also how he looked at the direction of where his brothers were coming from the elder quickly drawing to the conclusions that unlike himself and his brethren, they couldn't sense Ki meaning they had to rely on technology now if only he could destroy those devices he might be able to save the rest of his race.

The three powerful Namekian warriors landed opposite Freiza's army all with angry looks on their faces a white hot aura surrounded each of them.

"Don't worry elder" The Namekian in the middle and obvious leader spoke with confidence. "Will teach these scums not to attack our planet"

"No" Moori cried his eyes wide with fear. " Don't be so foolish"

But it was too late Cui had already clicked his scouter and cheeked each of the Namekian's power levels comparing it with his own.

"Let's see 2,000, 3,000 and 5,000 not bad at all such a pity for you that it's simple not enough to defeat me" Cui said while both of his hands were on his hips.

"What did you say" the huge muscle bound Namek with a power level of 3,000 roared before charging forward.

Cui grabbed the oncoming fist with ease before using his powerful grip to crush it in his hand. The Namekian screamed out in pain as purple blood began to trickle out of Cui's fingers and onto the blue grass.

"I said that your tiny power will not be enough to defeat a true warrior like me" the purple alien laughed before kicking his foe away.

A loud crack echoed around the area as the huge Namekian's lifeless body fell with a thud to the ground.

"Opp's guess I used to much power" Cui said with a chuckle.

The fallen Namekian's colleagues in a fit of angrier burst forward at their brothers murderer. Cui smiled as he dodge all the fist thrown at him effortlessly before a side wards glance at Frieza's bored face told the purple alien he needed to finish toying around with his prey.

One quick Ki blast and a kick was all it took to finish off the last line of defence Moori and his two sons's had. Dusting the dirt and blood off his fingers Cui was about to turn his attention back to his new victim's when his scouter burst into flames.

The culprit was Moori the village elder had taken the moments distraction to act and act he did the green Namek destroyed each and every one of the solders before him scouters even Frezia's while their attention was diverted.

"You bustard" Dodoria screamed in angrier as he stepped forward towards Moori.

The pink's face was consorted with angrier as he charge a purple ball of Ki in his huge hands.

"Stop" Frieza said menacingly his eyes on Dodoria."Don't forget we need him for the dragonballs if you must kill someone kill the children that are trying to escape."

Indeed both Cargo and Dende had taken the opportunity to start fleeing. Dodoria licked with his lips with anticipation savouring his next kill.

"Enie, miney,miny,mo" Dordoria roared firing his purple blast from out on his hand.

Boom! Dende froze in fear as he watch the lifeless Cargo fall to the floor in front of him the young Namekian instantly turned round to see Dordoria cackling as he charge another attack.

"You evil maniac" Moori cried out in rage as he went to lung at the pink menace in front of him.

Crack! Dodoria fell back his jaw sprouting a fresh bruise. Moori had brief second to see his son's saviour a young man with spikey black hair wearing an orange GI. Before a powerful grip reached his shoulder in a matter of seconds the village elder and Dende were flying in the air both being held in the strong grip of Piccolo.

Freiza eyed the Namek with the red aura with narrowed eyes the tyrant was obviously angry as he snapped at his henchmen.

"Cui, Zarbon get after them now" The tyrant snapped angrily.

The green and purple minions acted immediately their purple aura's igniting around them as they sprang forward into the air. Only to find their path blocked by Goku the young Sayian's eyes were unusually filled with angrier.

"I am going to make you pay for what you have done" The Sayian roared before clenching his fists. "Kao-ken"

* * *

So were back with the fight scenes next chapter and I'm not sure if your with me hear but I for one can't wait to get back onto them. Thank you all the reviews for last chapter they ment a lot I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think.

Power levels and how much characters have progressed will be shown slightly next chapter at least in part :oP.

Anyways thank you all for your on-going support please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19: When Earth Hero Falls

**Chapter 19: When Earth's Hero Fall's…. **

"I am going to make you pay for what you have done" The Sayian roared before clenching his fists. "Kao-ken"

The red violent aura exploded around Goku with such force that it manage to fling both Zarbon and Cui back a few feet before they could steady themselves and retake control of their flight.

The two minions were hesitant to strike the Sayian, even though their scouters were broken into tiny pieces they could tell that their foe was formidable. The power radiating of Goku was vibrating their chest's despite the thick armour which they wore protection.

"What are you waiting around for take care of the Sayian and then get after those Namekian's we need those Dragonballs."

Zarbon and Cui didn't even need to look at Frieza's piercing eyes to know that if they didn't act soon the Sayian would quickly become the least of their worries. The tyrant was known to kill his hence men he deemed to cowardly to even bother keeping around.

In perfect harmony after years of battling and training together the purple and green coloured aliens charged forward at the Sayian. Covering the distance between their opponents in a thousandth of a second the two evil and twisted souls couldn't help but exchange a smile between themselves as they drew back their fist's to strike.

Goku hadn't moved an inch as they had charged it was obvious to both Zarbon and Cui that their speed was simple too great for their foe to match and as such throw their Ki powered fist confidently and watched with a wide smile as their fist's went right though the Sayian.

There was however no blood, no feeling of contact, it was if they had just punched through a curtain veil expect to hit glass but instead only hitting warm summery air. What was more Goku's facial expression hadn't change he wasn't even looking at his two opponents' were now instead he was looking at the space they had previously been occupying.

Suddenly like a ghost the Sayian faded away leaving Zarbon and Cui gapping at where he had just been.

"Where did he go?" Cui asked franticly as he turned his head in every angle imaginable trying to search for where the Sayian had got to.

"He seems to have disappeared" Zarbon replied he too was just as stunned as his colleague.

"But that's impossible he couldn't have just vanished"

"Looking for me"

Whoosh! Zarbon and Cui at the sound of Goku's voice had immediately spun round and launched another punch which again only hit thin air. A waved of air rushed against their back's pushed by Goku's powerful aura. The Sayian had his arm crossed back to the alien's the same angry yet determined look was still upon his face.

"You can't win. And I don't want to fight you, you are no challenge to me and all I have seen you do wrong so far is work for an evil manic. If you go now I will leave you in peace." Goku's voice was unusually harsh all the happy playful traits had seemed to have melt away from the Sayian's personality.

Cui and Zarbon afforded one glance at one another before a slight tilt of the head indicated that they were both in agreement. Crack! The two bodyguards of Freiza's feet had struck against Goku's powerful elbows and rebounded off of them like a ball connecting to a bat. The Sayian tilted his head back to look at Zarbon and Cui and his expression almost scared them as much as Frieza's angry glare did.

He looked sad as if he was sorry for what he was about to do as if he didn't want to actually hurt them and any fool knew that was scarier than someone who wanted to hurt you at least then you knew what they were capable off.

Swinging their arm forwards in unison the elite soldiers fired a beam of Ki at Goku's back. The attack yet again just went right though the Sayian before he appeared before them. A knee to the ribs and a simple punch to the cheek was all it took to send both Zarbon and Cui spinning to the hard rock ground next to their comrade Dordoria who had just gotten back up to his feet. Zarbon was hunched over clutching his stomach and Cui was holding his face in pain.

Goku was above the three of them but he was not looking at them instead his gaze was fixed on the tyrant flouting in his black hover chair who was looking right back at the Sayian. The frost demon's head was lent on his clasped hand's he looked like he was watching a movie or just a really entertaining TV show.

"I can sense the darkness in your heart Frieza I can feel how much you enjoyed others deaths in your hand's or when you get other's to get your dirty work" A quick glance was given to the warriors underneath him before Goku's gaze returned to Frieza's emotionless face. "You are selfish, heartless and you will stop at nothing to get what you want…"

"Thank you for the compliment's" Frieza interrupted his beady eye's shooting daggers at Goku. "But I do not need to hear things about myself which I already know especialy not from a monkey like you. Zarbon, Dordoria, Cui finish off the Sayian now"

The three powerful elites didn't miss a heartbeat they all immediately flew up into the air and surrounded Goku but none made a movement to strike instead they just hovered waiting for Earth's mightiest hero to make the first move.

Goku didn't even acknowledge the fact he was now surrounded didn't even bother to advert his gaze to see were his foes were. He didn't need to he could feel their evil aura's around him but not only that he could feel their hesitation to attack. For all his angrier Goku was still a very peace loving soul and didn't want to cause pain to the three regardless of their past crime's he still believed they could be redeemed and not only that he believed that given the right circumstance's Frieza himself could change.

"It's pointless to have them fight me" Goku said calmly his eye's still making contact with the Frost Demon below him. "You and I both know they don't have the ability to beat me. So instead why don't you get out of that chair of yours and fight me yourself."

A smile no a smirk spread itself upon the tyrants face before he throw his head back and laughed. It was a shrilly high pitch laugh that was devoid of humour and it sent chills down the back of everyone spine's present apart from Goku who still looked on unmoving not even the fifty per cent increases to his power gifted to him by Kao ken was enough to put a strain on the Sayian's body since he had trained the technique to never before seen heights.

It took several seconds for Freiza to calm himself the Frost Demon brought his right metallic hand up to his lips to wipe away the spittle splashed on them from his harrowing laughter.

"You are an amusing monkey" The tyrant said a small smile upon his lip's "Amusing but foolish you really want to fight me? Very well but you have to get though my men first I don't dirty my hand's for scum like you"

Goku's gaze was now switching between Zarbon, Dordoria and Cui slowly the Sayian was eyeing them up and down taking in their strength but not only that taking in the subtle bits of information their Ki's told him. After a long drawn out silence Goku spoke but this time he was speaking directly to the Frost Demon's elite men and solder's around him.

"You are all twisted and evil individuals. But I can tell that you our only like that because you have been living in fear of this tyrant before you. You have done everything you could to survive after watching your friends fall at his hands. All I ask is that you step aside and live go. Get out of here and live your lives in peace like I know you want to. You don't have to do this you don't have to fight I'll take care of Frieza" Goku's voice was full of confidence and power he almost got some of Frieza's men to back away and leave at that moment.

But they didn't fear one the day. The Frost Demon was smiling simple beaming with amusement as he watch the Sayian the wired and foolish monkey give his speech before slowly lifting his hand and clicking his finger's.

Like well-trained dog's Zarbon, Dordoria and Cui rushed forward as one towards Goku. They believed they were cutting the Sayian's escape routes what they didn't realise was they were really cutting off their own escape routes.

Goku didn't even look up when the first barrage of punches was sent his way instead he dodged them all with effortless ease.

"You are fool's" The Sayian said darkly. "YOU ARE FOOL'S!"

Smash! Goku's powerful right foot launched into Zarbon's stomach doubling the green humanoid over before a follow up forearm smashed connected with the lover of beauties nose. Zarbon's nose had been immediately broken caved in due to the pure power of the strike purple blood was rushing down the elites face and into his mouth as he flew backward though the air. If Zarbon had known that Goku was holding back a majority of his strength he probably would of ran away in fear. Fear for his life instead the green skinned and blue haired alien flouted to the ground and crouched down in an attempt to steady his dizzy head.

Dordoria was next to go down. The pink but no less powerful warrior had swung a fist out towards Goku just after the Sayian had finished dealing with Zarbon. With a flick of his wrist Goku battered the punch away. This movement exposed Dordoria shoulder joint which Goku struck with precision and power causing the cartilage in the joint to tear and the bone's around it to shatter. The pink alien's right arm was now completely useless and hung floppy at his side. Fear shone through Dordoria's eyes just before he was kicked aside effortlessly by Goku.

Cui appeared in a flash behind the almighty Sayian arm's raised ready to Jack-hammer Goku down towards the ground. But his presence was felt long before he had appeared in a flash Goku had spun round and throw an almighty right fist into the Purple alien's stomach.

The punch had more power that Goku had anticipated he had thrown it instinctively and as such he had not been able control how much power he had put behind it. With a sickening crunch and a squish the Sayian's right fist went right Cui's stomach and out the over side.

Purple blood flowed down Goku's arm and stained his fist as the Sayian looked up into Cui's face. The alien was in obvious pain, Cui's mouth hung open as if he was screaming but not a decibel left his lip's as all the wind had been literal ripped out of his body. The elite solder's eyes had lost its brightness but Cui was still very much alive. Goku could still sense his gradually depleting Ki and knew full well that there was no saving him. But still the Sayian didn't want him to suffer longer than he had to Goku wasn't cruel like that. He didn't take virtue in other's pain.

"I'm sorry you made me do this" Goku said his voice was indeed filled with sorrow.

All it took was a single flip of his left wrist to relish a relatively standard ball of Ki which literal obliterated Cui's body it was safe to say the Purple alien had died instantly.

Dordoria's eyes were wide with fear at how easy it was for his opponent to destroy someone who was so close to him in strength. The pink warrior suddenly knew that it was foolish to continue fighting someone who obviously outclassed him severely and when Goku's gaze had turned and fixed on him Dordoria did the only thing that he could think of. He fled.

Forcing as much of his energy as he could possible muster into his flight speed the Pink alien shot up like a rocket into the air his gaze still fixed on the Sayian responsible for killing his comrade. Sweat was dripping down Dordoria's face his whole body was literally drenched in it as such was his fear and the strain it was to fly off at such high speed. However the pink alien flight came to abrupt halt in mid-air and no matter how much he tired Dordoria couldn't move.

"Please don't tell me Dordoria that you were planning to run away" Frieza's asked his calm and yet somehow crazed voice reached into the Pink warriors ears and made his eyes double in size in horror. "You of all people should know what happens to cowards under my leadership"

"Lord Frieza ple-" Dordoria couldn't get out the last of his pleading words as his stomach expanded even further out than it normal was before he exploded. His shredded remains fell slowly to the ground in a mixture of smoke and metal.

Frieza withdrew his clenched metallic fist from the air as he turned his gaze back on Goku. The Sayian's face was a mixture of shook and confusion.

"When you regain your voice the first thing I would do is thank me. I've just made it so that you only have one of my men to fight before you get to face me"

Angier bubbled like a rapid volcano inside Goku's body it was the way in which Frieza talked as if taking another living beings life was merely just an irritating chore. Iit was wrong and the Sayian wanted nothing more than to punch the Frost Demon hard in the face.

And that is exactly what he did.

Goku bent his knees and drew his elbow's to his side as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The red aura around him grew darker and larger as the ground breath his feet began to shack due to his power. Before long cracks appeared and louse rocks were launched into the air.

The amused expression returned to Frieza's face he was interested in what the Sayian would do next at no point did he suspect that Goku would have power comparable to his first form. He merely saw this as a game before he got to the real prize Vegeta and as such the Frost Demon clasped his hands together and lazily leaned his head on them as he watched the light show in front of him.

"Kao-Ken time's ten!" Goku roared before he charged forward at a speed Frieza would of never anticipated from Vegeta let alone a strange unknown Sayian.

Smash! The powerful Ki infused fist came crashing down on to Freiza's nose with such might that it forced the Frost Demon though and out the other end of his chair which shattered and sent debris of plastic and metal flying in every direction. Frieza continued to fly backwards before his back smashed against the ground this caused the Frost Demon to topple over in the dirt as he flipped in the air before landing in a heap.

The tyrant men let out a shocked gasp they had never before seen anyone able to touch their ruler let alone cause as much damaged that Goku had manage to inflict. His face buried in the dirt Frieza let out a snarl as a purple aura surrounded him the Frost Demon got to his feet and more gasps from his men suddenly followed.

Blood purple blood was flowing from Frieza cut lip what was more his right cheek had turned purple obviously bruised from the strike Goku had given him. It was safe to say the Frost Demon was pissed.

"You are going to pay for that" Frieza roared as he wiped away the blood from his lip with a white fist.

Goku didn't respond instead he charge forward yet again this time his leg swung back ready to deliver a powerful kick but Frieza was ready. The Frost Demon ducked under the strike before jumping back up and delivering an upper cut to Goku's jaw the force of which sent the Sayian flying high into the air.

~DBZ~

Piccolo powerful red aura finial extinguished as the Namekian stopped for a moment for breath. He had been using the Kao-Ken technique to boast his speed to put as much distance between the tyrants Lord Frieza as possible but now as the sweat poured down his face Piccolo believed it was time to rest.

His grip being lose both Moori and Dende took the opportunity to move out of Piccolo's arms and flouted under their own power. Upon seeing his saviour Dende's mouth turned into a big bright smile his eyes glistening with recognition.

"Nail!" The young Namek yelled excitedly. "You saved us! Thank you! So who was that guy you were with?"

Piccolo looked down at the boy a scowl was still upon his face but he still couldn't help but notice Dende's innocent and naive eyes. Eye's that reminded him so much of his student's Gohan.

Moori was looking Piccolo up and down. The old Namek was feeling his saviour's aura, what he sensed was not what he expected.

"He is not Nail, Dende. He is one half of a Namekian from the old times before even I was alive in our great elder Guru's era. What I don't know however is why he appears so young and what he is doing here" The Old Namek's eyes were full of suspicion.

Moori had felt the mixture of good and evil in Piccolo's soul, the Namek was neither good nor evil and for some reason that scared the old wise Moori more than those who he had just escaped from. At least with them he knew where he stood but with this truly extraordinary powerful Namek he had no clue.

Dende however was none the wiser of his elders fears his attention was immediately turned back to Piccolo the latter of which was looking back at where they had come from sensing the battle between Goku and Frieza's men.

"So what's your name? And what Village do you come from" Dende asked eagerly undeterred by Piccolo's lack of response so far.

"My name is Piccolo" Piccolo said his face still turned to focus on the battle. "I do not come from a village in fact I don't even live on this planet I am from a planet far from here called Earth and I'm here…"

Piccolo face now turned towards Moori the elder was starting to move forward to get Dende behind himself.

"To ask if we could use the Dragonball's"

~DBAT~

Zarbon's eyes were bulging out in fear as he watched his master and the orange wearing Sayian trading blows almost equally. The tyrant still held a slight advantage over his adversary but the green skinned alien had never seen his master pushed so much in all his years of service and never had he seen Freiza so angry.

Friezia was furious the village building and surrounding area had already suffered his rage from the numerous Ki attack's he had sent towards the irritating monkey before him in the hopes of wiping Goku out. But the Sayian had tricks he had the ability to keep a sort of alter imagine behind while he moved meaning that the Frost Demon was chasing shadows.

Goku was standing across from Frieza taking in long drawn breaths during the break in battle trying to desperately regain his strength. The Sayian's body was drenched in sweat, blood and dirt mixing. Goku had not only mastered the Kao-Ken technique he had made it his own developing it so he could reach new levels of never before seen levels of power. But it still had one huge weakness it drained the users energy grew bigger and faster the higher the multiplier used and Goku was feeling these damaging effects.

"God not now" Goku cursed internally as he clenched his fist his eyes glued on Frieza. "I just need to push myself just that bit more I know I can do this"

Frizia unclenched his fists the tyrant had noticed Goku's tiredness where he was not nearly as fatigue in fact their previous exchange had been more of a warm up to the Frost Demon than an actual battle an incredible frustrating warm up but a warm up none the less.

"You monkeys are all the same" Freiza began a cruel smile upon his face. "You have no stamina"

A dark purple aura surrounded the Frost Demon as he charged forward his fists clenched with enough power to destroy mountains. Goku saw the attack and flashed into a Kao-Ken times ten and moved his head to the left to dodge the right handed punch from the Tyrant before him. However Frieza just smiled an evil wicked.

"You monkeys are too easy to fool"

Smash! As the Frost Demon withdrew his fist from the side of Goku's head sharp rock's controlled by Frieza great telekinetic powers smashed into the back of his shoulder blade. The sharp edges of the rock cut though the Sayian's Gi and his skin drawing fresh blood.

Goku gritted his teeth as he winched in pain but still was able to instinctively bring his right forearm up to block a left kick. However this wasn't the real danger as red beams shot from the Frost demon's eyes and towards the Sayian's chest.

The beams went right though the Sayian but again no blood was drawn. Goku was saved by his alter image technique again.

"I'm getting tired of that little trick Sayian" Frieza said coolie as he looked around for his foe.

High above still nursing his bleeding shoulder Goku let out a breath. He had just been saved yet again by his old alters image technique. But the Sayian wasn't a fool he knew he could only evade the Frost Demon for so long and would have to go on the offence if he had any chance of winning.

"Wait" Goku thought in his mind "Why isn't he attacking"

Indeed Frieza had not yet spotted Goku and was furiously looking around for the Sayian. The frustration clear on the Frost Demon's face the tyrant retorted to firing death beams around the battle field while his men jumped out of the way in fear.

"He can't sense my energy" It was obvious now Goku thought about it. All the aliens he had met since his brother came to earth all wore a scouter on their eye in order to detect energy levels. And the Sayian could see no such thing on Frieza's eyes.

An idea formed swiftly in his head Goku drew his hand to his waist as he began to pour every ounce of energy he had spare into the attack it was all or nothing.

"Ka" The blue orb began to form in Goku's cupped hand's glowing brightly, Frieza was still firing death beams indiscriminately.

"Ma" The ball grew bigger and brighter while Goku felt slightly light headed as his energy drained from his body and into the attack.

"Ha" Frieza had stopped firing the death beam's and was now shouting at his scared frightened men most likely ordering them to help him in the search of his opponent. Goku knew his time was short.

"Ma" He had been spotted the green skinned alien "Zardon" Goku thought that was his name had pointed right into the sky directly at Goku. Frieza had began to turn his head around to look.

"Ha!" Goku roared flinging his hand forward as he released a monstrous amount of energy in one blast.

There was no fear in Frieza's eyes only angrier and pure uncontrollable rage that would make even a god quake in their little fluffy boots. Slowly without even a hint of panic Freiza put his hand's forward in front of himself. Bracing his feet on the rock hard ground beneath him the Frost Demon prepared himself to face the Kamahamaha wave head on.

The blast connected with the tyrants wrist and immediately the ground beneath Frieza shook and cracked with the pure force of the impact. But the tyrant didn't move he stood firm a scowl was upon his face as he concentrated on the beam in front of him.

Master of sensing and controlling Ki Frieza was not but he was a master of manipulation and had such a strong telepathic powers he could lift a whole ocean out from it's bed if he show wished to. But now he was using the gift shown to him by his Frost Demon's genes to take hold of Goku's attack.

Frieza's plan was simple but effective, he would humiliate the Sayian who had given him such a hard time and showed his men that he was still able to handle even the most powerful of warriors just in case they had any ideas of revolting anytime soon.

Sweat was dripping off Goku now as he poured more and more energy into his attack but it was no good slowly but surely like some sort of invisible wall had suddenly appeared in front of his attack. The Kamahamaha wave was pushed away from Frieza and back towards the Sayian that had created it.

Frieza smile despite the effort to maintain the Telekinetic hold on Goku's beam but the Frost demon couldn't help himself slowly but surely the tyrant brought his hand's to his side so it looked to all those around him that he had to merely look at a blast to stop it in its tracks.

"You fraught well Sayian very well better than what I expected" Frieza said calmly his voice devoid of emotion. "But I am afraid like all good thing's are little game has to come to an end"

Goku watched with wide eyes as the Tyrant below him lifted a single finger before forming a huge purple ball of energy. With renewed effort Goku forced more power into his attack but it was no good The Kamahamaha wave stopped short of its target hitting the invisible barrier around Frieza.

"Bye bye filthy monkey" Frieza roared as he throw the almighty death ball up towards Goku.

The two attack's collided in mid-air and for one split second it looked like Goku's Kamahama-ha wave was winning but then the moment past. The blue beam was engulfed in the Death ball increasing it's size and turning it a dark purple.

Frieza was laughing manically his head held back. His men all shivered in fear as they watch the blast make it's way up towards the Sayian were upon which it exploded turning the green sky a blood shade red.

When the smoke and debris cleared there was no sign of the heroic Sayian. Earths mightiest hero was gone.

Freiza was smiling it was a crule twisted smile that displayed the true extent of his evil to the world around him. The Frost Demon turned slowly to face Zarbon the last menber of the elite troops he had brought with him. The green hominoid shivered in fear as he meet the tyrants eyes.

"Zarbon!" Frieza snapped. "Pick up my balls and take them to the ship i need to make a call to the Turles Crusher Corp's"

* * *

So another day another chapter I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I am probably going to go over this chapter at some point and redo it but I am happy with it :o).

As normal please review and tell me what you think.

Regards Dragonballat

Q&A:

Q: wondering if goku, piccolo and gohan get there potential unlock and piccolo and nail still fuse in your story?

A: Just wait and see :o)


	20. Chapter 20:He Come's Back Stronger!

A/N: Have a look back at the bottom of Chapter 19 I have added a line of Frieza's but it will change the story completely.

Chapter 20: …. He Come's Back Stronger!

Piccolo had just explained the event's of planet of Earth to his Namekian brothers and explained why exactly he and h the others had come to use them when he felt it. Goku's power level which he had been monitoring since he had left the Sayian had been incredible high moments before but now it had gone completely disappeared of the face of the planet.

"No!" Piccolo yelled turning around to face the direction when he last felt Goku's Ki. The Namek's fist were clenched in rage.

Dende looked up at Piccolo slightly confused and then up at Moori. The elderly Namek was looking sad as he too felt Goku's power disappear.

"I'm sorry for your friend, I could feel that he was pure in heart and truly noble intention's. He is a great lost to the universe and I truly wish their was something you could do" Moori's voice was laced with sorrow as he spoke.

Upon realising exactly what the two older Namekian's were talking about Dende lowered his face away as hot red tears rolled down the young boy's face. He didn't know Goku but he truly felt great sorrow over the fat he had died especial since he had essentially died in the act of saving him.

"You can do something" Piccolo's gruff voice cut the air as he turned his piercing eyes onto Moori's own. "You can help me get the Dragonball's so I can wish him back to life."

Their was silence for a moment as Moori kept Piccolo's gaze the elder Namek was considering the request but after a while the former merely bowed his head his eyes fixed on the soft waves of the green ocean beneath him.

"I am sorry I truly am, But you see I cannot allow you to use the Dragonball's" Moori's voice was filled with remorse.

Piccolo was visible shocked at this his eyes grew wide with a mixture of surprise and angrier however the Namekian unclenched his fist moments later as he composed himself.

"Why?"

It wasn't a question it was a demand Piccolo demanded to know the reason why his fr… his friend wasn't able to be revive.

Moori looked up now their was no tear on his eye's like his young son's no the elder had determined prideful eye's.

"We do not treat are dragonball's as carelessly as what your other half dose on your own planet" Moori began his voice was laced with bitterness and a small hint of angrier. "They are sacred objects that when collected together opens up the portal to the sacred realm of the Dragon gods and bring forth the Dragon of dream's Porunga. It has been in trusted to us the Namekian people to secure the Dragonball's and allow only the pure hearted the chance to seek an audience with Porunga as so they can have they may have their wish granted. You my brother are not pure hearted you may not be evil but you are neither good and I can sense that you have done terrible thing's in your past. No I won't allow it, your other half may have decided to forego his protection duties to the ball's, that can bring to this plain the Dragon of Spirit Shenron and allow any to seek an audience with him. This is my choice and you will not change my mind"

Angier pure utter anger boiled up inside of Piccolo as he glared menacingly at Moori. The tall Namek wanted nothing more than to go back to his old ways and kill the older Namek for not cooperating with him it would have been almost to easy. But no that was not the way Piccolo had long since relished due to his time with Gohan that you didn't get anything you wanted by killing anyone. No to get anyone one to do anything you would have to cater to them.

Piccolo exhaled and took in a calming breath as he focused his mind trying to find a way to get round Moori's rule of only allowing the pure heated to see Porunga. The answer came like a bolt out the blue and the Namek cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"If someone pure hearted asked to grant a wish you would allow it?" Piccolo asked his eyes fixed on Moori.

"Yes I would" Moori replied before continuing with a frown upon his face. "Though I am afraid my brother your friend was one of the rare cases the universe has to other I doubt there is another warrior like him on this planet"

"You think so hay?" Piccolo replied with a genuine smile upon his face. "I think I may just prove you wrong follow me"

~DBZ~

To say that Gohan was just a little bit tense really was just an understatements, a more accurate observer would say he was lived. The small Demi-Sayian sat alone on a rock outside the entrance of the Capsule Corp ship a rock was clasped in Gohan's hand.

The boy was alone when he felt his fathers Ki disappeared completely without a trace due to Bulma taking residence in the ship bathroom taking a long shower.

Crack! The rock in Gohan's hand turned to dust with just the slightest grip of his finger's it was effortless the Demi-Sayian didn't even have to put any thought into it. The young Demi-Sayian longed to rush off in the direction were he last felt the presence of his father in order to help to save him if he must but Gohan knew he couldn't not yet anyway he had a job to do and that was to protect Bulma and the ship.

Then he felt Piccolo Ki heading towards him at a rapid speed. Two other less powerful Ki's were with him but Gohan didn't think about them just yet for at that moment he was letting out a soft sigh due to the releif that spread though out his body.

"Come on" Gohan moaned though he was relived that he was soon to be reunited with his mentor the Demi-Sayian was still anxious. Anxious to know exactly what had happened to his father.

Five long draw out minintes past before Piccolo finially landed a few feet away from Gohan and the ship followed closly by Dende and Moori both of the later's were looking up wide eyed at the Namekian ship. Neither of the two young or old had seen one of the ships their ansetors use to travel around in looking to educate and help near by planets before in their life. They had only heard stories passed down from Guru their grand elder who had lived in that glorious time to see a relic from back at the peak of their races was truly breath taking for them both young and old.

Gohan didn't even register the two other Namek's station next to Piccolo the boy's only focus was on his marster. The Demi-Sayian literaly flew in their in his haste to meet Piccolo he wanted to hug his marster to hold him close and for Piccolo to tell him that everything was ok just like Gohan was sure his dad would have if it was Goku and not the Namek that had come back from their confrontation with Frieza and his men.

However Piccolo wasn't Gohan's father the Namek sure the boy approach and knew very well of his intentions to embrace with him. The Namek raised a solutary hand up in the air and it was enough to halt the Demi-Sayian's progress towards him. Why Piccolo stopped Gohan from receiving a hug from him was a simple reason. It wasn't because he didn't care about the boy it was quite the oppersite he cared more for Gohan than he cared for anything in his life. No Piccolo merely felt awkward with any sigh of affection be it vebal or physical and tended to avoid it were ever possible.

"Your father is dead" Piccolo said gruffly his face not showing even a hint of emotion despite Gohan face displaying the heart break that the boy had instantly hit the boy when he heard the news.

Piccolo knew he was being blunt knew he could have handeled the situation in a much nicer way but had decided not to. Their was simple no time for emotional comfort Gohan's life and his own life was in danger with Frieza's presence on the planet and possibilty of bring back Goku and the rest of the Z fighter who died on Earth back with the dragonballs grew less and less likly with each passing second.

"Don't cry" Piccolo snapped with a snarl as he began to see the glistening tears in Gohan's eyes. "We don't have time for tears not if we want your father back."

The Namek knew he was being horrible he could see in Gohan's eyes that the Demi-Sayian was hurt by the lack of comfort but Piccolo didn't care about hurting feelings. Feelings he reasoned could repaired over time death on the other hand could only be fixed with magic balls one set of which was currently ordinary stone boulders the other had a few balls in the clutches of a intergalatic tyrant that not even Goku could defeat.

Piccolo knew the smart thing to do at that moment in time was to scoop Gohan up into the ship and get Goku's blue haired friend to take them back to Earth right at that moment. But he couldn't the Namek had never run away from anything in his life and he wasn't about to start now. But Piccolo wasn't a fool he knew he couldn't take Frieza on a lone he knew he needed Gohan to be ready to fight to have any chance of winning the seemily unwinnerble battle.

"What do we need to do?" Gohan asked the Demi-Sayian voice quivered a bit with supressed grief. But he was looking at Piccolo with determinded eyes, eyes he had back on Earth when he was training for the Sayian's.

Piccolo allowed himself to smile a small geniun smile as he looked into Gohan's eyes. "He has gotten brave" The Namek thought to himself. "And to think he was nothing but a scared child when i first meet him.

But time was short and Piccolo knew that the Dragonball's were the most vital iteams at that moment in time what a tyrant like Frieza who seemed to have anything you could possible want could wish for was a geniunly scary thought to the Namek who hoped to at least stop such evil getting what they wanted. "hmm, who would of thought that i would be preventing evil rather than creating it" Piccolo began to muse to himself and then stopped. They had wasted enough time already.

Piccolo turned his head and nodded at Moori the elder Namek stepped forward begining to stride towards Gohan the latter of whom had just noticed the other Namek's smiled awkwardly before opening his mouth to beg a greeting.

"Hello I'm Gohan nice to meet you sir" The boy held out his hand for a handshake trying to keep the manners taught to him by his mother when he meet strangers or authority figures.

Moori looked at the hand outstretched in front of Gohan geniun confused before he smiled kindly down at the boy.

"Hello i am Moori one of the Villiage elders of this planet nice to meet you Gohan"

The elder then scooped up Gohan's hand in his own much like the traditional Earth way before turning it over and licked the palm.

Gohan felt his body shake in disgust as he mentely screamed out in horror. "He licked me! he licked me !". Though Gohan didn't say this allowed he kept his silence.

Oblivious to the Demi-Sayian's disgust Moori smiled at the boy and moved to place his hand on the boy's head.

"What are you doing" Gohan asked cautiously suddenly aware how close Moori was to him the old Namek was mere inches away.

"I am going to read your mind it will allow me to work out what your true intentions are alot quickier and easier"

Gohan was about to argue but wasn't able to due to the fact the Namek elder had already placed a hand ontop of the young boys head. Suddenly the Demi-Sayian saw every single second sight he had ever seen in his life time, smelt every single smell and felt all the pain ach over his body from the blows he suffered from Piccolo's training and the battle with the Sayian's. It lasted no more than five seconds but it was over powering when Moori released his green wrinkily hand away from Gohan's head the young boy couldn't help but stumble back until he fell over on to his backside.

Gohan was panting from the extersion though he had done nothing it felt like he had flown across the world twich and then done a full day spar with both his father and Piccolo. Looking up the Demi-Sayian saw Moori looking down on him the Namekian eyes were filled with liquid and Gohan quickly figured out that he was crying but he couldn't work out why.

"So much pain" Moori muttered under his breath before turning to face Piccolo. "A child at his age should not have suffered and seen the sights that he has and the resposibilty how can you heap so much on a mere boy?"

Piccolo looked back into the older Nameks eyes with the same emotionless expression.

"We did what we had to do to survive. If Gohan didn't fight we would have lost anyway and he would have been taken away by the Sayian's it's the only way" Piccolo's gruff voice was cold like ice and it sent shivers down the back off Moori's spine.

"But he's a child..." Moori began to argue back but was quickly interupted by Piccolo.

"He was a child" Piccolo snapped sharply. "He is now a warrior a protector of his planet. Now enough of this guilt trip your trying to put me on. Will you let him use the Dragonball's?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo confused not really following exactly going on due to his mind still being dizzy from Moori reading it.

Moori sighed a small soft sigh before anwsering.

"His heart is pure, even purer than his fathers. Their is no evil desire within him, he dosen't even want to fight" Moori spat the last part out angrily as he looked at Piccolo.

"I know" Piccolo replied simply before turning away. "But sometimes fighting is the only option."

Moori was stunded it was the first time since meeting Piccolo that he sensed even a hint of compassion within him. It only took a moment for the elder Namek to figure out why and he turned round and smiled down at Gohan. "That boy can turn even the most stubborn villien into a hero" The Namek thought with a little bit of pride.

"Right" Moori suddenlt said allow causeing all attention to quickly turn to him. "I have made up my mind i shall bear to you Gohan the Dragonball that i have sworn to protect"

With that the elderly Namek hunched over clutching his stomach as he choghed and splattered green silivar onto the ground. Dende rushed over to help his villige elder but Moori merely held up a hand to stop the boy's progress. It took seveal hurls and intakes of breath until finial and much to the disgust of Gohan. A hugh gleaming orange ball covered in hot wet silivar poped out of Moori's mouth and landed on the sort blue grass. As the elderly Namek took in great intakes of breath Gohan couldn't help but count the four stars on the ball.

"Cleaver" Piccolo commented also eyeing the ball. "Swallowing the ball like that so the only way someone could get to it would be by destroying you and thus the ball inside you. Still it's not fool proff i would have just ripped open your stomach and take it out myself if i really had to."

Moori ingnored Piccolo's dry sense of humour and instead focused on Gohan. The elder Namek reached out his arm's and placed the into the Gohan's own two hands. The Demi-Sayian wanted to squirm away from the ball that was still covered in spittle due to how disgusting it looked but didn't due to the fact he didn't want to appear rude.

"You are now the guardien of the four star ball protect it well young one" Moori said calmly before turning his gaze to Piccolo. "Mine and Dende's villige has been destroyed their is nothink left for us their. I request that we may accompany you on your journey to help your friends."

Piccolo crossed his arms and merely nodded his head to show that he accepted the request. The taller Namek then turned his head to look up into the green sky above him. The warmth of the three sun's licked at Piccolo's skin making the Namek feel regenerated with energy.

Their was a small pause as the four heros stood in silence. The sound of Bulma taking a shower could be heared visible in the background. It was Gohan who began to talk in order to break the silence.

"So what are we going to do now?" Gohan asked. It was a simple question that was married with many differen't possible anwsers.

"Simple" Piccolo began his eyes fixed on to the sky. "We go find the villiges that Frieza or his men haven't destroyed and ask them for their Dragonball's once we have all of their free one's secure we can work out a plan to try and get the one's that Frieza has. "

Their was a long pause no one in the group seemed to like the idea of trying to remove the Dragoball's from Frieza especial when they were right unmder thge tyrant's nose. Piccolo seemed to have sensed this and quickly added.

"If we can't find away to retrive Frieza's Dragonball's from his we can simple leave the planet with all the remaining Nameks and head back to Earth. At the very least it will stop him granting his wish"

Their was a nod of agreement from both Gohan and Moori however Dende didn't nod the boy looked a little bit scared and unsure of himself until he felt an arm on his shoulder. The young Namekian looked up to see Gohan's face next to his the Demi-Sayian being slightly taller than the Namek.

"You scared?" Gohan asked.

Dende merely nodded.

"Don't worry i am too"

Piccolo ignored the exchange between Gohan and Dende and strod right over to Moori.

"So were's the first place we should go then? You know the planet better than me and Gohan do so you should know were best to start" Piccolo's voice was as usual devoid of emotion as he spoke.

Moori considered Piccolo for a moment and it almost seemed as if he was still considering weather or not to trust the taller Namek. But after a while the villiage elder pointed towards the southen hemisphere of the planet.

"We should head over their in the direction of the great grand elder Guru's home, He is not only the guardien of the one star ball but is the wisest of our race and also the creator of these ball's it would be best to go see him first"

Piccolo gave a nod before turning towards Gohan.

"Go grab the Dragon rader and tell Bulma if she dosen't want to be left alone then she better be ready in five minites"

Gohan nodded quickly before turning and running into the ship.

~DBAT~

Frieza was standing not sitting like he would have perfered but due to the fact his hover chair was now broken thanks to Goku he was force to stand at the helm of his ship. The screen above the Frost Demon displayed the imagie of a Sayian who looked very much like Goku apart from his darker skin and black/grey Sayian armour attire who was smiling back at the Frost Demon a somewhat ammused smile upon the Sayian's face.

"So he broke your chair" Turles asked with a chuckle as he looked right down at Frieza.

"Yes" Frieza said in a voice that was not half amused as Turles own.

The tyrant's eyes were slights and filled with surpressed rage. Turles was always too over confident and brash but he was useful. As the only Sayian that Frieza could trust now due to the rest of the races seemily revolt Frieza had no other choice to grunt and bare the Sayian's somewhat disrespectful attitude.

"King Vegeta is also here as well i think that your race is here to try and stage what i belive a revolution against me, Now they pose no threat to me but my minnon's i am afraid are not as sturdy and at the moment i am requireing the services of more sturdyier men. I am sure the men i gave to you after Ginyu's demise will be more than a little useful in this job don't you agree" Frieza's voice was calm and poilet but was still cold ice cold.

The Frost Demon smiled when he saw Turles expression change from mild ammusement to one of seriousness and excitment.

"Vegeta is their huh? And he's been foolish enough to revolt against you my lord" Turles was faking poilitness now such was his egareness to have permission to personal finish of Vegeta the son of the man responsible for banishing off planet Vegeta.

Frieza eyes didn't change though inside the tyrant was snikering to himself. He had knew the thought of fighting Vegeta would get the serious side of Turles out the side the Frost Demon liked most. The tyrant only ever put up with the Sayian's cocky side because he needed soulders to fight against the Southern ruler and after Ginyu was killed as the hand's of the South Tyrant Turles had quickly turned into Frieza's most trusted minion.

"Yes he is very foolish Turles and if you and your Cusher Corps get here fast enough i may even allow you to be the one to be the one to teach him a lesson"

Turles eyes light up and the Sayian began to lick his lip's hungrily.

"Of course my lord we shall leave straight away"

The Sayian then to walk away but was stopped when he heard Frieza's calm voice call back to him from the monitor.

"Before you leave don't forget to grab the seeds for that tree of your's that produces that lovly fruit that i know you love so much, I feel that once this is all over i would very much like to share a celebratery meal with you once this is all over and done with."

Turles quickly turned and bowed respectfully before the communications were cut off.

Frieza turned from his own monitor to see Zarbon standing in the doorway of the room. The green skinned humaniod immediatly bowed his hand place over his heart.

"My lord with all due respects is it wise to be trusting a Sayian at this moment in time?" Zardon's voice was shaky and wobberly but the ellite warrior still manage to get his words out.

Frieza looked down at Zarbon with cold threatening eyes.

"Are you questionning my decison Zarbon?" The tyrant's voice was laced with control venmon which made the hair on Zarbon's neck stand on end.

"No my lord just curious" Zarbon quickly replied still shaking from fear.

Frieza's eyes were still icey cold when he turned around to face the monitor he had just been viewing. His hand's were now bald into fist behind his back just above his tail.

"It is not your job to be curious or to think Zarbon it is your job to take order's do i make myself clear"

"Yes Lord Frireza"

"Good now get out of here and go scearch for the Namekian's that you lost when that Sayian attacked you before i blast you on the spot"

Zarbon's eye's widen and he reacted immediatly a purple aura surronded the ellight warrior as he raced down the hall less than a second later a loud powerful explosion echoed around the ship.

~DBZ~

Beep beep! The sound echoed around the cold matalic room of the healing chamber of King Vegeta's ship. It was not nearly as flash or as fancy as the Kings own personal healing chamber but it still did the job just as well. Ten machine all set in a row were in the room and the medical staff all sat idle awaiting for some work to do. Indeed they would be busy once the first wave of warriors came back from an attack on one of the Villiages in the area near the ship. But at that moment in time only one tank was in use.

In tank number four naked with various deep cut's and bruises was a tall spikey haired Sayian who had been found upon the ships landing and had been quickly taken in by the other Sayian's. The medic's had never seen a Sayian of any kind have such injuries. Every single one of his bones was broken and the iconic tail pride and joy of every single living Sayian was gone. No doubt ripped from the warrior in combat.

A loud beep echoed around the room as the matalic doors of the healing chamber opened up to reveal a tall muscular Sayian with a shiny bald head. The Medic staff immediatly rised from what they were doing before forming a long neat line all hand's to their forehead to sault their general.

"At ease" Nappa said with his ruff strong voice as he eyed the medical starff who had all began to lower their arms. "You"

The Sayian pointed at a small puple alien with three horns ontop of his head. The alien stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

"What can i do for you general sir" The timmied alien asked in a timid voice.

"What are the results of the DNA test? who is he?" It was not a question it was an order.

The purple alien quicly rushed to the table near the healing tank and opened up the note book that had been used to record data of the patient condition.

"He is Kakarot the son of Bardock, ranked third class. He was presumed dead inaction after his mission to take over a planet called Earth"

"Interesting" Nappa replied as he leaned in to look at Goku in the healing tank. "And how long till he recovers".

"Two hours ... sir ... it shouldn't be longer than two hours"

"Good" Nappa declared straighing up before heading for the exit. "When he awakes you are to give him armour and direct him to the helm of the ship King Vegeta wishes to talk to him"

"Yes sir" The small purple alien replied saluting Nappa as the Sayian left.

* * *

Hay guys sorry the chapter is abit later than normal this week but i hope it was worth the wait alot his happening now and the story is really starting to progress. Thank you for all your on going support and i still hope you are enjoyinmg the story as much as i am.

Power levels for last chapter which i failed to mention are as followed.

Goku base: 60,000

Cui:25,000

Dodoria:33,000

Zarbon:40,000

Goku Kao-ken times 2: 120,000

Goku Kao-ken times 10:600,000

Frieza first form: 700,000

Yes i am aware that they are all stronger than in cannon but it is simple because they have all trained more due to Frieza policy of training due to the fact he needs stronger troops in order to fight the Southern ruler.

Well done to Kid Goku forever and Ky11 who rightly assumed Goku wasn't dead. :oP

As normal please review and tell me what you think and ask any questions you may have on the last couple of chapter.

Until the next one,

Regards,

Dragonballat


	21. Chapter 21: Thirst For Battle

Chapter 21: Thirst For Battle

It had taken Bulma ten minutes to get ready before she was ready to leave with Gohan and the Nameks. Five more than Piccolo said he would allow the scientist however the tall Namek of Earth was convinced by his Demi-Sayian student to wait just a little bit longer. His patience had worn thin then but he held back his temper. Now however an hour into a journey that should of only taken ten minutes with his speed, Piccolo had finally lost patience.

"Remind me old man why are we walking" Piccolo asked arms cross looking back behind him.

Still climbing up the rocky cliff with Gohan, Dende and Bulma in tow behind him The village elder Moori let out a soft sigh. The journey was tiring for himself, Dende and Bulma who were not blessed with Piccolo's and Gohan's great strength and Stamina. It was this reason mixed with his frustration over Piccolo's lack of patience what drove the old wise Namek to shout out.

"I have already told you, Frieza's men have these devices that can sense the energy of others. If we don't suppress are Ki they may find us"

If Piccolo had been taken aback by Moori raising his voice it didn't show the Namek stood calmly looking down at the small member of his race.

"So?" Piccolo asked simply. "Me and Gohan could take on any member of Frieza solders by ourselves together even an army wouldn't stand a chance"

Gohan heard this and couldn't help but smile. It was true that the Demi-Sayian didn't like to fight in fact he despised it. But to hear Piccolo speak of him in that way with such confidence, such assurance he couldn't help but be pleased. One of the thing's Gohan always wanted to do was make Piccolo pleased with him and it finial seemed like he had achieved it.

Moori on the other hand wasn't as pleased with Piccolo's response in fact the Namek was horrified that one of his own kind could be so violent and so foolish.

"You may be able to fight most of Frieza's hence men. But what about if he decides to comes after us himself? In the brief instance that I meet your friend Goku I felt his Ki and I know for a fact that he was stronger than you by quite a margin. If he couldn't beat Frieza what hope do you have?" Moori words snapped out of the old man mouth before he had a chance to think of the consequences of what he was saying.

Time seemed to stop as all five members of the little group froze in place. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

Gohan was looking at the floor trying to hide the fresh tears that had begun to leak from his eyes away from the others. The Demi-Sayian had yet to get other the fact that his father was now gone and had only found the strength to continue on due to Piccolo's ever present presence.

Bulma didn't hide the tears. She looked down at Moori shamelessly as the sun caught the tears streaking down the blue haired scientist cheeks and made her face glisten. She had known Goku the longest out of the group and he was he best friend. Hearing the news that he had been killed yet again in the act of saving others had been tough on the genius it was news to difficult to bare.

Dende looked up at Moori his mouth hung open in shook. Never in the Namek's short life had he ever seen his elder so frustrated… so angry. Moori was no longer the calm kind old man he had known before, No the elder had change slightly ever since he had meet Piccolo as if the tall Namek rubbed him up the wrong way.

Piccolo face was emotionless he looked back at Moori arms still folded before a smirk formed upon his face. Slowly almost as a taught he took off high into the air until he was level with the mountain peaks. He looked down on Moori who was looking back at him in utter contempt and instantly felt the urge to lung a Ki blast at the older Namek which would easily vaporise Moori. But Piccolo resisted the temptation he was different now Gohan had changed him.

The strong tall Namek still had a small amount of evil left in his heart which was constantly tempting him to perform acts that before he would have thought nothing off. But Piccolo restrained these temptations these voice to do wrong to mere irritating whispers at the back of his mind.

"As long as we stay on this planet we will be discovered eventual by Frieza or his men. Time is of the essence now as for all we know he could be on his way to your grand elder Gurus home right this minute and if we don't get their before him we might not only lose the one star ball but all of them. From what you tell me Guru is not the type to bow down to a tyrant such as Frieza, Good men like him would rather die than see evil get what they want and if he dies so do the Dragonball's" Piccolo spoke calmly but the urgency of the situation was not lost on the others.

Slowly but surely all those that could fly under their own power took to the air. While Bulma was lifted up in Gohan's tiny but power full arms. In a matter of moments all five took off at a fast pace leaving a trail of aura behind them.

~DBZ~

Zarbon was rushing around the planet Namek like a man possessed as he franticly searched for the Nameks that had escaped Frieza with the four star ball. The green skinned alien knew the price he would pay if he returned to the ship empty handed.

So far his search had proven to be fruitless, even with the red tinted scouter he had required before leaving on his mission all he had manage to find were strays of Nameks scattered about that had escaped the previous villages they had invaded before.

Like a true professional Zarbon had taken the strays out and searched their bodies on the off chance that they were not in possession of any of the Dragonballs or of anything else that was of value for that matter.

Working under Frieza had taught Zarbon one valuable lession above all overs and that was when handling a "request" from the tyrant it was best to leave no stone unturned for fear of the punishment that would be delivered if something had been left undiscovered or if there was any unwanted survivors.

Hovering in the air above the great green Namekian sea, Zarbon cheeked his scouter to see how long it had been since he had left the ship.

"Damm" Zarbon cursed as he saw one hour had passed since he had been delivered his order to retrieve the Dragonball. "Frieza won't wait for much longer I need to find them quickly."

Clicking the button on the side of his scouter, Zarbon did another quick sweep of the planet in search of power levels that were above average while ignoring the ones which he knew belongs to groups of Frieza's men.

Half way into his rotation Zarbon had discovered five power levels not too far from his present location. Three of them were nothing all below one thousand but the other to really picked the Green aliens interest. The second strongest was at a level of twenty five thousand which was respectable for any warrior across the universe but the other a lot closer to Zarbons own was at forty thousand.

"That must be them" Zarbon muttered to himself. "If not at least I may have found a couple of worthy opponents for a change"

With that Frieza loyal henchmen took off into the air in order to give chase.

~DBAT~

Back on Earth in a beautiful forest clearing where light shone through the great shade of the trees flouted Krillin. The Ex-Monk was flouting in the air in a meditative pose fairly similar to the way Piccolo would normal hold himself.

A blue tinted light had surrounded Krillin as he focused ignoring the blazing heat from the sun that was scorching his bald head.

Forest animals mainly rabbits and birds that had wondered near the small man were now sat down as they watched curiously wondering what the strange being was doing.

The grass was being brushed forward by gusts of wind that seemed to appear out of nowhere. At the eye of the cyclone was Krillin still unmoving still completely calm until suddenly the Ex-Monk's eyes shot open his focus broken he fell back to his feet.

"No" Krillin screamed so loud all the forest animal's that had gathered ran away in fear. "Dam it not now"

The small man was hunched over staring at his clenched fists a defeated look across his face. He had grown stronger than he had since he left the hospital having seen what power could be achieved out there in the universe it became almost easier to reach and the small man knew he was on target to reach Bardocks level of power but he was no were near ready to face the evil that was heading to Earth at that very moment.

Krillin knew instantly that they were both Sayian's as soon as he felt them. How could he forget? That wild almost uncontrollable energy that the Sayian's who had come to Earth with Bardock had given off. But these new threats were different. One was weak, weaker than what the other Sayian's had been but felt strangely familiar to Krillin…. It was almost like Goku but different wiser… older. But that was not the one that was worrying Krillin it was the other.

The second Ki Krillin was sensing was darker than anything he had ever felt in his life it was evil. That was the only way the Ex-Monk could describe it evil and more powerful than anything he had ever felt before and it was heading straight to Orange Star City.

Shivering with fear but knowing full well that he was the planets only defence against the new invaders. Krillin took off into the sky to what could be his very last battle.

~DBZ~

It took exactly two minutes for Moori's fear that they would be discovered by one of Frieza's henchmen to become a reality.

Zarbon had caught up with them and not only that the Green skinned alien had cut them off meaning the only way to get to their destination was though him. A smile was a light on the light green man's face.

Moori opened his mouth to speak to say something to Piccolo along the lines of I told you so but was silence by a threatening glare given to him by the latter. Which told the elder that now was not the time for their difference to be voiced they were in true danger.

Zarbon opened his mouth revelling perfectly shaped and white teeth that shone in the three suns of Namek's light as he began to speak.

"My friends" Zarbon began his voice laced with sarcasm. "So glad I can see you again when I last meet you, you took something that belongs to my master. If you hand it back over now I promise I won't harm a single hair on your head"

They all knew Zarbon was lying even Gohan who was nearly as gullible as his father but not quite could sense the deceit in the alien aura. Piccolo immediately moved to the front putting himself between Zarbon and the others behind him.

"Get going now I'll take care of him" Piccolo roared.

Zarbon raised his eye brows a he chuckled to himself as if Piccolo had said the funniest joke he had heard in his life.

"Oh you're a funny one" Zarbon cooed "You actually think you can beat me?"

Piccolo ignored Zarbon's taught and turned his attention to Gohan who hadn't moved behind him.

"What are you doing I told you to get going" Piccolo yelled angrily.

Gohan didn't even flinch when Piccolo yelled at him instead he stayed perfectly still and looked the Namek right in the eye.

"I'm not leaving you behind" Gohan said quietly.

Piccolo felt a mixture of emotion's rush over him. He was happy that Gohan was prepared to stay in order to help him but at the same time was infuriated with the young boys lack of ability to see the bigger picture.

"I appreciate the sentiments kid" Piccolo began his eyes on Gohan and Zarbon. "But the Dragonball is more important right now you need to protect it. Don't worry ill catch up once I have taken out this trash."

Gohan still wanted to stay and help but after hearing the conviction in Piccolo voice. The Demi-Sayian decided it was best to listen to his master's order. The Demi-Sayian flew towards Moori with Bulma still clutched in his arms. The boy was greeted with the elders smile and praise.

"You made the right choice Gohan" Moori began his voice was calm and in control. "Now follow me theirs another way to get to Guru's home were we won't get in the way of Piccolo."

Gohan nodded to show he understood and alongside Dende he followed behind Moori as they flew off heading west.

"Oh no you don't" Zarbon yelled as he took off after the retreating group.

Piccolo intercepted and slashed his claws across Zarbon's green perfectly proportioned face. The force of the slash knocked the light skinned alien back a few feet before he stopped in mid-air before he held up a hand to his right cheek which had been perfectly clean and soft but was now covered in blue blood which poured out the four deep cuts that now rang across it which would surly scar.

"Y-yo-ou" Zarbon stuttered his eyes had gone wide from shook. "You Barstard!"

With a roar Zarbon clenched his fists as a large Purple aura surrounded him.

"You have scared my beautiful face… I-it's r-ruined.. I'm going to fucking kill you"

Piccolo looked back at Zarbon with a completely calm expression as he took up his demon stance.

"If you fight me you have more to worry about than a few scratched on your face"

The taught worked as Piccolo had expected Zarbon let out an animalistic growl and charged forward his fists tightly clenched. What Piccolo hadn't expected was the speed in which Zarbon could move.

Before the Namek could react he was keeled over by a powerful punch to the abdomen. Instinctively Piccolo clutched to his chest and tried to take a large breath to help recover his senses. However he wasn't allowed this as Zarbon quickly jack hammered him down to the floor.

Crack! Piccolo crashed into the hard rocky ground and Zarbon immediately set upon him again throwing powerful and fast punches down into the Namek's unprotected body.

"I'm going to crush you like a slug under my boot and then I'm going to kill your friends" Zarbon yelled just before kneeing the Namek in the stomach.

Pain swept through Piccolo's body as salivary and blood flew out of his mouth. But the Namek wasn't thinking about the pain or the fact his body was now covered in bruises that had started to develop. All he was focused on was Zarbon's threat to kill his friends to kill Gohan and Piccolo couldn't allow that to happen.

"Kao-ken" Piccolo roared. The red aura immediately surrounding his body with a fierce angry glow of light.

The sudden raise in power and the waves of energy that was flown suddenly in the air was enough to knock Zarbon of balance and stop his next assault.

Piccolo immediately took advantage of this sending his left arm up to clutch Zarbon's neck. The arm grow longer as it pushed the light Green alien backwards until he hit a boulder close by which cracked upon contact.

The powerful Namek quickly got to his feet and drew his hand back to go its ordinary size dragging Zarbon by the neck the whole way. Just before his left hand was back to its ordinary size Piccolo let go and launched Ki infused fist which smashed right into Zarbon's noses.

Piccolo heard the loud crack of Zarbon's nose as it broke and Zarbon's gasps of pain with a smug smile.

Frieza's minion was sent flying backwards by the force of the punch and crashed through the bolder that he had been pinned up against moments before. He kept flying backwards spinning rapidly unable to stop himself from his flight until suddenly a strong grip to his left ankle stopped him dead in his tracks.

Zarbon could only have a quick glance to see that Piccolo had extended his right hand out after him before he was herald back over the Namekian's shoulder and thrown into the deep cold waters of the sea.

Piccolo watched with satisfaction as Zarbon flew out of ocean, water was literally leaking from him in huge droplets.

"You seemed angry and I thought you need a chance to cool off" Piccolo spoke calmly but a smirk had spread itself across the Nameks face.

Zarbon looked at Piccolo and he appeared to be absolutely lived.

"Barstard" The green skinned alien roared as he flew towards Piccolo.

The Namek took off as well meeting Zarbon in the middle of the plain. Purple and red aura integrating together as loud sonic booms echoed as Ki empowered fists connected against one another. This battle was far from other.

~DBAT~

Goku awoke to find himself in water instinctively the Sayian tried to swim up to get air but clattered his head against hard metal. Rubbing the little bump now on top of his head the young Sayian began to mutter curses under his breath. That was when he realised he was breathing what was more all the injuries he had previously had were healed it was a miracle.

Suddenly the purple alien with three horns upon his head who Nappa had given sole responsibility of looking after Goku face appeared in the glass. The small alien was looking his patient up and down with scrutinising eyes. Goku merely waved and grinned though the mask which enabled his breathing hid the smile.

The Purple alien was shocked by the friendly gesture and it registered in his eyes which narrowed slightly.

"You are a strange one" He muttered under his breath as he pressed a button on the key board next to the healing tank. "Not only did you heal sooner than I anticipated but you also seem….."

The purple alien paused because he couldn't say the word that he was thinking of calling Goku he could never ever think that a Sayian could be. Could ever be … friendly.

The healing tank door swung open and Goku stepped out of it and onto the metallic floor of the medical bay unashamed of the fact that he was naked. Many of the female doctors and nurses present blushed as they eyed up the naked body.

Goku's doctor looked utterly shocked and taken aback by how comfortable the Sayian was to just stand their naked in front of him. As if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Do you have no shame?" The doctor snapped without thinking an immediately coward when Goku turned to look at him.

"No not really" Goku said calmly as he looked around the room. "Where am I?"

To say the Purple alien was shocked was an understatement his small mouth hung open as he gapped at Goku as if he had never seen anything like him in his life before.

"You're not going to hit me?" The purple alien asked tangibly.

Goku looked down on the small doctor and smiled as if he had just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"No of course not why would I"?

"Because I insulted you?"

Goku merely waved a hand in a gesture that meant it was nothing and the purple aliens eyes looked more and more amazed.

"You healed me didn't you?" Goku asked while pointing to the machine.

The doctor nodded his head to answer still staying quiet to find out what the strange Sayian in front of him was about to do/ say.

"Thanks, I'm Goku by the way"

The Sayian held out his hand and the purple alien took it expecting his hand to be crushed and presently surprised when it wasn't.

"I'm Samson" The purple alien replied still confused. Sayian's didn't ask or even bother to try and learn the names of those around them that were just their because they were hired help.

It then occurred to Samson that the Sayian had called himself Goku when the DNA test they had taken match their records for a Sayian called Kakarot the son of Bardock and that was strange because the records showed that Kakarot had died after his first mission to take over a planet. His space craft had been hit by a meteor there was even audio of a distress call asking for help to prove it.

All in all the whole situation was getting more and more confusion and for Samson the quicker he could hand over responsibility of the Sayian to Nappa the better.

"Those clothes over there are for you, I would put them on quickly while I go get general Nappa. He will then escort you to see the king"

When he finished his sentence Samson looked to see if their was any visible reaction from the young Sayian in front of him. But Goku still seemed calm and at ease at the world in fact the Sayian was now talking to one of the nurses asking if he can get the green and black armour that had been provided for him change to orange and blue.

"How strange" Samson muttered to himself. "Normally when a Sayian hears he has to see the King their I've really excited or very scared but he's just so calm"

With that the Purple alien left the room in search of Nappa.

~DBZ~

The two space pods landed with a crash in the main streets of Orange Star City causing two large creators to form. Immediately the area around the crash site was crowded by people all of whom wanted to see the aliens that had arrived on the planet.

Police officers who were first on the seen tried desperately in vain to control the crowd and move them away from the creators declaring it unsafe to be close. But all the warnings fell on death ears as everyone's attention was drawn to the right space pod as it slowly opened up.

Turnip one of Vegeta's most trusted and loyal guards got out of the space pod his hands held up in the air in mock surrender as he eyed the crowded around him licking his lips in anticipation. He knew he couldn't blow up the city in case one of the Dragonball's were their but that still didn't mean he couldn't have fun with the locals.

"Hello, visitor from another world I offer you the hand of welcome if you come in peace and also warn you that if you are not coming in peace that we are more than capable of defending ourselves" The chief of police summoned to the scene spoke into a microphone which projected his voice so it could be heard even above the roar of the crowd.

As soon as the police chief finished the police officers that had accompanied him all quickly pointed their guns at Turnip who couldn't help but chuckle at their little show of strength.

"Is this how you treat all outsiders who come to the planet "Turnip asked his eye brows raised.

The police chief moved over to the creator and looked down on Turnip the microphone was still held over his mouth as he spoke.

"Yes I am afraid it is we are very cautious of anyone that comes from another planet since an incident a while ago were one of city's were blown up by extra-terrestrials such as yourself I'm sure you can understand why we are cautious." The chief of police spoke calmly but firmly.

Turnip smiled that was meant to appear to be kind but only made him appear to be even more menacing.

"Oh I understand and you are right to be" Turnip chuckled.

Without warning the powerful Sayian throw his right hand forward and shot a small ball of Ki out towards the police Chief which vaporised the man as soon as it touched him.

There was a pause a deathly silence as the people around the deep hole took in what they had just seen before chaos assumed. People screaming ran back trying to get to safety, mothers scooped up crying children in their arms trying to flee so that their love ones may live. The roar of gun fire echoed around the area as the police fired their weapons down at the Sayian. Pistols, sub-machine gun and shotguns were all growling and roaring to life as their triggers were pulled.

But Turnip just stood still his arms at his side laughing allowing each and every bullet to hit him. It was a message to all those present and it said that no matter what you do you can't hurt me. After thirty seconds of none stop bombardment the Police officers guns clicked sadly out of ammo.

Fear spread across the faces of the brave men and women who had stayed to hole of the Sayian while other's escape. They had friends and family people who loved them and relied on them and they were all about to die they knew it as soon as they saw the glint in Turnips eyes and it wasn't going to be a pleasant death.

The Sayian began to laugh a cold evil laugh as he flouted up out of the Crater his ship had created upon landing.

"You done?" He asked no one in particular. "Yes? Good then it's my turn"

The Sayian flashed out of the sight taking out each and everyone of the brave officers that had stayed to fight him. Each kill was more gruesome and painful than the last. Once the last officer fell to the ground their jaw having literally been torn off its hinges Turnip throw his head back and laughed a cold manic laugh.

"You didn't have to kill them they could have helped us find the Dragoball's" A soft famine voice called out from behind Turnip.

The male Sayian turned around to take in the sight of the female behind him. She was small built for a female Sayian her muscles were less defined and small but they were elegant and moved like flowing water. She was also quite short in fact the biggest thing about her was the long spiky hair that ran down her back and down onto the floor the hair style that she had in fact passed on to her first born son. Her skin was as white as snow due to the lack of sun light she was exposed to due to working in the palace kitchen all day. For she was a Sayian with an exceptionally low power level of two hundred and fifty and because of that she was not allowed to go to battle.

"I don't think I asked your option Celina" Turnip spat angrily. "You would be in the kitchen right now if you were not insurance that your mate Bardock is telling the King the truth. However what he sees in a worthless wimp like you I'll never know."

Celina the mother of Goku ignored the insults about her power level from Turnip having been used to being targeted all her life because of it. Sayian women were meant to be strong and better fighters than the men. It was evolution they had to be at least equal in power with their partner in order to survive the mating process since some males could hey a little out of hand in the heat of the moment. This was the basics that lead to the class system of the Sayian race the strong breed with the strong the weak with the weak. The only exception was Bardock and Celina's relationship the male Sayian had seen something past the obvious power level divide and had obviously wanted otherwise he wouldn't of taken such an interest in the female Sayian. However after the birth of their second on Kakarot the name a pun of Celina's favourite vegetable a Carrot , Bardock began to grow distant from her mainly due to the fact the children they had produced in the older males words were "Such disappointment".

"Are you listening to me?" Turnip snapped angrily immediately grabbing Celina's full attention. "No? we'll let me repeat myself for the hearing impaired. I was inquiring how even such a weak Sayian such as yourself can't enjoy the blood shed of combat. But I guess you just don't have it in you to be a true warrior."

Angier swelled up in Celina chest. To be called weak was one thing she could except it she was by far the weakest of all the Sayian's that were left alive. But to say that she was not capable of being a warrior was another thing all together.

"A true warrior does not take the lives of beings unnecessarily they only do it when it is a necessity. Also as a Sayian I myself do not take pride in defeating anyone weaker than myself in fact I would rather get beaten up after putting up a decent fight when someone answered" Celina literally growled at Turnip.

A small evil smile light up on Turnips lips as he edge closer to the female Sayian. However before the male could say or do anything however a deep powerful voice yelled aloud over to them.

"Hay you!"

Turnip turned slowly to see that a tall well-built man was walking the opposite direction of the fleeing crowd and towards the Sayian's. With a black belt tied tightly around his tight fitting white trousers and his red training Gi the man would have looked intimidating if it was not for the huge puffy black afro atop of his head.

"You think you can attack the people of my town and get away with it! Well you got another thing coming. The great and powerful Mr Satan soon to be martial arts champion of the world will put an end to your pointless killing spree right now" Hercule Satan cried out.

Some of the crowd heads turned as they stopped running. They had all heard about the man that bookies had already paid out on bets of him becoming the new Martial arts champion of the world. They all suddenly felt safe and secure in the knowledge that the great Mr Satan had come to save them.

What poor deluded fools they were…

* * *

Boom! Another chapter for you guys sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth it I for one think this is one of my better chapters. :o) So a lot happening now Piccolo and Zarbon are in the fight to the death who will win that battle I wonder? And how will is happen? What will the victor lose?. Goku is about to meet the Sayian King Vegeta which is going to be a fun moment to write for me personally. ;) The Sayians have finial arrived on Earth to gather their Dragonballs as a backup plan for Vegeta. But have found their path blocked by none other than Mr Satan himself the would be conquer of Cell. But just how powerful is he 6 years before the cell games (I think it's 6 years just a guess not really cheeking to be honest) Can he beat the Sayians? There is only one way to find out stay tuned for the next exciting action packed episode of Dragonball Alternative timeline rewritten!

Btw shout out to plasmic who has rejoined us again after giving up fanfiction for lent I am sure we can all forgive him for the terrible mistake he made :oP.

As usual please review and let me know what you think until the next one I am your's truly.

Dragonballat.

Q&A

Q: Are you going to have more movie Characters in the story?

A: Yes but if I can fit them in nicely. I'm already done Coola and Turles. Defiantly doing Bojacks but im thinking of making that into a saga instead of one or two chapters try and mix it up a little bit. Other than that I'm not really sure ill just add what fits in and what dosen't to be honest. But I have a question for you guys when I get to it will you like me to do the garlic junior saga? It will be differen't than in canon but I can simple skip over it and go straight into the androids if you would like.


	22. Chapter 22: Grand Elder Guru

Chapter 22: Grand Elder Guru

The fight between Zarbon and Piccolo had begun to escalate so much so the whole of the beautiful landscape were they had been fighting had been turned into rubble the land scorched with Ki blasts that had missed their mark.

The two warriors had been dead even in power so far the only advantage went to Piccolo due to his superior fighting technique but even then the Namek was beginning to be worn down due to the intensity of the fight and the draining effects of the Kao-ken technique.

Piccolo looked at his opponent opposite him while sweat dripped down his face and the red aura spun round him fiercely. Zarbon was significantly more injured than with cut and bruises littering his body and face however the light green skinned alien did not appear to be as tired as the Namek was beginning to feel possible due to the fact that they were currently fighting at a level that was natural for Zarbon and straining for Piccolo.

The Namek knew it was still possible to win the fight if he continued the way he was fighting the damage he was inflicting on Zarbon was significant but he didn't know how much stamina the minion of Frieza had. Piccolo knew if he tired before he could finish off his opponent and lost the use of the Kao-ken technique which put him on an equal footing that he would be quickly overwhelmed and defeated.

That was something Piccolo couldn't allow.

Balling his hands into fists the powerful Namek drew his hands to his sides as his red aura began to double in size. With a almighty roar the red aura exploded outwards pushing Zarbon backwards the latter having been trying to attack Piccolo while he had been standing still.

"Kao-Ken times two" Piccolo roared.

The effect was instantaneous everything seemed to slow down for the Namek as time itself had stopped around him. Piccolo looked up at Zarbon who still slightly flying backwards but somehow it was slower as even the powerful alien was now pitifully slow.

"I guess this must be how Goku feels when he uses higher levels of this technique" Piccolo grunted before he rushed forward to attack.

Sweeping up into the air the Namek kneed Zarbon in the stomach before chopping the back of the light green skinned alien's neck with his right hand before Zarbon could even retch over due to the force of the knee attack he had been dealt.

As Zarbon crashed into the ground causing large cracks to form around his body, Piccolo quickly raised his right hand out to his side. Immediately wave of purple and orange coloured energy completely covered the Nameks forearm and hand as he charge enough energy into the attack which he believed would hold enough power to defeat his opponent.

"Destructive wave!"Piccolo roared while throwing his hand forward.

The large attack flew down connecting with Zarbon before he had a chance to move and cause a large explosion the noise of which began to echo around the rocky area.

Large gallons of black smoke were thrown into the air along with rock and water which sprayed droplets onto Piccolo body. The Namek ignored the coldness of the water and focused down into the smoke making sure that his opponent hadn't survived the attack.

Slowly but surely the smoke cleared as the debris fells to the ground to show a large body of water were the ground use to be. There was no sign of Zarbon to be seen.

"Hmm guess he wasn't up to the challenge" Piccolo said with smirk.

Boom! A large ball of Ki smashed into Piccolos back and exploded on impact the force of which sent the Namek rocketing forward before he could regain himself in mid-flight and turn around. His back screaming out in pain Piccolo looked up to see his attacker.

It was Zarbon but he now appeared to be different. His once handsome face which had disfigured slightly due to his fight with Piccolo had become monstrous and ugly as his cheeks seemed to have puffed up while his eyes shone yellow. His body once quite slender and neat had bulked up incredible but what was the major difference was the level of his Ki which had shot up above even Piccolo's even while the Namek was using a Kao-Ken times two.

"Now that we have finished the warm up, how about we skip right to the main event" Zarbon said with a chuckle his voice now deep and monstrous.

With a growl a large Purple aura surrounded the now transformed minion of Frieza who charged forward with speeds that his size would argue would be impossible and grabbed the Namek by his head with one large paw like hand.

Piccolo gave a cry of pain as Zarbon power dived the Nameks body though the surface of the ground and into the depths of the ocean.

~DBZ~

The dead Z fighters all stood on King Kia's planet their heads held high as they had completed the tasks set out by the great martial arts master the great King Kia had set them to do before he would train them and teach his two famous techniques the Sprite Bomb and Kao ken attacks.

Lying at the feet of Tien,Yamcha and Choutzu was the cricket Gregory his small head sprouting large bumps as he lay unconscious on the floor.

"That was a lot harder than I thought guys" Yamcha said with a sigh as he wiped beads of sweat from his face.

"Yeah it was but I can't tell you how excited I am to get the chance to learn the Kao-Ken technique hopefully it will help us close the gap of power between us and Goku" Tien said determinedly as he held his hand in the air and clenched it into a fist.

"Speaking of King Kia where is he?" Chioutzu asked curiously.

The three fighters looked around the area confusion clear on their faces when they couldn't see their teacher anywhere around.

"Yeah were has he got to? Speaking of which I haven't seen Master Roshi has got to either do you think…."

Before Yamcha could even finish his sentence the human fighter heard muffle laughter coming from King Kia's house and the loud bellowing roars of Master Roshi's audacious laugh.

Curiosity getting the better of them the three powerful warriors moved over to the window of King Kia's small house and peered inside.

A fifty inch plasma screen TV hung on the wall something that must have been added recently due to the fact the Earth fighters had never seen it before in the room. On the screen were eight beautiful woman all wearing sports tops and shorts performing aerobic excises on screen.

In front of the screen were Master Roshi and King Kia both of whom were leaning close to the screen peering at the women a perverted grin spread upon their faces.

"I must say you were right I could learn a lot of techniques from this show" King Kia said with a chuckle.

Master Roshi turned and faced the god and began to snicker before replying.

"What did I say I told you it would be good? See a master can learn from his students"

"Indeed he can" King Kia replied before both men burst out laughing.

The Z fighters stood outside of the window their mouths hung open in shook.

"You know what this means" Tien said with a frown upon his face.

"That Master Roshi can turn even a god into a massive pervert like himself" Yamcha suggested.

"That women aerobic excises hold the key to great power?" Chioutzu asked innocently.

Tien merely shook his head sadly both his friends were wrong.

"No. It means we can kiss goodbye to learning the Kao-Ken and Sprite Bomb techniques" Tien said glumly.

~DBAT~

Guru's home was the same as every other home on planet Name, plain and simple. There was nothing extravagant about it what so ever. The only unusual thing about the home was not the house itself it was the location on top of a tall solitary mountain.

Nail, Gurus personal guard and the strongest warrior currently born and raised on planet Namek was standing alone outside the grand elders home looking off into the distance. He had been instructed by to wait outside and invite in the guests Guru was expecting but so far all Nail had saw and felt was the power of his brothers fade out into nothing.

Nail longed to head off and fight the new threat that opposed Namek in fact it was the sole reason for his being to protect him home world but he couldn't do it. His place was at Guru's side.

Three dots in the distance quickly drew the Namek who quickly lowered his form preparing himself for battle. But then suddenly he stood up straight and looked at the dots a smile beginning to form on his face. One of the Ki's he was feeling was different than what he had been feeling before it was good unlike the evil ones that had been taking his brothers lifes but it was not Namek. The other two however was immediately recognisable they were Dende and Moori two members of Nails old village before he moved to look after Guru.

"Nail" Dende cried out load as he grabbed onto his older brothers neck with his little arms tightly.

"Hello Dende" Nail replied back returning the hug back to his younger.

Moori soon followed the older Namek firmly placing a hand on Nail's strong right shoulder.

"Nail my son how are you doing?" Moori asked calmly despite the fact that his village had been destroyed hours ago.

"I'm a lot better now I know you to our safe. What is happening out there? I sense a great evil on the planet and I can feel my brothers lives slipping away." Nail asked concern was clear in his voice.

Moori looked on the ground his face filled with sadness and angrier at the same time.

"There is an evil tyrant that has invaded our home he wishes to gain the Dragonballs for his own evil will he even is prepared…" Moori paused as tears began to trickle down his face however he drew in a deep breath and continued despite his pain. "He even kill's the young one's Nail. He killed Cargo to try and force me to hand over the Dragonball and I would have if this boy's father and a Namek born from the older times hadn't stepped in to save us."

Nail diverted his gaze from Moori to look at Gohan the young boy waved back to the tall the Namek who acknowledge this with a small nod before turning his attention back to Moori.

"A Namek from before the great catalisium ? I'm sure Guru would love to meet him and the man that saved you from the tyrant. Where are they?"

Moori gave a quick glance at Gohan before he answered he could see that the boy was deeply hurt with the reminder of his father's death and angry it seemed by the way he clenched his fists. Bulma put her hand on the small boy and it seemed to ease him. Seeing the boy relaxed had a knock on effect of relaxing Moori who turned back round to address Nail.

"The boy's father was killed when they tried to save us and the Namek is currently fighting one of the tyrants men he appeared to be winning moments ago but now the tides our turned we are not sure he could win" Moori spoke in a whisper but that did not make his words any less powerful.

Gohan's head was bowed as he clenched his fists. He was tense again he knew he did what was right the Dragonball was the most important thing and in the long term it was the best strategy and the only way to secure their future. But the boy didn't care about the future no all he cared about was that his best friend was out their fighting right now and was possible going to be killed just like his father was.

"I can't protect anyone" Gohan mumbled under his breath quiet enough so that Bulma couldn't hear but the Nameks around him with their super sensitive ears heard him clear as they.

Dende dropped down from Nail's shoulders and ran over to his friend quickly grasping Gohan in a hug to try and comfort him. The Demi-Sayian seemed to accept this gesture as he made no attempt to back away however he didn't look back up from the floor.

Nail and Moori exchanged a quick glance between each other before the warrior Namek stepped forward before bending down in front of Gohan.

"Don't worry I'm sure your friend will be fine in fact now that you are here to protect Guru I am sure it will be fine if I leave to fight"

"Nail you can't" Moori immediately snapped. "You can't leave Guru unprotected you are sworn to protect him. It is your duty. I'm sorry Gohan but there is nothing we can do Piccolo is on his own and if you go now there is nothing you can do to help him you will just get yourself killed"

The elder Nameks words were harsh but they rang true. Moori wasn't trying to be mean he was being realistic and trying to protect those he cared about in the best way he could.

Drops of water started to fall from Gohan's still bowed head onto the grass in front of him the tears glistened in the light of the sun.

"You are wrong Moori there is something we can do" A deep but at the same time weak voice called out from in the darkness of the home they were standing in front of. Deep coughs then followed showing that the occupant was losing strength and was struggling to even talk. "Bring the boy in here I wish to speak to him"

Those gathered outside the home of the Grand Elder Guru looked momentarily stunned before one by one they started to slowly filter through into the darkness of his home.

~DBZ~

Nappa was escorted into the hospital room by Samson the huge muscle bound Sayian had a frown upon his face as he walked down the metallic halls of the Vegeta's ship.

"I though you said he would recover in two hours" Nappa snapped. "He has recovered half an hour earlier than you anticipated. Why?"

Samson gulped nervously almost wishing he was dealing with the idiotic Sayian currently in the medical room rather than the Sayian's army general. At least with Goku he could risk saying the wrong things and escape with his life with Nappa he knew one wrong word would lead to his death.

"I'm sorry sir but since there is no file of him ever recovering in a healing tank on any of the planet trade organisations records I had to calibrate the computer to his father's settings rather than his own though I now doubt if Bardock is exactly his father." Samson replied swiftly trying not to allow his voice to wobble to much.

Nappa looked downwards and glared at the purple alien.

"What do you mean Bardock is not his father he looks like the spitting image of him and the DNA tests showed that he was his son. So what makes you think he is not?" Nappa growled.

Samson gulped let again but still didn't allow himself to appear to intimidated. "They can smell fear" He reminded himself inwardly. "And it makes them want to kill you for it".

"With all due respect my lord I am sure you aware that Sayian's breed with those that our very close with their own power level. Now over the centuries especially in the third class the genetic difference between any other Sayian grows less and less that is how come Bardock and Turles look so much alike…."

Samson quickly cut off as he realised his mistake and gulped yet a third time as he notice the killing intent radiating off of Nappa.

"You and everyone else on this ship has been warned never to mention the name of that traitor again. He stole the seeds of the sacred tree before blowing it up and leaving planet Vegeta and join Frieza as one of his elites. The Tree might and it seeds belong to the King not a third class wrench and you will do well to remember not to mention his name again understand"

Samson nodded his head furiously to this now no longer capable of hiding his fear.

"Good" Nappa said gruffly flashing Samson a twisted grin. "Now explain again why you believe this Sayian is not Kakarott"

"That's the main thing" Samson quickly rushed to reply hoping to quickly change the subject away from his mistake. "He calls himself Goku not Kakarott and from digging out information on him I discovered that Kakarott was killed after his mission when his ship crashed into a meteor on the way back to planet Vegeta I believe this is a different Sayian."

Samson hung his head high as he announced his discovery but all he got in return was a smile from Nappa a smile that scarily held amusements. Suddenly the huge Sayian launched his head back and laughed a cold emotionless laugh.

Samson looked up shock unsure what to do other than keep walking and wait for the taller Sayian to stop with his laughter.

"Man you scientist sure do crack me up" Nappa snorted while wiping the spittle from his lips. "You always try to find the most logical answer don't you every think that the facts could be wrong?" The Sayian was chuckling now finally being able to outsmart someone who was indeed smarter than himself. "Bardock fessed up to everything he faked his son's death because Kakarott didn't destroy the planet he was on. After that a few years later and actually quite recently Bardock and his crew went to Earth to find Kakarotts son they meet him and from what I hear Kakarott has suffered server brain damage and that is why he calls himself Goku"

"Oh that makes sense" Samson replied though he rubbed his now aching head which was still mildly confused.

After a few more feet they made it to the solid metallic doors of the medical bay.

Goku was just finishing putting on a fresh brand new set of Sayian armour. By some miracle the medical staff had found orange plated armour with blue shoulder pads. The Sayian gave the two new arrivals a hearty wave before bounding over towards the two of them a huge smile upon his face.

"Hay Samson who's the big guy he looks tough" Goku asked looking Nappa up and down his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Nappa puffed out his chest and looked down at Goku an evil gleam across his face.

"I am Nappa general of the Sayian army and I am one of the strongest beings in the universe" The Giant boosted boldly.

"Wow" Goku's eyes were budging put of his head now. "Can we spar?"

Nappa throw his head back and laughed at the thought of fighting the smaller Sayian in front of him. Thinking of how easy it would be to rip him apart.

"Sure…" Before Nappa could finish of his sentence Goku had flashed out of sight.

A second later Nappa body slammed into the cold metal walls of the healing chamber before falling to the ground. The huge Sayian general of the Sayian army was unconscious.

Goku his fist still out stretched from the punch he had just launched at Nappa blinked several times before withdrawing his fists. He then turned his attention to Samson who was staring up at him with his mouth hung open in complete and utter shock.

"I thought he was strong he looked really tough" Goku said his lips pouting slightly. "So do I need to go somewhere the other guys around here said someone called King Vegetable wanted to see me?"

Samson shook his head viciously trying to regain his focus.

"Yes, King Vegeta wanted to see you lord Nappa was meant to take you but now he's …. Unavailable I guess I will take you. "

Leading the way Samson exited the room with Goku following closely behind him. The Sayian turned around just in time to see the medical staff hurrying over to pick Nappa up in order to get him to a healing tank before the doors closed shut behind him.

~DBAT~

Turnip looked at the human before him who so boldly challenged him so openly and watched with mild amusement as the crowd got behind him. It was clear to the Sayian that the man was their hero their icon and it made his mouth water at the prospect of crushing all their hopes and their despair when they see that even the mightiest of their people would fool to him.

"Hay hero" Turnip yelled out at Hercule. "You want to fight me then bring it on"

Mr Satan looked at the Sayian who hadn't even bothered entering a fighting stance "Ha cockiness will be your down fool I won't fool for your tricks" the afro haired warrior thought to himself before he charged forwards.

Hercule covered the distance between himself and Turnip in a matter of seconds an impressive feat for a human unable to control his Ki. The world martial arts champion threw twenty punches in five seconds flat. His fist appeared to be blurs to the crowd around the area but to the Sayian they were slow sloppy punches that he merely tilted his head back to dodge.

Jumping backwards Mr Satan looked at the Sayian in complete and utter shock even though his opponent hadn't (appeared) to move his fist seemed to have just gone right past him.

"Fight me fairly" Mr Satan yelled angrily raising his hand up and pointing it at Turnip angrily. "Stop using all your smoke and mirror tricks on me"

"I am fighting you fairly" Turnip said plainly before he swung his head back and laughed. Immediately a massive black aura swept around the Sayian the shock waves throwing Hercule flying back.

Turnip flashed out of sight of the public reappearing by Mr Satans body his right foot placed on the martial arts champions chest.

"I am going to squash your hero like the insect he is" Turnip cackled.

Before he could go through with this however a little girl her eyes full of tears stepped out of the crowd and moved into a fighting pose.

"You leave my daddy… alone of ill beat you up" Videl cried out as she grasped a little teddy bear in her right hand.

Turnip took one look at her and laughed.

"No" Hecule moaned allowed before screaming. "Videl run… I can't lose you like I lost your mother" (Mrs Satan had been killed while shopping in west city in the Sayian's first attack)

But the girl didn't move she ignored her dad and step forward towards Sayian. The crowd gasped but no one moved to stop her.

"Pest" Turnip said annoyed before flicking his wrist sending a small red Ki blast toward Videl.

The young girl looked in fear as the ball got closer and closer her father was screaming at her to move but she couldn't fear had taken hold of her.

Suddenly Celina appeared in front of Videl and wrapped the small girl in her arms protecting her from the blasts that smacked into her back.

Boom! The explosion swept up smoke that shrouded Videl and the female Sayian from view. The crowd gasp in shock many falling to their knees helplessly completely shaken by the evil the alien had just demonstrated.

Hecule was screaming in terror and pain tears trickling down his face as he tried to fight Turnip off of him unsuccessfully the martial arts champion wished he was stronger more powerful. He would have literally have given anything at that moment to have been in his daughters place taken the young girl place.

Suddenly the smoke was swept away by a white aura it was Celina. Her armour was broken and her body was covered with cuts and bruises, she was panting heavily but her eyes were set on Turnip eyes which were similar to Goku's when he was trying to supress his deepest rage. Standing behind her was Videl who was shacking violently and holding her teddy bear to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"Stand aside" Turnip said coolly as he raised a hand which was glowing red with energy.

Celina didn't move she merely looked back at her superior with defiance.

"You really want to die for an insect?"

"She's not an insect" Celina snapped angrily her hand out wide shielding Videl from view. "This girl has showed more bravery than anyone here she has more pride than any Sayian I have ever met I will not let you kill her."

With that Celina crossed her arms over her chest as her aura moved tighter around her. The Female Sayian was channelling all her energy into defence.

"So be it" Turnip said matter of fatly before flicking his wrist forward.

Bang! A small fist connected against Turnip's jaw with surprising strength and speed that is knocked the Sayian unbalanced enough for his Ki blast to fly into a building which exploded on impact.

Krillin quickly flipped back away from the Sayian fully intending to take full advantage of the element of surprise while he could. A blue ball of energy as already formed in his hand.

"HA" The small ex-monk roared as he flew his arms forward.

* * *

Hay guy's sorry for the delay work was really busy so I didn't have as much time as I would like. So things are really kicking off now next chapter should be the start of Krillinn fight with Turnip. Vegeta's meeting with Goku, The end of Zarbon and Piccolos fight and Gohan getting his powers unlock.

So any ideas of what I got planned?

As usual please review and let me know what you think.


	23. Special: Orgin's Of The Tree Of Might

A/N: Before I introduce Turles into the story I wanted to do the backstory to the tree of might and why he is working for Frieza show that you all understand. Also this will be my first special chapter wooo !.

* * *

Special Chapter: The Origins of the Tree Of Might.

Dr Ranchi sat alone at his desk vials of liquids bubbling away in front of him as he scribbled on a piece of paper in front of him. So far all his plans to help the Truffles armed forces with their defence against the attacking Sayian army had proven fruitless so much so that he had even been starting to plan for the worst case scenario if the Truffle race was to become Instinet then Ranchi would see to it that they would at least have their revenge!

But right at this very moment the doctor was not working on his pet projected he was working on a new more flamboyant idea. The Sayian's where powerful and might beasts so strong in fact that most of the Truffles weapons did little more than sting them. That was of course if a Truffle solider could actually manage to be quick enough to get a shot on the Sayian's.

No the power level difference between the two races were too great to comprehend the odds needed to be even. Dr Ranchi was use to harvesting the natural energy of the planet the laver pits the waterfalls the powerful winds that swept through the skies everything could be used to generate electrical power.

The good doctor believed if these elements could be changed into electricity then they could also be changed into Ki. Ki the energy that ran so natural though a Sayian's body yet was so difficult for the Truffles to master, they had tried power suits armour and weapons to harness the Ki within a person to force it out of their body. But it hadn't worked the suits I've greatly tired the user or just simple killed them.

No. Nature had gifted the Sayian's their Ki controlling abilities so maybe the answer of increasing ones strength lied in nature. That was of course Ranchi's radical theory anyway and that was why he had five planet seeds in front of him at that very moment.

Tree's drew nutrition from the Earth in order to grow tall and strong before they then channel the nutrition into its fruits. Doctor Ranchi theory was if he could use the same concept of drawing nutrition from the Earth but instead draw Ki from the whole planet then it would natural be channelled into the fruit which would only have to be eaten for the user to gain its strength.

That was the theory anyway Dr Ranchi wasn't even sure it would be possible to create such a plant let alone control it. But desperate times had called for desperate measures and the doctor carried on with his research despite the risks he knew it could involve.

Pressing a button next to his desks while carefully placing the five seeds into a little bag Dr Ranchi talked into the microphone next to him which was connected to his assistants lab.

"The seed's our ready for our first test, The Tree maybe our only hope against the Sayian's please prepare the necessary tolls and soil so we may plant the seeds perfectly."

Clicking off the button Dr Ranchi took another look at his bag of seeds and then turned out of the room not waiting for his assistant to respond.

~DBZ~

After five attempts of creating the Tree and a whole year of tireless research and experimentation Doctor Ranchi had finally been able to create the perfect Tree which not only drew Ki from the Planet turning the energy into fruit form but the good Doctor was also able to control just how much energy was absorbed by the tree by a computer hidden deep beneath the capital city which constantly monitored the flow of energy which flowed into the Tree it also had the capability to release a poison which would kill it if it started to absorb dangerous amounts of energy.

As if it knew that absorbing too much energy from the Planet would lead to its demise the Tree which Dr Ranchi fondly named TTOH (The Tree Of Hope) never took anywhere near the amount of energy it was capable of story however the good Doctor found that with each passing week it took more and more energy as if it was testing its limits to see just how much it could get away with as if it could think for itself.

Patting the long roots that dug into the fertilized soil beneath his shoes Dr Ranchi gave a happy sigh.

"Thank you my friend for giving us a chance against the Sayian's" The Doctor cried happily.

Indeed the benefits of eating the Trees fruit were instantaneous, solders were hitting their mark with the weapons were as before they couldn't so of the stronger Truffles gaining so much power that they could even go hand to hand one on one with most of the attacking Sayian's.

When the tide was turning into the Truffles favour and victory was everything but assured. The Sayian's conjured up yet another trick. By the light of the full moon an event so rare on the Planet that Dr Ranchi himself despite his old age had never seen it changed the Sayian's.

The blitz waves sent from the moon caused a genetic mutation in their tails which transformed them into giant apes. These great apes quickly laid waste to the Truffles despite their increases strength and Dr Ranchi died next to his machine Hachiyack.

The Tree of Hope survived the attack and by some minor miracle the laboratory underneath it which prevented it from absorbing too much energy from the planet stayed intact. Meaning the Sayian race was not wiped out.

~DBAT~

Three months after the battle the tree was discovered by a third class Sayian named Leman who having been starving for day's due to the lack of food which wasn't enough to go around and the fact he was not nearly strong enough to fight others of his race for their kill's resulted in him being in a state of near death.

Hungrily he gobbled down one piece of fruit from the Tree and the effects were immediate. His muscles budged out bigger and stronger rippling with Ki almost tripling his strength. His body so old and past its prime grew younger back to the days when he was at the peak of his fighting powers. These were the two gifts the Tree presented to those who ate its fruit, permanent increases in strength and a temporary return of youth for the user which lasted one year (Though this could be continued with constant consumption of the Tree's fruit).

Though Leman was indeed a weak Sayian before his first real taste of power gifted to him by the magical fruit, like most of his race was incredible prideful and as such having been wrong by King Vegeta in the past he sort out to de-throne the King.

The battle between Vegeta and Leman was a long bloody affaire however the King was still naturally stronger this factor combined with his superior skill resulted in his victory over Leman. However instead of killing the Third class for his treason the King promised to forgive the beaten Sayian if he told him how he gained such strength so quickly.

With no other choice other than death Leman decided to live in order to extracted his revenge at a later date. So the foolish Third class Sayian who had only but a taste of real power showed the King the Tree. Vegeta the ruthless leader he was instantly killed Leman once he had discovered how he had gained his great strength.

The King prideful of the fact his power was gained naturally chose not to eat the fruit of the Tree instead he decided to destroy it. Conjuring up the most powerful attack he could muster King Vegeta fired at the Tree, However his attack failed the Tree's powerful roots held true clinging on to the earth around it.

The King who had come alone was left with two choices, one was to gather his most powerful warriors and get them to help him destroy the Tree which was risky as they could take the opportunity to eat one of its fruits before making a claim to the throne or leave the Tree as it was and keep its secrets hidden from the rest of his race.

King Vegeta decided that the latter plan would prove to be the safer and thus cunning as he was he declared that the Tree was sacred. Claiming its fruit to be food for only the legendary Super Sayian and if a normal regular Sayian would to eat the fruit it would plung the race into a thousand years of darkness and their Super Sayian heritage would be lost forever.

It took a while but after several months a religion was established the Tree became an icon of the Sayian's strength and power with weaker members of the race going so far as to pray at the feet of the Tree for strength and might. Hence the name the Tree of Might was born.

Pleased that his plan was working but still nerves that his deception might be discovered if a Sayian grew bold enough to try a piece of Fruit Vegeta ordered that a wall be built around the Tree of might and that guards protect it so that "Only the strong and worthy could seek an audience with the Tree of might"

This safeguard worked even past the time when the Sayian's joined the trade planet organisation with Frieza allowing the Sayian's to keep their pesky religion because it amused him going even as far to pay the Tree a visit. But all this changed four years later back when the now King Vegeta (Cannon Vegeta) was a Prince and only Three years old…

~DBZ~

"Get up you worm!" The harsh voice yelled out over the humming of the training's room gravity machine.

In the middle of the room a burnt and bruised figure stirred. Slowly but surely a young twenty two year old Turles pushed himself up with his aching arms which shook with the effort. His vision was blurred his back was sore and wet with blood due to the deep cuts in his skin.

"I said get up!" The voice roared again before the roar of a Ki ball being followed filled Turles ear drums.

Despite the pain the young dark skinned Sayian's instincts kicked in as such Turles rolled away from the blast just in time. Panting sweat pouring off his face Turles got back up into his feet.

Swish! His attacker appeared before him a tall well-built Sayian with small spiky black hair and a beard to match; Turles father.

Before Turles could react before he could even register his father's sudden appearance a fist shot out and connected against his nose throwing him backwards as blood sprouted from his nose. A split second later he cried out in pain as his ribs cracked under the force of his father's boot.

"Father please" Turles cried out tears dripping down his eyes despite how much he tried to stop them he knew it would only angrier his father further. "You're going to kill me!"

His father a Sayian by the name of Kewi grunted before taking his foot off Turles battered frame. The smaller and younger Sayian let out a gasp of relief. Crack! Kewi's boot connected with Turles right side sending the Sayian crashing into the wall opposite before he rebounded off back onto the cold floor.

"I am not going to kill you" Kewi said coldly over the sound of Turles screams of pain. "I am going to sign you up for purge duty with the third division maybe that will toughen you up"

"Father please" Turles cried again somehow despite the pain his body his body was going though he had manage to get back onto his knees such was his despair at the prospect of being forced to join them! The third class rodents of the Sayian army. " The test was wrong General Nappa was wrong"

Kewi gave Turles a dangerous look which told his son immediately if he didn't shut up his father would kill him there on the spot. The look past however and was replaced by a look similar to repulse and pity.

"Our family has always been elite your older brothers our both elite. You too were born with a power levels higher than both of them put together…. Me and your mother thought you had so much potential we thought that you would make us proud. That you could be the one who would finally get into the royal guards! Taking this family one step closer to power and glory! But no you failed us all… you are no son of mine" Kewi voiced was laced with venom but it didn't rise over a whisper.

With that Kewi turned and left the room turning his back on his son … his disappointment forever.

The lights of the room switched off as the humming of the gravity room returned to normal. In the darkness Turles gave a small sigh of relief as the restraints of the gravity left his body before crawling towards the other body in the room.

His mother body lay still on the floor. Her once beautiful face was now mutilated and broken due to her husband's vicious attack which Turles couldn't prevent due to his lack of strength. Her hair spiky like her youngest son's had been torn out in shreds. Her skin once dark and dirty like her son's was now pink due to the blood that had belched it. Her tail once long and elegant was now in the other Connor of the room.

"I'm so sorry" Turles said quietly as he gasped his mother's cold hands. "I'm sorry I could protect you from him"

Turles had been close to his mother closer than what was considered natural for a Sayian male. Kewi had known this and tortured his wife in front of his son in the hope it would trigger him to have a power outburst an event that happened when a Sayian with deep hidden strength released his fall potential once he became angry.

This tactic didn't work however an enrage Turles had fruitlessly attacked his father and was beaten down easily. When the young Sayian had called for help no one had come but Turles thought he heard muffle laughter coming from behind the class window no doubt his father's crew had been watching.

His mother had been killed out of his father's spite towards him. His father's friends had laughed aloud when his father had beaten him and his mother because they despised the weak and the reason for that was because of the system that ranked the strong above the weak.

Turles hated the system that ranked power above all else hated the fact he didn't have the power to change any of it but most of all he hated the Sayian race for taking his mother away.

"The Tree" The soft weak voice of his mother.

Turles was startled he thought his mother had been long dead but the Sayian suddenly relished that he hadn't cheeked her pulse.

"Take this to the Tree"

A small crest was clutched in Turles mother's hands and as the male Sayian took it his mother's head flopped back this time she was not coming back.

Shaking new tears flowing down his face Turles looked down at the crest his mother had given to him and quickly relished what it was. It was a token a gift to see the Tree of Might to seek an audience which it's holy roots and request a wish from it.

The things a Sayian had to achieve to get a crest was almost impossible to imagine but the fact that his mother had gotten one was amazing the fact that had gifted such a precious thing to Turles was nothing special. Just a mother trying to help her son who she had loved.

Turles drew an intake of breath quickly wiping the tears, sweat and blood from his face. Though his injuries still burned with pain the Sayian stood up with doggy determination. Clutching his broken ribs Turles limped out of the room leaving his mother's body behind.

~DBAT~

Getting in to the Tree of might sanctuary had been hard for Turles the guards had original laughed him off however they had to respect the fact he had a crest but they still wouldn't allow him to see the Tree in the state he was in.

So three hours later after his mother passed away Turles stood alone before the Tree of Might in clean Sayian armour which gleamed in the light of the stars above the skies which also shone down on the Tree giving it a mystical glow.

All the pain and loss Turles felt other his mother death was replaced with awe as he looked up at the Tree that had been read to him in fairy tail's never in the Sayian's wildest dreams did he believe he would finally be able to stand before it and ask it for a wish not that he thought that it would be granted. It just gave Turles hope and hope was all he had at that moment.

"Oh holy Tree of Might" Turles began bowing low on one knee hand on his heart. "Your worshippers ... my fellow Sayian's are not what they seem they are tyrants who abuse the power you give them! I beg you give me the power to vanquish them to bring vengeance on my father and those who have wrong me and I will do your bidding as your servant!"

The young Sayian knew the guards would have heard him and were currently I've laughing at him or about to kill him but at that moment Turles didn't care. This moment was his last hope to change things to shape the Sayian race the way he wanted it. To do away with the old system of power and make everyone equal.

Turles eyes were locked on to the Tree quietly waiting to see if the Tree of might would grant his wish. He only had seconds before he had to leave and already the guards were coming to collect him.. or kill him for his traitors words.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew on the Tree's long branches dislodging one of the fruit of the Tree which fell down onto the hard ground before it rolled to Turles feet. The Sayian gasped looking at the spiky fruit with wide eyes.

"Was this a sigh? Was he supposed to eat the fruit?" Turles had heard the stories about what would happen if a Sayian ate the fruit but he didn't care about the risks he was convinced it was a sign.

Quickly and skilfully the Sayian hid the fruit beneath his armour before leaving the holy ground. Finding a ship Turles fled to an off world planet before he risked taking a bite of the fruit the effect was instant.

The Sayian's power grew from a mere five hundred units to a power of three thousand substantial increases. But it wasn't only Turles power that change it also warped his attitude. The single bite turned him from a unusual kind hearted Sayian to a cruel power hungry one in an instant.

Looking down at the fruit with cold eyes Turles saw five seeds protruding from them. Curiously the Sayian fired a Ki blast into the ground and planted one.

This was the start of Turles the leader of the Crusher Corp's story but it was nowhere near the end ….

* * *

So I hope you guys like my first dab at a back story and my first attempt at a special. I know it needs improving in area and I would like your help with pointing them out but I hope it is still a good read :o). What I wanted to do here was kind of give Turles the opposite story of Goku. A Sayian born from an elite family who achieved nothing but had good intentions for the world and who aimed to achieve good at first but later on goes down the path of evil in order to achieve his goals.

We are near 100 reviews now and I would like to thank you all my loyal reader for your continued support I hope I return this with quality of my work but I am still learning and hope to improve further.

Now for a little Q&A.

Q:Is Nappa stronger than Cannon.

A: Yes he is everyone in Frieza army is stronger than in Cannon due to the fact he focuses so much more on training than in Cannon due to the fact he wants to defeat the Southern Ruler who is still hanging over him. Now Nappa I put at about 40,000 so he's substantial more powerful than Bardock at the beginning.


	24. Chapter 23: United We Stand!

Chapter 23: United We Stand!

The shuttles throne room was completely silent as the King of Sayian's Vegeta eyed the orange sphere in the palm of his hand. The ball had seven red stars on it and although it was large it was not nearly as impressive as the Sayian thought it would be.

"So how does this work?" Vegeta asked looking down on a Sayian who was the split image of Goku.

Bardock was at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the throne which his King was currently sitting on. The Sayian left hand was bonded to the floor by a thick chain his right arm which ended in just a stump was also bound in a similar chain. The Sayian was topless the only item he was permitted to wear was pants and that was only due to the instants of some of the female royal guards. This was his punishment the ultimate belittlement any proud Sayian warrior could be put through to become literally the King's pet his toy!

Bardock looked up at Vegeta trying not to grunt from the pain shooting though his back due to the beating he had been given and immediately felt anger rush over him.

He had been prepared to do anything to protect the Sayian race and his king even to go as far as to lead his comrades to death and kill his own son! He had abandoned his wife due to the fact she was unable to provide him a powerful offspring and instead went on dangerous missions putting his life on the line for the glory of a race that now had simple abandoned him, for a king that was simple using him as a tool to get to a means.

Never before had Bardock felt so betrayed and it was this burning feeling of betrayal that fuelled his angrier and spite. He had been made a mockery for way to long literally having every bit of honour ripped from him but yet the Sayian still couldn't help but constantly ask the same question in his mind. Why was he still helping those who had betrayed him?

At first the Sayian had reasoned that he was doing it for the sake of his race for his people that he alone would take responsibility for their survival and be known as the saviour of the Sayian's and yet he wasn't even now after informing them of the tool's which could bring forth any wish of their desires he was still treated like scum like a nobody that deserved no respect just because he had a lower power level than them.

Bardock couldn't help but draw parallels to his son who had stood up and fought him for very much the same reasons why he had attack his son's planet and friends. For the survival of their people and the ones they loved yet while Kakarott was worshiped by his fellow men treated like a hero here Bardock was being treated worse than the dog.

"I'm waiting" Vegeta said gruffly having stood up from his chair a visible scowl clear on his face. "So tell me how does this ball work?"

Bardock opened his mouth to respond with a witty remark something he knew would have gotten him a server beating or even worse killed but was stopped before he could do it by the sound of the electronic doors of the room swinging open.

In walked a purple alien with three horns upon his head who Bardock immediately recognised as Samson one of the medical team stationed on the ship but it was the Sayian striding in next to him who really drew in Bardock's attention.

Goku wearing his orange and blue armour was happily chatting to Samson about his favourite food dishes and inquiring what food the many chefs of the ship could cook before coming to a sudden stop when he noticed his father chained to the floor of the room. His expression suddenly changed from stupidly happy to serious in a matter of seconds.

Bardock suddenly bowed his head in shame at the sight of his second child who he had deemed an utter failure on the day of his birth. If the truth was told while remaining imprisoned on Vegeta's ship and his recent mistreating's under his king the Sayian warrior had grown to respect his son for not only his surprisingly high power but also the type of person he had become. Kakarot was a man who would not bow down to anyone no matter what rank they held or how much power they had and Bardock couldn't help but be proud of his son for that though the Sayian still felt great guilt for the fact he hadn't realised this sooner and by now it was probably too late to re-kindle any type of relationship with his son especially after his crew killed his friends and he personal killed the man who appeared to be his son's teacher.

"I order Nappa to bring Kakaort here" Vegeta said coolly as he looked down on Samson.

The small alien stepped forward and bowed trying ever so hard to stop his body from shaking as not to revel the fear building up inside of him.

"P-p-please my L-lord, The General is currently out of commission this Sayian knocked him out" Samson's voice was shaky as he spoke the alien was obviously scared of how Vegeta would react.

All eyes were on Vegeta as he stared down at Samson with cold angry eyes which threaten that the Sayian would soon explode in fiery angrier. But then suddenly the King threw his head back and laughed a cold humourless laugh that sent shivers running down the spine of every being inside the room apart from Goku who was still looking at his father with cold hard eyes of supressed fury.

"What an amusing joke" Vegeta said in a tone that made it clear he did not find what Samson said to be funny. "Now tell me where is Nappa?"

Samson gulped down an intake of breath and swallowed hard before replying.

"My lord what I told you wasn't a joke the general was knocked out by the Sayian Kakarot"

This time Vegeta didn't laugh the King quickly placed the Dragonball he was holding safely onto the cousin of his throne before turning back round to face Samson a fierce scowl was on the King's face as he clicked his scouter after two beeps he spoke out loud this time he made no attempt to hide the angrier and venom in his voice.

"Normally I find jokes like these amusing but right now I am busy and need to talk to Nappa. But be warned if you say yet again that the weakling with a power level of one thousand has knocked him out again it would be the last words you ever say!"

Samson stumbled back and feel on his arse in fear of the killing intent that was simple radiating off of Vegeta the purple skinned man knew what he was about to say was foolish but he had no other answer that wasn't a lie. His only hope was to appeal to the King's reasoning.

"But my lord please…" Samson began but he was unable to finish his sentence.

It was obvious the purple alien had said something that Vegeta didn't want to hear and the King acted immediately drawing his hand back as he charge a ball of Ki. Vegeta flung his arm forward to launch the blast forward.

A strong grip grabbed a hold of Vegeta's wrist before he could perform his attack and the King growled in frustration as Goku appeared before him.

All the Sayian's in the room blinked in surprise all of them hadn't notice the young Sayian from earth quickly move across the room and grab hold of their King. What was more the fiery red aura that surrounded Goku made the Sayian look like an avenging angel.

"You dare get between your King and his prey." Vegeta growled as he swung his free fist forward towards Goku's abdomen only to let out another growl when it hit thin air.

Goku appeared in front of Bardock a mere moment after his after image faded and raised his right hand in the air ready to chop down on his father.

Bardock looked up at his son already accepting the fact he was going to be killed until suddenly the weight of the chains around his arm's subsided. Looking down Bardock saw that the cuffs that secured the chains to his arms were now lying broken on the floor.

Bardock looked at Goku with a mixture of shock and relief before he spoke out to him.

"Thank you" Was the only thing that Bardock could think to say.

"Look at me when I address you, you third class scum" Vegeta roared.

Goku turned around to face the King of Sayian the latter of which had his hand's clenched into tight fists while a simmering of purple aura appeared to life. Everyone else in the room had backed off out of the way not wanting to feel the wrath of Vegeta. Samson it would have appeared had fled the room due to the fact he was nowhere in sight and the electronic doors were just closing.

"Good, now let me get this clear I am your King I demand respect for all my followers. If you want to survive this day I suggest you bow before me right now or feel the full wrath of my fury"

The Sayian including Bardock held their breath waiting to see how their fellow man Kakarot would respond all those present believing that there was no chance of survival for the third class warrior against the most powerful Sayian alive.

"No" Goku said plainly his expression stone cold as he stared at Vegeta without an inch of fear.

There were gasps as some Sayian's step back in fear and out of the firing line. More stepped forward a smile plastered over their face eager to see what their King was capable of. Bardock was the only one who feared for his son's life and quickly placed a hand of Goku's shoulder and said.

"Get on your knees, it's the only way you will get out of this alive"

But Goku ignored him the young Sayian kept his eyes on those of Vegeta's the latter's clearly showing the fury he felt at being answered back to like that. Finally after a moments silence the King spoke up his voice clearly laced in venom as he tried to regain control of the situation.

"I'm sure you must not of heard me or are currently unaware of who you are talking to so I will explain. I AM YOUR KING! I am the most powerful Sayian alive! I am currently within the clutches of our ancestors legendary transformation which will grant me the power to defeat all those that defy me. You on the other hand are a third class piece of trash that is not even good enough to wipe my boots. Your power is nothing compared to mine I could wipe you out in an instant if I wanted to so you better not defy me or you will meet your friend"

It was a clear warning one most Sayian's didn't expect Kakarot to be given in fact most expected him to be dead or at the very least severally beaten yet their he stood calm and composed still looking the King straight in the eyes like they were to equals and not a servant looking up at his Master.

"You are nothing but a coward" Goku finally said looking Vegeta right in his eyes.

The King was obviously taken aback by this response as he nearly toppled over in shock before he quickly regained his composure.

"What did you just call me" Vegeta snarled his fists were clenched and a dark purple aura had surrounded him.

"I called you a coward!" Goku shouted angrily the power behind his voice causing even the most elite Sayian to shiver in fear. "I can sense the good in your heart but you supress it filling yourself up with hate and greed only to satisfy what others think you should be and I can't think of a more cowardly thing than hiding one's true self away for fear of what others think"

"Don't act like you know me" Vegeta roared as he threw a beam forward.

The fierce red aura of the Kao-ken technique quickly surrounded Goku as he knocked the ball into the air causing a hole to be torn in the roof of the ship.

The young Sayian from Earth started to flout up towards the hole slowly, Bardock after giving a quick glance to his fellow Sayian's all of whom were sending him daggers before glancing up at his son. The older Sayian made the split second decision to follow and was shown flouting in the air after his son.

"Where do you think you're going" Vegeta roared as he watch Goku slow ascent. "You think you can insult me and just run away? No we are not done Kakarot if you leave here alive today you would have stolen my pride and I can't allow that to happen."

Goku stopped in mid-air and look down upon Vegeta as he considered the proposal for a fight before shaking his head.

"No not now, I have a lot more important things to do than fight with you. Maybe once this is all over I will come back" With that Goku continue to fly up in the air.

Vegeta growled as he quickly saw the situation slipping out of his control. The King knew he could obliterate the Sayian that had antagonised him with just a sweep of his hand. But that would simple not do. No Kakarot had insulted him challenge his rank and power out right in front of the other most powerful members of the Sayian race. The King knew he needed to make an example of him to show what would happen to those who questioned his authority and the only way to do that was to fight him head on at his best and completely batter him. Not wipe him out with a simple Ki blast when his back was turned.

It was then when Vegeta's eyes caught the glimpses of the Dragonball orange glow as the sun from the sky poured down onto it thanks to the hole in the ship.

"Hay Kakarot" Vegeta called out aloud up to the leaving Sayian who didn't turn around. "You might not fight me for honour but how about you fight me for the Dragonball?"

Goku immediately turned around and saw the Dragonball glistening on Vegeta's throne the former hadn't notice it before because he was distracted by the appearance of his father in chain's but now he had seen it he knew he had no other choice but to fight.

"Fine" Goku said frustration clear in his voice. "I'll fight you."

~DBZ~

Blood and sea water flew off Piccolo as he was thrown through the air by yet another power pack punch delivered by the transformed Zarbon. The red of the Namek's kao-ken aura faltered slightly before Piccolo regained his composer in mid-air.

Crunch! Piccolo reacted quickly to cross his arms in front of himself in an x shape in order to block the incoming kick but despite the block the force of the blow still sent the Namek back though the air for a few meters.

"His power has surpassed mine massively despite the fact I'm using a Kao-ken time's three" Piccolo thought to himself as he swerved to the right and barley dodge a left handed punch from Zarbon. "Ever since his transformation into this monstrous form he holds the edge in power and speed I need to gain an advantage and quick otherwise I'm going to lose"

"What up Namek" Zarbon snarled bearing his fang's. "Have you finally realised the fact you are going to die?"

The light green alien laughed manically. Piccolo launched forward a Ki infused punch at the ready but Zarbon was ready for it. Frieza henchmen merely tilted his body backwards to dodge the incoming uppercut before sending his right leg up into the Namek's chin.

It connected right on target sending Piccolo flying into the air. Zarbon watched his assent until he could no longer see due to the blinding light of the three suns' overhead so instead the alien clicked the button on the scouter. After a few bleeps it displayed Piccolo's power level.

"Hmm" Zarbon sighed in deep satisfaction. "I must of hurt that fool pretty badly his power has dropped to a third of what it was previously"

Piccolo charged from the sky his fists flung in front of him preparing to smash Zarbon into the hard rocky ground his raging red aura alight leaving a bellowing trail behind him. But yet he was still too slow Frieza's hence men merely moved to the side allowing Piccolo to pass him slightly before kneeing the Namek in the stomach.

Piccolo screams of pain were cut to a mere gargle as blood projected from his mouth.

"Bye bye" Zarbon yelled as he threw his arm's forward sending a wave off energy crashing into the injured Namek's body.

The blast exploded on contact vaporising its target upon impact. Piccolo was gone…..

Crash! A foot connected against Zarbon's neck throwing the alien into a cartwheel though the air before he came to a stop under his own power. The alien turned to face his attacker and his mouth hung open in utter shock at who it was.

Standing before him a red powerful aura surrounding their body was Piccolo who already had a purple beam of energy formed in his right hand.

"Impossible" Zarbon yelled. "I just killed you"

Piccolo didn't respond instead he threw his hands forward and yelled.

"Destructive wave"

Zarbon dodge to the left of the attack firing his own ball of Ki as he did so. Piccolos watched the attack coming and drew his hand back before throwing his hand forward and smacking the attack harmlessly into the air.

Immediately Zarbon appeared in front of him and grabbed the Namek in a powerful bear hug so strong it broke several of Piccolo's ribs.

"Ha you fell right into my trap foolish Namek" Zarbon laughed as he threw his head forward and head butted Piccolo in the nose.

An audible crack was heard as the Namek's nose broke and wet hot blood fell down upon Zarbon's face. However when the light skinned alien looked into Piccolo's face he didn't see fear or angrier no he saw amusement.

"Or you feel into mine" Piccolo said with a chuckle before a voice exactly the same as his own called out from behind Zarbon.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Zarbon didn't react in time he couldn't have even of predicted that the Namekian had the ability to clone himself and it was this lack of knowledge that proved costly.

The spiral beam connected against the ball of Zarbon's back before literally ripping though his body and out though his stomach.

The alien gave a scream of pain just as the clone he had been holding faded out of sight. The attack had lasted for only five seconds but the damage it had caused was significant.

Purple blood poured out from the hole that was once Zarbon's stomach as he desperately tried to stem the flow and blood lose by gripping his hands upon the open wound.

The light skinned warriors Ki quickly depleted as his body quickly channelled it into his life force in a desperate attempt to preserve itself. This however caused Zarbon to drop out of his monstrous form and back into his original form just in time for Piccolo to fade back in front of him.

The Namek's arms were crossed over his chest and though he had several bruises and cuts from battle his injuries were slowly healing up thanks' to his regenerative abilities.

"You bastard" Zarbon spat at Piccolo launching spittle and blood from his lip's as he spoke.

Piccolo didn't respond the Namek merely moved his right hand forward the palm of which faced Zarbon before he released a torrid of energy that vaporised the once proud and beauty conscious general out of existents forever.

After making sure that no other threat's where around him. Piccolo relaxed his body allowing the red aura of the Kao-ken to evaporate away before taking off towards Gohan's Ki signature. Though the Namek was exhausted from battle he was thankful for his regenerative abilities which made it easier for him to recover from combat and from the prolong use of the Kao-ken technique.

~DBAT~

Frieza stood alone in his private quarters with his eyes closed in deep meditation. The tyrant was currently imagining his victory over the Southan ruler once he gained his wish for immortality.

The three Dragonball's he and his men had so far seized flouted around the Frost Demon forming a triangle shape. They were currently being held up by his telekinetic powers.

A quiet knock sounded on Frieza's door and the Frost Demon gave a sigh of frustration before murmuring.

"Come in"

The electronic door's swung open and a third class warrior stepped in the room. The short stumpy alien was obviously nerves at being so close to Frieza as he was shaking uncontrollable no doubt having heard the rumours of what happened to messengers who delivered bad news to the Frost Demon.

There was a long moment of silence as the third class warrior didn't speak up for fear of his life.

"Come on what is it now?" Frieza snapped as he turned around to face his underling the Frost demon's eyes were now open and alert but he still held his telekinetic hold of the Dragonballs as if dropping it would mean he would lose them forever. "Or are you hear just to waste my time and disturb my privacy?"

The third class warrior gulped before hurriedly trying to force the words from out of his mouth.

"My lord the last search party that we sent to one of the Namekian's village to retrieve the Dragonball have been wiped out. Last communication with the group suggests that Sayian's are responsible" The orange stumpy alien had his eyes closed the whole time as he spoke as if he almost expected to be blown up at any moment however when he wasn't he opened his eyes to see Frieza pacing back and forward around the room.

"It was to be expected that the Sayian's were going to try and make a bid for the Dragonballs themselves and the fact that Vegeta has now acquired one is off no bother I have plan's to face him soon enough anyway taking the last Dragonball away from him to complete my destiny will just make my victory over him a whole lot more sweeter" Frieza said matter of factly before returning his gaze upon his underling. "What I do need to know is what's taking Zarbon so long to retrieve the Dragonball that was stolen by those pests earlier. See to it that a communication uplink is linked from his scouter to my monitor so I may have a word with him"

The stumpy alien didn't move however and simple gulped again before he spoke.

"errm… M-my Lord this is the other reason why I was sent to you. Y-you see we were monitoring Zarbon's scouter like you told us to up until moments ago were it completely vanished. This could only mean the scouter has been destroyed in battle or…"

"Zarbon has been killed while on his mission" Frieza interjected. "I see"

The Frost demon's eyes were dangerously narrowed as he eyed his stumpy minion. Killing intent simply radiating off of him. Before he could regain control and speak in his normal polite overly friendly voice.

"And could you please do tell how long it will be before Turles arrives with his Crusher Corps?"

"The last reading told us it would take about six hours for them to arrive on planet sir" The stumpy alien responded.

Frieza gave a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I'm sorry sir" The stumpy alien quickly said as his body began to shiver uncontrollable again.

"Why are you sorry" Frieza asked his voice sounding generally confused. "It's not your fault is it?"

"No sir" The stumpy alien replied a genuine smile upon his face as he believed he would make it out of the situation he was currently in alive.

Suddenly a purple beam appeared the line lead from Frieza up to the small aliens chest and then out the back and onto the metal walls behind him. The stumpy alien looked at Frieza with a confused expression on his face the Frost Demon merely smiled back with a wicked grin before stating.

"Just because it wasn't your fault doesn't mean I won't take my angrier out on you"

Just then the beam fading revealing a gaping hole right where the stumpy aliens heart should have been. A second later the lifeless body of the third class warrior fell to the ground in a heap.

Frieza turned away from the body which was leaking cold green blood on his clean polished floor and looked out of the yellow tinted window that took up half of the outside wall.

"You know what they say" The Frost Demon said allowed to no one other than himself. "If you want something done right you need to do it yourself"

~DBZ~

Piccolo entered the grand elder Guru's home just as the elder Namek removed his hand from the top of Gohan's head. The young Demi-Sayian then quickly spun round upon sensing his master's Ki and then quickly flung himself at Piccolo wrapping his arm around the Namek's neck.

"Mr Piccolo" Gohan said excitedly. "My dad's alive!"

"What?" Piccolo was show taken aback by this statement that he had forgotten all about his no affection rule. Instead focusing his attention all around the room in order to read the expressions of those around him in the room, they all appeared to be happy and cheerful apart from a Namek strikingly similar to Piccolo who stood by the larger and much older Namek's side. "But how?"

"We don't know sir" Dende replied happily "But grand elder Guru felt his energy moments ago right before he released some of Gohan's hidden power."

Hidden power? Piccolo mused to himself as he forcibly removed Gohan from off of him before placing him on the floor. It was true the boy had grown incredible powerful since the last time he had been with the Namek so much so the boy's power nearly matched Piccolo's own.

It was incredible and it made Piccolo wonder what kind of ability would enable someone to draw out so much power like that so quickly. It was then that Piccolo finally got a proper look at the Grand elder Guru. The first thing the Namek took in was the elder size. Guru was simple huge bigger than any living Namek Piccolo had so far encountered in fact it would have taken a lot of buffing up for Piccolo to even match the elders size. The next thing he notice was the wrinkles and the darkness of the older Namek's green skinned it gave Guru an ancient feel as if he was there to witness the start of the universe. What was more Guru had appeared to be examining Piccolo just as much as he had been examining him.

"Step forward child so I may see you better" Guru asked in his deep voice.

Piccolo normally would have reacted angrily to being called a child but the calm way in which the grand elder spoke stopped him. It was as if he was meeting his long lost uncle for the very first time.

Piccolo stepped forward and the Namek from earth caught the sight of Nail tensing up out of the corner of his eye. However Guru placed a hand on Nail's shoulder. This act seemed to calm Piccolo's fellow Namek in an instant.

"I see you are the reincarnation off Katas son's evil sprite. It is a shame that he like many of his fellow beavered could not control the evil desire in his heart. I am afraid it is a curse we super Namek's share. We our gifted incredible power and might yet with it comes evil desires which we must I've cast out from ourselves or let it control us. Yet you seem different from the other shadows your darkness has been cleared your heart is beginning to turn pure yes I can see it now….." Guru was stopped in his tracks by a coughing fit which caused nervous glances to be exchange between Dende, Moori and Nail. Before any of them could react however the Grand Elder continued. "I am sorry I haven't got much time left please step forward an accept my gift"

As Guru reached out his hand Piccolo stepped forward his progress was cut short however when Nail cut him off getting in between his grand elder and the Namek his eyes locked on to Piccolo's own as the two most powerful Namek warrior's alive stared each other down.

"I'm sorry lord Guru but I can't allow you to grant this Namek the power you want to give him. I know his heart is completely evil but I don't think it is wise to grant him such power so willingly when evil still remains'" Nail's voice was calm and cold almost exactly like Piccolo's but different enough to differentiate between the two.

"My son" Guru began placing a hand on Nail's shoulder "I know your intention's our noble but trust me. Piccolo will not return to the darkness he holds a deep bond with the boy and that will be enough to see to it that he won't stray to far from the light"

Nail stood perfectly still for a few moments taking in what his elder had said before begrudgingly stepping.

Piccolo stepped forward and allowed Guru to place one huge hand on top of his head. For a while nothing happened the Namek stood still feeling very embarrassed until suddenly a white aura burst around him.

It felt incredible. Power pure wonderful energy sprouted from within Piccolo and poured outwards out of every particle of his body. It was as if there was a locked door filled with energy within Piccolo's body and Guru had the key to open the lock.

The process of powering Piccolo up only lasted a few seconds but the effects were instant and substantial. Already the Namek knew with his new power he could have defeated Zarbon's monstrous state without even having to use the Kao-ken technique and it led him to wonder how much power he could now attain.

Piccolo stepped back looking at his hand's admiring his new strength. Guru face fell forward the older Namek began a coughing fit due to extension of unlocking Piccolo's hidden power.

"Grand elder" Moori cried rushing over to Guru's side. "Are you alright."

Guru manages to sit himself up right and looked down on his oldest son and gave a soft comforting smile. However his words were not very comforting.

"I am not alright my son I am gravely ill and don't have long left in this world but that is fine. It is the circle of life I am just glad you are here" Guru's voice was soft and slowly the giant Namek placed a hand on Moori's head.

A shining silver light engulfed Moori and the new elder Namek look down at his hand's in shock as he began to fill the connection between himself and the Dragonball's.

"Look after my people Moori. You are the keeper of them now and the Dragonball's"

Moori couldn't help it tears began to form in his eyes as he relished the meaning of what had just happened. Guru had passed on the guardianship of the Dragonball and the Namekian people onto him because the elder knew he was going to be gone very soon.

"Dende" Guru murmured his voice growing weaker and graver. "Come here my child"

"Yes grand elder" Dende said quietly tears having formed in his eyes. The young boy step forward to Guru's side.

Guru smiled as he tilted his head to look at the small child by his side.

"You are so brave my child and I see so much potential in you and I know you have a bright future ahead of you please accept my last gift onto you."

With that the elder placed a hand upon Guru's head and unlocked Dende's power before slumping back in the chair the elder was breathing heavily now the strain obviously taking it's toll.

"Nail" Guru called out desperately "Where are you my son?"

"I'm here" Nail replied gripping onto Guru's right hand with both of his own. "I won't leave your side"

"Good" Guru replied with a soft smile before adding. "Because I know you won't like what I'm about to do."

Suddenly a white aura burst around Guru as the elder gripped Nail's hand tightly stopping the younger Namek from removing the physical contact which would have prevented the fusion from working.

"Take my knowledge and my power" Guru cried allowed over the noise of his Ki and then he was gone completely vanished into thin air.

The white aura now surrounded Nail flicking around the Namek like an uncontrollable fire before a blinding light forced the over's to shield their eyes.

~DBAT~

Earth.

The Kamahamaha had taken Turnip by surprise but by no means had it injured the Sayian in fact it felt more like an irritating tickle. Curving backwards the Sayian flipped back out of the way of the attack as the blue beam of energy shot past and continued up into the air.

"You are going to pay for your interference" Turnip yelled out angrily towards Krillin.

The ex-monk didn't respond instead he simple threw his arm's quickly by his sides his hand's still not visible due to the blue orb of energy around them.

Crash! Krillin's re-directed Kamahamaha smashed into Turnip's back and sent the Sayian crashing to the ground.

Smoke and debris shot into the air as the beam exploded outwards in the middle of it all was Turnip though he was still not hurt the Sayian's temper had been turned up a few noughts as he let out an irritated growl. Having noticed that the Earthling's didn't have scouter technology the Sayian decided to use this as an advantage and perform a sneak attack while he was surrounded in the smoke.

Beep beep!

"Huh?" Turnip explained when the scouter only read many power levels of five the highest one being eighteen. "That can't be right that attack he used against me was at least at the power of a ten thousand unit warrior if not more how can the scouter not pick that up?"

A foot came out though the smoke and connected with the Sayian's chin knocking him off balance slightly due to the surprise of the attack.

"Take this" Turnip roared throwing a ball of Ki forwards. The attack connected with the ground kicking up more dust into the air.

Smash! A fist connected against the ball of Turnip's back the Sayian gave an irritated growl and turned round throwing his fist forward only to hit thin air.

"What's going on?" Turnip roared, pressing the button of his scouter angrily. " Why isn't this dam thing picking up your power!"

Another series of punches landed against Turnip's chest the Sayian sent a kick outwards but yet again his kick hit thin air.

"Destruto disk" A voice roared from behind Turnip.

The Sayian turned just in time to see a glowing light flying towards him. Turnip didn't know why but something inside him shouted to dodge which he did though a little too slowly.

The disk clipped his left cheek instantly cutting open the skin drawing blood.

"That disk could have killed me" Turnip said dumbfounded before he brought his arms to his side and gripped his fist's. "I have had enough of your games"

With that a dark blue aura surrounded Turnip pushing the dust away from himself just In time to see Krillin charging forward.

The Sayian easily caught the Earthling's fist and held him afloat so he was looking directly into Krillin's eyes.

"I don't suppose you're prepared to surrender now before I get real serious on you now" Krillin asked the Sayian trying to keep a straight face.

Turnip merely flung his elbow forward smashing it into Krillin's face sending the Monk flying backwards into the air.

"I didn't think so" Krillin muttered to himself before a kick connected against his back and sent the ex-monk flying into the air.

Turnip appeared above the ex-monk his arms afloat above his head before he brought him arm's forward and jack hammered Krillin down to the ground.

Blood flung out of Krillin's mouth as the earthling smashed into a building which consequently collapsed on top of him.

With ten tons of rubble now on top of him and two ribs broken the last Z fighter left on Earth let out an irritated sigh.

"Well that could have gone better"

"I'll say" A familiar voice called out.

Krillin looked around in confusion the voice was familiar but it sounded distant yet at the same time it sounded as clear as if the strange person was talking right next to him.

"Who is it?" Krillin called out worried that he might have hit his head a little too hard.

"What!" The strange voice cried out obviously quiet hurt at not being recognised. "Don't you know your teacher's voice when you hear it?"

"Master Roshi?" Krillin asked out loud in thin air while looking around trying to find the spirit of his dead Master. "Where are you?"

"In otherworld of course" Master Roshi snorted as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway we aint got much time to speak King Kia only look down on Earth because I asked him to and he wants draw his attention back on Namek very soon"

Krillin head was starting to buzz now due to how hard it was working to process the fact his dead Master was now talking to him.

"So what do you want to talk about? It isn't exactly a good time you know evil villain and all trying to get the Dragonballs for their own diabolical plan's killing loads of innocent people along the way you know the yearly special" Krillin spoke with grim humour cursing the Earth's luck when it came to evil being's trying to take over the Ex-monk was dreading what would come next. If of course it survive this latest rush for the Dragonballs.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You see normally the dead in other world can't communicate with the living but there is a loop hole that if a living person is in mortal danger their dead Master may contact them to offer advice."

"Ok" Krillin replied unsure of what to expect knowing Roshi it could be anything ranging from ultimate wisdom to advice such as which women to save first. "The hot one's" Krillin muttered to himself.

"What?" Master Roshi responded obviously confused.

"Nothing" Krillin said obviously getting irritated at the convocation and aware of the fact that he had been under rubble for a long time and who knew what Turnip could be getting up to while he was away. "So what is the advice you have to give me?"

"Just simple this Krillin" Marster Roshi said quietly before beginning. "You and Goku were the best student's I have ever had. You have surpassed me in every possible way and have grown stronger than I could of ever had imagine. You and I both know that Goku can get though any situation however what you don't know is that you too have the ability to win. I believe in you Krillin I know you can win!"

"So do I" another voice said aloud. This was Tien who had taken advantage of the fact King Kia had opened a connection to speak to his old friend.

"Me too" a goofy but confident voice called out obviously Yamcha.

"And so do I" Chioutzu the small pale man called though the mental connection.

"Look deep inside yourself Krillin and find the power that you need to win the whole of the plant is resting in your hands" Master Roshi said finial before the metal connection was shut tightly.

With the voices of his dead friend's gone Krillin closed his eyes and concentrated losing himself from the world as he looked deep within side himself for the power that would allow him to beat the Sayian menace that was threatening his home.

It started out as a small string off louse energy that Krillin tugged on with his mind before it grew to a thick long rope of pure energy. The Ex-Monk kept tugging desperately to release the power hidden away within the depth of himself. An ancient power that had long since been lost to the human race the power of their Super form!...

* * *

So another week and another chapter hay an especial long one after the special which I hope you all enjoyed. I would just like to say this story now has 100 reviews which I am very happy about and would like to say thank you to each and every one of you who take time out to write your opion of the story it really means a lot.

So right a lot of things have happened in this chapter I hope it all seems reasonable and not at all far fetched I really kind of wanted to go somewhere differen't with this story and explore idea's that many authors haven't touched or have tended to avoided.

As normal please review and tell me what you think and ask any questions you may have :o)

Power levels I will display some at the beginning of next chapter regarding the various power up's people have been given but I may just forget that all together soon as it will get hard to keep track so I may start doing a person is weakier than b or c is equal to d if you get what I mean ;o).

Q&A:

Q :Do you think you can do art work for the southern ruler so we know what he look's like?

A: Me personal no because I am a very bad artist and can't draw to save my life but any talented drawers (Or non-talented who am I to judge) Who want to give it ago can if they like and if they let me know where it is e.g. if it's on a deivienart page or something like that I will direct reader's such as yourself to it :o).

Regards

DragonballAT.


	25. Chapter 24: Myth And Legends

Edit: I change the mistake when i refer to Goku as a Demi-Sayian

* * *

Chapter 24: Myths And Legends

_Back one thousand years before age on planet Earth when the people were just starting out to be civilised there was a warrior whose power was beyond all others. His great strength enabled him to defeat armies of men single handily in fact he was even known to take on the many dinosaurs that lived on the planet with his bare hands. _

_But yet the warrior couldn't protect his home when the nine headed hydra attacked. The nine headed creature killed all of whom the great warrior held dear with his six son's lying dead at his feet all the warrior could do was run away. Though the warrior made a saccade vow to return and rid the world of the hydra. _

_After year of traveling the world and completing many feats' such as capture of the Erymanthian boar and slaying the Neman lion yet still after all his achievements he still didn't find the strength that he needed to defeat the great hydra that destroyed his home. _

_Finally after a year's of travel the great warrior stumbled upon a tall tower at the base lived a tribe of Indian's who informed the hero of the legend of Korin's tower and explained how those who climbed the tower would meet the great and powerful Master Korin who if he found the warrior worthy would allow them to drink his sacred water which will grant the drinker great strength. _

_The hero intrigue by this decided to climb the tower himself. It took the hero four months to finally be able to climb the tower upon completion he meet a talking cat who upon told the warrior he would only receive the accent water he wanted if he manage to catch him. _

_The great hero accepted his task believing that it would be easy for him to achieve. However though the cat was blind he was fast like lightning and more powerful than his small frame let on. It took four years for the great hero to catch Korin were upon which he was granted the chance to drink from the Sacred water._

_However the water though pure and light did nothing to increases the warrior's strength. Confused the great hero asked his master why the water didn't grant him the power he desired to which Korin replied that the water was never magical it was just a target to aim for and the power in which the warrior sleeked was already within him the whole time. With these wise words of wisdom ringing in his ears the warrior descended from the high tower and went in search for his arch enemy. The great Hydra. _

_The great hero found his nemeses at the lake lerna were upon which the two of them thought a great battle. The battle lasted for three day's straight causing much destruction to the landscape. Despite his great training and ordeals the great hero still found that the Hydra's strength still surpassed his own but he continued to battle on regardless wanting revenge for the son's that were lost to him twelve years earlier. _

_The hero kept drawing more power from within himself to fight the beast up until he had no more energy to give and such he was swept away by the serpent's tail. At this point the hero had all but given up hope that he may win but yet something inside him urge him to carry on fighting to win. _

_The proud warrior stood up yet again but this time he drew forth deep powerful reserves of energy locked away within his body. His muscles which were already big grew to the size of thick logs as he grew in height by a couple of inches. The great hero of old Hercules had unlocked the power hidden within each and every one of the human race but was only accessible by great training, commitment and determination in the face of death. _

_With his new power Hercules defeated the Hydra and his story became legend upon men his many stories being named the labours of Hercules in order to respect the achievement's he had accomplish. _

_However as time went on his story became distorted as legend became myth and the great hero was turned from a great warrior who trained to become all powerful were upon which he killed the monster who murdered his six son's. To the story of a powerful demi-god who killed his six sons and then spent twelve years in the service of a king in order to atone for his sin's. _

~DBZ~

Hercule lay beaten own the floor every inch of his body aching in pain as he looked up at the Sayian who was laughing in the sky as he held his young daughter Videl close to his chest the Sayian who had saved Videl; Celina mouth hung open as she watched the destruction her fellow Sayian was causing.

Turnip angered by Krillin's interference and believing the annoying Earthling to have been dealt with had decided to release his pent up frustration by throwing ball's of destructive Ki energy down upon the fleeing crowd bellow him.

"Hahaha, This should be a new sport" Turnip chuckled as he launch another Ki blast down on the fleeing crowd this one hitting a building which immediately collapsed causing smoke to bellow out onto the street. Causing more screaming and confusion.

"Stop this!" Despite her weakened state Celina had found the energy to fly up to confront her superior.

Turnip fired another beam this one engulfing a fleeing family before turning around to face the mother of Goku a wicked smile was upon his face as he eyed her up and down.

"I nearly forgot about you, you interfering little wrench" Turnip spat as he clenched his fists by his side. "You want to protect these weaklings so much you can die with them"

Before Celina could react Turnip slammed his right fist into her stomach the force of which flew the female Sayian onto the hard concrete of the ground causing a miniature crater.

Coughing up blood Celina looked up to see Turnip flouting above her a red ball of energy forming in his outstretched hand.

Celina rolled out the way just in time to avoid the blast the shock waves though were powerful enough to send the weaker Sayian flying through the air until she connected against a store window which smashed upon contact. Broken class cut open her skin as she connected with the floor before skidding into the counter.

"Dam…. That could of killed me" Celina said allowed to know one in particular before her head fell forward as the Sayian fainted.

Turnip flew into the air once more pressing the button of his scouter in his attempt to find where the female Sayian had landed.

Beep… Beep ….Beep. The scouter buzzed in excitement as it immediately picked up a power level behind Turnip which was increasing rapidly.

"What!" The Sayian screamed as he turned around to face the collapsed building behind him. "50,000!? But that's nearly as strong as me!"

Boom! The scouter exploded as a white bright light shot out from the cracks of the building. Even more spilled out as the concrete and metal shifted up into the air before a figure began to become visible in amongst the rubble.

Krillin had grown taller by about four inches as his muscles had swelled up to size of beach balls. The six marks on his head that he had received back when he was a monk were now white shining beckons of light. His eye colour was the same as before dark brown but they were sharper more focused. The other noticeable difference was also his aura which had been a mixture of light blue and white but now was strong silver.

"This is impossible" Turnip roared angrily clenching his fist and engnighting his own aura. "You should be dead right now and yet here you and what's more your power had risen to one close to mine how is that possible?"

Krillin smiled as he saw the confusion and fear spread across the Sayian face. The Ex-monk hadn't even known himself that he was capable of gaining such power that he would be able to tackle threats to Earth. That was normally Goku's job and Krillin would more or less just be there to I've wear the threat down or just provide a distraction. But since Goku wasn't around at the time to come to the rescue Krillin knew that it was up to him to protect the Earth. The fact he was alone in Earth's protection allowed the Earthling to discover power within himself that would have otherwise been left undiscovered and with this power came great confidence.

"Well I guess you have greatly underestimated us Earthling's abilities haven't you." Krillin said with a chuckle before his expression became serious as he dropped into his fighting stance. "Creatures like you have caused too much destruction to the planet I will not allow you to continue you will pay for what you have done"

Turnip snapped out of his confusion immediately after Krillin's speech and looked at the Earthling with utter contempt.

"Will just see about that!" The Sayian roared before charging forward.

Smash! Turnip's right fist connected against Krillins forearm. The Sayian growled with frustration angry that his attack had been thwarted and immediately threw his left fist forward this attack was merely caught in Krillin's free hand.

"Dam you" The Sayian screamed as he throws his right knee up towards Krilllin's stomach.

The ex-Mon merely back flipped out of the way of the attack before flying forward to engage the Sayian. Fists and kicks were launched at faster than light speeds the shock waves from the clash were so powerful that buildings began to crumple.

Turnip delivered a sharp kick to Krillin's side which sent the ex-monk flying to the right before he could right himself. A smile was now upon the Sayian's face.

"I now know the weakness of this new form of yours." Turnip chuckled. "Those muscles may make you powerful but they slow you down greatly your speed is about three quarters of what the average fifty thousand plus warrior should have"

As if to demonstrate his point Turnip flew forward towards Krillin the ex-monk immediately responded by swing a fist forward only for it to pass though the Sayian's alter-image.

Crack! Turnip's boot connected against the back of Krillin's head sending the small man flying towards the ground. Before the Earthling could hit the ground however the Sayian appeared before him his right leg sending another kick up to Krillin's gut. However the ex-monk was ready for the attack and had manage to grab hold of the leg before it could connect against his stomach.

"I maybe slower than average" Krillin breathed as he gripped onto his attackers ankle. "But I'm a better fighter"

With that Krillin began to spin the Sayian around by his ankle before releasing his grip which sent Turnip flying through the air and into a building.

~DBAT~

The Elder's home was completely and utterly silent. Even when the light faded with Nail and Guru's fusion complete the occupants of the house were speechless all in awe of Nail's physical transformation and of the power they felt which was simple radiating off him. It was simple overwhelming.

Nail had grown taller his height was now head and shoulders above even Piccolo. His arms and leg muscles had doubled in size but were still proportional to his body so it would not reduce his speed. But what was the most striking difference was his face though it was similar to what it used to look like it appeared older and wiser as if hundreds of years' experience had been added to it in an instant.

"What power!" Piccolo said in awe his mouth hung open his previous boast in power now seeming to be dwarf by that of his fellow Namek.

"He's even stronger than Frieza now" Dende said excitedly jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yeah he's sure is powerful" Gohan added smiling happily.

Moori remained silent tears beginning to form in his eyes only he knew the sacrifice the grand elder Guru had just done for his people. No one else knew that the fusion was permanent flesh and soul.

Bulma was the first to notice the glum expressions upon both Nail and Guru's face.

"Hay what are up with you two? Shouldn't you be happy that you can now beat the man that killed your people?" The scientist asks.

All eyes turned to Moori for an answer but the older Namek and new keeper of the Dragonballs looked away unable to face the others due to his grief.

"He always wanted to go to heaven" Nail suddenly said out of nowhere.

All eyes quickly turned to the newly fused Namek who was looking at his hands angrily.

"He always said it was the way of the universe that we all die. He taught me that we should not fear death that in truth your life only really begun in the afterlife that there was so many wonderful things to be seen. He was really looking forward to it moving on to otherworld so he could explore it and share his experience with others and also learn from their experience. But now he's gave it all up so that I may have a chance to defeat Frieza that his race may have a chance to live" Nail bowed his head feeling completely unworthy to having been gifted not only the grand elders strength but also his very essence his soul.

The others knew something was up now their faces change from one of utter happiness to absolute despair they all knew something wasn't right.

"Nail" Dende ventured walking up to the Namek and placing a hand on his knee. "What's wrong? What did Guru do?"

It was Moori's turned to speak and provide an explanation of what had just happened.

"Guru performed an old ritual from ancient time even before he was alive. The ritual is much like the one performed by Piccolo's other half when they were one. But instead of ripping one's soul in half this joins two souls together entwining them for all eternity. Guru is no more neither in flesh nor in sprite whatever is left of him resides in Nail he is gone forever."

The room feel into silence as everyone now knew the greatness of Guru's sacrifice he had not only given his life for the people he loved he had gave up his very existence. Tears swelled up in Dende's eyes as he wept. Gohan and Piccolo held their head downwards in silence out of respect of the Nameks brave actions. Bulma merely stood silently even the normal brash woman was humbled by the elder's actions.

"Frieza he's moving" Nail suddenly snapped his eyes wide and a powerful aura swept around him knocking those around him away by his pure power both Gohan and Piccolo had to ignite their own aura's just to stay on their feet. "I will not let grand elder's Guru's sacrifice be in vain I will end this tyrant's existence before he could harm another Namek again"

With that Nail took to the air literally flying though the wall and out into the shone filled sky. Piccolo's gaze followed him until the Namek was nothing more than just a speck in the sky.

Suddenly Piccolo sprung round a look of determination upon his face.

"Quick Gohan look at the Dragon radar" Piccolo quickly demanded.

"Why?" Gohan asked quickly taken aback by Piccolo's sudden brashness.

"No time to explain just do it"

This time Gohan didn't respond to his teacher the Demi-Sayian quickly pulled out from his pocket the radar and clicked it. Two balls appeared right at their present location. Two others where spread out separate from each other on different sides of the planet. And then there were three balls together to the east which the Demi-Sayian automatically knew where the ones Frieza had acquired.

"What am I looking for Mr Piccolo" Gohan asked his eyes still upon the devise in his hands.

Piccolo who was currently looking off into the distance, as if trying to find something didn't even turn to look at his student as he began to speak.

"Are the Dragonballs moving Gohan?" Piccolo asked the normally calm Namek was unable to hide the anticipation in his voice.

"No"

"What direction are they in?"

"East."

Piccolo closed his eyes again opening his sense out to the world around himself before they quickly snapped open and he let out a yell.

"Yes the fool has left the Dragonballs behind" Piccolo proclaimed a smirk upon his face. "Gohan stay here and protect the others while I go for them"

Gohan was just about to speak in order argue that he should go with the Namek to help him but was stopped from a glare from Piccolo.

"That's an order!"

With that Piccolo flew out of the hole Nail had made and flew to the east.

~DBZ~

Goku and Vegeta flouted opposite each other outside of the King's ship as not to cause interior damage. The King had his arms cross with a smug look upon his face as he glared at the Sayian opposite him. Goku was completely relaxed stretching out his muscles in mid-air in anticipation for the fight that was about to commence. The Sayian's who were in the throne room where now outside standing on the side lines they were not allowed to interfere in the fight they were there as merely observers. Bardock was off in the distance arms folded his eyes fixed on both Vegeta and his son this fight was more symbolic to him than to the other Sayian's around it was as if his old beliefs were going up against his new thoughts and idea.

"Don't think you can squirm out of this fight now Kakarot" Vegeta yelled smugly the wind whipping up his hair. "You have insulted my honour, tried to still my pride away from me the punishment for such crimes for that I deem worthy of death."

Goku was calm despite the King's harsh words and even manage to smile as he looked up at the smaller man.

"I'm ready when you are"

King Vegeta let out a roar as he released a proportion of his power from within himself and charged forward towards Goku. A red aura flashed around the younger Sayian before he too charged forward before flashing out of sight.

Boom! The sonic boom echoed around the area as the two power full Sayian clashed in mid-air fighting at speeds that most of those present couldn't even comprehend let alone keep up with.

Fist connected against fist, leg against leg as the two warriors fought viciously without either gaining a real advantage. Vegeta threw his fist forward only to find his strike pass right though Goku's after Image the latter of which appeared behind Vegeta his leg struck out to attack but again this attack hit empty air.

This cat and mouse game lasted a while longer before both combatants grew tired of it and decided to go a different tactic. Vegeta flipped backwards and quickly drew a powerful ball of Ki in his hands before throwing them forward releasing the attack forward.

Goku saw the attack coming the Sayian quickly clenched his in anticipation as he ready for himself for a mass increase of power.

"Kao-ken times five!" Goku roared.

The younger Sayian swung his Ki infused fist forward connecting it against the blast and redirecting it back towards the Sayian King. Vegeta was initial shocked by this sudden change of events reacted just in time to dodge his own attack however he wasn't prepared for the fist that connected against his face the force of which sent him spinning backwards though the air.

Audible gasps were heard from the crowd of Sayian's bellow when their King finally steady himself in the air revealing a trail of blood that lead from his lip to his cheek. Vegeta lifted a hand to his lip's and wiped away the blood before looking at the blood stain on his otherwise spotless white glove with utter contempt.

"You made me bleed!" Vegeta roared angrily as a purple aura burst around him. "You made me the King of all Sayian's spill blood in combat!? I am going to show you the power of a true elite of someone who has true potential to achieve our races greatest feat! To Become a super Sayian"

Crack! Vegeta covered the distance between himself and Goku faster than the younger Sayian could predate and punched him square on the jaw before following it up with a knee to the stomach. As his opponent keeled over in obvious pain Vegeta drew his elbow up in the air before smashing it down upon the back of Goku's head.

Pain shot though Goku's body as the Sayian flew towards the floor but the King of Sayian's wasn't done with him just yet. Fly at speeds nobody but Goku could see Vegeta flew quickly down so he was below the younger Sayian his arms cupped into a position that was strikingly familiar to Goku.

"No he can't possible know that" Goku mentally yelled in his mind as he helplessly continued his descent.

"Gailic Gun" King Vegeta roared while throwing his hands forward.

The purple blast made contact with Goku throwing the Sayian backwards and high up into the air the right shoulder guard broke of immediately upon impact and large cracks began to trickle down the armour due to the force of the blast. Desperately Goku pushed his hand's against the blast in an attempt to stop it as he flew further and further into the sky.

The Sayian's bellow were cheering for the King never doubting the royals power and toughly impressed by the display.

Badock however was still in quiet contemplation watching the fight. Internally questioning himself about who exactly he wanted to win.

Sweat poured from Goku's face as he struggled to stop the beam from engulfing him. His breathing grew heavier the higher in the sky he got as the air around him got thinner.

"Dam…" Goku muttered to himself though the excursion. "He's a lot more powerful than I thought he was."

With a massive grunt Goku's red aura flared into life around him and intensified as the Sayian prepared himself he had only one shot at this and he had to make it count. Taking one hand off the blast the Sayian flew up further into the air faster as the beam started to quickly overwhelm him.

"Kamahama-ha!" Goku cried firing the beam though the hand that was still upon the beam.

The blue blast manage to push the purple one back ever so slightly but it gave Goku enough breathing room to go through with his plan.

"Kao-Ken time's ten!" Goku roared the aura around him cracking with power as it took on a darker shade.

Down below Vegeta was initially shocked to find that his attack had been resisted for so long but quite suddenly all resistance seemed to have disappeared causing a smirk to cross the King's face as he believed the battle was one.

"It's funny I thought you would be more of a challenge Kakarot!" The king chuckled as he poured more energy into his attack making sure his enemy would be vaporised out of existence.

Goku flew out from the clouds at the side of Vegeta's attack causing a gasp to escape the lips of the crowd below and also causing a shook cry from the king who started to change the direction of his beam in order to hit his fellow Sayian.

Goku veered to the left dodging the blasts new trajectory and shot like a rockets both fist stretched forward up towards Vegeta.

Crunch! The King keeled over as Goku's fists connected against his stomach. Cracks sprouted from the impact in the middle of Vegeta's armour as the blast that had for short time threatened to end Goku's existence faded out of life.

The Sayian from earth didn't stop the attack flipping up and over the Sayian's kings head. Goku spun round and sent a devastating right kick against the back of Vegeta's neck sending the latter hurter ling down to the hard rocky ground.

Goku followed Vegeta towards the ground his leg out stretched ready to strike the King's back when he hit the ground.

Alert to this danger Vegeta throw his hands forward and used his momentum to flip forward back unto his feet just in time to dodge Goku's foot which crunched though the as if it was jelly.

Growling in primal rage Vegeta flung himself forward and crashed his fist against Goku's chest sending the pure hearted Sayian flying backwards his feet dragging against the soil as he went.

Vegeta followed up with another power punch but this was blocked by Goku's left forearm which stood firm even against the King of Sayian's power.

"You annoying runt" Vegeta growled throwing his left hand forward to strike Goku's face. The younger Sayian barley dodge this attack by moving his head away from the strike. "Why won't you just stay down and die!"

"Because I have people I care about relying on me!" Goku roared as he grabbed onto Vegeta's fists.

Both Sayian's aura intertwined as they each tried to gain the advantage over the other. The ground around them crumbled as they pushed harder but neither Sayian gained the advantage.

Finally with no head way being made both Sayian's dropped away from each other for a moment as they tried to regain their breath.

"I must admit you are proving far more irritating than your worth" Vegeta said while panting sweat was dripping from the King's brow now such was the extent of the amount of power he was putting out in order to fight Goku. "I haven't had a battle this difficult for a very young time"

"I'll take that as a complement" Goku replied. He was currently in his louse fighting pose breathing the red aura of his Kao-ken had disappeared as he tried to regain his strength.

"I see like me you have overcome Freiza's level of power (Only his first form but Vegeta doesn't know that he can transform)" Vegeta said calmly while clenching his fists static electricity crackle around the king as he spoke while small pebbles though in the air. "But I am afraid it is not nearly enough to contend with me you see in preparation for my inevitable dual with Frieza I have undertaken some serious training pushing my body to it's up most limits and I must say it has provided devastating results." Vegeta flung his hands to his sides as his aura tripled in size the power was enough to fling every Sayian in the air bar Goku and only then because he had activated his Kao ken just in time. "Behold the ultimate power…"

Vegeta fazed out of Goku's sight the latter looking desperately around to see were exactly his opponent had gone before a blow to the stomach keeled him over in pain.

"Of a Super Sayian!"

A blast detonated against Goku's chest sending the Sayian flying through the air as Vegeta cackled in laughter the King was please that he was finally getting the chance to display his true power.

* * *

I think here is an appropriate time to finish this chapter. Hay everyone how you all been? I have been ill this weekend so I had the chance the right the whole of this chapter over the weekend yay :oP.

I'm glad all of you liked last chapter though some of you were abit sceptical about the introduction of a super human form. I hope you like what I've done with it I kinda took inspiration from accent stories and tried to work it in that they were true stories but as time went by like Chinese whispers it got distorted and changed.

Now a little explanation why none of the humans ever achieved this form in cannon well basicly even though people like Tien and Krillin ect grew stronger than what they currently are now near the end of Dragonball Z. They were never in a position where the world was relying sole on them to protect it. I think it is fair to say that they all relied heavily on Goku and the other super Sayian's to take on the enemy and they were only really there to watch the major fight or provide a distraction I think that this mentality prevented them from reaching this form because they never truly thought they could win in the first place and thus didn't look deep within themselves for this residue of energy. Right now Krillin has to win he has no choice no excuses he is the strongest Z fighter left on Earth and the only one who can protect it he had to find the power and the strength to win and as such he was able to discover it.

Will any other humans gain this ability probably not most of them quit training after the Sayian saga or showed little improvement though to be fair I think Tien could achieve this power because as a character he always strode to better himself and match the Sayian's he never quit and now that he knows the humans have a power form they can unlock I think he would go out of his way to unlock it. This is not me trying to hand it out to every one I just think it's fair to the character.

I hope everyone is enjoying the Goku and Vegeta fight so far I kinda want to recapture the essence of the fight they had in cannon but escalate it on a much bigger scale.

Power levels which I haven't done in a while our as followed I am not going to do every single attack power level as I use to as it would take long to judge. Btw im also going to let you guys calculate Kao-ken yourself ;)

Zarbon vs Piccolo:

Zarbon: 40,000

Piccolo Base: 30,000

Zarbon monster form: 60,000

Guru's power ups.

Piccolo: 110,000 (High jump I know but thanks to the kao-ken he had a slightly higher protential)

Gohan: 90,000 (Since he was stronger than in cannon his potential that could be unlocked was higher as well.

Nail before fushion: 42,000

Nail after: Spoilers.

Goku after healing: Spoilers

Vegeta max power at the moment: 1.5 million

Bardock: 35,000 (Thanks to Zenki from earth)

I hope you can all agree with the powers I have given everyone so far :o) and disagreements please do tell me.

With out further ado please tell me what you think how I can improve and any questions you may have. Regards

Dragonballat


	26. Chapter 25: Rivial's For Life

Chapter 25: Rival's For Life!

Flouting in mid-air arms folded across his chest as his black hair waved furiously due to the wind the powerful purple aura that surrounded him had wiped up around him was Vegeta. The arrogant king had a smirk upon his face as he waited "Patiently" for the retched third class trash that had dared to defy him and try to take away his honour get out from the hole he was currently in.

The blast the King of Sayian's had launched into Goku's chest had completely destroyed the top half of the younger Sayian's armour at the front. All what was left was a plate of armour that covered his abdomen and what covered his back but even they were heavily cracked and threaten to break apart at any moment.

Blood was slowly sleeping out of a nasty cut on the top of Gokus right chest but he ignored the pain as he looked up at his opponent a smile upon his face. He was excited now that he could feel the full power of Vegeta and it was huge bigger than anything the young hero of Earth had ever felt in his life. It should have scared him it should of made him want to run away in order to save his own life.

But that wasn't Goku, No he loved a challenge and the prospect of fighting an opponent so impossible powerful and skilled did nothing but excite him. Goku lived for moment like this.

"Are you going to stay in that whole day Kakarot like a snivelling dog or are we going to fight? I thought you wanted the Dragonball" Vegeta taunted his arrogance and pride stopping him from attacking first as he tried to prove his superiority.

The smile faded from Goku's face as his expression turn stern and serious in complete and utter concentration. It would take nothing less than complete focus and determination in order to beat an opponent like Vegeta.

"Kao-Ken time's Ten" Goku roared as the red aura surrounded him.

Like a rocket the young Sayian shot out into the air. His increase speed cutting the distance between him and Vegeta in less than a second, Vegeta lazily throw up an arm to block Goku's fist a mere an inch from his face before lazily flicking his wrist to deflect the follow up kick away from himself.

Though it appeared as if brushing off Goku's attack's was effortless for the King Of Sayian's it was actually taking a lot more power to deflect them than Vegeta would care to admit. But still the King kept his calm demeanour and the smirk upon his face it was a trait he had picked up after many years of battle. The art of intimidating an opponent had one Vegeta many battles in the past without him even having to lift a finger.

This attempt of intimidation didn't work on Goku however in fact it seemed to encourage the Sayian to attack more as if the challenge to break through Vegeta's guard excited him. The attacks came thick and fast at all angles.

Though he manage to keep up the appearance of his effortless block's Vegeta was forced into action when Goku telegraphed a right handed punch but it was a trick at the last second the younger fighter sent a left uppercut up at Vegeta's nose.

The King reacted immediately tilting his head back to dodge the blow while sending his own punch outwards. Vegeta's fist connected knocking Goku back a meter before he corrected himself in mid-air.

Despite the blood that was now dripping from his lips Goku had a slight smile on his lips a smile that irritated the King of Sayian's very badly. And Vegeta wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face.

With a growl Vegeta rushed forward and punched right though Goku's after-image. Before he could let out a growl of frustration with himself for falling for such an obvious trick a boot connected with the King's face and sent him flying downwards a few feet in the air. When Vegeta righted himself in mid-air he could see high or hair of his opponent.

"Come out coward! I'm not finished with you yet" Vegeta roared angrily as he clenched his fist in rage and gritted his teeth.

A gust of wind behind him caught Vegeta's attention and the King immediately sprung round with a right kick but yet again the blow shot though Goku's after image.

An elbow cracked against the back of Vegeta's head knocking the king forward slightly before he could catch himself. If Vegeta was angry before he was pissed now and it showed as his aura double in size around him as Ki blast shot forth out of his very body in all direction forcing Bardock and the Sayian royal guards to I've dodge the blast or divert them away from themselves.

"I am getting tired of your games come out and fight me like a true warrior now Kakarot! Or else I will destroy this entire plant in my search for you!"

Suddenly Goku appeared to life in front of Vegeta his red aura was darker and more intense than it had ever been before. Upon seeing his opponent Vegeta launched a right handed fist towards Goku but to his utter surprise and dismay the attack was blocked before impact. Attack's faster than even Vegeta could see connected against his stomach keeling him over as he gasped out in pain. More attacks were landed before a knee to the face sent the King of Sayians up to the air.

Vegeta caught himself in his flight upwards and immediately looked around himself. Seeing nothing the King let out a growl of frustration and cursed the fact he wasn't wearing a scouter.

"You're a coward!" Vegeta spar angrily while he wiped the blood from his nose. "Stop hiding in the shadows and fight me like a man!"

Goku was behind a huge cliff face breathing heavily sweat pouring from the exertion of the level of Kao ken he was now using. Goku was a smart fighter he knew the moment he nearly landed the left upper cut that Vegeta couldn't sense Ki and as such the Sayian was taking full advantage of this. Attacking with Kao-Ken time's twenty before moving away to recuperate. It was not the way Goku would normal like to fight but it was the only way he could think of winning and he had to win. For the sake of the universe, for Earth, For the Namekian people, For his friends, For Chi-Chi and his son Gohan.

The King of Sayian's had had enough of being made a fool out of he had been attacked without warning by Goku for too long and was sick of it. It was cowardly in his opinion and not at all like how a true Sayian warrior should fight. While looking around to try and spot the thorn in his side Vegeta notice that Badock was currently quite close by close enough to be useful….

"Fine Kakarot" Vegeta muttered under his breath. "If you want to fight like a coward and use dirty tricks then I will show you how much dirtier I can be…!"

With that Vegeta disappeared out of sight causing all the Sayian's present to look around in confusion unaware of which direction their King was headed.

Bardock was also looking around not sure what exactly Vegeta had in mind until suddenly a powerful hand gripped the back of his neck cutting off his air ways. The older Sayian nearly chocked in surprise at being snuck up on so easily was short lived as his instincts instantly kicked in. The elbow destined for Vegeta's stomach was caught easily by the King who gave a chuckle at the effort obviously not impressed.

"Come out Kakarot!" Vegeta spat in cold fury. "Come out now or Daddy gets it!"

"Barstard" Bardock yelled inside his head, he would have yelled it out loud if he was capable but his capacity for talking was lost along with his oxygen reply. The older Sayian knew what his king was doing he was using him as a pawn to get to his son. Despite himself Bardock smiled. "Kakarot won't come out to save me. He hates my guts since me and my crew killed his friends on Earth. He won't save me" And yet even as those thoughts left his head Bardock thought he had it all wrong. His son had cut off his chains and was more than prepared to let him go mere moments ago.

The smile had faded as Bardock tried desperately to communicate to his son without the aid of speech. "No Kakarot, You must not come out! He will kill up both if you do."

"I am giving you till the count of five before I blow him inside out" Vegeta roared his patients obviously having ran out.

"One"

"This is it…." Bardock thought as he looked out over the Namek horizon accepting his fate.

"Two"

"Everything I have worked hard to accomplish gone in an instant"

"Three"

"I just regret one thing…" Bardock thought as he closed his eyes for what he knew would be the last time.

"Four…."

"That I didn't tell you how proud I am of you Kaka…."

"Fiv-"

"Vegeta no!" Goku's voice ran out amongst the landscape as the Sayian launched up into the air to face the man who held his father captive.

Bardock eyes snapped open and he saw his son staring back at him angry, furious and determined. "Why?" Was the only thing Bardocks brain could come up to ask. "Why save me?"

"I'm here now" Goku yelled "You can let him go your fights with me!"

"Gladly" Vegeta retorted back as he released his grip from Bardock's neck and flouted back a feet. "I didn't want to dirty my hands with his dirty third class blood anyway!"

Vegeta was so caught up with his taunting of Goku that he didn't notice Bardock clench his one fist or the orange hue which had surrounded the Sayian. Bardock was angry. Angry that he had been used to get to his son, Angry that he didn't have the power to prevent himself being used and finial angry that after all he had done for his people his king still treated him like he was nothing in fact it was worse than nothing. Vegeta treated him like scum.

"Barstard" Bardock growled under his breath. "I'll show you! Phonix Fire"

The orange aura of the technique Bardock had used against Goku on Earth roared around the Sayian as it burst into life doubling his power in an instant. But this time his efforts were not concentrated on his son his focus was on Vegeta.

The father of Goku spun round and landed a right elbow against the King of Sayian's chin the attack was so powerful it would have even sent the great and powerful general Nappa to his knees. However this attack did nothing to Vegeta who merely looked at Bardocks elbow with a mixture of rage and contempt.

"You dare attack your King!" Vegeta roared his aura bursting around him with such power it caused Bardock to fly backwards. "Prepare yourself for death!"

Smash! Goku with the familiar glow of his red aura rammed into Vegeta shoulder fist pushing the King of Sayian's up into the sky and away from his father.

"Get out of here" Goku yelled out to Bardock before disappearing out of sight.

~DBZ~

Krillin stared at the crumpled building in front of him with unblinking eyes. The small man was also posed in his turtle hermit form and he was waiting in silence for his opponent to finally make his move.

The Ex-Monk could sense that Turnip was very much alive underneath the rubble of the building that he had been sent into. However the Sayian had not come out or shown his face for about a minute and though Krillin would have like to send a few Ki blasts into the building to attack the Sayian it was too risky what with the chances of falling derby and the innocent civilians who were still on the streets below.

This left no other option for the Earths last hope for survival other than to wait and wait he did right up to when Turnip finial made his appearance.

The powerful Sayian charged out of the building aura alight with power swinging a fist at Krillin's face. Though the Ex-Monk was slower he had anticipated the attack and as such he was able to dodge out of the way enough so the fist missed him by about an inch.

Krillin quickly retaliated with a right kick up towards Turnips gut. But the lack of speed in the attack showed as the Sayian merely flew backwards out of harms reach all the while charging an energy attack in his arms.

"Atomic Crusher" Turnip roared sending the brightly lit black and purple orb flying towards his Earthling opponent.

The Ex-Monk couldn't dodge the attack it simply came at him to fast. Instead Krillin crossed his arms in front of himself and focused his Ki outwards to form a barrier between Turnips energy attack and himself in the hope that it would take most of the impact.

Krillin felt Turnip presence behind him before the Sayian even spoke and the Ex-Monk immediately knew what the Sayian intended to do.

"You have underestimated me again" Krillin thought to himself while appearing not to notice the Sayian's sudden appearance behind him. The Earth's hero was waiting for just the right moment to strike.

"Fool you fell right into my trap" Turnip mocked cockily before throwing his arm forward in order to smash Krillin in the back and consequently head on into the oncoming Ki blast.

Krillin spun forward a second before Turnips arm made contact with his back causing the Sayian's momentum to move him into the perfect position for a quick strike attack. And strike Krillin did.

With a powerful overhead kick into the Sayians stomach, Krillin sent Turnip hurtling forwards and straight into his oncoming Ki attack. The Sayian though initial shocked and surprise that he was now heading straight for his own attack reacted immediately.

Concentrating greatly Turnip mentally took control over the purple/black ball of Ki and redirected it around himself and down towards Krillin.

The attack exploded upon impact sending Krillin hurtling into the air for about five meters before the small muscle bound man could regain his balance. The Atomic crusher had done significant damage to Krillin whose top was torn completely off on the right side revelling his chest and shoulder all the while smoke bellowed from his body.

"Huh!" Turnip sneered crossing his arms over his chest in a very Vegeta like manner. "I'll admit your tough but you are no match for me."

Krillin merely looked back at the Sayian without replying. Usually the Ex-monk would have said something back but right now he was focusing and planning thinking up a way to win this battle without more casualties or destruction.

Cupping his hands together Krillin prepared for the signature technique of all the Turtle Hermit Students.

"Ka-Ma" The blue orb began to appear in Krillin's hands and Turnip smiled. The Sayian knew the attack was pointless he could dodge it with ease.

"Ha-Ma" the orb had grown bigger but Turnip still hadn't moved as he found the whole thing quite entertaining and was thinking of how he would fly towards Krillin and make the Earthling hit himself with his own attack since he had demonstrated earlier in their battle that he could control his attacks even after they had been fired.

"Ha" Krillin fired the attack but not in the way Turnip had expected instead the Ex-monk had fired the blast away from the Sayian up into the sky.

"What the hell" Turnip muttered to himself as he watch Krillin's antics. "Has he gone mad? He's not even firing at me"

Suddenly Krillin's plan became clear as the momentum of launching the Kamahama-ha attack sent the Ex-Monk flying faster than he himself could travel down towards Turnip. The Sayian realising far to late exactly what Krillin was doing hadn't had time to put up a guard and was smashed in the stomach by Krillin's right shoulder.

Turnip keeled over in pain but the assault continued. Knowing full well that he lacked the speed for his new found power. Krillin gripped the top of the Sayian's armour and swung his fist forward smacking his right fist directly into his opponents noses causing blood to splat outwards.

"Die!" Turnip roared brining his hands up before smashing them down upon the Earthlines muscular back.

Krillin lost his grip and flew downwards towards the ground before he caught himself in the air. Turnip however was ready fazing into sight the Sayian throw a powerful kick into the ex-monks abdomen.

Krillin flew backward but was caught with a jack hammer to the back which sent him crashing to the hard cold concrete floor next to Videl and her father.

"No" Videl cred as she saw the blood seeping from Krillin's head. "Daddy is he dead"

With the last of his strength Hercule Satan sat up and hugged his crying daughter close to his chest despite the pain that shot though his tired and broken body.

"I don't know Videl" Mr Satan mumbled to his daughter as he ran his shaking fingers down her soft long hair. "I don't know"

Turnip flashed into sight above Krillin's unmoving body his arms crossed and a smile upon his face. The Sayian enjoyed the fact his opponent was bleeding so much it was exhilarating. Holding out his hands in front of him the Sayain summon two balls the colour of blood onto his palms.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Turnip cackled as he brought his hands together joining the two Ki balls.

Mr Sayan watched all this with silent tears. He knew that he had failed to protect his planet and his daughter. Knew that the mysterious warrior lying on the floor in front of him was a real hero someone with real power who could protect the Earth and yet their he lay broken on the ground dead it was too much to bear.

"Oh Kami.." Mr Satan mumbled under his breath. "I swear if me and my daughter get out of this alive I'll learn how to do these things so that I can protect the world."

"It all ends now" Turnip roared as he swung his arms forward.

"Solar Flare!"

The blinding white light forced the powerful Sayian to close his eyes in pain which was enough of a distraction for his attack to stray of course and destroy several buildings.

"Curse you.. you Barstard!" Turnip roared in angrier clutching his eyes in pain.

"Destructo Disk!" The same voice roared again.

~DBAT~

Piccolo flew though the sky heading East his senses still locked on to Friezia's Ki signature but what also intrigued the Nameks interest was the fight Goku was having far off in the distant with another Ki signature which felt similar to the Sayian of Earths father yet it was huge bigger than anything Piccolo had ever felt in his existence.

It was so much of a distraction that the Namek didn't realise he forgot to bring one vital item with him on his journey which he only realised when he looked down at his hand.

"Dam…" Piccolo growled to himself as he closed his fist. "How could I be so stupid… I forgot that blasted radar"

Looking back in the direction he had come from Piccolo considered his options he could carry on the search without the radar and hope that he would spot a ship or go back for the radar and risk losing the opportunity that was presented to him.

Fortunately neither choice was necessary as a familiar Ki suddenly spiked in front of him drawing Piccolo's interest. In about a minute Gohan appeared before the Namek sweat was pouring down the young boys face due to the heat of the planet but despite that he smiled brightly at his mentor the dragon radar was clutched In his hands.

"I thought I told you to wait with the others" Piccolo tried to tell his student off but he couldn't be harsh he was to relieved to be angry with his student.

Gohan knew his teacher wasn't really angry at him and as such he smiled even border as he held out the dragon radar towards the Namek in front of him.

"You left this behind"

Piccolo gladly took the dragon radar and turned to leave however he looked back to look Gohan right in the eye.

"You did good kid, now go back to the others your needed their."

"But Mr Piccolo…"

"No but's kid that's an order"

"Do you know how to work the radar?"

That was something Piccolo hadn't considered in his haste he did think about the fact he didn't know how to use the radar in fact he had stubbornly refused lessons from Bulma on how to use it because he was so intent on mastering the Kao-ken technique. After a few moments of silence with Piccolo just staring at the radar the Namek spoke.

"Fine you can come Gohan but you have to be prepared to take care of yourself if there's a fight I can't focus on protecting you as well as myself understood?"

Gohan nodded his head enthusiastically the demi-Sayian didn't like fighting but he wanted to help anyway he could to bring back his father's friends who had laid down their lives to protect him and earth.

"Ok so which direction do we need to go now?" Piccolo asked as he casually tossed the radar in the air for Gohan to catch.

The Demi-Sayian caught the device with ease and pressed the button on top of the device and looked at were the balls currently were.

"Two miles that way" Gohan finally said pointing to the north.

Without a seconds hesitation master and student sped of towards Frieza's ship unaware of what was lurking just round the corner.

~DBZ~

The five Sayian's that remained of the twenty strong first class warrior squad who had been sent to retrieve the King's second Dragonball gritted their teeth in angier as they stared at the bodies of their fallen comrades who were mixed in with the bodies of the Namek's they themselves had killed moments earlier.

Standing in the middle of all the dead bodies his bloody hands calmly behind his back stood Frieza an amused expression was upon the tyrants face as he stared down all that remain from his last assault. Currently the Frost Demon was laughing at them.

"I suppose I was a little unfair on your friend's" Frieza cackled as purple lightning flashed around him. "I guess you need more of an advantage than just me holding one hand behind my back so how about a one-time offer I won't use my hand at all how does that sound fair?"

"You psychotic barstard" One of the Sayian's yelled in angier as he rushed forward.

Frieza spun with lightning speed his tail whipping round so fast it slit the Sayian's neck cleanly killing him instantly. The Frost Demon looked down at the dead body a smirk upon his face.

"Now now dear fellow was their any need for such foul language? Creatures like you deserve to have your throat cut out"

Whoosh! The female Sayian who had snuck up behind Friezia foot went through his after-image. Before she even relished what was going on Frieza phased back into sight behind her a wicked smile upon his face.

"Attacking from behind how unladylike" The frost demon chuckled before sending his knee flying up into the female Sayian's spine.

She screamed out in pain as the force vibrated though out her body breaking every bone just from the impact point. But Frieza wasn't done as the Sayian's body shot through the air the Frost Demon cut her off spinning in the air and sending a devastating kick to the jaw breaking the female Sayian's neck and killing her instantly.

The other three remaining Sayian's appeared in a triangle formation with powerful Ki attacks already formed in their hands. Frieza didn't even bother to block as they fired allowing the blast and the ensuing smoke to consume him allowing the Sayian's to think that they had one before killing them slowly one by one.

It was after the last Sayian fell that the Frost Demon began to search for the dragonball all the while casually tossing dead bodies away without any thought of respect.

Frieza spotted the ball in the clutches of a dead Namek's arms with this particular village elder having been shot though the head by a Sayian's blast.

"Pity" Frieza mumbled to himself as he picked up the ball with his telekinesis. "It would have been so much fun killing you all myself it's annoying that the Sayian scum had to interfere I will make them suffer!"

The Frost Demon clenched his fists with angrier and then loosen them as the Dragonball slowly moved to his side. For the first time in years Frieza allowed himself to generally smile.

"One step closer to killing that tyrant barstard" Frieza muttered under his breath as he admired himself in the reflection of the orange ball.

"Funny that's exactly what I was thinking" A husky voice said from behind Frieza before a large beam of pure white energy shot into the tyrants back sending him flying forward.

* * *

So I think I will end it their. Hello everyone sorry for the delay I have been very busy at work recently and I have kinda rushed the end of this in order to get it out so soon. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it guys. I will proberly update this athorths notes later with answers to your questions. But right now I just want to get this out for you to read so it can wait :).

Regards

Dragonballat


	27. Chapter 26: The Namek's Rage

Chapter 26: The Namek's Rage!

The Namekian village was rife with destruction. Smoke bellowed from the broken and flaming buildings that had somehow managed to stay standing blocking out the sunlight casting a shadow over the landscape.

The small of blood was potent, sickly and the sight of the mangled corpses littering the area would have been enough to turn anyone insane. A lone figure stood tall in the destruction a single tear in his eye as he wept for his people.

The Dragonball an object considered holy and spiritually significant to the Namek people. Their connection to their God the great dragon Porunga lay next to Nail's feet. The object that was once a source of great rejoice and happiness was what had attracted the greatest evil the planet had ever faced since the time of the super namek lord Slug.

A tyrant so evil he killed in discriminately obliterating children even after he had got what he wanted. The tyrant in question was currently lying a few feet away face down in the dirt blood protruding from the vast majority of cuts that now littered his body caused by Nail's surprise attack.

The Namek had intended to continue his assault but seeing the corpses of his brothers and in some small way since his fusion with Guru his son's lying dead around him had caused him to delay.

Nail was not willing to fight here in front of his people's remains not after they had dedicated their live's to living in peace. It would be an utter disrespect to their memories and their beliefs if he did so and the Namek was not willing to sacrifice that.

Friezia would pay for his crimes and face the full wrath of a Namakian warrior, that was Nail's intention. But it would not happen here, not now the whole of the area had seen enough death and destruction for one life time. The blue pure grass had already had it's previously pure soils diluted by blood.

Friezia stirred from the spot where he was lying spitting both dirt and purple blood as his face was freed from the soil of the planet. The tyrant immediately flipped backward's up on to his feet facing Nail. His fists were clenched tightly as the frost demon gritted his teeth in angrier as veins budged out of his heavily bruised body.

"Y-you dare a-attack me from behind…" Friezia stuttered as his pupils seemed to shrink and his eyes crew winder. "Y-you insolent slug you will pay with your life"

A dark purple aura burst round the tyrant as he charged forward his right arm drew back ready to chop out towards Nail's neck as he covered the distance in seconds.

Thunk! Friezia's chop connected with Nail's forearm and pain immediately shot up though the Frost Demon's body as his wrist threaten to bend backwards and break from the impact.

For the first time in over twenty years the Frost Demon backed off flying backwards quickly about ten feet in fact, nursing his injured wrist with his left hand as suddenly all the rage and angrier he had felt moments before evaporated away and was replaced by pure fear.

It had been a long time since Frieza had faced someone who could match his first form in strength and even longer since there was someone who had power that actually surpassed his own in this state. It was mind boggling how after years of facing the finest warriors the universe had to offer searching for soldiers powerful enough to fight the Southern Rulers men. That Frieza would find a warrior with such great strength on a quite, disconnected planet like Namek. What was even more surprising was the fact the warrior was part of the Namekian race himself. A race known for being completely peaceful and quite.

In fact if it wasn't for the Dragonball's Frieza would have never have came here in the first place leaving the quiet little peaceful planet in peace. This was the Frost Demon's idea of giving a gift back to the universe as a sort of thank you for gifting him with natural power. A little sentimental for a galactic tyrant but Friezia had his moments sometimes.

Nail was staring down Frieza pondering his next move. The Namek was still unwilling to fight in their current location despite the fact he had just defended himself from the tyrants attacks. He was still well aware of the bodies of his people scattered around and in no way did he intend to dishonor their memorised anytime soon. It was just getting Friezia away from this location without force was the biggest problem.

Nail wasn't the only one pondering and thinking though his option's Friezia himself was thinking and calculating the best form of action to take. The Frost Demon knew it would be all but hopeless in fact suicidal to attack this Namek head on especially after so much damage had been caused to his right wrist just by a simple block. It angered Friezia how cocky he had been to come to the planet in his first form.

The Frost Demon should have realised that the dragonball's would naturally draw the powerful and the power hungry to themselves and as such the tyrant should have presumed that there would be strong warriors to oppose him. But now was not the time for regret it was a time for action. Friezia knew he could bemoan and learn from his mistake later but right now he had to live and in order to do that he needed more power and for more power he needed to transform the only problem being was the time it would take to draw forth the necessary power needed. Thanks to the drain in power and stamina drained from the tyrants reserves due to Nail's attacks.

What Friezia needed was time, time to think and time to recharge his batteries but it appeared that time had run out for the tyrant. Before him stood a being capable of killing him and yet the frost demon realised he hadn't attacked yet in fact it seemed that the Namek before him was more concerned with the dead of his people around him than the tyrant himself a fact that gave Frieza an idea.

"Ehem" Friezia coughed bringing both hands behind his back as he stood up straight as he tried to appear calm and confident. "It seems that you are distracted by the corpses of your fallen comrades now normally I would just blow you into oblivion and be done with it but your power intrigues me. It is not often that a fine a foe worthy of my time and strength and when I do I like to … shall we say indulge myself."

Friezia appeared outwardly calm however on the inside he was shaking in fear preparing himself for any situation that could occur if he had to he would run and escape but right now the tyrant was hoping that the Namek would fall into his hands.

Nail stared at Friezia before inclining his head forward before picking up the Dragonball in front of him and flying off into the sky.

Smiling to himself in self-satisfaction the galactic tyrant took to the sky to follow Nail all the while he gathered back his strength and stamina in order to transform.

~DBZ~

Blood shot out of Vegeta's nose as Goku's right fist came crashing down upon it. The Sayian from Earth's red hot aura weaved around him like a hurricane as he attacked the King of Sayian's with all his skill and might raining blows down upon each and every exposed limb.

Never before had Vegeta felt such pain, it was utter agony as each blow rang down harder and harder causing more damage. Yet the King was not fearful or angry in fact he had never felt such excitement in his life or such a rush of Angeline and as much as he hate to admit it. Kakarot had pushed him further than any other Sayian could ever have or manage to in fact it was more than that. The peace loving Sayian had even come on top in several situations during their epic battle so far but not anymore.

Though he had already given everything he could possible muster into the fight releasing his full power for all those around to bear witness too. The King of Sayian had found that not only had he been matched in power by Goku. he had also been over taken thanks' to the other Sayian's multiplier technique.

But Vegeta was not one to give up. As all the punches and kicks raining down on his body were delivered causing blood to spill out from his mouth or nose or just a simple bruise to form. The King of Sayian's looked deep within himself to draw out even further power, to tap into the well of energy that presented itself to a Sayian when it seemed like they had nothing left in the tank, and it came like a waterfall crashing down on the rocks below. Pure, raw Ki rushed though out Vegeta's body as he drew every last ouch of his being in order to win this encounter between the two of the most powerful Sayian's alive.

As a bright violent purple aura surrounded Vegeta renewing him with strength and stamina, Goku backed away. Having pushed the Kao-ken technique multiplier to times twenty higher than he ever had before the Sayian from Earth found his body was reaped with exhaustion. Everything hurt, Every movement and motion was completely draining. Yet Earth's hero still refused to drop out of his Kao-ken for fear of Vegeta's new power despite the fact the chances of his body getting ripped apart grew by the second.

"This is insane" Goku thought to himself as the wind generated by Vegeta powering up smashed against him and knocked him back a few feet. "Each time one of us gets an advantage of power over the other we both just come back stronger and put the other one on the back foot."

The battle was nearly over both of the two warriors could sense it now. They had fought for a long time pushing themselves and each other to the absolute limit for it to come down to this… who could out last the other.

Clenching his fists and letting out a primal roar, Vegeta rushed forward and threw a powerful right jab directly into Goku's chest. The Sayian from Earth crossed his arms to block the oncoming punch. When the attack connected the whole planet shook slightly from the shock wave yet Goku held firm not moving.

Vegeta threw his left fist in a hook trying to catch Goku by surprise and cause damage to the side of the Sayian's face. However much to Vegeta's surprise rather than block the oncoming fist Goku drew back his head and smashed his forehead against the attack.

Crack! Vegeta's index finger knuckle broke from the impact and the Sayian king moved back as pain shot up his arm.

"Barstard" Vegeta yelled out in rage as he looked up at Goku who had not escaped unharmed.

The hero from Earth forehead was bleeding badly due to the cut that had been made by Vegeta's fist. Blood had trickled down into Goku's eyes causing the Sayian to shut them. Yet with his keen sensing abilities which had been heightened even further by the Kao-Ken technique the Sayian could still in some sense see even without sight.

Vegeta rushed forward and swung his foot in an acre to deliver a powerful kick to his oppoments right hip. However Goku raised his knee up to block the kick before swinging his right fist forward connecting with the Sayian Kings jaw and sending Vegeta spinning backwards into the air.

"Galick gun" Vegeta roared charging the purple beam of energy while spinning in the air and launching it directly towards Goku's chest.

The purple beam of energy shot though Goku's alter image as the younger Sayian appeared above Vegeta's head his leg stretched back readying to land a devastating kick.

Crack! Vegeta lifted his forearm above his head just in time to block Goku's kick and immediately the king's eyes shifted up to look his opponent right in the eyes.

"You really think you can fool me again with your little trick's Kakarot, you must know that I am a better fighter that" Vegeta said with a smile.

Goku smiled back before twisting backwards in the air moving to send another kick down towards Vegeta. The Sayian King grabbed Goku's ankle and moved to swing his fellow Sayian down towards the hard rocky ground.

And that's when he saw it. Five ships rocketing down from the sky towards the planet's crust the symbol of the Crusher Corp's clearly embrashioned on them.

Vegeta let go of Goku's ankle as he continued to watch the ships descent. Yet the younger Sayian didn't take advantage of the opening that was now gifted to him, he too was focused on the five power level which were weaker than him when he was fighting at this level but were incredible powerful.

"So you have finial come to pay for your crimes…" Vegeta growled under his breath before spitting the name of his most hated advisory.

"…Turles"

~DBAT~

Tac, Gohan's feet landed softly on the grass outside Friezia's ship and immediately twenty high powered energy guns were all pointed in his direction ready to fire at a seconds notice.

"Put your hand's in the air" One of the soldiers called out and Gohan immediately complied. "Identify yourself and state your business"

"My names, Gohan and I'm here for the dragonball's"

There was a pause as everyone remained silent and for a split second Gohan thought the soldiers were actually going to comply with his demands. However after five seconds the group of highly train solders burst out laughing.

The Demi-Sayian stood still a slight blush upon his cheeks as the men. He was meant to have intimidated rolled on the floor in pain due to the amount they were laughing. After a while the men composed themselves and the soldier that yelled out before lowered his gun while still chuckling to himself.

"Wow that's rich kid I haven't laughed that much in years. In fact it would be such a shame to end such a funny kid's life. So if you leave now I'm sure me and the guy's have no objections"

The other men nodded in agreement all of them lowering their weapons snickering all the while. However Gohan didn't leave in fact the little boy started to walk forward towards Friezia troops calmly his mind set on the task at hand.

Even though the Demi-Sayian was scared of angering the soldier's who were far bigger and fiercer than he was. He knew he couldn't back down because everyone who had died on Earth was counting on him. His father and Piccolo was counting on him.

"Listen" Gohan growled his angrier bubbling to the surfaces slightly. "I told you, I am here for the Dragonball's and I am not leaving until I get them"

The man that had tautened the boy before smiled an evil twisted smile as he pointed the gun towards Gohan's chest. The kid was amusing but he was becoming more and more of a nascence and naissances had to be dealt with... Immediately. Though the henchmen still couldn't help make a mockery of the boy yet again.

"Oh yeah, You and who's army kid" The henchmen chuckled.

"Me!"

Screaming in pure terror the grunt jumped back just as Piccolo appeared in front of him. The Nameks fist's were raised in anticipation ready for battle, They had tried doing it Gohan's way the peaceful way and now it was time for Piccolo's strategy... Pain!

Two swift punches was all it took to down the first two grunts coming so quickly that none of the others had a chance to react. When they did they charged their weapons and fired. Piccolo didn't bother to dodge the Namek could already tell that he was far more powerful than all of the men around him. Even with their full strength combined.

The beams connected causing smoke to bellow from the resulting explosion clouding Piccolo from view.

"Did we get him?" One solider asked as he pressed his scouter. Rightly unsure if their attacks had been enough,

A green hand shot out and grabbed the grunt around the throat before dragging him back into to the smoke before he could even scream. The five soldier's who had witness this cried in shock before firing rapidly back into the smoke all the while yelling out a warning to their fellow men.

"He's not dead keep firing" They cried.

Tac. They heard the sound of someone landing behind them but none of them had time to react, a swift power filled kick sent the men flying through the air for miles knocking them unconscious before they could even hit the floor.

Seven men down and their attacker haven't even broken a remaining solders grouped together back to back in a desperate attempt to shield themselves and each other from any possible assault.

"Looking for someone" Piccolo called from above the remaining Soilders heads all of whom looked up in both shock and fear at the Namek who smirked down at them.

"Dosen't feel good dose it?" Piccolo growled as he started to charge a beam of energy into his outstretch palm. "Feeling helpless when a powerful being is about to kill you. Now you know how the people of this planet felt when you killed them"

Even though Piccolo didn't feel particularly attached to the planet Namek he still felt something towards it's people… his people. They were a peace loving race who would do anything they could to avoid a fight and although Piccolo still did not agree with all of their principles he still respected their ways and would do nothing to harm them. Yet these men of Friezia's had taken advantage of the Namek's peaceful nature. They had abused and killed them out of greed and envy and for that they would be punished. Much like how Piccolo's father had been punished by Goku all those years ago.

This was it. The new and improved Piccolo would shrug away his past and become defender of the innocent and the slayer of evil what an amazing turnaround from a being who had started out as a demon himself.

"Destructive wave" Piccolo yelled launching his wave of energy down upon the frightened troops.

"No, Masenko-Ha"

The yellow beam of energy launched from Piccolo's own student Gohan smashed into the Namek's purple ball of energy and though it off course sending it high into the sky.

Friezia's men were stud all shocked that they had just survived. As they had all belived themselves as to be as good as dead. They all took slow intakes off breath as they each tried to steady themselves.

Piccolo however was the most shocked. The Namek's mouth hung open as he looked down at Gohan in horror. "Why did he save their lives?" Piccolo thought to himself as he clenched his fist angrily. "Is he really that foolish?"

Gohan's eyes were set in determination. The Demi-Sayian was surprised with the choice he had just made but he couldn't back down now. He had made his decision and he now had to stick by it for better or for worse.

"We shouldn't kill them Mr Piccolo. If we do it will make us just as bad as them and we can't do that. We can't allow them to make us bad too" Gohan spoke softly as he looked at his mentor before turning his attention to Friezia's men in front of him all of whom were quaking it their boots. " You have all done bad things in your life terrible things. But now you can make up for what you have done by helping us now. Bring out the Dragonball's now and will leave you in peace"

"You got to be kidding me" One of the men spoke shivering at the fought of betraying Friezia. "If we do that Friezia will just kill us all!"

"If you don't do it now I'll make sure Friezia doesn't get the chance to kill you" Piccolo snarled charging another beam in his hand. "And this time I'll make sure my friend doesn't interfere"

Gohan looked up sadly at his mentor and then nodded his head knowing full well that Piccolo would not spare the soldiers' lives a second they did not comply now. Though the Namek had taken great strides down the path of good he still wasn't completely reformed and as such still did not have a strong grasp of how important life was and the concept of forgiveness. All Piccolo understood was the difference between right and wrong and although the former demon had chosen to do right it still didn't mean he wouldn't go the wrong way about it.

"Listen, If you give us the Dragonball's now. Will make sure to protect you guys from Friezia." Gohan said in a pleading voice begging the men to take the second chance that was being given to them. "Right Piccolo"

Piccolo grunted but Gohan knew that was an indication that he agreed with what he was saying so the demi-sayian awaited the soldiers reply.

One stood out from the crowd and looked Gohan right in the small boy's eyes all the while wondering how such a young child could act so brave and calm under such dramatic circumstance. Finial with a sigh he gave his answer.

"Fine we will give you the dragonball's as long as you can protect us from Friezia and make sure that our family's survive too"

This response caused the other men to let out another audible gasp.

"Ra you can't be serious! You really think Friezia will allow us to live after betraying him like that? He will kill us all"

The one named Ra turned back to face his friend a small sad smile upon his face.

"Won't he anyway?" Ra asked quietly. "Doesn't he always end up killing someone ? even his most loyal servants? We are all just pawns on a chessboard ready to be sacrificed when needed and I for one will not stand for it anymore. I would rather die today than live another day under the foot of this tyrant now who's with me?"

The troops behind him roared in delight as Gohan smiled to himself relishing exactly what he had done. With a little bit of encouragement from Piccolo he had changed them from soldiers just hoping to live another day. To rebels fighting for the great of good, prepared to sacrifice every thing for one glories gift... freedom.

This joyous event lasted exactly five seconds that's how long it took Friezia's men to turn from would be rebels to cowards again. Ra was the brave one out all of them, a leader as such and it was a pity that he had to die.

It all went slow motion as a red thick beam of energy rushed passed Gohan's head straight into Ra's chest.

There was no blood. It was a clean death as the beam catalysed the wound as it passed though leavening just a sickening black hole in the middle of were Ra's chest should have been.

And that's when Gohan felt was almost unbeliveble that he and Piccolo had both missed the five immensely powerful evil warrior's that had just appeared but they had. Either they had been to distracted by the events that had just taken place or their five new foe's also knew how to hide their Ki. Gohan didn't know the answer to that question, what he did know however was that Ra and his men were not about to have the happy ending he was hoping for.

* * *

Hay long time no post I know it's been a while and I'm sorry life … well has been hard recently for me and I've been struggling with work. And I had a little bit of a writes block hence why this chapter was a bit short.

I hope you enjoyed what I have put in this chapter and it was worth the wait again im sorry it took along time and im sorry for it's quality.

Regards,

DragonballAT

P.s. im going to put a big effort into the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 27: The Fall Of Lord Friezia ?

Chapter 27: The Fall Of Lord Friezia ?

Shook waves echoed across King Kia's tiny planet as two separate spars occurred simultaneously. Tien using the two extra arms of the four witches' technique battered Yamcha's defences away before smashing a right jab on top of the scar face bandit's nose.

On the other side of the planet Tien's clone created by his multi-form technique dodged to the right avoiding Chiaotzu's high powered Dodon Ray all the while charging a blue ball of Ki energy in both of his hand's before launching the attacks at his tiny friend.

Standing outside the only house upon the small planet stood King Kia and Master Roshi the two teachers of martial art's eyes darted left and right as they watch the different spars of the dead Z fighters.

"I must say all their techniques and power have improved a lot since they started training under you, being killed by those Sayian's really was a blessing in disguise I may be too old to really benefit from your training but watching how you teach really has opened my eyes and has defiantly made me a better teacher" Master Roshi said humbly.

"Aww thank you" King Kia said with a chuckle. "But you did a good job training them too also since they heard about that –super human- form their friend Krillin discovered back on Earth they have been training tirelessly to achieve it themselves. I must say though his humour really is not up to scratch Tien really is some powerful martial artist. Not only is he holding his own against two powerful opponents while split in half but he's winning the amount of concentration he must have to perform like this is unreal. If I hadn't trained Goku I would say he's one of the most talented Martial Artists I've ever meet"

Master Roshi nodded his head in agreement before replying to the god of the north galaxy.

"Indeed I remember the fight between him and Goku at the 22nd World martial arts tournament probably one of the best's fight's I have ever seen. I knew the first time I meet him that he had potential I just didn't realise how much"

The old master's then turned back to watch the warrior's continue their spar as their fought turned to planet Namek.

~DBZ~

Gohan looked at Ra's lifeless body lying of the soft blue grass of planet Namek and immediately felt the rage hidden deep within himself start to boil to the surface as he turned round to face the five new arrivals.

On the left side of the group of the galactic mercenary's stood a tall blue alien with a bald head and red eyes next to him was a slightly smaller alien with red skin and white hair stretching right down to his ankles.

On the right stood a tall muscular human looking man with short red hair on top of his head his goofy evil smile set him apart from the others who held serious expressions. Next to him was a strange pink alien who had metal on parts off his body.

In the middle of the group stood a dark skin Sayian who was the spitting image of Goku however Gohan knew that this man was not his father since it was he who had killed Ra. It was obvious since his out stretch hand was still smoking from where he had launched the killer Ki blast.

"Well-well- well what do we have here planning a little rebellion are we" Turles voice was calm but laced with venom. "Lord Friezia would not be pleased"

"P-please s-sir u-understand Ra doesn't speak for all of us we are still loyal to Lord Friezia" One of the group of Soldiers called out.

Gohan's heart immediately fell at this. "They had been so close to changing and going down the right path yet in an instant they were back on the path of evil living in fear…"

Turles smiled wickedly as he heard the soldier's plea for his life and immediately nodded his head.

"I see… then of course you will have no problem killing the child who manage to delusion Ra enough so that he would dare defy Lord Friezia's will."

The remaining soldiers indecisive for about ten seconds but regardless all their guns were brought up and locked on to Gohan's small figure.

"N-no.. Y-you can't" Gohan stuttered shaken by how the men's will had changed. "You don't have to do this"

Click! The remaining Soldiers pressed their triggers but they never got to fire their attacks because they were incinerated by Piccolo's Ki blast which had engulfed the lot of them.

The Namek quickly flew to Gohan's side and placed a hand on top of his pupils bowed head.

"You did your best to try and change them Gohan. But they are not like me, they were to cowardly to change their ways. If you disagree with what I have done then channel that angrier towards them" Piccolo said tilting his head towards Turles and his Crusher Corp's. "They're the ones who forced them back to their old ways."

"Very touching sentimental stuff you two have got over their I nearly felt myself tearing up a little bit. But sadly I'm a very busy man and I've got no time for this emotional shit so let me cut to the chase. You see these two here" Turles said indicating to his right were the large red haired alien and pink metallic one stood. "Their names are Racoom and Cargo they will be the ones who kill you while me and my other friends here plant a little seed"

"But sir" The small red alien interrupted. "You can't seriously be thinking about planting the Tree of might here lord Friezia…"

"Want's the Dragonball's and does not care for the fate of this planet. Now Vegeta is currently here and if I'm not mistaken his strength far out seeds our own so we could do with the extra power am I right Jeice." Turles sneered.

"Of course sir" Jeice replied solemnly.

"Right now Burter your fast right" Turles asked eyeing the blue alien with a cruel glare.

"The fastest in the universe" Burter boasted back happily.

"Really?" Turles asked with wide eyes. "Remind me to ask Lord Friezia to race you around the planet later I'm sure he would be delighted to see your superior speed" The Sayian sneered. "Well anyway put your speed to use and go gather the Dragonball's and bring them to me it's obvious the solders present on the ship our not powerful enough to look after them. Meet us were we plant the tree and Cargo, Racoom try not to have too much fun."

With that Turles and Jeice took off into the air as Burter flew towards Friezia ship, Piccolo moved to intercept the blue alien however Cargo appeared before the Namek and smashed a right handed fist against Piccolo's unguarded jaw.

The Namek flipped over landing on his feet before kicking off and engaging the cyborg in combat.

Gohan watched his mentor fight wondering if he should get involved before he heard a soft cough from behind him. Turning around the small Demi-Sayian saw the huge frame off Racoom bearing over him and when the small boy looked up he saw the man looking down at him a goofy smile upon his face.

"Guess that leave's just me and you kid…" Racoom said with a chuckle as he drew his leg back . "Racoom Kick!"

The Demi-Sayian manage to move his arm's in a cross to block the kick launched his way flying backwards with the momentum in order to soften the blow. Before drawing his hand's up above his head.

"Masenko…."

~DBAT~

Freizia flew behind Nail as the Namek search for their battle ground a small smile had formed on the Frost Demon's lips. He was nearly ready to transform having regained the necessary energy and stamina to perform it all he needed now was to activate the biological part of his body wish would complete it. However he needed to distract his opponent first as he would be venerable during the actual metamorphosis phase.

Stopping in mid-air and lifting a finger above his head Friezia began to charge a death ball above his head.

"I hope you don't intend on using that on me" Nail said cockily his arm's crossed in front of his chest. "I can sense energy you know and I've been keeping tabs on yours I knew you wouldn't have the honour not to attack your opponent from behind"

"Oh you have no idea what I would do to win" Friezia said with a cackle before launching the death ball down towards the planet's surface.

Nail's eye's widened as he realised what had just happened and how powerful the attack was and the danger it posed to the planet. Immediately sprang into action flew down underneath the ball of energy.

Throwing his hand's in the air and closing his eyes in concentration, Nail used the telekinesis he gained though his fusion with Guru in order to push the deadly ball up into out of space before detonating it when it was a safe distance away.

"You feel right into my trap Namek" A deep voice said from behind Nail.

Feeling the powerful Ki behind him Nail spun round and fired a ball of Ki at the newly transformed Freizia who responded by carelessly waving his wrist to send the ball flying into a mountain range causing a massive dent to form due to the explosion.

"You are strong I'll give you that but you are no match for me, but let it be known I am merciful. Bow down now and declare your undying loyalty to me and I shall let you live" The Frost Demon said casually eyeing his powerful opponent.

His angrier getting the better of him Nail clenched his fists as purple lighting swivelled around him.

"I can sense your power and let me tell you the gap between us is not as large as you would like to think you may be stronger but skill is what will determine this battle. But let me tell you this I would rather die than be a slave under your rule" Nail growled before charging forward.

Smash! The right hook connected against Friezia's forearm as a shock wave echoed around the landscape. Smiling the Frost Demon swung his tail around from the right hand side only for it to be blocked by the Namek left hand which gripped the appendage this was a rose by Friezia in order to expose Nail's right ribs.

Crack! The left handed upper cut smashed into the tall Namek's ribs sent Nail flying backwards though the air with Friezia flying forwards to try and do more damage with him momentary advantage.

However the Frost Demon's lack of understanding of the Namekian's ability to stretch their limb's allowed himself to be caught by surprise when Nail's right foot suddenly stretched out and caught Frieiza directly in the face.

"Dam you" Friezia spat out angrily as he flew backwards due to the power behind Nail's kick a trickle of blood running down his nose. "Take this"

The Frost Demon fired a barrage of death beam's towards Nail however since the distance between the two opponents was great the Namek was able to spin out of the way of the beams before firing his own ball of KI at Friezia.

The Frost Demon merely flicked his wrist to flick the ball skywards however instead of flying into the air it exploded upon contact. Though the beam did not hurt Friezia it caused smoke to surround him and consequently clouded Nail from view.

Expecting a follow up attack Friezia raised his guard however after several seconds the smoke cleared and Nail was nowhere to be seen.

"Now where did he go" Freizia murmured to himself looking left and right. "Coward must of ran away"

"You really are blind without your eyes aren't you" Nail said coolie from behind the Frost Demon before pulling Friezia head back by his horn's while slamming a powerful knee against the back of Friezia's spine.

The Frost Demon screamed out in pain as blood projected out of his mouth before he was suddenly flipped by his horns over Nail's shoulder and down towards the ground.

"Dam.. That barstard" Freizia muttered to himself as he stopped in mid-air.

Looking up the Frost Demon saw that the Namek had disappeared once again. Raising his guard Frezia made sure his back was protected by his swishing tail that threatened to swat any incoming target away.

Swish! Nail's foot swung over Friezia's head due to the Frost Demon ducking at the last possible second. The Namek tried to steady himself and return to a guarded stance but found himself to slow to protect his stomach as the Frost Demon sprung upwards.

The razor sharp horns on top of Friezia's head punctured though Nail's stomach and out of the other side. This caused the Namek to gasp out in pain.

"Hmm… you taste good" Friezia chuckled as he lick the blood from his face that had leaked down from the Namek's open wound.

"You sick… and twisted Barstard" Nail roared angrily as he grabbed the tip and base of Friezia's horn that had impaled him with his hands.

"Forty-tw…. Arrrrr" Friezia screamed out in pain as the horn upon his head snapped clean off.

Nail having held the horn securely had spun round off the top of Friezia's head taking the right side horn with him. Smiling to himself as the Frost Demon screamed out in pain. The Namek removed the horn from his body and allowed his regeneration to close the wound.

"You have underestimated our race once again Friezia" Nail spat angrily before charging forward with the Frost Demon's own horn clutched in his hand.

Friezia recovered from his shock and pain just in time to see Nail flying towards him. The Frost Demon dodge to the right however he was not quick enough to dodge the sharp horn that was impaled into his left shoulder.

"Getting stabbed heart's doesn't it" Nail growled as he kneed his Frost Demon adversary in the stomach causing Friezia to spit up more purple blood. "I will finish you for the people of the universe and for all the lives you took here today"

With that Nail jack-hammered the back of Friezia head sending the Frost Demon flying towards the hard rocky ground.

Crack! The ground shattered around Friezia as his body landed in the dirt causing a crater to form around him as he drilled further and further into the ground.

The Frost Demon's body was alight with pain as blood protruded from several cut's that littered his body while bright purple brushes started to appear across his once clear white body.

"This is impossible" Friezia spat as he lifted his head out of the dirt. "No being has been able to challenge this form for years let alone a being from a backwater planet like this."

With all the will power he could muster Friezia lifted his tired and aching body from the floor and rolled over onto his back. At this point the Frost Demon notice the sparks of electricity surging though out his metallic right hand signalling that it had now short circuited and was no longer any use.

"Useless machinery" The Frost Demon muttered making a mental note to kill the scientist who had created such a machine which would fail like this just when he needed it most…"

"Friezia!" A deep powerful voice called out from high above.

Looking up the Friezia spotted the Namek who had put him in the hole he currently found himself in. Nail's eyes where pure white as his purple aura sprung out from around him, green sparks of lighting flashed within the aura as the Namek held his hands at his side.

The Frost Demon knew the voice speaking to him was not Nail's own it was too deep to ancient. If anyone who knew grand elder Guru had been around they would have instantly recognised his voice and then backed off in fear.

This was no longer the deep kind voice of an old man. It was the deep angry tones of a father who was facing the killer of his children.

"You have killed countless of innocent people in your life time, You have sold worlds for profits, Your greed and lush for immortality has lead you to this planet where you slaughtered my children. Young or old you showed no remorse." As Guru spoke more green sparks of lightning swivelled around Nail's body and up the Nameks arm's. "You our un-redeemable, I sensed it in your soul during yours and Nail's fight. You love being evil and have no intention's to change even after witnessing the death of your own people."

"How did he know…?" Freizia stuttered as fear gripped his body. But the Frost Demon didn't have time to think as Guru continued.

"You do not deserve the gift of life which you have taken so carelessly from others and though I do not agree with killing leaving you alive will cause more destruction than I can allow….Prepare yourself Friezia! For the ELDER'S JUDGEMENT !."

The green electricity spun furiously around Nail's body as the Namek's arms moved into a cross position over his chest. A ball of Ki orange in colour appeared in each of Nail's hands respectively. When the attack was charge to a point which Guru deemed enough the Namek flung his arms forward firing a beam of orange energy in the shape of a cross.

"N-no" Freizia growled as he raised his hands up towards the beam. "This is impossible I can't die… I won't die …. "

The blast moved closer and closer towards the Frost Demon with ever inch drawing Friezia closer to his grave…..

~DBZ~

"Turles who's that?" Goku asked while looking in the direction of the five power level. He no longer had the red aura of his Kao-Ken around him deciding to use the break in battle to have a breather.

"Bad news" Bardock answered before turning his attention to Vegeta. "If Frezia has brought in the Crusher Corp's it means he is getting serious. We should stop this battle between ourselves and attack them now if we attack together we can overwhelm them and defeat them with ease. Then we should take on Friezia together with our combined strength we should overcome him with ease."

Vegeta stared at Bardock for several long seconds and it seemed for a while that he would actually agree to what the other Sayian had said. However the Sayian King fazed out of sight appearing before Bardock slamming a right handed fist into the older Sayian's stomach doubling him over in pain.

"One, Don't talk to me unless I address you and when I do refer to me as King or Lord bowing is optional. Two, You don't give the order's around here I do. And Three I work alone I don't need you, Kakarot or anyone else to defeat the Crusher Corps or Friezia I will crush them in my own god dam time!" Vegeta growled baring his teeth at his fellow Sayian.

"Vegeta!" Goku roared appearing in front of his father his hands spread out protectively. "Now is not the time for your stubborn pride. You are tired and hurt from our fight and there is no way you can win if you fight by yourself. You may hate to admit it but you need help my help and as much as I don't like it I need your help as well. If we work together we can do this and I promise that at the end of all this we can both get what we want and we can leave each other in peace."

With that Goku held out his hand for his fellow Sayian to shake. Though Goku's original option of Vegeta was a bad one he had grown to respect him as a warrior and had sensed great potential in the Sayian King during their fight.

Goku knew Vegeta could be a good person. Knew that he had the power to protect the innocent and be a true hero to the whole universe.

Vegeta eyed Goku's hand with contempt and quickly turned his back on the Sayian from Earth the wind sweeping his hair as he began to speak.

"You would have us become allies after having spent the last hour trying to ripe each other's throats out. You believe we should be friends and make up try to get along…" Vegeta spat the last words with particular disgust. "You are not a true Sayian warrior you have no pride or honour in what you do. A true warrior see's what he wants and reaches out to take it on his own. I need no one. But you know what sets us apart Kakarot. Do you want to know why I am the greatest warrior our race has to offer and you will never beat me? It is because I do not forgive. I do not forget. I am ruthless and though for now I must postpone our fight we will face again…"

Vegeta then turned his head slightly so his eyes were upon Goku.

"And I swear the next time we meet in battle I will kill you"

Vegeta then flouted down towards the ground arms folded over his chest. When his feet touched the ground the King of Sayian's immediately began to give orders to his troops.

Goku watching this sadly shock his head before turning to face his face who was currently coughing up blood.

"And what about you?" Goku asked his voice calm and neutral. "Are you staying here with them or coming with me?"

Bardock looked up his eye's wide in shock at what his son had just said.

"You mean you will let me come with you after all I've done? I killed your friends. I've killed countless of innocent victims and I enjoyed it ever last second of it. C-could you really forgive me?" Bardock asked his voice horse from the agony he was feeling due to Vegeta's blow.

Goku place a hand on his father shoulder and look down on him with his calm, Kind eyes.

"You were wrong." Goku said plainly "Everything you did went against everything I believed in. Your heart was dark and evil …. But you have change. You might not know it but I can feel it and I know you have change. I believe in second chances and though you can't change what you have done in the past can't give back the lives you took or the evil deeds you have done you can try and make it up. If from this day you fight for good then yes …Father I can forgive you."

Bardock did not know what to do or say he was in complete and utter shock. Goku seeming to know this wrapped his arms around the older Sayian and brought him in for the first father and son hug the two of them had ever had.

* * *

Well their we go guy's I know this was quite a short chapter but I wanted to end it with Bardock and Goku finial putting the past behind them. I think it was quite touching. Next chapter will get caught up with whats happened on Earth. Find out if Nail's attack has finally ended finished Friezia's life And see the fight;s between Gohan and Racoom and Piccolo against Cargo.

Also I saw in some reviews that the battle between Vegeta and Goku came to an anti-climatic end I want you all to know this was intentional as I wanted to sum up their cannon relationship for me in that fight. For me Goku and Vegeta always flipped between who was the better fighter with Goku having the advantage at the end but the two never really got to properly settle the score. They has never been an outright winner between the two of them and I wanted to be kinda symbolic.

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter please review and I will proberly do a Q and A next chapter on questions on this chapter and the previous.

As normarl thank you for reading.

Regards

Dragonballat+


End file.
